Renesmee & Jake
by THE-Twlight-fan
Summary: Edward and Bella's daughter is all grown up, or at least she thinks she is. When she acts on her attraction towards a certian wolf her world falls apart when he is sent away. Renesmee is forced to grow up with out her true love.
1. Chapter 1

***NOTE* As much as I may wish it, I have no legal claim to Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. (All hail!)**

Renesmee & Jake

**Chapter 1**

**_Relax._**

**That was my mantra the entire time I sat in the tree waiting for him to find me. But who was I kidding? There was no way I could slow the excited beat of my heart when I knew he'd find me. He always found me and he always would because I was his one and only. At least that's the way my Aunt Alice explained imprinting to me a few years ago.**

"**Nessie…," Jacob's voice taunted fifty feet below. "Nessie…come out, come out wherever you are."**

**I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He'd find me for sure if a made any noise. He stood with his legs braced waiting for my attack and placed his hands on his hips. **

**This was our routine. He'd take me hunting and before we headed home we'd play a game of hide and seek. I'd hide while Jacob pretended not to know where I was. He'd huff and puff and just when I pretended I'd won the game he'd spring into attack mode and take me down.**

**We did a lot of pretending and I was getting tired of it. I step from the branch as if it was no more that the height of a sidewalk rather than a neck breaking fifty feet. Landing behind my werewolf, because that's what he was, _mine._ And before he could turn around I shoved him to the ground. **

"**I win." I straddled his chest and prepared to deviate from our routine. **

**He smiled up at me and I forgot that I was supposed to be mad, that was until he opened his mouth.**

"**You're getting better at this kid."**

"**I'm not a kid!"**

**Okay, okay, so maybe I was technically a kid. I had only been alive for eight years, but because I was half vampire and half human I physically and mentally aged faster. So age wise I was eight, but I looked the part of an eighteen-year-old. I was not a kid. **

"**I know," grinning he lifted me effortlessly and laid me on the ground. He jumped to his feet, "So do you know what you want for your birthday next week?"**

"**I don't want anything." **

**_Just you. _**

"**Ah come on. You have to want something?" Jacob's hand extended to help me up. His fingers were so warm as they wrapped around mine. **

**If I was going to do this, it had to be now. "There was one thing I wanted."**

"**Yeah? What?" **

"**You," I let the force of his helping hand jerk me into his arms and into his lips. It lasted point five seconds.**

**He pushed me back with a look of shock on his face. "Renesmee, what are you doing?"**

"**Well I'm not really an expert, but I'm pretty sure I just kissed you." This was not working out the way I wanted, not if I had to explain and especially not if he was going to use my full name. **

**The hand that had held mine moments ago was rubbing away my kiss. Jacob began pacing back and forth. "This is not good," he shook his head glancing at me every few steps. "This really isn't good."**

"**What's the big? It was just a kiss." My first kiss; a kiss with a guy who was eighteen years older than me and who I loved. Still it was just a kiss. Not even a kiss. A kiss-let really. **

"**Nessie sweetheart, you're eight and I'm…not."**

"**Do I look eight to you?"**

**He stopped and scanned my body, and then catching himself smacked his forehead. "No and that's just part of the problem."**

**Of course he was talking about my mother. From the moment she found out Jake had imprinted on me she had been freaking out. Like she was any one to talk, she started dating my father when she was sixteen and he was one hundred and seven. The whole _do as I say not as I do_ deal was getting old fast. **

**My father was more accepting of the situation. He did the best he could. He wasn't calling Jake son or anything…but at least he didn't threaten to neuter him every time the poor wolf looked at me. **

**I took a small step toward him and when he didn't move I took another until we were at arm's length from each other. Deciding to be bold I rested my head against his. Jake let out a huff and slid his arms around my back and held me. I could tell by the weight of his arms that I wasn't the only one that wanted this to happen.**

"**Nessie we should head back to the house." Jake's arms slid so that his hands were able to move me away. When I looked into his eyes, they were filled with such pain. **

"**Why? Jake what's wrong?" **

**My heart sped up as his head lowered toward me. "We're not alone," he whispered.**

"**Don't let me interrupt this week's episode of To Catch a Predator," a female voice said. "I'm just sorry I forgot my popcorn." **

**The voice belonged to Leah Clearwater. **

"**Hey Gamma!" She was the third wolf to join Jacob's pack after her brother Seth. My mom said that Seth was the Beta in the pack so I came up with her clever nickname.**

"**What are you doing here Leah?" Jacob sighed as he put some distance between us. **

"**Papa leach sent me to bring you home." An evil grin spread across her face. "And isn't it the princesses nappy time?" She lived to torment me; not that I couldn't give as well as I received.**

"**Enough!" The words snarled out of Jacob as an order, but because he wasn't in wolf mode it didn't count. He wasn't the biggest fan of our shouting matches seeing as he was always the one who had to break us up.**

**My dad probably wanted me home so I could help out with party plans. Every year my birthday was celebrated in extreme ways. This was thanks largely in part to my Aunt Alice. She lived to throw parties. Once again Alice was planning a huge blow out for my birthday and was glad that I wasn't throwing a fit like my mother used to. This year's party was just supposed to be us, the Cullen's and of course Jake's pack. **

**Unfortunately Jake's pack couldn't make it. Seth, Leah's brother was finishing up his last year of high school in La Push. It was one of Jake's rules. The boy had to at least get his high school diploma before he could join us. Quil had responsibilities in La Push as well, Claire. And last but not least Embry who was still in the honeymoon phase with his new wife Kim. **

**So it was just going to be family this year, which was fine by me. I thought the huge parties should be saved for the milestone birthdays anyway. **

**We had to leave Forks a few years ago. It was getting harder and harder to explain my growth spurts to humans who would see me. That unfortunately included my Grandpa Charlie. He knew I was different, but because of his don't ask, don't tell policy we had to move away. We now lived in Rio. **

**As we made our way back to our house, I managed to slip my hand into Jacob's and to my surprise he kept it there. When we came in view of the house I expected him to let go, but instead he held it tighter. But the look of pain in his eyes seemed to get worse the closer we got to home. I tried to read his thoughts to see why he was upset, but I couldn't. He was blocking me. **

**My mom and dad were waiting for us on the front porch with a suitcase. I wasn't the only one who was confused. My mom's brow was pinched together as we approached. **

"**Jake…" she started to say, but was stopped.**

"**Nessie, why don't you go inside with your parents? I need to talk to Leah for a minute." When I didn't move he smiled and kissed my hand that was still interlocked with his. **

**Every cell in my body screamed for me not to listen. To hold on to my reason for existing with all my strength, but instead I let go and follow my parents.**

"**Did you eat?" my father, who insisted I start calling him Edward, asked as he kissed the top of my head.**

"**Yes _Edward._" I rolled my eyes as I said the name. For the same reason we had to move, I had to call him Edward and my mom Bella. The two of them didn't look a day over twenty, so as I grew and they didn't it got harder to play the role of their child. I was still working on it. **

**Mom turned to look at us both then turned her full attention to Dad. "Edward what is going on?"**

**He opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by a loud howl. It was one filled with pain, anger and sadness. Moments later Jacob walked through the door avoiding any eye contact with me as he pulled his shirt into place. **

"**You got it?" he asked Edward.**

**My dad nodded a retrieved a folded piece of paper from the top of his piano. He handed it to Jake and took a step back at the same time taking me with him. The strange thing was he kept a firm grip on my arms. **

"**Emmett, Jazz," Edward said the names softly and within minutes my two uncles were standing in the room with us. Emmett looked to Edward and a huge smile broke across his face.**

"**She's worse than Bella ever was," his smile quickly faded when he met my eyes. "Sorry Ness." **

**Jacob came toward me and touched my cheek. "Nessie, I have to go away for a little while."**

**My body began to shake as he continued. "I'm going home to see my dad and to check up on the rest of the pack."**

"**Is this because I kissed you?" **

**The hiss of breath that came from my mother was all the answer I needed. They all knew that this would happen and no doubt that was due to the fact that Alice saw the future. She must have seen me, which was something she couldn't do because of my link with Jacob. **

"**Sweetheart, it's just for a little while and I'll be back," Jake tried to sooth me as I struggled against my father's hold.**

"**How long?" I sobbed unable to hold back my utter heartbreak. **

"**Eight years."**

"**No!" I screeched. **

**Emmett came over to us to help my dad hold me better. Then Jasper laid his hand on my shoulder and instantly I felt calmer even though my world was being shattered.**

"**Renesmee, this is for the best baby," my mother said with a sad smile. A smile I'd gladly wipe off her face if I could get free. **

"**Don't be mad at them Nessie. This was my idea. You're too young…" he kept saying words but I couldn't hear them. I didn't want to hear them.**

"**Leah is going to stay with her while I'm gone," he said to Edward. **

**So that was what all the howling was about. She was being forced to stay me. She was staying while Jacob was leaving. **

**I managed to free my hand and made contacted with Edward's skin. It was then that I saw the three of them sitting around the mock kitchen table.**

"**So we agree. If she tries anything before she turns sixteen–," Edward started.**

"**I still think that's way too young," Bella interrupted. **

**Edward took her hand, "It's only fair love. You were sixteen when we started."**

**They were all silent for a span of time before Jacob spoke, "If she shows any signs of interest outside of schoolgirl crush I let you know. If it happens, I let you know and I'll leave until–,"**

**I jerked my hand back as though it had been scalded. They were all waiting for the day I made a fool out of myself. **

"**I'll call when I get there." Jacob had moved toward the door while I was learning the truth. **

"**Jacob please don't leave me, I love you!" **

**A sob choked him as he rushed back toward me, "I love you too." And with a gentle kiss on my lips he was gone. **

**Edward, Emmett and Jasper waited until the sound of Jacob bike couldn't be heard before they let me go. At first they were afraid that I'd run after him or that I'd fall to the ground in pieces. All because I was her daughter and it was what she did. **

"**Nessie baby, he'll be back before you know it. This is what's best for right now." Bella smiled sympathetically at me. **

**I turned me gaze upon her, "I know that I've been having a problem with calling you and dad by your first names, but something tells me it's not going to be so hard any more. Daddy, he I can forgive for this, but you–,"**

"**Sweetheart–,"**

"**No! You I will have no problem calling Bella, cause from this moment on you are not my mother. I will never forgive you for what you've done."**

**Before anyone could say anything to comfort of scold me I ran into my bedroom and slammed the door. I then fell into my bed sobbing. **

**Someone was going to have to tell Alice that there would be no party this year. There would be nothing. No parties, no laughter, no life. There would be nothing until the day Jacob Black came back to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_One Year Later_

"Just a few balloons," Alice begged.

"No." I answered.

"A cake?"

"No." I answered again. I was starting to get annoyed.

"What about a cupcake with a candle?" she looked like she was getting ready to cry.

"Alice! I said no. I'm not having any kind of party now leave me alone."

I didn't like being mean to Alice, but I had better things to do than being convinced to have a party. I was waiting for one of the only two presents I was willing to accept for my birthday.

The Toshiba Portege R500 laptop with all the accessories was both present and peace offering from my parents. It was a way for me to see and hear Jacob even though he was thousands of miles away. He had been sent the same set up so that we could keep in touch. This was the first I had seen him since he left me a year ago.

I talked to Jacob every single night. He'd always call to make sure I was surviving and that I was taking care of myself. He'd joke that there was no reason to get so upset over his being gone. That he was nothing special. During our many conversations he had persuaded me to forgive my mother. The way he saw it, if I was mad at her then I should be just as mad at him seeing as how he was in on the plan.

If he wanted to play the role of the big bad wolf I was willing to go along with it. I started calling him Huff Puff. That was the only punishment I could give him.

The laptop made a weird noise that was a cross between a bird chirping and a bell. This was the warning that someone was online, wanting to talk to me. My hands shook as I opened the screen. There he was smiling. He was sitting in his room on his too-tiny bed. Wearing a black t-shirt with the Punisher symbol silk-screened across it. His hair was longer and he had it tied back.

"Hey Huff Puff," I said into the tiny microphone.

He rolled his eyes hearing his nickname then let out a chuckle. "Hey there yourself birthday girl. You look good Nessie. I'm glad. You had me worried."

I could see the stress lines around his mouth and eyes and I knew he was in the same kind of pain. I would not think about pain now. Now I would spend with him.

"What's all the news in La Push?" I folded myself into a lotus position to get comfortable.

"Not much really Emily and Sam got some good news…um is Leah around?"

"Rose was getting on her case so I told her to go hunting, but I can go get her if you–,"

"No no, I'm just not sure how she's going to handle the news. I'd rather tell her in person." He seemed torn whether to be happy or not about the news. I wasn't really sure what to say and when I stayed silent he told me. "Sam and Emily had a baby boy yesterday."

"Poor Leah," While we weren't the best of friends, Leah and I had become civilized toward each other. Pretty much everyone knew the story of her relationship with Sam. Sam had broken up with Leah when he met her cousin Emily and imprinted. This nearly destroyed Leah. Now there was news of a new baby, something else Leah could never have because she was a shape shifter.

"Jacob, is there anything I can do?"

"No, forget I said anything. This is my stuff to deal with. It's your birthday. All focus should be on you."

I glanced around the room to make sure none of my family was watching and then I leaned in and kissed the screen.

"Mini-muffins!" Alice shouted from across the room.

Jake saw me roll my eyes, "Is she alright?"

Before I could answer Alice scooped up the computer from me and began to plead her case.

"Jacob please tell her she has to celebrate her birthday."

"Why? What have you got planned so far?"

"Nothing, she said that she doesn't want a party until you come home. She wouldn't even let me get her a cake. Talk to her." Alice whined as I grabbed the computer back.

"Nessie…you should be doing something huge for your birthday."

"I don't want to go along with life like everything's sunshine and kittens Jake. If I do this then it's almost like saying you not being here is a good thing and it's not."

"Nessie do you realize how special you are to me? To your family? I don't want you mopping around on your birthday when you could be having fun."

He pursed his lips together while he searched his brain for an answer. "How about you forget the birthday party and have a countdown to when Jacob comes back? Is that something you could get happy about?"

"I guess I'd be willing to celebrate that," I said in a lower voice, but it was to late.

A squeal came from across the room as Alice began buzzing around muttering something about strobe lights and sound systems.

"Do you hate me now?" he grinned as he asked.

"Yes," I pouted but not really meaning it.

Jake gave a slow nod, moved his hands to rest behind his head and leaned back. "I guess your mom can sent back the present I got you. Cause I don't give presents to people who hate me."

"No, no, no. I love you."

"I think that's your queue Bella…hello by the way." He looked past me at my mother who was standing behind me.

"Hello Jake." It was all that she said as she laid a small package in front of me.

The brightly wrapped box sat in my lap as I stared at it. When I didn't move to open it Jacob coughed it get my attention.

"Sorry," I smiled. "You just have it wrapped so pretty."

Even though I was being watched I began to pull the ribbon from the box. Edward took everyone else out for a hunt while Bella and Alice stayed behind. The blue paper floated to the floor as I lifted the lid from the box to retrieve my gift.

Inside the nest of tissue paper was a jewelry box. It was black with some kind of shell inlay forming flowers around the border. My favorite part was the tiny gold key that came with it. It was a place for me to keep my treasures. "Jake…it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He said the words as if he was holding his breath. Like he was worried I wouldn't, which of course was silly. I'd love a beach rock if it came from him, but then he said something that made his doubt clear. "It belonged to my mom."

The door to the outside world opened and closed letting me know that I had been given some privacy. _Thanks guys._

"Jake I can't accept this. It was your mom's." I felt stupid repeating what he had just told me. "What I mean is you dad must want it to remember her by."

"Nessie, my mother wanted me to give the box to you."

Jacob Black's mother had died when he was a young boy so what he was telling me didn't make a whole lot of sense.

The face that was staring at me from the screen gave a weak smile. I knew it hurt him to remember the woman he had lost. "She left to me when she died along with a note. She told me that I was to give the box to the girl I was going to…"

"Oh," I clutched the box to my chest, as its symbolism became clear. His mother wanted him to give it to the girl he was going to marry. "Thank you so much." I could feel a strange tickle on my face.

"It's just a box Nessie. Please don't cry." Jacob was ready to come through the computer to comfort me.

"I'm fine. Just being a girl." I brushed away the tear and replaced it with a grin.

We chatted for about an hour about different things. Like Seth getting straight A's. How I finally went hunting with mom again after almost a full year. Grandpa Charlie caught a huge fish, but lost it when the line broke or so he and Billy claimed. I told him how Emmett made mom take him on in yet another arm wrestling match and she let him win. Emmett wasn't very happy when he found out about the pity victory.

An unseen voice called out to Jake. He ground his teeth together and grumbled under his breath. "Dammit Seth, I'll be right there!"

"Gotta go?"

"Yeah, but promise me something before I go?"

"What?

"Celebrate your birthday."

"Jake I don't want to celebrate unless you're here."

"Don't think of it as it as a birthday party." He thought for a minute then said, "How about this, celebrate the lessening of time until we see each other again."

"The lessening of time? Seriously?"

"Yes I am."

No matter how much I hated the idea I could never deny him anything. And I did like the "lessening" idea, even if it was a made-up event to celebrate. I scowled at him through the web cam then gave up. "Alright!"

"Thank you sweetheart. I'll talk you tomorrow night."

"I'll be here."

"I love you."

"Well I should hope so. I have to suffer through a lessening countdown party without you."

Jake puckered his lips and kissed the air sending me an imaginary kiss when the unseen voice called again. He reached toward the top of the screen, "Seth I swear to all that is holy–," and the computer went blank.

Closing the computer I got up and put my present in my room. I laid it on my dresser and opened it to place the first item inside. It was the promise bracelet he had given me years before that was now way too small. I then went outside where I knew _they'd _be waiting. And they all were waiting. And they all knew.

"It's not a birthday party. It's a lessening countdown party."

Emmett and Jasper laughed while Alice squealed with delight. Rose rolled her eyes while my parents smiled at me as they held each other.

Just two thousand five hundred and forty eight days to go before I could be as happy as they were with the wolf I loved.


	3. Chapter 3

***NOTE* No matter how many wishes I may make Twilight does not belong to me *sniff-sniff*. It's all Stephanie Meyer. My wishes also include ownership of Rob, but alas the wishes are unfulfilled. Thanks to everyone. I've gotten 97 hits *ouch!*. I'm so, so happy that people are reading my work. Shout out to "****ebonyjorgieriggs", "bubbly rach", "veraleeon" and "ella keat". You guys make me feel like your own personal brand of chocolate.  
**

**Chapter 3**

As much as I hated to admit it, my mother was right. The years did go by rather quickly. The trick was to keep busy, which wasn't easy when you were watched like a hawk at all time.

My dad, Edward thought it would be best to home school me. It was that, or have my entire family fighting over who got to be my lab partner when we all attended. He and Grandpa Carlisle took turns with the lessons and by the time my fourteenth birthday came around I have learned everything they could teach me.

"Your father is very proud of you Renesmee. We all are. You ability to absorb knowledge so quickly is quite astounding." Carlisle told me as we hunted. I had asked him to join for supper alone because we needed to feed and cause I needed something that only he could help me with.

"So Carlisle–," I started to say but was cut off.

He raised his hand; "We've talked about this."

Unlike my parents, Carlisle and Esme refused to give up the titles of Grandpa and Grandma. They were proud of the role few if any vampires had the chance to take on.

"Sorry Grandpa." I knew what I wanted; I just didn't know how to ask, "So how was your trip?"

He and Grandma Esme had taken a vacation to the island he had given her once upon a time.

"We had a lovely time, but that isn't what you wanted to ask me is it?"

"You were the one who made the treaty with Jacob's pack back in the day." It wasn't a question. We all knew the story. "Well I was wondering how?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question." He replied.

"How did you communicate with them? I mean, did you know the language?"

"I learned to speak their language. I saw it as a sign of respect." He watched me with a careful eye.

"Was it difficult to learn?" I could see by the look on his face that he knew what I was really asking.

"Very. Quileute was unlike any language I had ever heard before. "

"Oh."

"But that was because I had to teach myself," he smiled. "We can start tomorrow if you like."

He almost fell over as I jumped toward him with a big hug. I wanted to show Jake how much he meant to me and speaking his language was a great way to start.

I don't know how it happened. I wasn't sure how I got there, but somehow I was standing in my living room surrounded by pieces of my family. Their bodies had been torn apart with the exception of one. Jacob's body remained in one piece, but the huge in his chest told me he was dead.

My legs refused to work as I fell to the floor and into the pool of blood that surrounded Jake's body. The blood soaked into my clothes and covered my hands as I cradled him in my arms.

Something moved behind me. I spun around to see who it was only to come face to face with the one thing that scared me. Three hooded figures from my past stood watching me, smiles that threatened to crack their wrinkled, paper white skin.

I tried to scream but no sound came out. The figure in the middle stepped with his hands reaching for me promising the same end as my family. An end I gladly welcomed. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words he said didn't match the actions.

I closed my eyes and felt cold hand touch my arms. "Nessie baby, wake up!"

Despite the desire I had to die with my family, I fought against the hands sending the monster who was touching me flying.

When I opened my eyes I was in my bedroom surrounded not by the Volturi leaders, but by my family who were very much alive.

It was my father's voice that had ordered me to wake up and it was my father who I had sent flying.

"Renesmee, can you hear me?" It was Carlisle.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I repeated the words over and over. "It was my fault."

Somewhere in the commotion a phone began to ring. Alice's voice lilted into the room

"What do you mean _you felt it? _She had a bad dream."

The voice on the other end murmured something.

"We don't. But she sleeps Jacob so…"

Jacob was on the phone. He was alive. They were all alive. So why couldn't I stop shaking? The images I saw were so real.

I watched as Edward took the phone from Alice.

"I don't know, she hasn't said anything that makes sense yet." He was pacing the room; "Carlisle is checking her over now. Hang on." He covered the phone with one hand and looked at Carlisle with questioning eyes.

"It might help," he answered and moved from the bed. Edward took his place and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Nessie? It's Jake."

I sobbed at the sound of his voice. He told me everything was fine that it was just a bad dream. He asked me what the dream was about. I took a deep breath then another and when I was able to speak I told them all about my first ever nightmare.

**Poor Nessie. A bad dream with nary a Huff Puff to hold her. And how dare she throw Edward across the room. Bad pool Nessie...bad pool indeed.**


	4. Chapter 4

***NOTE* Twilight and all things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer. I would like to apologize for the craziness that is me. I'm new to this fan-fic posting and was not clear on how to upload new chapters to my story. Pretty sure I have it figured out now. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and the new characters. Look out Jacob, Team Finn is here.****ebonyjorgieriggs" for encouraging me to post this story. You are a great friend who has made me an addict to the world of fanfic. You are the only one who understands my obsession with the world of Twilight and sees nothing wrong with it…Perhaps we both need help. LOL. **

Shout out again to "

**Chapter 4**

Our home in Rio was more like a small resort. Complete with a three hundred and sixty-degree security gate. There were times when I felt like a caged animal. I was never allowed outside the walls unless someone was with me. At first it was a suggestion, but after my nightmare it became a written in stone rule. Carlisle was worried that what I saw in my nightmare might be some kind of warning. My argument, if the Volturi were coming to get us, it didn't matter where we were. What made me even more upset was the fact that someone had to be with me at all times, even inside out home. So whenever the family needed to hunt and I wasn't in the mood, I'd get left behind with a babysitter.

One gray afternoon, I made my way down the extremely long drive way to get the mail. At least that's what I told Emmett. The truth was I needed to get out of the house and away from him because he was driving me crazy, forcing me to play video games. There was only so much Wii one person could handle before they went insane. I had to swear on my love for a certain La Push werewolf that I wouldn't leave the property.

I took my time and walked at a human pace. When I made to the mailbox I froze. Someone was watching me. I could smell their sweat and god help me, I could smell their over-heated blood. I was being watched. The voices came from a car parked across the road that was in desperate need of a wash.

"Hey! Someone just came out," a girl's voice said.

"Dude or chick?" a guy asked.

"Chick," the girl replied.

"Do you really think it's her?" a different girl asked.

"She's hot enough," the guy's voice answered. "Looks like you're on Finnegan,"

"I really hate you guys," a second male voice said.

The driver's side door opened and I saw a sandy haired guy get out and walk toward the gate. He was wearing a dopey grin as he approached. Part of me wanted to run, but I knew my kind of running would cause this guy to have a stroke. So I waited for him to say something. I was half vampire after all, what did I have to be afraid of?

"Uh hi," he said through the bars.

"Hi," I pretended to skim through the mail while I waited for him to say something else. "Are you lost?"

"No, my friends and I are on vacation and we're just doing some site seeing. We saw the uh… house and thought…I'm Finn by the way, not that you care. Anyway, my friends and I, we –,"

"Thought you'd add stalking to the site seeing?"

He turned to glance back at the car then turned back to me with a frown. "We're not stalkers really. We–,"

"We know who you are," one of the girls from the car was now standing by a very embarrassed Finn. "Hi, I'm Quinn." The girl stuck her hand through the gate.

Before I could take the girls hand the other female voice from the vehicle shouted, "Is it her, cause I'm not getting out unless it's her."

"Sorry about the rudeness. That's Heidi." Quinn rolled her eyes upon saying the girl's name. "I just wanted to say that I think that all the stuff your mom and dad have done for the world…I mean god, talk about great people."

Another guy emerged from the car leaving the rude Heidi behind. "Hey," he said as he came near.

Finn jerked his thumb toward the new comer said, "That's Toby."

"Wait a minute," I took a step back from the gate. "How do you know me or my parents for that matter?"

"Um, only cause they're like the most famous people on the planet. So like is your mom working on anything right now? I loved Dawson's Creek, I've watched every episode like a million times," Quinn kept on rambling.

After a few more run-on sentences I had to put up my hand to stop her. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

The poor girl's face dropped. "You're not Suri?"

"Who," I asked.

"I'm so sorry," Finn said. "My sister thinks you're the daughter of Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes. And now that we know the difference we'll be leaving. Again sorry," Finn started to pull his star struck sister away from the gate. "Come on crazy."

"Dude, I need some major drainage before we go any further," Toby blurted. "We can use yours right?"

Four sets of eyes watched me, waiting for response, the three in front of me and a set from the car. For a normal person this wouldn't have been a problem. You just let the people into your house to do their business no problem. But I wasn't a normal person and neither was Emmett who was waiting for me back at the house. It would be irresponsible of me to invite a group of humans into a house that belonged to vampires.

"Sure," I pressed the button to let them in.

When it was opened all the way, Heidi jumped from the car and ran towards us. She started the same rant Quinn had just finished only hers was a lot less genuine.

"Heidi, it's not her," Toby said.

"Well then what the hell are we still doing here?"

No one answered her; they all just made their way up the long drive. It took us about twenty minutes before we arrived at the house. The only one bothered by this was Heidi who complained the entire way.

"You'll have to forgive my cousin, she was born without a soul," Finn joked

"Hang on," I stopped them at the front door. "I just have to let my brother know were coming in. He's kind of over protective."

They gave me a strange look as I ran into the house. Emmett sat staring at the television where I left him.

"Hey Ness, I am very close to finishing the final level." He froze, lowering the controller. His nostrils flared as he scented the air. "Renesmee, why are there humans outside?"

"Toby needs to use the washroom."

"Toby?"

"Can I let them in? It will just take a minute and then they'll go away. Please Uncle Em?"

He shrugged one of his shoulders and went back to the game. He wasn't worried so I wasn't going to worry. I went to the porch and let them in. "The washroom is down the hall to the left."

Toby raced passed me while Quinn, Finn and Heidi stared at Emmett playing his games.

"Oh god," I said causing the three of them to jump. "I know your names, but you don't know mine. I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie."

"What kind of name is _Renesmee_?" Heidi asked in a snarky tone.

"My mom combined my two grandmother's names, Rene and Esme."

"And here I thought our parents were cruel," Finn smiled at me. "There's just something very wrong about naming your kids after a gray sock puppet dog and cheesy romance novels. I like your name, it's unique."

"I like it too," Quinn agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, best name ever. Um, who's the hottie?" Heidi was staring at Emmett like he was a piece of meat.

"That's my _brother_ Emmett." Another lie I was forced to tell the outside world.

"Emmett." She rolled the name across her tongue, "My god, he's like a cross between Gerard Butler and Brandon Flowers." She ran her hands over her auburn hair and made her way toward him, "Hi, I'm Heidi."

Toby barreled back into the room and sat next to Emmett before Heidi could, "Ah man you're on the final level, awesome. I can only get to level thirty two."

"Yeah, took me a few weeks to figure it out," Emmett said proudly without taking his attention of the screen. He held up the other joystick and asked, "Second player?"

Toby grinned at us and began to play. So much for getting them in and out before everyone got back.

"So Emmett," Heidi tried again to get his attention. "I bet a hottie like you has tons of girlfriends?"

"Nope."

"Really?" Heidi practically squealed.

Emmett pressed pause on the game and held up his hand showing the Paris Hilton wannabe his wedding ring. He and Rose had recently renewed their vows.

"You're married!"

"Yup," he grinned, "me and Rosie have been together forever."

Quinn began to snicker as Heidi accused Emmett of flirting with her. She stormed out of the house muttering something about stupid Rio, stupid cousins and stupid married men.

"I would apologize for her, but that would mean I take responsibility for her and considering that not even her own mother wants that job–," Finn started to say.

"It's okay, really." The girl was rude beyond the telling of it, but still it was nice to have people my own age in my house.

I offered my remaining guests something to drink and gave them a quick tour of the house. Quinn asked if I was sure that my father wasn't Tom Cruise. Finn told me a bit about himself and Quinn. They were twins. They were staying at their cousin's summer home for an undetermined amount of time.

When she spotted a family photo on the wall that had been taken a few months ago and Quinn asked who everyone was.

"That's my dad and mom," I pointed carefully to Carlisle and Esme, the most obvious candidates. "And those are my brothers Jasper and Edward. That's Bella, Edward's wife. That's Emmett's wife Rose and that's my sister Alice."

I felt bad about the lies, but how was I supposed to explain my mother and father being the same age as me. At least until Toby commented on my siblings marrying young. My mind froze as I tried to come up with an explanation.

"Your family is really pale," Finn commented saving me from having to tell another lie. Quinn stared silently at the picture. A look of concern came over Finn's face. "Quinn, are you okay?"

She nodded, "You have a very nice family." Her voice sounded so far away. "Can we go now Finny?"

"Yeah, let's get you home." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and moved her toward the exit. "Yo Toby, we're out."

To my surprise, Toby didn't complain about having to leave once he saw the state Quinn was in. He knew what was wrong with the girl. He thanked Emmett for the game and ran out the door to start the car after Finn tossed him the keys.

I followed them outside, "Finn is she alright?" Quinn had gone from a girl who was giggling and so full of live to a living zombie.

"She's fine," he snapped at me then winced. "I'm sorry. Quinn is sick, she has these episodes." He scooped his sister into his arms as though she weighed nothing.

"Wait Finn, you can't walk all the way back to your car carrying her."

"I've been taking care of my sister for a long time Nessie. I can handle it." He grunted.

"Just wait here a second," I ran back into the house and begged Emmett for help. Within minutes we were all belted into his jeep. We stopped to tell Toby & Heidi that we'd bring Finn and Quinn home. Along the way Emmett offered to take Quinn to a hospital.

"No, we just need to get home."

Emmett nodded and the rest of the ride was spent in silence. Finn stroking his sister's head whispering calming words.

"I'm sorry Renesmee," Quinn said sounding embarrassed as she took my hand. "I didn't take my medicine today–,"

"Quinn!" Finn scolded.

"I wanted to find her so bad and I couldn't if my head was all foggy. Please don't be mad Finny."

"We'll talk about it later." This was obviously a fight they had had before.

Quinn surrendered by nodding. Having smoothed him over, she turned back to face me. "You're a good friend to have Nessie. I can sense these things. I think we're going to be closer than friends." I looked into her eyes and saw a life filled with pain and sadness being replaced by hope.

We drove for about a half-hour in silence. Every so often Finn would tell Emmett to turn left or turn right. Quinn had dozed off against my shoulder while Finn sat staring out the window. His jaw was clenched and he looked tired. I reached out and touched his arm, pulling him out of the daydream he was in. Before I could ask anything we arrived at his house.

It was a fifth of the size of our house, but it felt like a home. I helped Finn get Quinn inside where once settled, he ordered her to take her medication.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he shut her bedroom door, "for helping."

"We just met Finn, so you can tell me to go to hell, but what's wrong with her?"

"No one knows. Her doctor's have diagnosed her with just about everything over the years. They've said she was Bipolar, Schizophrenic, had DID even thought she had ADD for awhile, but none of them have a clue. They just keep giving her more pills to try. The one's she taking now help a little…when she takes the damned things."

Finn sank down into a chair and rested his head in his hands. I knelt in front of him and tried to help the best I could. "Shouldn't you call your parents to let them know? Maybe they'll want us to take her to a hospital?"

"That wouldn't do much good," he was still mumbling, "they died a year after we were born."

"God, I'm sorry Finn."

"Don't worry about it." He grinned, but I knew it wasn't real. "We were raised by my Dad's sister, Heidi's mom."

"Finn my dad is a doctor. If you want maybe he can help," I tried offering what help I could. If Heidi was any indication I guessed that their guardian was that in name only. What kind of person left someone as sick as Quinn with the only person to care for her being her brother? It broke my heart only because I couldn't imagine a life with a close family.

The horn from Emmett's jeep began to wail. It was time to head back. I started to get up when Finn grabbed my hand. "Thank you Nessie. It was nice to talk to someone about all this." He let my hand go, "don't worry we won't be stalking you anymore."

My chest felt tight at the idea that he didn't want to see me again, but it occurred to me that no, he thought I wouldn't want to see him.

"If Quinn feels better tomorrow, maybe you guys could come for another visit?" I found a pad of paper by the phone and gave him my number. "Just give me a call."

"That would be cool," he let out a shaky breath then smiled. "And I promise to leave Heidi at home."

As we both exited the house we saw Emmett glaring at me through the windshield while Heidi's butt hung out through the side window.

Toby made his way towards us seeing that Emmett no longer needed a bodyguard, "How she doing?" He flicked his head in the direction of the house.

"The usual, she stopped taking them again," was all Finn said.

Toby nodded and headed for the house turning once to say, "It was nice stalking you Ness."

I got into the jeep once Finn pried Emmett's newest crush away. Heidi blew a kiss to Emmett then sauntered into the house while Finn stood there watching us pull away.

As we headed home I was worried about how my parents would react to the fact that I had brought humans into the house. Emmett told me it was all good. As long as I didn't go shouting that we were vampires from the mountain tops that me having human friends would be fine. He was more worried how he would explain to Rose why his shirt was covered in _Curious_ perfume.

While he thought it over I let myself get excited. For the first time in my life I had friends. Yes I had Jake and the rest of his pack, but for once it was nice to have something normal that had nothing to do with the rest of my family. I had four…make that three new friends and I didn't even have to leave the house to get them.

**Yay! Nessie made some new friends. Bout time I'd say. Will she be allowed to keep them? Will Carlisle be able to find out what's wrong with Quinn? Will a certain new character try to prove that he's a better match for Renesmee than the werewolf who's miles away? **


	5. Chapter 5

*Note* Stephanie Meyer owns it all (the Twilight stuff) and I own nothing…well that's not exactly true. I have a bunch of awesome fans! Who knew? I love that you guys like my stuff. I don't like that some of you find Finn and Quinn to be shifty characters. They do have their secrets, but they are not shifty. Trust me when I say the shifty ones are on the way.

**For those of you who might be confused, Heidi says at one point that Emmett is a mix of Gerard Butler and Brandon Flowers. Gerard Butler was in the movies 300, RocknRolla and of course mine and Quinn's fave Dracula 2000. Brandon Flowers is the lead singer of the band The Killers. **

Also I would like to state that I started this story before the Glee ever started. I don't watch the show as I think it is wrong for people to burst into song for no reason. Okay, it was cool with it that one time it happened on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but that was because there was a logical reason for it. A demon being summoned who forces people to sing and dance to the point where they combust…now that makes sense.

**Enough rambling for one day, enjoy the next chapter and my apologies to any Glee fan I may have offended.**

Chapter 5

"So tell me again exactly what happened?" Rose glared at both Emmett and I. She had us trapped on the sofa while she interrogated us about Heidi and why her scent was all over Emmett and his jeep. The second she smelled the "dime store whore" perfume on her man she lost it. I was just as guilty because had invited the girl in.

My earlier worrying was for nothing. No else seemed to mind that I had met some friends. Bella was especially happy for me.

"As wonderful as family is, you can't very well socialize with us for the rest of your life," she said ignoring Rose's tirade, helping me slip away. "So, what are they like?"

I told them all about Finn and Quinn and how they got their names, how kind Finn was to take care of his sister. I told them Quinn was really sweet and that she wanted to be best friends even though we had only just met. How funny it was to watch Toby and Emmett play video games together like it was no big deal.

They smiled as I babbled like an idiot, but I didn't care. For the first time since Jake left I didn't feel so alone.

Grandma suggested I invite them over for dinner. That's when I knew I had to tell them about my lies.

"I'm sorry mom and dad," I said as dad winced. It was the first time I had to lie about who he was. "How was supposed to explain why my parents looked the same age as me?"

"We understand." He hugged me and asked when they could expect to meet my new friends.

"At least they won't look at you funny because you're dating your brother," Alice joked.

Rose turned all her attention on me, "Let's get one thing straight first. You tell _Miss Heidi _that if she so much as thinks of Emmett I will make what I did to Royce look like mercy. As for you," she growled at Emmett. "Consider this," she waved her hand in front of her body, "Is off limits until further notice."

Then she stormed out of the room with Emmett chasing after her saying again how sorry he was.

"Who's Royce?" I asked having never heard the name before.

Bella looked at me with worried eyes and said, "You don't want to know."

The next day I felt like a loser sitting by the phone waiting for Finn to call. Alice told me that a watched phone never rings. I told her that the saying was a watched pot never boils, her response, "same difference." Emmett kept pretending that he had to make a call just to watch me freak out over keeping the phone lines free.

Then at three twenty five in the afternoon the phone rang. I shrieked for everyone to be quiet and carefully picked up the phone.

When I answered a tiny voice asked for Ness.

"Hi Quinn," I said sounding more excited than I should.

"It's okay that I'm calling you right?" she sounded afraid. No doubt thinking that I'd be mad because of that way she had acted the day before.

"Yes it's okay. How are you feeling?"

"About that I'm sorry for the way I was acting yesterday. I'm really embarrassed." I told her not to worry about it, but she kept talking. "It's just that the medicine that I have to take makes me act weird…well weirder and then I say and do things that freak people out. So I just wanted to let you know that no one would blame you if you wanted us to stay away."

"Quinn I don't think you're weird. You have issues that you're dealing with. You have nothing to be ashamed of." She didn't say anything so I continued. "My parents wanted to meet my stalkers so I was thinking that you, Finn and Toby could come for dinner." I joked with her that if Heidi came there was a good chance that Rose would yank out the girl's hair extension by extension. She laughed, but her mood quickly changed as she told me to hang on in an annoyed voice.

There was the sound of muffled arguing then Finn came on the line.

"Hey Finn," it was nice to hear his voice again. For some reason I felt myself flush as a huge smile spread across my face.

"So, supper huh?" he sounded wary at first then quickly changed his tone. "Can we bring anything?"

"Nope, just bring yourself, Quinn and Toby. Heidi's kind of not welcome because of how she hit on Emmett."

"Yeah," he said sounding very serious.

"To say that Rose was upset by your cousin's antics would be an understatement." I waited for his response, worrying that they might not want come unless they were all invited.

"I guess I'll just have to find a way to deal. You may have to hold me while I weep."

As I pictured him I started to laugh. That's when Finn told me I had a nice laugh. Feeling a little weirded out I change the subject by telling him that the meal would be ready around 7:00. We chatted some more about things of little importance then said our good-byes. I was wearing a huge smile across my face as I laid the phone back on its cradle, then fear struck me.

How was I supposed to have a dinner party with my family and friends when the only thing my family feed on was the blood?

At twenty minutes to seven the bell rang letting us know that someone was at the gate. I raced down the driveway and then had to hide behind a tree for ten minutes because I had forgotten that I was supposed to act human.

I rode back up the driveway sitting next to Quinn while Toby did his impression of Heidi when they told she wasn't invited.

"Who does that celeb wannabe think she is?" Toby said in a very feminine voice. "She's a nothing and I wouldn't go back to that place if you paid me!"

It wasn't until Toby told me what she had said about Quinn being so mental that she would scare me away in no time. I could care less what she thought of me, but for her attack her own cousin was just cruel.

When we arrived at the house, my real parents were waiting to greet us. But before I could get out of the vehicle Finn revealed a small bouquet of daisies and gave them to me.

"For inviting us," he said as a slight blush rose in his cheeks. "I tried to get some hard liquor, but a fake ID just doesn't get you as far as it use to."

"Guys this is Edward and Bella," I made the introductions as we exited the car. Bella gazed hesitantly at the flowers in my hand then turned a huge smile at our guests. My mom and dad look so happy to be meeting my friends. I think if my dad could cry, he would have.

They all shook hands, Quinn hugging Bella then Edward saying how nice it was to finally meet them. This statement caused Finn to sigh quietly. Then we entered the house where the rest of my family waited.

My grandparents came forward saying how happy they were to meet _their_ daughter's new friends. I introduced everyone else and was a bit hesitant when I came to Rose.

But she smiled like a trooper and welcomed the trio. "Any friends of Renesmee's…well, you know the rest." I guessed that she could sense their hatred for Heidi was as great as hers.

"Well," Carlisle said, "shall we have supper? My wife has out done herself with tonight's menu."

My stomach did a tiny flip as we all took our places in the dining room. The table resembled one that might be found in a grand banquet hall. In the old days it was used as a prop, but when I came along it was used. I'd sit and eat my breakfast, lunch and dinner with Jacob and Leah while the rest watched. Then after he was sent away Leah refused to eat with me so I ate alone. My family still watched me. It was weird, but at the same time normal.

The table was draped in a white linen tablecloth with blue candles lining the center. There were twelve settings of bone china set out along with enough silverware to stock a small bistro. Leah had decided that humans were no danger to me so she would have an evening to herself.

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Cullen," Quinn said.

"Thank you dear, but please call me Esme," my grandmother said as she served dinner.

Finn raised one of his eyebrows, "I thought you said Esme was your Grandmother's name?"

"Esme was my mother's name as well," Esme said quickly before I could panic over the slip. "I hope you all like pasta."

Heaping plates of spaghetti were laid before us and I watched everyone carefully. I watched my new friends to make sure they weren't watching my family's lack of eating and watched my family to see how they were going to get through the evening unnoticed.

I'm wasn't sure how it happened, but some time in between glances food began to disappear off everyone plates until they were all empty.

Emmett leaned his chair back rubbing his stomach, "Great meal mom. I can't remember the last time I ate a cooked meal that good."

Edward and Jasper began to snicker at the inside joke. Carlisle gave them a stern look, "Nessie, why don't you take your friends into the theatre room for a movie. The rest of you can help your mother clean up.

"You have a theatre in your house?" Toby exclaimed. "That's it, I'm moving in."

Finn punched him in the arm as we entered the theatre room. In the room one wall was painted white and acted as a movie screen. The projector hung from the ceiling at the back. The room was furnished with fifteen plush seats that reminded me of the executive chairs on an airplane. The kind that were over stuffed, reclined and cost a small fortune to sit in when you were flying in the sky. Alice had Carlisle add a mini snack bar that offered the best in theatre junk food.

"So what do you guys like? I asked opening the wall panel revealing our DVD library. Over five hundred movies lined the shelves. It was the first time I had ever seen anyone drool where food wasn't involved. "We've got comedies, bro-mances, documentaries about how the world is dying and it's our fault."

The three of them stood there in awe at that collection of movie that they didn't answer I questioned, "Well?"

Quinn turned to me smiling and said, "I've always liked vampires."

The next sound I heard was the sound of Esme's bone china shattering to pieces against the kitchen floor.

**GASP! Finn gave Nessie flowers! What will Jake think? Will there be a cat fight between Rose and Heidi? Where did the Cullen's food go? And just what is Quinn's deal?**

**Huge shout outs to new fans, "ScorpiusRoseLover", "BrazilianVampire" and "Moonlit-Midnights". **


	6. Chapter 6

*NOTE* In the world of Twilight, Stephanie Meyer is god and I am but a mere mortal. But fear not, this mere mortal has decided to end each chapter with a teaser for the next. YIPPIE! Chapter 6

I heard dishes breaking in the kitchen as the room began to spin.

_So, this is what a panic attack feels like, _I thought as my three guests continued to browse the movie collection.

"What did you say?" I managed to get out between spins.

"Quinn's obsessed with anything to do with vampires," Finn answered, "has been since she was a kid. You should see her Buffy collection," he joked.

"It'll be worth a lot of money some day," she huffed.

"Ah Quinn girl," Toby tickled her side. "That only works if you keep the things in their boxes."

The girl's face turned red with embarrassment, "Well I'm sorry if I'd rather play than display."

"If she kept the freaking things in their boxes then we'd need a warehouse to keep them in," Finn joined in on the teasing.

After a few more minutes of joking around, Finn picked a movie called _Underworld_. I had never seen it. Truth told I'd never seen any movies about vampires. Edward felt they were offensive to our people. When I was younger I'd try to sneak in when Emmett and Jasper would watch them, but I'd always get caught before I saw the opening credits.

"Sit next to me Ness," Finn said as I put the DVD in the player.

"So what's this movie about?" I asked as I took my seat.

"It's the best," Quinn smiled. "Kate Beckinsale is like this vampire warrior princess whose people are at war with the werewolves, but then she ends up falling for Scott Speedman who happens to be one of them. It's _really_ good."

It was not a good movie. The opening scene showed a group of vampires who shooting werewolves in a subway. Of course I thought I Jake.

There was a lot of running around, one side trying to kill the other. I was uncomfortable watching, but I kept my cool as not to tip the others off. Everything was fine until Bill Nighy's character came on the screen. If ever there was a movie made about my family's lives this is the man who would play Aro. Seeing his character reminded me so much of my nightmare.

I must have gasped at that moment, because Finn turned to me and said, "It's alright Ness. It's only a movie." He smiled and did something that scared me even more than the dumb movie. He took my hand in his. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the big bad vampires."

I stared at his fingers linked with mine and couldn't think of anything to say. Thankfully the movie stopped and the lights came on. Standing in the doorway was Esme.

"Sorry to interrupt kids, but Renesmee there's a phone call for you."

Finn's face fell as I pulled my hand away. "You guys keep watching I'll be right back."

I mouthed _thank you _to Esme as I took the cordless phone from her hand and placed it against my ear. I had thought someone had sensed my distress and the phone was just a cover to save me.

Someone had sensed it; too bad that someone wasn't even on the same continent.

"Nessie…what's wrong?" the voice belonged to Jake and he sounded worried.

"Hey Huff Puff." I took the phone out of the room so that the others wouldn't hear me. "What makes you think there's anything wrong?"

When he didn't answer I knew, "You know this imprinting thing gets creepier every day." It was mean to say, but that didn't make it any less true. Whenever I got overly upset he just knew and would call.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I was watching a stupid scary movie with some friends. That's all."

"Friends?" he started laughing.

"Don't be mean." I pouted. "I'm trying to explore my human half." I then made the mistake of telling him how I met them. It took him several minutes to catch his breath he was laughing that hard.

"If you're done making fun of me I have to get back to my friends."

Jacob cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. I think it's great that you met some new people. I'll call tomorrow night."

"Okay, goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight _Suri_." I could hear him laughing again as he hung up.

When I went back into the movie room I was happy to see that the credits were rolling.

"So how did it end?" I asked not really caring.

"Selene kills Victor and she Michael live happily ever after," Quinn answered.

I flopped down in the seat next to Quinn, "I am _really_ sorry I missed that."

"So the girl can't handle her horror," Toby teased. "So what else should we know about you?"

"_Well I'm the offspring of a vampire and a human. My parents are really my grandparents and my boyfriend, who had to leave the country because I molested at the age of eight, turns into a wolf whenever the mood strikes." _I shouted in my head.

"Not much to tell really."

I told them as much of the truth as I could. That we moved here from Washington when I was younger. That I loved classical music and I learned to play piano at the age of five. My favorite band was Nirvana, even though the lead singer died before I was born. I liked the Foo Fighters because of Dave Grohl. I listed some other music I listened to and some of the television shows I watched.

Quinn asked about my family. When I asked what she wanted to know she shrugged and said she just wanted to know what they were like.

They were my family what else could I say? I told them Carlisle was a doctor. Esme was an interior designer. I had to make some stuff up about the others. I told them Edward was studying to be a doctor. Emmett was into construction. Jasper was into the stock market; Rose didn't really do anything.

When I got to Alice, Quinn's face brightened. I told them she was a Martha Stewart clone, like Esme she was an interior decorator, but also a party planner and she was more like a friend than family. I could tell her anything. After that I shrugged. That's all there was to know about Renesmee Cullen…_the human_.

"So Ness, who's _Huff Puff_?" Finn asked when I stopped talking.

"Um…Huff Puff is my nickname for Jacob, my boyfriend." I felt a little giddy calling Jacob my boyfriend. It was the first time I had ever said it out loud. I bit my lip to keep from smiling like an idiot, but my smile faded when I saw how Finn took the news.

"You guys want to watch another one?" I was hoping to ease the tension that had been created by the announcement that I had a boyfriend.

"It's late," Finn said in a cold tone. Quinn was getting ready to argue, but the look her brother told her not to fight him on this. So instead she gave me a hug saying that we had to do this again. Her hug was followed by Toby who whispered, "Told him you weren't available."

I expected a third hug from Finn, but instead he mumbled a goodbye and practically ran for the door.

I was left alone in the darkened room and I stood there for awhile before Bella came to check on me. The moment she saw me, she pulled me into a hug and asked, "Nessie, what's wrong?"

I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand and sobbed, "They've been my friends for less than forty eight hours and I've already hurt one of them."

**Poor Suri…I mean Nessie. She got two guys in love with her. Like mother like daughter. Too bad Jake's not even on the same continent to fight for his girl. Finn better watch out or he may become a Scooby snack. LOL.**

**Today's shout outs go to "QUAIRE109", "iuv2beloved"and "jbaybay94"**

***END NOTE* Quinn's character is based on me. I am a freak when it comes to vampires. Before there was Twilight there was a little show called Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If you are a fan of the world of Twilight then I fully recommend you check this show out. Joss Whedon is a genius. **

**CHAPTER 7 TEASER:**

"**What's the deal with the protection?"**

"**I dunno. I think mom's just over reacting to this dream I had. She acts like the Volturi are hiding in the bushes just waiting to attack."**

"**Mothers worry Nessie. It's their job."**

"**Yeah but–," my cell phone rang before my thought could be finished. Dad must have slipped into my back pocket. I pulled it out. "Hello?" **

"**Nessie we need you to come home," it was Carlisle and he sounded distressed. **

"**Why?"**

"**Please Renesmee. And ask Leah to join you."**

**The phone snapped shut and Leah nodded her head letting me know that she heard everything. We quickly ran back to the house and when I saw the anguish on my family's faces I knew that something very bad had happened.**

**Bella came towards me, crying tearlessly, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry," was all she said before she pulled me into her arms. She then said the words that no one ever wants to hear. "He's dead." **


	7. Chapter 7

*NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to the Twilight Saga. However, I own Finn, Quinn, Toby, Heidi and any other new characters that will show up in my story. Sorry about the Italian lesson in this chapter. I don't think the dialogue should be to confusing. But just in case the translations are at the bottom. Buon divertimento! That means Enjoy!Chapter 7

That night Bella sat with me until I went to sleep. She told me not to worry about hurting Finn's feelings. That boy's his age were dumb. When I gave her a look she told me she spoke from experience. She told me about how she was treated by the male population when she moved back to Forks. There was a Mike, a Tyler, an Eric and to my disgust, Jacob who claimed to have feelings for her.

"Not to sound conceded, but when I turn them down they got very upset, although I was never sure why. Back then I wasn't exactly a beauty queen."

"Mom," I scolded. I had seen pictures of my mother from before she became a vampire. She was beautiful back then with brown eyes like my own.

"You just wait. I guarantee Finn will be calling or showing up at the gate to see you tomorrow."

She gave me a kiss and told me to get some sleep. We were going _camping _in the morning.

As I drifted off to sleep I went to a place I had never been before. It was an unknown forest and I was not alone. It was Edward and a human Bella, but at the same time it wasn't. They were wearing clothes from a time period long ago. I knew that I was once again dreaming, this time I was just glad not to be playing a roll.

"Amore mio, stasera è la notte quando si diventa come me. Troppo tempo è già passato. Venite e concedetevi verso di me." Dream Edward begging his Bella to let him change her into a vampire. That they had waited long enough.

The poor girl shook her and cast her gaze downward, "Non posso il mio angelo scuro. Se divento come te allora cosa ne sarà della mia anima?" She told him that she feared losing her soul if she became a vampire.

Dream Edward told dream Bella he loved her and when she let go of her fears that he would turn her so they could be together forever. That the soul she was so afraid of losing was nothing more than a fairytale.

A twinge of pain crossed her face at his words as she caressed the tiny cross she wore around her neck. The pain faded as she began to speak, this time in English. "It is not just I whom I fear for anymore." She took Edward's hand in hers and placed it over her stomach. "Is it not a miracle?"

The Edward in my dream was not my father. I knew this when he jerked his hand away as though he had been burned. He flew into a violent rage. "This cannot be." The vampire seemed almost scared by the idea that the woman he claimed to love was carrying his child.

"This thing that grows within your womb is an abomination," he would no longer look her in the eye. He was disgusted. "You will rid yourself of this thing before it destroys us all."

"Il mio amore, how can a child destroy anything? It was created out of love, our love."

"So help me woman, you will end this child's life or I will end yours!"

Tears streamed down her face as she tried to explain that the child was special, not just because it was a symbol of their love, but because the child spoke to her. She pleaded with him to believe her and that once the child was born then she would let him change her.

In a flash, dream Edward had his fingers wrapped around dream Bella's neck. He was going to kill her and there was nothing I could do. Just when I thought I would hear the sound of bones snapping, I instead I heard a thundering growl that cut through the forest. Before I could understand what was happening a large wolf had tackled the evil vampire to the ground careful not to harm the woman. The wolf placed himself in front of the frightened woman, protecting her.

Dream Edward cursed as he rose from the ground. He pointed a finger at dream Bella and swore; "I will see you and the demon seed you carry dead. _They_ cannot protect you forever." He glared at the wolf while saying those final words then disappeared.

The woman stayed on the ground trembling as the wolf turned to look at her. When she begged for mercy, the wolf began to shake and turned into a man. He pulled a piece of cloth from his leg and covered himself. He slowly approached the woman with an out stretched hand. I knew this man like I knew the rest of the players. The wolf in my dream was the wolf in my life. It was Jacob.

"You are safe now," he said.

Dream Bella began to sob and fell into Dream Jacob's arms. When she got control of her emotions she told him why she was upset.

"He is just upset with me. He does not mean the things he has said." When dream Jacob turned to go after dream Edward, she grabbed his arm. "No, please do not hurt him. He is the father of my child and I love him."

Dream Jacob backed away slowly, trying to process what the woman he had rescued was trying to tell him.

"He is a monster that has tricked you into carrying his evil seed." He seemed saddened by this, "Perhaps you are evil as well?"

"My child is not evil!" she hissed ready to defend herself in any way, "nor am I."

"No, but you invite a monster into your bed only to have him try to end your life. You are a foolish woman to think a creature like that could ever love you." He face twisted as he spat out the words before thinking them through. When she began to cry again he did his best to comfort her.

I felt like someone had pressed fast forward because the world around me blurred. Every so often I would see images of Dream Jacob caring for dream Bella. Each time the images cleared, her stomach grew larger and she grew weaker. Her eyes had become sunken into her gray colored skin. Even though she knew she was dying, she refused to give up.

I heard her beg her new protector that if she did not survive for him to care for the child. As much as it pained him, he agreed to love the child as if it were his own, because he had grown to love her and had in fact imprinted on her.

Time moved quickly again changing the dream into a horrible nightmare. We were in a manmade tent. Dream Bella lay on her back screaming in pain while dream Jacob watched, unable to do anything to ease her pain. He had tried to cut the child from her body, but none of his weapons were successful. All he could do was hold her hand and wait for death to ease her suffering.

Then, like something from a horror movie, dream Bella's stomach burst open as her child tore its way free from its mother's body. As my own stomach began to turn at the sight I wanted to turn away, but every time I did the scene stayed in front of me. This was obviously something I was meant to see.

Dream Jacob pulled the baby from the dying woman's body and held it close to his chest with tears in his eyes. He looked to dream Bella whose arms reached to hold the child she gave her life for. He placed the infant into her arms then tried his best to close her wounds.

Her breathing grew shallow as she whispered to the baby. She stroked its cheek allowing it to grasp her finger with its tiny hand and pull it towards its mouth to begin to suckle. "I love you," she said. "I will watch over you from heaven my precious–,"

Her words became frozen as the child bit into the flesh of her finger. Dream Jacob quickly took the child from its mother when she began to scream about a fire in her blood.

Time passed again, now dream Jacob was feeding the baby blood he had drained from a deer all the while watching over dream Bella whose wounds had healed and was still alive. Yet she remained in a state on unconscious.

Then, once more, time moved forward showing me dream Bella who was now a vampire. She was standing beside dream Jacob and standing between them, aged sixteen years, was their son. He looked right at me, bringing me into the dream world. His eyes were the color of the sky and they held me in a trance. His hair was the color of an onyx stone and he had a strong chin that went with the rest of his strong looking body.

"Help us Renesmee," he said in a husky voice, reaching his hand out to me.

I would have done anything for him. Not because he was easy on the eyes, but because he was like me, half-human, half-vampire. Reaching, I tried to touch him but before I could, my eyes opened and I was back in my room. I got up from my bed and went to the kitchen where my mother and father met me.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I had another dream." I sat at the table and when they asked what it was about I reached my hands out and touched them both. I was tired and hunger so it was just easier to show them.

After I had showed them, I went to the fridge trying to find something to ease my stomach. The left over pasta held no appeal as the memory of the baby bursting from his mother's body flashed in my head.

Quickly searching for another topic that was less traumatic I tried to figure out how the rest of my family had gotten through the dinner party without actually eating. I was about to ask when I saw the look on Bella's face and she communicated with Edward. She was scared.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

She snapped herself out of the trance she was in and smiled, "It's nothing. Do you want me to make you a cup of tea?"

She was lying to me. My dream disturbed her, but she wouldn't dare tell me why. She was always protecting me.

"No," I went to the hall closet and put on my running shoes. "I think I'll go out to get something to drink."

"Do want us to come with you?" she asked.

"I'm staying on the property. I think I'll be okay."

Bella tried to convince me to let them join me when Edward stopped her. "She'll be fine love."

They walked me to the door and before I could put one foot over the threshold my father stopped me. In a normal voice he called out to my furry bodyguard. Out of the darkness came a pair of yellow eyes.

As Leah approached, she let out an annoyed grunt. Having spent most of her time with us in the woods that surrounded the house, she was not happy to be summoned. I hadn't seen Leah a whole lot in three weeks. Not since the day Jacob final told her the news about Sam. She was furious with him for keeping the truth from her and she blamed me for her exile.

I wasn't going to go out of my way to be nice if she wasn't going to make the effort, "Ah Lassie, you've come home."

"Renesmee," my father scolded. Something he very rarely did. "Leah, could you please watch over Nessie while she's hunting?"

Leah whined and began to thump her tail on the porch as if to hurry me along. I took a few steps back to the closet and grabbed the sundress that hung waiting for her return. "If you're going to be my babysitter, then you're going to talk to me." I threw the dress at her as I walked out the door.

As I entered the forest I sensed her behind me. "How's Seth?"

"If you weren't so friggin' stubborn you'd know," I snapped. Then when she didn't respond I felt bad and added, "He's fine. He says hello and that he misses you. And that you need to grow up and forgive Jake."

"He said _all _that?"

"Well maybe I added the last part."

"I have a right to be upset Nessie. He kept the truth from me. It's going to take some time for me to deal. And before you say anything, I don't blame you for any of it." She leaped over a fallen tree with ease even though she hadn't been in her human form for a while. "So what's the deal with the protection?"

"I dunno. I think mom's just over reacting to this dream I had. She acts like the Volturi are hiding in the bushes just waiting to attack."

"Mothers worry Nessie. It's their job."

"Yeah but–," my cell phone rang before my thought could be finished. Dad must have slipped into my back pocket. I pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Nessie we need you to come home," it was Carlisle and he sounded distressed.

"Why?"

"Please Renesmee. And ask Leah to join you."

The phone snapped shut and Leah nodded her head letting me know that she heard everything. We quickly ran back to the house and when I saw the anguish on my family's faces I knew that something very bad had happened.

Bella came towards me, crying tearlessly, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry," was all she said before she pulled me into her arms. She then said the words that no one ever wants to hear. "He's dead."

**GASP! Someone is dead, but who? I feel so evil leaving you guys with a cliffy like this, but this death the beginning of the plot of the story. Don't worry; I won't keep you guessing for very long. I'm good like that...LOL.**

**Translations:  
****(1) In Italian: Amore mio, stasera è la notte quando si diventa come me. ****Troppo tempo è già passato. ****Venite e concedetevi verso di me **

**In English: My love, tonight is the night when you become like me. Too much time has already passed. Come and become like me.**

**(****2) In Italian: Non posso il mio angelo scuro. Se divento come te allora cosa ne sarà della mia anima?"**

**In English: I cannot my dark angel. If I become like you then what will become of my soul? **

**(3) In Italian: ****Il mio amore**

**In English: My love**

**CHAPTER 8 TEASER:  
****He was stroking my jaw again and it felt nice. His touch was soothing and was drawing me towards him like a magnet. There was reason why his touching me should have bothered me, but I couldn't remember why. The smell of the leather jacket he was wearing was so strong. I touched the hand that was touching me. I wanted to see who this stranger was and why I was so attracted to him, but nothing happened. He was shielding his mind from me. I wanted to be offended, but his eyes sucked me back in again, locking me into trace.**


	8. Chapter 8

*NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just own the biggest Twilight collection there is. "ebonyjorgieriggs" can vouch for this. And now you finally get to see who's dead.********************************************************************************************* Chapter 8

"He was trying to protect his sisters," my father explained.

The only other vampire I had ever met that was like me was Nahuel. He was the reason that Aro decided not to kill me all those years ago. He became more than just a friend; he was a part of the family. He saw Bella as a sort of foster mother. He'd visit us several times a year. Nahuel was like an older brother to me and now he was gone.

"They were hiding with their father and Nahuel found them about the same time that the Volturi did. His sisters were trying to save their father. They didn't survive either."

"But why," I whispered as he cradled me in his arms.

"The Volturi felt threatened by vampires like Nahuel and his sisters."

"Vampires like me."

"No!" my mother came across the room to sit next us. "No one will ever hurt you. Do remember all those vampires that came when you were little and how they all wanted to keep you safe? They'd be here in a heartbeat if they thought you were in danger."

"And your mother would use her gift to keep you safe." He kissed my cheek.

I knew my parents were right, but I was still scared.

"And that's why Leah is going to stay with you whenever you go out."

I looked over at Leah who was leaning up against the wall smiling a concerned smile. She had agreed to move into one of the guestrooms. Jacob had probably made it another order and there was really no need.

"You don't have to do this Leah," I sobbed thinking what the last minutes of my friend's life must have been like, "I'm never leaving the house again anyway."

"What about your new friends? You can't expect them to always come here to see you." Edward stroked my hair as continued. "I will not let you live in fear do you hear me?"

It was hard to agree with him and believe that everything was going to be okay. I could still remember the how easily the Volturi had killed Irina. They could just as easily kill us if they really tried.

None of my family would let me stay in bed like I wanted. Not that being in my bed did any good. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Nahuel being ripped apart by the Volturi. Everyone was hurt by the loss, but they told me that I had to go on living. When that didn't work, Leah decided to play dirty. She picked up the phone, dialed a number and held it to my ear.

"I'm not protecting a shut in," was all she said before a voice came through the phone.

"Nessie, I haven't heard from you in over a week." Jake's hurt voice said.

He had called four times everyday only to have me refuse his calls. I refused to talk to anyone.

"I'm sorry."

"Sweetness I know you're sad, but you need to get out of the house. Why don't you visit Quinn? I'm sure she'd love to see you. Edward told me she's called about as much as I have."

It was true. She called three times a day. Then Toby would call every day, while Finn would stop by the house everyday only to be turned away by Leah.

"They miss you." He added.

I was too tired to argue so an hour later I was being driven by Leah to Quinn's house. Finn sounded so happy when he heard my voice on the phone. I called to see if it was okay to come over and if I could bring a friend.

He was waiting on the front step when we pulled up. I felt his arms wrap around me when I stepped out of the jeep.

"I'm sorry about your friend," he said.

"Uh, Finn this is Leah," I said not wanting to break down.

"We actually met." Finn led us toward the house and told us what he had planned. "You need cheering up and the best way to do that is an Adam Sandler marathon, the early years of course."

We were about to enter the house when Quinn ran out holding up a disposable frying pan. "Not yet! The popcorn's not ready."

Leah made some kind of strange grunting noise, "I haven't had _Jiffy Pop_ in forever." She ran on ahead to help Quinn who only had experience with microwave popcorn.

"Finn, show Ness around while we make the snacks," Quinn ordered as she dragged Leah behind her.

We stood there in silence, Finn and I, with a gentle breeze forcing my wayward hair into my eyes. I was ready to rip out every strand when an elastic band appeared before my face.

"I always carry these things in my pocket for Quinn."

I greatfully accepted the hair tie, pulled my hair back and followed Finn as he gave me a tour of his home.

"And this is the garden," he gestured toward a kaleidoscope of colors that were several rose trees jumbled together. It looked as though they should have choked one another they were that close, but Finn claimed that having them grow that way helped to support their growth.

"They're beautiful. You did a great job." I told him.

"I can't take credit for this. Quinn planted them. Our mom used to do stuff like this all the time." He stopped talking and took a deep breath, "Quinn is just like her. I thought my aunt was going to have a fit when Heidi told her about them, but as it turns out, if Quinn wanted to burn the place to the ground she could."

Apparently the small house belonged to Finn and Quinn. It had been willed to their mother by some great-great aunt and when she died it was left to them. And it wasn't just the house. They had been left a great deal of money that would allow them to live very comfortably.

"Toby wants to know if I'll be his sugar daddy," Finn joked as we entered the house. The smell of warm butter filled the room.

Quinn sat me on the couch next to her while Finn set up the movie. He sat on my other side while Leah sat in a comfy armchair. "Toby said to start without him."

When I asked where he was I was told he had the unfortunate task of bringing Heidi to the airport. She decided she didn't want to stay in Rio once she realized her summer home wasn't actually hers.

Quinn came into the room carrying a huge tray filled with popcorn, M&M's, gummi bears and sodas. She was in her element, playing hostess to a group of people. She reminded me of a certain high strung vampire. The idea made me smile. Maybe the two of them could start their own business.

The first movie started, but my eyes were so heavy and I was so tired that I never made it past the opening credits. The pictures before me fluttered out of existence and were replaced by the young vampire from my dream that had asked for my help.

"You are a hard girl to get a hold of _little one._" He stroked my jaw with his thumb.

Startled, I jerked away from him and looked around only to see that we were alone. The stranger held up his hand in a defensive pose. "Sorry."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sky Quapaw."

He was named that because of the color of his eyes. They were even brighter than the last time. "That's pretty." I said sliding away from him.

"My first name is actually Mahpee, but the translation sounds better…or at least I thought it did. _Pretty_ huh?" Sky had told me he needed my help and here I was insulting him.

"Sorry," I grabbed the cushion on the couch and laid it in my lap. "What do you need help with and what makes you think I can help you?"

"It's because of who you are, because of who your parents are. My family is in danger Renesmee and you are the only one who can help. I need you to tell your family that we're coming and that we mean you no harm."

He was stroking my jaw again and it felt nice. His touch was soothing and was drawing me towards him like a magnet. There was reason why his touching me should have bothered me, but I couldn't remember why. The smell of the leather jacket he was wearing was so strong. I touched the hand that was touching me. I wanted to see who this stranger was and why I was so attracted to him, but nothing happened. He was shielding his mind from me. I wanted to be offended, but his eyes sucked me back in again, locking me into trace.

"So, will you help me?"

"What?" his voice sounded strange, like it was coming from the end of a tunnel. The dream was ending and I was waking up, but the words kept repeating. I tried to grab his hand to keep him from leaving, but an image of Jacob that flashed in my head kept me from trying too hard.

"You're going to wake Ness up, keep it down," Finn's voice said.

"You might want to listen to your friend boy," Leah hissed.

My eyes fluttered open to see Toby grinning at Leah like an idiot. She looked like she wanted to knock the boy through a wall. I squeezed the cushion closer to my body.

"Hey sleeping beauty," I jumped when I looked up and saw that I was practically curled up in Finn's lap; and it wasn't a cushion I was holding, it was his arm.

Finn helped my sit up. "How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours," Leah had turned her back on Toby. "I didn't think we should wake you." An annoyed look came across her face as Toby came to stand behind her.

"What did I miss?" stifling a smile. I glanced between Leah and Toby.

"Toby has finally found love," Quinn threw a handful of popcorn and the lovesick boy.

"Is it my fault that Pocahontas and I are destined to be together?" He leaned in to smell Leah's hair.

"So help me I will end you!" Leah smacked him away.

_Help me._

Pulling my cell from my back pocket, I got up. "Excuse me for a minute. I forgot to give my dad a message before we left."

It took five rings before Emmett answered the phone. I relayed the message from my dream.

"I'll tell them Nessie, but you might want to come home. Alice and Jasper are going on a trip."

"Trip? Where?"

"America. They're going to see that lawyer guy."

A muffled voice ordered Emmett to hand over the phone. Then Alice's voice came on the line.

"Don't you dare come home Renesmee Cullen. You're having fun with your friends."

She told me that she and Jasper would only be gone for a short time. That they would be back before we even knew they were gone. She told me she loved me and to enjoy the concert, whatever that meant. She then put Jasper on the phone so that he could say his goodbyes.

I had only been separated from my aunt and uncle once before. Since that day they, like the rest of my family, had been a constant in my life.

"That's it, we're leaving!" Leah shouted as she exited the house. "I swear if that idiot uses one more line on me…He keeps sniffing my hair Nessie, that's just weird."

We went back into the house one last time before we went home. Finn told us to wait just one second and left the room only to come back moments later holding two strips of paper in his hand.

"Yeah, so there's this outdoor concert in a couple of weeks and we've got these extra tickets if you wanted to come. Leah can come too." He held the two tickets out and waited for me to take them.

I didn't get a chance. Leah snapped up the tickets and thanked Finn and Quinn for a lovely day and then glared at Toby.

"Bye guys."

"See you Ness," Quinn hugged me and then whispered, "and don't worry, they'll be back before you even know they're gone."

Quinn had repeated the exact words that Alice had said. It was odd because I never told her who had called or what the call was about. I told myself it was nothing more than a coincidence. Besides I had more important thing on my mind. I had to go home and get ready. Company was coming.

***NOTE* Entertainment Weekly online has been doing this poll getting readers to vote on who the sexier beast is. The reason I bring this up is because in the forth slot it is Jacob Black AKA Taylor Lautner (Eclipse) vs. Michael Corvin AKA Scott Speedman (Underworld). I thought this was funny because I mentioned this movie a few chapters ago.**

**OMG! Not only does Renesmee have Jacob and Finn after her, now it looks like a new sexy vampire on the way into town. **

**CHAPTER 9 TEASER:**

"**I just don't think it's a good idea, that's all," Bella said for the millionth time. "Sky and his family could be showing up any minute and how can we be sure that we can trust them? We haven't heard from Alice in nearly a month so we can't be sure that you'll be safe on your own. Besides, you are too young to be going to concert by yourself in Rio. Until all this mess is figured out I think it would be best if you stayed close to home."**

"**I've been staying close to home my entire life. What's the big deal? It's just a concert. And I won't be alone, Leah will be there." I argued. "And Sky isn't evil."**

"**How can you be sure Nessie?" Edward asked playing the role of **_**good cop.**_

"**Because he told me," I said.**

**Rosalie let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh well if he told you so then it **_**must**_** be true." She went on to tell me that she had some magic beans she wanted to sell me.**


	9. Chapter 9

*NOTE* Stephanie Meyer created the wonderful world of Twilight. The only thing I own is the entire set of Twilight Tonner dolls…maybe that's why I have no money and live in a cardboard box? Happy Regatta Day! Glad you are all still enjoying my story. I was a little sad that no one was upset over the death of poor Nahuel. You are all very cruel. I guess in this world you need a solid six-pack or messy sex hair in order to get a few tears when you die. For shame!

**Even though you all make me sick, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"I just don't think it's a good idea, that's all," Bella said for the millionth time. "Sky and his family could be showing up any minute and we have no idea what their true intentions are. How can we be sure that we can trust them? We haven't heard from Alice in nearly a month so we can't be sure that you'll be safe on your own. Besides, you are too young to be going to concert by yourself in Rio. Until all this mess is figured out I think it would be best if you stayed close to home."

"Will you please make up your minds?" I was so mad. "One minute you're telling me to not live my life in fear then the next you're telling me I can't leave the house. It's just a concert. What's the big deal?"

"It's just not safe for you to be alone right now," Esme tried to calm everyone down, but it was no use.

"I won't be alone, Leah will be there." I argued. "And Sky isn't evil."

"How can you be sure Nessie?" Edward asked playing the role of _good cop._

"Because he told me," I said.

Rosalie let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh well if he told you so then it _must_ be true." She went on to tell me that she had some magic beans she wanted to sell me. At that moment I was so angry I almost told Rose what she could do with her beans. My father picked up on my thoughts and let a laugh escape even though it wasn't the greatest time for laughter.

The concert was a week away and what remained of my family had decided to gang up on me for having led Sky and his family straight to us. At least that's how it felt. Finn had been patiently waiting for my answer so I had been trying to convince them that I'd be okay going to a concert.

"I get that the Volturi are all kinds of power hungry, but they're still sticklers for keeping the existence of vampires a secret from the human population. It would be kind of a red flag if they attacked me while I was surrounded by thousands of people."

As for the situation with Sky, he had visited me in my dreams several times letting me know that he and his family were getting closer. I liked it when he appeared in my dreams. He'd tell me about his life and being half vampire. He told me about how stepfather Kitchi taught him and his mother how to hunt. It reminded me of when Jake would take me hunting back in Forks. At that point, when I'd think about Jacob, the dream would end. I thought it was strange that whenever I thought about him or tried to talk about him in the dream world Sky created, that world would shatter.

I had told everyone about my dreams and the things he told me because I didn't want to be accused of hiding things from them, but they still didn't believe his innocence.

"What am I supposed to tell Finn? I already said I'd go."

"I'm sorry Renesmee, but–," Bella started to say until Edward raised his hand.

"We'll let you go on one condition," he said ignoring the evil eye he was getting from Bella.

"Anything," I could almost hear the music.

"That you let us come with you." He said killing the music in my mind.

The outburst of laughter from Emmett only confirmed what I thought. Even though Bella and Edward would be forever teenagers they were still my parents. And the idea of having them tag along was wrong on so many levels.

"I can't believe you're treating me like this," I said as the gate buzzer went off. Finn had called to say that he and Quinn were coming over. Pressing the button that opened the gate from the house I tried to figure out what I was going to tell my friends.

"I know you're right." Edward answered the silent question Bella asked.

When I asked they both shrugged. When I tried to read their thoughts Bella blocked their internal conversation from me. "Oh, I get it, it's cool for you to butt in on my thoughts, but I can't see what you're thinking. Whatever? I have to go tell my friends that I can't go to the concert because I'm a complete loser with Nazi parents."

I stomped out of the house, ignoring their pleas to come back and talk and made my way up the driveway. The gravel under my feet made a crunching noise as I walked. Something I wasn't use to hearing due to the fact that I rarely walked anywhere. Laughing to myself, I thought it was funny how when I said I never wanted to leave the house I was being silly, but when it was their suggestion, it was the best idea ever.

I started to worry when I couldn't hear or see Finn's vehicle. I made it to the gate just as they were driving through.

"Hey," he said, "you psychic or something?" When I shook my head he added, "Then how'd you know we were here?"

"Cause you pushed the button," I answered knowing that he wasn't the one who I let in.

"Not us. The gate was already opened when we got here."

Quinn got out of the car, "Ness, what's wrong?" she asked seeing my distress.

I turned to look back toward the house and wondered who I let in. Then it dawned on me.

"Quick!" I jumped into the car and ordered Finn to get to the house.

I told Quinn that a friend was coming to visit with his parents and that he was the one who must have let in. "Is this that guy you were telling me about, Sky?"

I had told Quinn about my friend Sky after I had convinced myself that she was bored of my Jacob stories. I knew Finn was because he would groan every time I'd mention his name. He asked if I had any other friends besides Jake. The only person I could think of was Sky.

Finn gave us a worried glance in the rearview as he slowed down. Before he could ask or fully stop I jumped from the car and ran for the house with Finn and Quinn trailing behind me.

Letting them follow me was a mistake. On one side of the living room was my family and on the other was Sky and what I could only assume were his parents. The room rippled with volatile emotions. The hatred and rage wafted from my family's side. It looked as though they were having some kind of stand-off.

Edward focused on me and said, "Renesmee, as you can see we have company. So now is really not a good time for your friends to visit." Then to my mind he added, _"It might not be safe so stay in the wooded area until we come get you. Leah is waiting there for you."_

"Hey if it's not a good time we can come back," Finn suggested having sensed the tension in the room.

"I think that would be best," the man next to Sky said.

"Come on," he muttered to Quinn. "Call us later Ness." Then they were out the door leaving me in the middle of the two groups. That is until I moved to stand next to Bella. She grabbed my hand and showed me what had happened before I entered the house.

"_Please, we mean you no harm," the woman said. "We rang the buzzer so that Renesmee would be out of the house when we arrived. Despite her kindness, we were unsure of how welcome we would be. We did not want her here should a fight start." _

"_That was very thoughtful of you," Carlisle, ever the peacekeeper took charge. "You understand why we are concerned about your arrival? Renesmee is a very special child whom we are extremely protective of." _

"_I completely understand," the woman said. "How rude of me, I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Cristiana."_

Cristiana was beautiful. Her hair was so black that held tints of blue. Like all vampires, her skin was pale and like my family, her eyes were golden. That could only mean one thing. She didn't live off of human blood. She had a deep raspy voice and spoke with an Italian accent. She wore a beige colored dress with a black gossamer sweater over it.

Then the man introduced himself as Kitchi. He was tall with hair as black as Cristiana's. Unlike her, he wore his hair tied back in a tight ponytail. He wore jeans and a plain white dress shirt. Around his neck he wore a black stone surrounded by amber and white beads set into a sea shell.

"_I am a member of an ancient Algonquin tribe. We protected our land and the people from the cold ones. I was also once the leader and Alpha of my pack, but when I took Cris into my protection and then as my mate I was cast out by my tribe. They saw it was a great betrayal."_

Sky was about to introduce himself when we walked in. I let go of my mother's hand. I then made the mistake of going to Sky and hugged him. His body tensed at the first signs of my affection. I had always been that way. It was after all how I was able to use my gift, through touch, but before I could get anything from Sky my father and mother hissed as he gently pushed me back.

"Stop it," I yelled, placing myself in front of Sky. "They came here for our help and you're treating them like they're villains."

"Please, we never meant to disturb you, but you must understand that you are somewhat famous among our kind. It is why we sought you out." Cristiana said with a bright smile.

"Famous? Exactly how are we famous?" Carlisle asked.

"You are the only ones of our kind who has gone up against the Volturi and lived to tell the tale, a very impressive feat."

"And we were told us that you were in league with shape shifters like myself," Kitchi added.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes we have a relationship with a couple of packs in America."

"That is good. We will need as much help as we can get." Christiana said.

Edward stepped forward and raised his hand to speak. "Carlisle, you are the head of this household, but Renesmee is my daughter. These people have sought her for the help they need." He turned toward Sky's family and said, "I'm guessing that your problems have something to do with the Volturi."

"Yes," Christiana glanced at Sky as she continued. "The Volturi have targeted my family. They have been hunting us for many years."

"And why is that," Bella said. "I mean besides the fact that Aro hates vampire children?" She gestured toward Sky.

When Christiana tried to answer the only thing that came out was a sob. Kitchi pulled her into his arms to comfort her. As he soothed her Sky took it on himself to answer for his mother.

"It's because of my biological father." A look of shame came over his face.

"What did your father do to the Volturi?" I asked.

"He didn't do anything to the Volturi. He _is_ the Volturi."

"What?" I asked moving away from Sky when the pieces of the puzzle were forced into place by the truth.

"My biological father was…is Aro, the leader of the Volturi."

**OMG! Sky is Aro's son! Renesmee can hear other people's thoughts without touch! And Rose has magic beans! Oh wait…she was being sarcastic. Hope you liked my shocker ending to this chapter. It was very exciting for me to write. Just to let you all know that I'm going to slow down a bit with the posting of chapters. I feel like I'm spoiling you all by posting two chapters a day. The reason for this is because I have this story mostly written. But because I read fanfic and have to suffer waiting days, weeks and sometimes months for the next chapters I feel it is best to space out my chapters a little. Please don't send me hate mail asking me to hurry the deuce up. I am doing the best I can with what I have. LOL. **

**CHAPTER 10 TEASER:**

**Edward let out a long and exaggerated sigh then relaxed. He turned to us and said, "They're telling the truth."**

"**Edward man, are you sure?" Emmett had felt my hands clutching the back of his shirt in fear. Rosalie's hand covered mine. **

"_**We won't let anyone hurt you sweetheart," **_**she said to my head.**

"**Yes," Edward answered. "I'm sorry, but you have to understand our concern where the Volturi are involved, but again I have to ask just how can we help you?"**

"**Aro has always managed to find us. It never mattered where we were hidden. I am tired of running." There was a fire in vampire's eyes as she spoke. "I truly believe that with your help, we can rid the world of Aro's madness."**

"**Lady you are crazy," Emmett blurted out.**

"**Emmett!" Esme scolded.**

**Emmett gritted his teeth, but could not remain silent. "Why should Carlisle and Edward be the only ones who get a say in this? No offense Ed man, I know she's your kid, but it's my shirt she's clinging to. She's terrified."**


	10. Chapter 10

*NOTE* Twilight and all things surrounding Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. A complete set of the Burger King Eclipse kids meal toys are mine. Have you all recovered from last chapter's huge revelation? I haven't and I wrote it! Wait till you read what happens next. Thanks so much to those who have added me and are reading my story. I promise to keep writing and posting as long as you all keep reading and reviewing. Enjoy!********************************************************************************************* Chapter 10

Unable to move, unable to speak I tried to understand how someone I considered a friend could share blood with someone so evil. His father had killed so many innocent vampires in the name of loyalty, had tried to kill me once upon a time.

"I'm not him _little one,_" Sky said seeing the fear in my eyes. He was lifting his arm toward me when I was jerked backwards.

My mother had grabbed me and placed me so that I was behind the barrier of my family. I watched from behind Emmett's broad shoulders while my father made sure that we were safe.

"Please," Christiana begged. "Do not punish my son for my mistakes. I was young and foolish when I met Aro. I loved him and believed that he loved me. We, my son and I, are nothing like _him. _Aro wants the three of us dead. We have been running for a very long time."

Edward stared at them for a few minutes then let out a long and exaggerated sigh and relaxed. He turned to us and said, "They're telling the truth."

"Edward man, are you sure?" Emmett had felt my hands clutching the back of his shirt in fear. Rosalie's hand covered mine.

"_We won't let anyone hurt you sweetheart," _I heard her think. Rose was like a second mother and was ready to kill anything or anyone who wanted to hurt me.

"Yes," Edward answered then turned his attention back to Cristiana. "I'm sorry, but you have to understand our concern where the Volturi are involved. How is it you think we can help?"

"Aro has always managed to find us. It never mattered where we were hidden. I am tired of running." There was a fire in vampire's eyes as she spoke. "I truly believe that with your help, we can rid the world of Aro's madness."

"Lady you're the one who's crazy," Emmett blurted out.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

Emmett gritted his teeth, but could not remain silent. "Why should Carlisle and Edward be the only ones who get a say in this? No offense Ed man, I know she's your kid, but it's my shirt she's clinging to. She's terrified."

I let go of his shirt when I realized I was acting like a baby. "I'm alright Em." I forced a smile and walked around him and made my way toward Sky again.

My mouth went dry as I mustered up the courage to do what I had to do. Reaching, I touched Sky's face and felt the fear he and his mother felt while hiding. The guilt he felt knowing that he was the reason his mother had become a monster. And I felt the hope they felt when they discovered the existence of my family.

I knew in that moment that we could trust them. I could trust him.

A few hours later I was wandering the land that surrounded my house. I was trying to find Leah to let her know that the coast the clear. It had been suggested by my mother that I leave the house while they all discussed how to go about killing the most powerful vampire in the world, a subject that made me a tad uncomfortable.

"For someone who is so chatty in her dreams you're being awfully quiet," Sky stated as he kept in step beside me. Any and all fears my family had had disappeared when I gave the green light. So when Sky volunteered to join me in the search they all but pushed us out the door.

"How old are you?" I blurted.

"Excuse me?" he laughed

"I mean I knew you were older, but my god. You're like older than my entire family combined."

He stopped to look me in the eye and said, "I thought age wasn't an issue for you. You are a fifteen year old with a boyfriend that's…how old again?"

A breeze forced its way through the trees sending any of fallen leaves swirling. I was trying to pin point Leah's whereabouts, but between the noises around me and the distraction of Sky's questions; I wasn't having much success.

"So who exactly are we looking for?" Sky asked once he realized I wasn't going to answer his previous question, even if it was meant as a joke.

"Her name is Leah. She's a part of Jacob's pack. He left her behind to look out for me until my sixteenth birthday." One of his dark eyebrows rose in question. "It's a long story."

"And what was she supposed to do if we had been the big bad come to town? Snatch you up by the scruff of the neck and run away?"

His smile quickly faded as a growl rumbled through the trees followed by a flash of fur. Leah was crouched in front of us snarling and snapping. We might not have heard her, but she had heard us.

"Leah, it's okay." I tried to calm her. "Mom and dad gave Sky the green light. You don't need to–," Leah flew past me before I could finish the thought. She tackled Sky and did her best to bite him.

"Easy girl," he grunted as he struggled to hold her back. He was also struggling to keep a smile off his face.

I couldn't let her hurt him so I took a page from her book and tackled her. "Listen to me! Sky is one of the good guys so could you please stop trying to bite him?"

Leah's body relaxed in my grip. I released her, but she kept eyes on Sky who was brushing the dirt from his clothes. When she whined I knew she was looking for an explanation. I showed her everything that had happened.

I waited and waited for her to turn back into her human self, but she didn't. Instead she pawed at my shirt.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sky gave a slight bow. "Leah, it was a pleasure." He then removed his coat, laid it on the ground next to Leah and I watched as he vanished into the trees.

When I turned my attention back toward Leah, she was pulling Sky's coat around her body. The pawing had been because she had no clothes.

"Sorry," I shrugged.

"I have been out here for almost three hours thinking that any minute I was going to have to throw down to save your sorry butt. But no! Instead I see you on a lovers walk with the vampire prince himself."

There was fear and anger in her voice along with something else. I thought it was confusion. "It was not a _lover's walk, _we were looking for you."

"We have to get back to the house. I need to talk some sense into your family." She started to walk away but was stopped when I got in her way.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Nessie. You can't tell me you don't feel it? There is something not right about that guy." She was shaking. "He has to leave. He has to leave or I do," she pushed past me and disappeared.

"Sweetheart," Bella rushed toward as I entered the house. "What is going on? Leah came home half naked wearing Sky's coat yelling something about us being dumber than a sack of hair."

"Where is she now?"

A door slammed answering my question. Leah came into the room fully clothed holding the phone in one hand. Her face had a shine of sweat covering it and her eyes darted around the room. She was breathing heavily.

"Leah," Bella approached her. "What is wrong with you?"

"You can't trust them. You can't trust him!"

When she began to punch a number into the phone Bella asked, "Who are you calling?"

"You might not listen to me but…Jake!" her eyes got wide as she took the phone outside to tell Jacob about our company.

"Where is everyone," I asked noticing Bella was the only one home.

"Well when Leah came back your father thought it might be a good idea to take Sky and his family out to see the property so they'd know where to hunt."

Bella smiled. She came to stand beside me and tuck my hair behind my ear. "I am so proud of you and I am sorry we didn't believe you about Sky." Her smile began to fade, "You didn't know about Aro being his father did you?"

I shook my head. "He was probably just worried I'd react the way I did."

"Are you still okay with helping him?"

"Yes mom. Just because his dad is evil doesn't make him evil. I mean look at how Carlisle turned out and his father was a wacko."

"Renesmee!" she scolded.

"Well he was," rolling my eyes I continued. "I just wish Leah could be a little more accepting."

We both stopped talking when Leah reentered the house, her mouth opened with shock as she held the phone out toward Bella. She kept walking after the phone was taken from her and sat on the closest chair. As much as I wanted to talk to Jacob, something was wrong.

"Leah?"

She looked up with unshed tears threatening to fall. "I thought I was messed up and that was why..."

"Sweetie, you're not making any sense," I caught one the tears that had managed to escape.

"It happened to the others, but it wasn't supposed to happen to me. Cause I was the first…the only," she jerked her head up to look me in the eyes. "I couldn't breathe Nessie. When I saw him with you I couldn't breathe. I thought it was something trying to tell me that we were in danger. Not this…"

Her face was in her hands as she sobbed. I had never seen this side of Leah before and it frightened me because she was so scared.

"Nessie," Bella said. "Jacob's going to call you a bit later."

I nodded, but kept my attention on Leah. "Did he say anything about not trusting Sky?"

"No, that's not the problem," she knelt down to Leah. "Jake told me what's going on and if you want to go home you can, I'll talk to Jake. We'll understand if you need to go. There's no danger here, but Leah, I think you need to stay. Running away from this isn't the answer."

"I'm afraid," Leah whispered.

I listened as my mother comforted Leah, telling her that everything was going to be okay while stroking her hair. Bella was playing the role of the mother Leah had been forced to leave behind. After a few more soothing words, Leah accepted a hug.

"God, I'm so embarrassed," Leah sniffed. "Please don't saying anything to the others until I figure out how to deal with this mess."

"So does that mean you're staying?" Bella asked with a hopeful smile.

Leah nodded, then without another word went to her room and shut the door leaving me in utter confusion. Having missed more than a few steps through the conversation I did the best I could with what little information I had. Once again, my mother blocked me from her mind so that Leah's secret would be safe. Whatever it was I just hoped that the mess she had to deal with didn't end with her trying to kill Sky.

**Do you know what Leah's problem is (Tee-hee)? I know it's kind of obvious…well to everyone but Renesmee. Ah young Renesmee…too young to understand really going on. So what do you guys think of Sky? Can he and his family **_**really**_** be trusted? **

**I was asked by one of my readers what the new characters look like (like which actors would play them). So here we go:**

**Tim Rozon (.com/name/nm0747653/) as Sky. **

**Marisol Nichols (.com/name/nm0629653/) as Cristiana (Sky's mother).**

**Nathaniel Arcand (.) as Kitchi (Sky's adoptive father). This is actually who I saw playing Jacob when they were first making Twilight. **

**Chris Massoglia (.com/name/nm1491631/) as Finn Foster**

**Jenna Dewan (.com/name/nm1564087/) as Quinn Foster **

**This is how I see the characters.  
**

**CHAPTER 11 TEASER**

Sitting at the big dining room I half listened to my father and Kitchi discuss their individual histories with Aro. My attention was split between their conversation and Leah. She sat to my right and kept fidgeting, glancing every so often at Sky. He was sitting to my left and the one time their eyes met, Leah accused him of staring at her and told him that if he didn't want to lose his baby blues then he should knock it off.

"You know what?" She jumped up from the table. "I don't need to be here for this. I already know this Aro guy is evil. When you get to the part on how we get rid of him let me know. I'm going for a walk."

"Yikes," Sky said while making a face. "She's a little high strung."


	11. Chapter 11

*NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I own a "Jacob" mug that changes color when it's filled with hot water. None of you need to comment on what a freak I am. This I already know. LOL.First prize goes to "luv2beloved" for being the first to guess that Leah had imprinted on Sky.

**Buckle your seatbelts kiddies. This chapter's ending will have you squealing. Depending on your views it will either be in delight or in rage. Let me know. LOL again.**

Chapter11

"I'm really sorry Finn." I finally made the call to break the news that my parents wouldn't let me go to the concert. I also had to apologize for not getting back to him sooner. Everything was fine at home so there was no need for him to be so worried.

"It just seemed extremely tense is all," he said.

Flopping back across my bed I knew I had to come up with a good enough excuse to explain why it looked like a scene out of _Gangs of New York_ the day Sky showed up, and of course it had to make sense, "My family is just upset 'cause I met Sky online social rooms. You know how those things sometimes work out?"

"He's not like a crazy stalker guy is he?" Finn sounded very worried all of a sudden telling me it wasn't the best excuse I could come up with.

"What kind of crazy stalker guy brings his parents to his victim's home?"

"In _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ the whole family were a bunch of crazy serial killers," Finn was so proud with the evidence he came up with, even if it was based on fiction. "Yeah, but for a while back when the original came out it was advertised at being based on actual event." When I didn't say anything he knew that meant I hadn't seen it.

"Ness," he sighed with disappointment, "it's a classic movie, _Leatherface_?" when I muttered a confused answer he added, "I guess that's just something else I have to introduce you to."

"Sounds like a date to me," I laughed at his eagerness to educate me in all things horror. Bella came into the room and urged me to end the call so I apologized to Finn again for not being able to go.

"It's cool Ness, won't be the same without you." Finn assured me even though I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Hey, if it's not too late when we get home maybe I'll stop by and give you a full rundown."

I hung up the phone after telling Finn I hoped he enjoyed the concert. I really rather be going with him and his sister instead of going to a strategy meeting.

Sitting at the big dining room I half listened to my father and Kitchi discuss their individual histories with Aro. My attention was split between their conversation and Leah. She sat to my right and kept fidgeting, glancing every so often at Sky. He was sitting to my left and the one time their eyes met, Leah freaked out.

"Sweetheart, unless you want to lose those baby blues of yours then I suggest you stop staring."

"_Sweetheart_?" Sky grinned at Leah's threat, "Ah, Ms. Clearwater, it's my guess that that is the real reason behind your sour attitude is had Renesmee not intervened the other day you would have been the one pinned under me."

Leah was shocked by Sky's words. To my surprise her cheeks began to turn red.

"You know what?" She jumped up from the table. "I don't need to be here for this. I already know this Aro guy is evil. So this morbid walk down memory lane is pointless. When you get to the part on how we get rid of him let me know. I'm going for a walk."

"Yikes," Sky said while making a face. "She's a little high strung."

Before I could defend Leah's strange actions my mother slammed her fist on the table. "Sky, unless it has to do with Aro then I suggest you keep your comments to yourself."

When Edward raised his eyebrows at her outburst she said, "Sorry love. Please continue."

"As I was saying I think the best thing to do is to gather as many vampires as we can to help our cause, strength in numbers."

"But how do we do that without raising Aro's suspicion?" Rosalie asked. "He makes it a point of knowing when two or more covens get together. He gets wind of this and were dead before this thing even begins."

"I know," he said, "which is why we invite the other covens under a guise."

"What kind of guise?" Esme asked.

"Bella and I have spoken about this mattered and come to a decision. That is if Renesmee is willing to go along with the plan."

All eyes darted my way. I felt like I was a lamb in a room full of lions. "How do I fit into the plan?"

"All you have to do is let us throw you a birthday party."

It was a joke. It had to be. My birthday was a month away, so there was no way my father's plan would work. Even if I went along with them, it would take time to contact the other covens and get them here.

"Not this birthday," he interrupted my thoughts "The next one."

"Edward, you can't be serious?" Rosalie gasped.

"Alice will understand."

"Have you met the girl? The only reason she went along with Renesmee's temper tantrums for all those years was because she knew that come her sixteenth birthday she'd be allowed to plan an actual party for the girl," Rosalie argued.

"You do this and you'll have more than one angry vamp on your hands," Emmett said trying to lighten the mood.

"Rose I think this is a little more important than a birthday party. I haven't had one in eight years, it's not like I miss them."

"I think we're getting off topic here," Carlisle added.

The conversation thankfully went back to Aro. The plan was to invite everyone here to celebrate my birthday, including the Volturi. Of course the other covens would attend with the full knowledge of why they were really coming. To bring down a monster and I was going to be fighting right beside them. I would just have to get someone to teach me how to fight. The very idea made me smile.

"No!" The next thing I knew, my father was holding me by my arms. He had heard my thoughts. "You will not be a part of this, do you understand me?"

"I am a part of this, a huge part. If it weren't for me Sky wouldn't have found you for help and if it wasn't for me Aro would have left you alone."

"That's not true Nessie. Aro has had his eye on your parents long before you mother was even changed. He's had his eye on Alice as well. With or without you Aro would have found some way to wage war with us in order to force an alliance." Carlisle said.

As my father loosened his grip on my arm, I pleaded with him, "Please dad. I can help–," but my pleas were cut off.

"Absolutely not," Edward shouted.

"So what's the plan? Whip out the old fake passports and have Jacob take me away…oh wait, I guess he can't do that because you already sent him away!" I pulled his hands of my arms. "I don't mean to sound like a brat, but you need to stop treating me like a child. I can do this."

"I think it's time that we all took a break," Esme said trying to keep the peace. "Why don't make a snack for the kids? Sky, is there anything you'd like?"

"I'm sure anything you make will be lovely," he said while he smiled. No doubt the smile was a result of Esme referring to him as a kid.

I watched as my mother pulled my stunned father to the opposite side of the room. She was whispering something to calm him. I knew he would never hurt me. I knew he just wanted to protect me, but it felt like he was trying to control me. It wouldn't have surprised me if his next idea was to lock me in a box and keep me there forever. At the thought of being trapped I decided at that moment I needed air.

I went out the back door, toed off my shoes, rolled up the legs of my jeans and sat with my legs in the pool. The moon was over head, but thanks to the lighting that surrounded me, the space was in a constant state of twilight. On nights like these I missed Jake. Before I could get too depressed I heard someone coming toward me.

"Six hundred and sixty five," Sky said as he took a seat beside me. When I gave me a blank stare he repeated the number, "That's how old I am."

He placed a large bowl of air popped popcorn with M&M's mix in between us. It was my favorite snack. Digging in, I motioned for Sky to take some. He reached into the bowl and awkwardly helped me eat. It was his first time eating food like this.

We ate in silence for awhile before he spoke.

"Your father is just trying to keep you safe."

"I know. I just want to prove that I can protect myself if the opportunity should arise. And I want to help you."

"You're not the least bit afraid that you'll get hurt?"

"Poop happens," I said hoping to lighten the mood which turned out to be an epic failure.

"Nothing will happen to you Renesmee. I swear it on my own life. Bad things may happen, but you will be kept safe." A shadow spread over his face. He looked worried about something and I was about to ask him what was wrong when Bella came outside.

"Nessie, Finn is at the gate."

"Thanks," I got up and forced my wet feet into my shoes. I was actually glad to get a break for Sky's gloom and doom talk.

"It's late sweetheart," she said as I brushed passed her.

"Yeah, yeah."

After fifteen minutes of watching from behind a tree I met Finn at the gate. Before I showed myself he was talking to himself. Almost like he was practicing what he was going to say. I was ready to start teasing him when I noticed the bruise around his eye.

"What happened," I touched his face trying to see how much damage had been done. My thumb caressed the skin until his eye that had turned a mottled purple.

"It's nothing," he covered my hand with his own. "It's what I get for standing so close to the stage."

"I wasn't aware that moshing involved getting a sucker punch. Come up to the house, I'll get my dad to look at it."

"I'm fine really," he said as I tugged him toward the house. It wasn't until we were half way there that I let him stop. "Can we just talk for a minute first?"

"Sure."

"Okay," he took a deep breath before continuing. "So I know your birthday isn't until next month, but you're present arrived in the mail today and I didn't want to wait to give it to you."

Even though it seemed like he didn't want to, Finn let go of my hand. He pulled a small box from his coat pocket and gave it to me. It was wrapped in plain white paper and tied with a dark blue ribbon. Smiling, I untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a black guitar pick hanging from a chain.

"You said you were a fan so I did an eBay search and had the seller FedEx it here. I've bought stuff from the dude before so I know it's authentic."

"Authentic?"

"It belonged to Kurt Cobain. I have the certificate of authenticity at home."

"Are you kidding me," I felt like I was holding the Holy Grail in my hands. "This must have cost you a fortune."

"The smile you're wearing is worth it. Here, let me help you." He took the chain from me and placed it around my neck. I held it away from my body to look at it closer. "Ness, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it," I saw the apprehension on his face. "Is it Quinn? She's not sick again?"

"No, no. She's fine. I dropped her and Toby home before I came here."

I let out a sigh of relief and waited for whatever it was he had to tell me. It was obviously extremely important for him to have been practicing what he was going to say with a tree.

"My hat is in the ring," the words rushed out in a jumble, like if he didn't say them fast then they would get said.

"Okay?" I was starting to think that Finn had been hit a lot harder than he led on.

"What I mean is, I know that you and Jack–,"

"Jake," I corrected him. Finn did this on purpose whenever he was forced to take about him. He'd call Jake Jack and I was convinced he did it just to get on my nerves.

"Whatever. I know you and him are like a couple, but the thing is, he's not here and I am."

"Finn you're not making sense."

"Quinn told me that Jack–,"

"Jake," I said again losing what little patience I had.

"Whatever, look Quinn told me that he's going to be moving here when you turn sixteen so the way I see it, that gives me a little more than a year to win you over." He looked as though he were ready to burst with excitement. Finn might have been happy at that moment but I couldn't help but feel scared. "I love you Renesmee Cullen and if you just give me a chance I know you'll see that I'm the right guy for you."

This was a lot of information to absorb in such a short amount of time. I stood there unable to speak or move which is why Finn was able to attack with such ease. Cradling my face in his hands, and before I knew what was happening he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me.

**Sweet fancy Moses! Finn kissed Nessie! Jacob is going to be pissed if he ever finds out. I wonder who's the better kisser, Finn or Jake? They both seem to have a thing for kissing the girls without permission. LOL. **

**Let me know what you think. What you like or what you hate, feedback is always good. Hugs and kisses to you all.**

*****WARNING*** There is a HUGE revelation is coming up in the next chapter. HUGE! **

**CHAPTER 12 TEASER**

"**I can believe you!" I started to walk through the wooded area instead of taking the path to the house.**

"**Don't be like that Ness," he managed to catch up to walk beside me. "You can't tell me that you haven't at least thought about it?"**

**I swung around and poked him in the chest as hard as I could without stabbing him in the heart, "Are you serious? You listen to me Finnegan Foster, my first kiss was supposed to be sweet and romantic and not with you!"**

"**Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you and Jack have never kissed?"**

"**His name is Jake! And whether I have or have not kissed him is none of your business!"**


	12. Chapter 12

I am so so so sorry for the posting mix up. You all got the update for chapter 12 but it was actually chapter 9. Again, so very sorry. As penance, I shall not sleep with my Edward pillow. That will teach me.*NOTE* Stephanie Meyer created Twilight.

**Finn and Renesmee kissin' in the woods**

**If Jake finds out it won't be good!**

**I saw the movie Step Up 3D today…it was ****not**** good. What was good was the trailer for the movie "****Burlesque". Everyone's favorite Twilight bad boy Cam Gigandet (James) is like one of the main characters. I don't know if he sings in it, but he is super sexy so does it matter? LOL. **

"**luv2beloved" I dubbed thee my #1 fan, but "ebonyjorgieriggs" is my best fan. And shout out to "Maddi Ross", "emzy94" and "jemmac77", my newest fans. **

**Leave me reviews letting me know what you think of the story. Whenever I get a good review I feel like dancing like they did in "Step Up" and "Step Up 2: Step Up 2 the Streets". But not Step Up 3D…That kind of dancing I save for the bad reviews.**

Chapter 12

My hands began to tremble so hard that I twisted them into fists, fighting with everything I had not to punch Finn. With my strength, I end up crushing his face, and then feel really bad about it, not that he didn't deserve a paranormal pounding.

After what seemed like an hour, Finn released me with a dopey smile on his face, so proud of what he had just done. I needed to put some space between us before he tried to kiss me again. If that happened I wouldn't be able to stop myself from harming him. He waited for me to speak, to respond in some way to what he had done. I'd had no intention of ever speaking to him again when I saw that his black eye wasn't as noticeable as it had been before.

He had faked the injury! He probably used some of Quinn's makeup to make me feel sorry for him.

"I can't believe you!" I turned and started to walk straight through the wooded area instead of taking the curved path to the house.

"Don't be like that Ness," he managed to catch up to walk beside me. "You can't tell me that you haven't at least thought about the possibility of us? I mean just today we made plans to go on a date."

I swung around and poked him in the chest as hard as I could without stabbing him in the heart, "Are you serious? You listen to me Finnegan Foster, my first kiss was supposed to be sweet and romantic and it sure as hell was not supposed to be with you!"

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you and Jack have never kissed?"

"His name is Jake! And whether I have or have not kissed him is none of your business!"

Finn sped up until he could stand in front of me, forcing me to stop.

"Go away Finn."

"I thought you were going to get your dad to check me over. Make sure I don't have brain damage."

My heart was breaking and he was smiling. I felt like I was losing the only friend I had as I fought to keep the tears that were threatening to fall from leaving my eyes.

The smile left Finn's face and was replaced with shame. "Ness, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

He reached out to touch my face, only to have me push his arm away. "Don't touch me Finn."

Finn opened his mouth, but no sound came out. All color drained from his face as he stared at something behind me. "Don't move Ness," he rasped out.

Ignoring him completely, I turned around to see Leah in wolf form growling. She had her hackles raised and was aching for a fight.

"I'll distract it," Finn whispered. "You run to your house, okay?"

Leah kept her eyes on Finn and was still growling as I approached.

"No Ness, don't!" Finn warned.

He was ready to grab me and run until I began to pet the wolf's head. I heard him breathe a sigh a relief as Leah crouched down next to me nuzzling her head to my touch.

"Oh shit, Ness," he sighed with relief, "you didn't tell me you had a dog. Hey fella," he leaned down next to Leah only to have her snap at him when he attempted to pet her. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that he called her "fella"?

"Yeah well, now you know. So I suggest that if you don't want to get mauled that you leave." I refused to look him in the eye.

"Maybe you're right," his voice trembled as Leah continued to growl. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I don't think you should come around for awhile Finn." It broke my heart to say the words, but he wanted something from me that I just couldn't give.

"Yeah," he said with defeat in his voice. "I get it. Goodbye Ness." Finn turned and disappeared through trees.

It was ten minutes before I spoke. I told myself that it was because I wanted to be sure Finn was gone, but the truth was if I spoke at that moment then I would start to cry.

"You okay hon?" Leah had phased in her human form.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue…yet again."

"Don't worry about it princess," she was pulling on the sundress she had tied to her leg. "I'm pretty sure this was the type of thing Jacob wanted me to protect you from."

"What do you mean?"

"Nessie it was only a matter of time before you managed to find friends, some of them being of the male persuasion. And seeing as how you aren't exactly a harpy one or more of them were bound to fall for you." She smiled and I cried.

"I didn't mean to make him like me."

"Oh sweetheart," she gave me a hug. "It's not your fault if he's got a crush on you. You're a beautiful young woman. It's not his fault either. You can't help who you fall in love with. I mean look at me."

"You mean because of the whole Sam thing," I guessed.

"Yeah," she said with a far off look. "Come on, you ready to go home?"

The word yes was on my lips when I heard a car speeding up the drive.

Alice and Jasper had come home.

Forgetting Finn's assault, I raced for the house with Leah chasing after me. I couldn't wait to see them both, knowing that Jasper would help me feel better with just a touch and Alice would help just by listening. I could tell her things that I couldn't tell anyone else. She'd help me figure out how to deal with Finn.

When we got to the house Alice was yelling at Carlisle while Jasper did his best to calm her down.

"How can you say no? They're my family Carlisle, my blood family. I won't turn my black on them again."

"Alice," Carlisle said, "you need to be reasonable about this. Now is not the time to approach your family and bring them into our world. It's not safe."

"When is it ever safe?" she snapped. "I'm sorry. Their mother is dead. They're all alone, but they don't need to be."

I walked over to my mother and asked her what was happening.

"Alice and Jasper had to go to Mississippi to see a man named Jenks. He's the family's lawyer. You know how Alice was able to find her blood family?"

I nodded. Even though she couldn't have contact with any of them due to the fact that Alice Brandon died in the nineteen hundreds, she created a trust fund that had been left to her sister's daughter. It was her way of looking after her family even though she couldn't be involved. Her sister had passed away leaving behind a daughter. The money automatically went to her and any children she would ever have.

The sad part was that Alice's niece was sick mentally and had taken her own life. Alice was upset because the lawyer hadn't bothered to contact her to let her know. He also had failed to mention that she left behind two children. Their father had died in a car accident shortly after their mother. The children were twins, a boy and a girl who were sent to live a relative who had only taken them in because of the money.

For some reason the story was familiar. I had heard parts of it before.

Edward tried to come to Carlisle's aid only to be verbally attacked as well. "What if Nessie had been sent away with Jacob and you had a chance to get her back? Would you wait just because the timing was wrong?"

He didn't have an answer for that. We all knew he and Bella would get me back even if it were during the apocalypse.

Alice turned towards me and smiled. All her anger and frustration disappeared as she pulled me into a tight embrace whispering over and over, "Thank you."

The strange part was I knew why she was thanking me and it wasn't because of my gift. I had found her niece and nephew, or rather they found me. That was why the story sounded so familiar; I had heard parts of it before from Alice's nephew.

Finn.

**Say what? Finn and Quinn are related to Alice? I am shocked…well okay not shocked seeing as how I wrote it. I guess this means Jake can't kill Finn should he ever find out about the kiss. Hope Alice doesn't get too mad with Nessie for sending her nephew away. I wonder what Finn will think when he finds out the only blood family he and his sister have left is a family of blood drinkers. **

**I'm sorry, that pun was uncalled for. It's a good thing that my stories are better than my puns. **

**Let me know what you think. I loves doing me some "Step Up" dancing. LOL.**

**CHAPTER 13 TEASER**

**"This is great," Rosalie beamed.**

"**How is this great? She told him to go away," Alice responded.**

"**And it really is a shame that the boy has to die seeing as how you just found him," Bella hissed.**

**The three of them argued over Finn's kiss and how I reacted while everyone else watched in a scared silence. Edward had tried to contribute by saying boys will be boys only to get a sharp look from my mother.**

**Rose thought it was great because maybe I'd somehow forget about Jacob. Alice was upset because I had gotten mad at him and sent him away. My mother was ready to kill the boy because he had forced me to kiss him. **


	13. Chapter 13

Again I send my apologies for the mix up last chapter. I don't know what happened. Perhaps the Volturi had something to do with it. Thanks for being so understanding. I'll have you all know that I am not going unpunished. Today I got splotchy sunburn, saw yet another awful movie and found out that they repackaged the New Moon trading cards and added 12 cards and includes one autographed card. I already bought my set back when they first came out. Grrr…there are guy issues as well, but I won't bore you with those. I shall find relief in my writing. Oh and *NOTE* yada, yada, yada, Stephanie Meyer owns it all.Chapter 13

"This is great," Rosalie beamed.

"How is this great? She told him to go away," Alice responded.

"And it really is a shame that the boy has to die seeing as how you just found him," Bella hissed.

The three of them argued over Finn's kiss and how I reacted while everyone else watched in a scared silence. Edward had foolishly tried to contribute by saying boys will be boys only to get a sharp look from my mother.

Rose thought it was great that Finn had kissed me because maybe I'd somehow forget about Jacob now that there were options. She even started suggesting that Finn and I start dating, just so I could see what I was missing. Rose even agreed with what Finn had said. He was here and Jake wasn't.

Alice was so upset. She assured me that she wasn't mad at me. She was just scared that Finn would see me rejecting him as her rejecting him. Having spent so much time on the outside catching only brief glances, Alice was afraid that the chance she had dreamed of for so long was slipping through her fingers.

My mother was livid with Finn and his unwanted kiss. Bella told me that I should have gone with my gut instinct and slugged him. She then muttered something about no one breaking their hand this time, whatever that meant. This of course this led to another shouting match between the three women all over again.

It was close to three in the morning and I was beyond tired and feeling guilty for what I had done. Then I felt mad at Finn for making me feel guilty. I just wanted to go to bed and forget this day ever happened. That was never going to happen if they continued to shout at one another.

"Hey!" I jumped up from where I had been sitting. They all stopped turned their attention to me. "Rose, as happy as it might make you, I am not interested in Finn that way. I'd love Jacob if he were on the moon." Rose opened her mouth to argue, but I was done with her for the night. I turned to Bella next. "Mom, as upset as I was, I do not want you to kill anyone. That would be a bit extreme. It was only a kiss. And Alice," I faced my aunt and said, "I am sorry for the way I handled the situation. I promise I will go to Finn's tomorrow and work things out. That way, when they find out about you, things won't be weird."

"Okay," they said at the same time.

"Okay," I answered back. "So if it's alright with everyone I would like to go to bed."

I turned around to face everyone who hadn't been included in the fight and said goodnight. Sky gave me a big smile. He found the hold thing hilarious, mostly because all the chaos had nothing to do with him.

I went to my room and changed into my nightgown. I then pulled down the blankets and got into my bed. It was soft and inviting and I knew it would only be a matter of minutes before I drifted to sleep.

The door to my room clicked open as someone came in.

"Nessie," Alice whispered.

Sighing, I sat up. "Alice I promise, the first thing when I wake up I will get Leah to drive me over to Finn's and set things right."

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about." She pointed to the large bed and asked, "Can I join you?"

"Sure."

She lay down next to me and stayed quiet while she ran her hand through my hair. It felt nice.

"I missed you," she said. "And I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me."

"You had a lot to deal with."

Silence filled the room and I wondered if that was the end of the conversation.

"Nessie?"

"Yes?"

"What are they like? Quinn and Finn I mean."

"You met them."

"I know, but you've spent time with them."

"Well Finn is nice when he's not groping people. He's funny and kind and knows way too much about movies. He wants to _educate_ me." Alice laughed at that. "He takes really good care of Quinn. But he's tired too. He's taken on so much." I felt Alice's body tense so I tried changing the subject.

"Um…Quinn is really sweet. She likes to garden and she's obsessed with vampires. Finn told me she has this huge collection of vamp paraphernalia. She keeps telling me that she wants me to see it, but I don't know? You know because I am one." I thought about keeping the next bit of information from her, but I knew that she had a right to know. "She's not well Alice."

"What do you mean?"

I told her what Finn had told me, about the different diagnosis. The different medications she was on, but refused to take.

"The thing is I don't think she's actually sick. The drugs she's taking make her kind of loopy, but the things she says and does. It's like she already knows about us. It's almost like–,"

"She can see what's going to happen before it does."

"Yeah, like you."

Even though the room was dark I could see a sad smile spread across her face. Alice's hand stopped moving as she pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"You should get some sleep sweetie." Before she could leave my side, something caught her attention. "Nessie, what's this?"

Alice held the necklace I was still wearing, gently rubbing her thumb over the small piece of plastic. After a few seconds of fumbling with it, I removed Finn's gift and placed it in her hand.

"It's a birthday present from you nephew."

Alice got up from the bed wearing a smile. She took the necklace and put it in the jewelry box Jacob had giving me. She was almost out the door when she stopped to thank me again.

"For what?"

"For being kind to them," she left the room and let me drift into what I hoped would be a peaceful sleep.

I opened my eyes and found that I wasn't in my room. I was in some countryside with Finn and Quinn. And once again the Finn and Quinn I was with were not the ones I knew. Dream Finn was pale; he had the same pale skin as the rest of my family. Dream Finn was a vampire.

They were dressed in the same type of clothes that were in my last dream. Finn wearing a white shirt that laced up in the front with black leather pants while Quinn wore a white cotton nightgown. They were standing outside a small cottage at night.

I watched as dream Finn spoke to dream Quinn whose skin was still pink with life. She looked frightened and happy at the same time.

"Di, I promise it is me," dream Finn said.

"But you disappeared. You have been missing for months. Mother and father have been so worried. What happened to you?"

"So much has happened to me sister. I have been given the gift of great power. I am stronger and faster and I can see things."

"See things?" the young woman asked wearily.

"When I touch people I can see everything they had seen, everything they had done, everything–,"

"Brother you are talking madness! I beg of you to tell no one else. They will think that you are in league with the devil and you will be hanged."

He started to laugh at her and pulled her into his arms. "There is nothing and no one who can hurt me. I am a god…"

The young woman stepped back with fear in her eyes as her brother began to stalk towards her.

"…And soon dearest sister you will be just like me."

Finn pounced on Quinn and tore into her flesh. At first she was screaming, but it quickly ended as she began to choke on her own blood.

When it was over, Finn lifted her lifeless body into his arms and turned to face me. He wore a victorious smile as her carried his sister into the woods and away from me.

That was the end of the dream. I woke up tired and confused. The dream made no sense at all. Finn would never hurt Quinn. Maybe they represented other people like the dream I had about Sky and his family or maybe what Bella had said once was true in this case. Sometimes a dream is just a dream.

**Chapter Teaser**

"**Finn, do you know how many friends I've made since I moved here?"**

"**No."**

"**Three, you, Quinn and Toby."**

"**Ness I–," he started to say, surprised by my statement.**

"**Nope, I'm still talking. My family is sort of on the run Finn."**

"**Like witness protection?"**

"**Something like that, that's why there's so much security around my house. And why Leah has to be with me most of the time."**

"**She's like your bodyguard?"**

"**Yeah, that's why even if I wasn't involved with Jake; I wouldn't be able to be involved with you. Your friendship means too much. You're my best friend Finn and if I ever did anything that hurt you I'd never forgive myself. "**


	14. Chapter 14

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series.**

**You guys are awesome. I am blown away by the response to my story. As of right now I have 1029 Hits, 36 Reviews and 7 people have made me their favorite! Thank you all. **

**Before I start the next chapter I would like to ask you, are you Team Edward or Team Jacob? The correct answer wins a prize! **

**Chapter 14**

The shower I had that morning did not help to ease my tired body. Between the late hour I had gotten to bed and the strange dreams that plagued my sleep, I would be lucky not to doze off while trying to mend my friendship with Finn. Grabbing my travel mug filled with coffee I was out the door.

Leah drove me in the small lime green VW Bug that my dad gave her. She felt weird about taking the car, but was eventually talked into it. Edward told her that she needed something to drive me around in anyway so to just accept the gift. From the smile she wore when she first sat behind the wheel, I could tell that she loved it.

"Hey princess, not to stress you anymore than you all ready are, but you look like crap." She said pointing to the shadows under my eyes.

"Had another dream," I mumbled as I put on my sunglasses.

"Anyone die this time?" she joked making a left turn.

"As a matter of fact yes," the coffee tasted like metal as I quickly swallowed a mouthful. The stuff was awful and made me gag, but it was better than those energy drinks. All they did was make me jittery.

"Sorry," Leah shifted in her seat. "You want to talk about it?"

"It was like the last one, only this time Finn and Quinn were in the starring roles."

"Do you know who they were supposed to be?"

"I don't know. Finn called Quinn _Di _at one point and kept referring to her as his sister. He was a vampire and he attacked her. It was awful."

"Did you tell your parents?"

"What's the point? I've already told them enough and besides I'm more than some damn oracle. Or at least I could be if they'd just teach my how to fight."

Leah was silent for a few miles then let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll teach you how to fight, but I swear Nessie, if you rat me out… Jake would freak if he found out," she warned.

We almost swerved off the road when I hugged her with excitement.

"I won't, I promise. Thank you so much Leah."

"You should at least be able to defend yourself. I like your parents, but they're a tad naive if they think they will always be there to protect you. It's pretty to believe, but…"

Leah cut herself off at that moment. She always got sad whenever she talked about parents in general which was hardly ever. Not for as long as I could remember. Bella told me that her dad had died of a heart attack a long time ago, but for her, the pain would never go away. That on top of being so far away from her mom and Seth must have been hard.

When we finally pulled into Finn's driveway, Leah motioned for me to get out.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I said, not waiting to go alone.

"Not really in the mood for Toby today Nessie. That guy was five seconds from humping my leg the last time I saw him," she grinned. "Besides, I want to test this baby out." Leah rubbed her hand across the dash. She loved cars as much as the rest of my dad's side of the family. Personally, I didn't get it, a fact that shamed my father, Rosalie and even Jake.

Standing at the front door, it took a few minutes to work up the courage to knock. It was noon so I figured everyone was up and I was right. Quinn's bright smile greeted me as the door opened.

"Ness!" I let her yank me into a hug. Never have I met a person so happy to see me.

"Hey Quinn, is Finn here? I need to talk to him."

Her face fell. "Please don't be mad at him Ness."

"I'm not mad." I tried to assure her and myself at the same time. I couldn't be mad if I tried. They were family. "Not anymore any way."

"Well you should be mad," Quinn voice grew a louder. "Stupid idiot told me what he did to you. You should have slugged him. I don't if you care if you had crushed his jaw."

Her words caught me off guard. How could she know that I had the strength to cause her brother any real harm?

Before I had the chance to ask Finn and Toby entered the room. No doubt surprised to see me there.

"Ness, what are you doing here?" Toby wagged his eyebrows up and down as he elbowed Finn in the ribs.

Finn gave him a dark look.

"I came to talk to Finn."

"Sure," Finn seemed surprised that I wanted to be alone with him, "you want to go in the garden?" His smile was uneasy as he led the way. He was afraid of what I might say. To be honest, I wasn't sure what that was going to be.

We stood before Quinn's roses when Finn pointed to one of the two bistro chairs. I sat across from him, my eyes drawn to one of the rose bushes that looked as though it was dying. The petals were beginning to turn brown and were drooping to the ground. Staring at the plant was starting to depress me so I decided to speak.

"Do you know how many friends I've made since I moved here?"

"No."

"Three. "

"Ness I–," he started to say, surprised by my statement.

"Nope, I'm still talking. My family is sort of on the run. We use to live in Washington, but had to move here. There are some bad people who wanted to hurt me…" for some reason my voice caught in my throat. It was so long ago, but the memory was still fresh. "We had to move here and I wasn't allowed to go out on my own because it was never really safe.

"Jesus Ness," there was sympathy in his voice.

"That's why I acted so strange that day you showed up at my house. It was first time I had ever met anyone my own age. It was the first time I had a chance at making friends. I mean I had Jake, but there was an incident and he got sent away."

"What kind of incident?"

"There may have been some messing around that my parents deemed unfit due to my young age at the time," I answered honestly knowing that my face was turning red at the thought.

"What about Leah?" He asked distracting me from my embarrassment, "What's her story?"

"She's my friend, don't get me wrong, but she's also here to keep me safe when I'm out in public."

"So she's like your bodyguard?"

"Yeah, the thing is Finn," I needed to get what I came to say out, "even if I wasn't involved with Jake; I wouldn't get involved with you that way. Your friendship means too much to me to just mess it up if one of us were to screw up."

"God Ness…I didn't know. I'm sorry for the way I acted." He gave me a smile as he continued. "You'll be happy to know that Quinn lectured me for like an hour after I got home. I never would have said anything if I had known."

"So you're okay with just being friends? I don't want things to be weird between us."

"I will keep my hands to myself." He held one of his hands over his heart while he held the other up in the air. "Uh, now that were friends again, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"I need to run into town with Toby. Quinn needs her prescription refilled and I need to pick up some supplies. You think you could stay with Quinn while were gone. She hates getting in the car with us."

"I'd be happy to."

"And maybe when I get back you can tell me more about the _messing_ that got you in trouble."

"Dream on Finnegan."

"Come on, I thought we were best friends," he pretended to whine. "Best friends tell each other everything."

"Again I say dream on."

Quinn was happy about spending time with me, but not about the fact that I was stay as a babysitter. She had argued that she wasn't a baby who needed watching as they pulled away.

"Maybe if they had better control of their bodily functions I wouldn't mind getting in a car with them." She turned to me smiling once again, "I'm glad you and Finn worked things out."

"Me too," I said. "More than you know." I took another sip of the now cold coffee and must have made a face.

"Can I make you a new cup?" Quinn took my mug and dumped the toxic sludge. "I can make you a mochachino if you'd rather. It's all the yummy goodness of hot chocolate with the benefits of coffee."

She flittered around the kitchen reminding me so much of her aunt.

"Maybe after you've had my world famous mocha you'll finally let me show you my room."

I sighed and not because of idea of seeing Quinn's collection, it was because of the drink laid before me. I was about to ask the mug where it had been all my life when Quinn pulled me toward her room.

At long last Quinn showed me her collection. Most of it was things from a television show called Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There were dolls, action figures, DVD's and trading cards. She had a small library of different books all featuring vampires as the heroes.

"This is one my favorites," she held out a book. "It's about a werewolf who finds out that his true love is a half-ling. She's half vampire, half something else. It's the first book in the series; I think you'd like it. You can borrow it if you want."

I took the book and watched as she fixed one of figure's poses. I could tell from their condition that she took good care of them. The book's spine wasn't even cracked.

"How was Alice's trip?" she asked while keeping her focus on the shelf.

"It was fine. It's good to have her and Jasper home. I hate it when they're not…" my words trailed off. I hadn't mentioned Alice being back. "Quinn, how did you know Alice was back?"

"You said so when you first got here," she was lying.

"No," I turned her to face me. "I didn't."

When she didn't respond I asked again.

"I just knew."

"And that's not all you know is it?" I held up the book.

She shook her head with fear in her eyes.

"You know what I am?"

She nodded.

"And you know what Alice is?"

She nodded again.

"And you know _who_ she is?"

"Yes."

"I need more than one syllable Quinn," I needed her to say it out loud.

"She's our great aunt. She's a vampire and you're a vampire too."

**Holy poop! Quinn knew the whole time! Oh and the book Quinn loaned Nessie is a real book. It's called "A Hunger Like No Other" by Kresley Cole. Here is a link where you can check it out. **

**I will warn readers that if you are under 18 then this might not be the book for you as there is adult content featured in it. You might be asking yourself "If Quinn can read it then why can't I?" Well Quinn was raised without proper adult supervision. Also Quinn is not real. I made her up. **

**Keep showing me the love and I'll keep writing. Oh and the more love I get the faster I'll bring Jacob home to Nessie.**

**CHAPTER 15 TEASER**

**We stood there in silence for several minutes. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to say. Seeing the fear in Quinn's eyes I took a slow step backwards and held my hands up as a sign I meant her no harm.**

"**Quinn whatever you're thinking I promise you that I'm not going to hurt you." I made my voice as soft and as soothing as I could.**

"**Well I know that," she said with a look that made me feel ashamed for even suggesting such a thing.**

"**So you're not afraid then?"**

"**Not that you'll physically hurt me no." She began to chew her lower lip and avoided looking at me.**

"**If you're not afraid of the fact that I'm a vampire, then what are you afraid of?"**

"**That Alice will be mad that I knew who you all were, but didn't say anything and that she might not want us." Tear were swimming in her eyes as she made her confession. **

**Laying the book back on the shelf I guided her into a gentle hug. When I touched her I saw everything she had been through. Growing up in a home where she never knew a parents love, Quinn felt like a burden to her brother who took care of her as best he could. There were numerous trips to the doctors. More tests day after day. The doctors would prescribe drugs that made her sick or turned her into a living zombie. And the worst of all were the painful treatments. The knowing that there was nothing wrong with her, but having no one believe and now this new fear of possible rejection from the one person who would understand.**


	15. Chapter 15

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a piece of the T-shirt Robert wore in the movie. So there! :P**

**I want to give a quick shout out to "jemmac77" for her great review of my story. Also a shout out to "ebonygorgieriggs" for all the love she sent. **

**And now to announce the winner! The question was; Are you Team Edward or Team Jacob? I'm sorry to inform you that none of you answered correctly. The right answer was Team Switzerland…Team Switzerland. The prize…2 chapters posted in one day!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

We stood there in silence for several minutes just staring at one another. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to say. Seeing the fear in Quinn's eyes I took a slow step backwards and held my hands up as a sign I meant her no harm.

"Quinn whatever you're thinking I promise you that I'm not going to hurt you." I made my voice as soft and as soothing as I could.

"Well I know that," she made a rude noise and gave me a look that made me feel ashamed for even suggesting such a thing.

"So you're not afraid?"

"Not that you'll hurt me no." She began to chew her lower lip and avoided looking at me.

"If you're not afraid of the fact that I'm a vampire, then what are you afraid of?"

"That Alice will be mad that I knew who you all were, but didn't say anything and that she might not want us." Tear were swimming in her eyes as she made her confession.

Laying the book back on the shelf I guided her into a gentle hug. When I touched her I saw everything she had been through. Growing up in a home where she never felt loved. Quinn felt like a burden on her brother who took care of her as best he could. There were numerous trips to the doctors. Test after test that never really answered any questions. The different drugs that the doctors tried that never did any real good. And worst of all the painful treatments she was forced to undergo. The knowing that there was nothing wrong with her, but having no one believe and now this new fear of rejection from the one person who would understand.

"Quinn, I know for a fact that you have nothing to be afraid of."

Embarrassed by her tears, she quickly wiped them away and began to smile again. "So where did Alice go?"

"You don't know already?"

She gave me a playful scowl; "I don't know everything, just some things."

"She went to America to see her lawyer." I told Quinn what Alice had learned.

"Alice knows about us?" she squeaked.

I nodded and assured that the only person she was mad at was the lawyer for not telling her about twins in the first place.

Quinn sat on her bed not saying a word, allowing the new information to sink in. I watched her thinking and no doubt worrying and I knew then what I had to do.

"Quinn, would you like to come to my house and meet your family?"

She looked at me as though I startled her, then the biggest smile I had ever seen spread across her face. She rushed past me to get to her closet, almost knocking me down and rummaged around until she found an old photo album. I took it as a sign that she was all for a visit. Grabbing my phone, I dialed Leah's number and told her to come back, then called home to let them know I was on my way and that I was bringing company.

Moments later, Leah arrived and as we got into the car Quinn thanked her for not biting Finn.

Quinn was nervous when we arrived at the house. On the drive there, she went through my entire family, questioning whether they would like her or not. I did the best I could, but I knew that until she could see for herself, she wouldn't believe otherwise.

Finally, she worked up the courage to go into the house after having been parked in the driveway for fifteen minutes. There, sitting on the couch all alone was an equally nervous Alice. She stood up as we entered the room.

"I asked everyone to give us some time before they get to meet you…again."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you," Quinn said as she clutched the album to her chest. She looked like a child getting ready to be scolded.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Do you hear me?" Alice came to stand in front of Quinn. "I'm the one who needs your forgiveness. You have to believe that if I had known about you or your brother that I would have…" Alice couldn't finish the sentence. She reached and touched Quinn's cheek, "You look so much like your grandmother, I don't know why I didn't see it before?"

"You weren't really looking before," Quinn said beaming.

I slid out of the room to let them get to know each other in privacy, grabbing the cordless phone along the way to call Jacob. It had been a few days since I had last heard from him. I thought he should know about the latest addition to our family. That and I missed him. It was weird not having heard from him in so long considering that he used to call like clockwork.

The phone rang eight times before someone answered. But it wasn't the one I wanted.

"Hi Mr. Black," I said to Jacob's dad.

"Renesmee Cullen. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Billy?"

"Sorry Billy. How are you?" I felt embarrassed. I always called him Mr. Black out of respect and every time he told me to call him Billy.

"Good, good. Your granddad and I went fishing yesterday."

We chatted for what seemed a long time and I didn't want to be rude, but I wanted to talk to Jake more than I wanted to hear about the one that got away.

"He's not here," was all he said.

"Oh, when will he be home?"

"Hard to say really, he's been helping Sam out. His son is quite the handful," Billy said, "He said he might be going to a movie afterwards with some friends."

I told Billy to tell Jacob that I had called and that I missed him. We said goodbye and the call ended. I sat on the front steps of the house telling myself that Jacob would call when he could. It wasn't fair for me to expect he to just sit around at home waiting for the day to come when he could return. He deserved to be happy, even if he wasn't with me.

I decided that I wasn't going to be one of those girls who got upset when their boyfriends didn't check in every single day…like Jacob use to do.

**Poor Renesmee. Has our hansom **_**Huff-Puff **_**forgotten all about her? **

**CHAPTER 16 TEASER**

**I sat on the front step and tried to convince myself that nothing was wrong. Jake was busy, that's why he hadn't called. The more I told myself, the more worried I became. What if he met someone? Like a girl his age, a girl who was normal. **

**Leah seemed to come out of nowhere while I was in the middle of mentally kicking the butt of a girl that didn't exist.**

"**How's it going in there?"**

**I shrugged, "I bet she has a stupid name like Missy or Lizzie."**

"**Who does?"**

"**Nobody," I muttered. **


	16. Chapter 16

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Chapter 16**

I sat on the front step trying to convince myself that nothing was wrong. Jake was busy, that's why he hadn't called. The more I told myself, the more worried I became. What if he met someone? Like a girl his age, a girl who was normal. A girl who wasn't on the Volturi's hit list.

Leah seemed to come out of nowhere while I was in the middle of mentally kicking the butt of a girl that existed only in my mind.

"How's it going in there?"

I shrugged, "I bet she has a stupid name like Missy or Lizzie."

"Who does?"

"Nobody," I muttered.

"Listen, I'm not doing anything right now and your family's not around. You interested in starting your lessons?"

Needing to take my mind off my MIA boyfriend I jumped up and followed. Leah led me into the woods away from the house. Sure Quinn knew what we were, but we didn't need to put on a floorshow on her first day.

"Alright, first thing I want you to do is make a fist like this."

Leah held up her hand and gave me a visual. I was really glad I wasn't paying for these lessons. I sighed and held up my fist.

"Okay," she steadied herself. "Hit me."

"What?"

"I need you to hit me so we can see how strong you are."

"I'm not hitting you Leah"

"But Renesmee, I'm not Leah. My name is Lizzie and I'm having ever so much fun with Huff Puff," Leah smiled with her eyes wide open, batting her lashes at me. "I just love the way he hugs me and the way he kisses me. He says I'm so much better than his last girlfriend. I heard she was kind of immature."

I pulled back my arm and was ready to strike when in a blur of motion Leah disappeared. I turned around to ask why she moved when I saw her in Sky's arms.

He glared at me, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

His words came out as a hiss. He was so focused on me, that he didn't see the look of awe in Leah's eyes. The look quickly changed as she gave him a great shove putting space between them.

"Her? What the hell are you doing?" Leah was furious and had no trouble letting him know.

"I was saving you…you're welcome by the way."

"I didn't thank you and I didn't ask for your help!" she yelled.

"What are you doing anyway?" he looked to me for the answer.

"Leah was teaching me how to fight." I tried to say, but neither of them was paying any attention to me.

"I thought your job was to watch out for her?"

"I am. I'm teaching her to defend herself or at least I was until you came charging in like a freaking elephant."

A smug smile spread across Sky's face; "I get it now."

"Get what?" Leah snapped

"Carlisle has Esme. Edward has Bella…" Sky continued to list off the couples in my family. "Even Renesmee has Jacob."

"Are you planning on coming to a point anytime this year?"

"My point is this; you Leah are the only one in the bunch who has nobody. You're all alone and now I know why."

Sky was hitting below the belt and he didn't even know it. I prayed that he'd stop talking, but the prayers of a vampire are rarely answered.

"You're so venomous all the time that no one can stand to be around you." He was in her face now. "If you're not careful little girl, you're going to be alone forever."

The hurt and pain radiated off her, but only for a moment. Leah turned to me with a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Nessie, I think the best way to teach you how to fight a vampire are by giving you a demonstration."

I wish I had known what was going to happen next so that I could have stopped it. And I'm pretty sure Sky wished he had seen it too, because maybe he would have ducked.

Instead I just stood by and watched as Leah pulled back her fist and used it to knock Sky hard on his back.

"I think that's enough learning for today." She started to walk away.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Sky jumped back on his feet. "What if she runs up against a rabid werewolf with a bad case of PMS? Shouldn't she get a demonstration on how to handle that?"

Leah faced him once again, "Excuse me?" The air crackled with tension. Leah was so angry, but it was unlike anything I ever

"Uh…guys. I think I learned enough for today, too much actually." I really wanted to keep them from killing each other. "Why don't we go home and play a nice non violent game of scrabble?" My pleas were falling on deaf ears. It was as if I didn't even exist.

"Renesmee, here's how to handle such a situation." Sky then proceeded to tackle Leah, pinning her to the ground with her arms held over her head. She struggled to break free, but couldn't move him.

"Okay Sky, I think I got it. You can let her up now," again I was talking to myself.

"I would really like to thank you Sky," Leah grunted. "Living with the Cullen's all this time made me soft. I had forgotten why I hate vampires. But you arrogance has just reminded me."

Leah managed to hook one of her legs around one of Sky's and flipped him on to his back. Within seconds she had his body pinned. Only she forgot to pin his arms, but she didn't need to. She kept him stilled with her eyes. They both stared at each other; they were no longer snapping at each other, but instead breathing heavily.

I began to worry when I noticed Leah's body begin to tremble. It was a sign that she was going to shift. I knew that whatever happened next was going to change everything. That there would be going back once the line, whatever it was had been crossed. Sky raised his hands slowly and took a hold of Leah's face. She let out a small gasp; one I thought had been of fear until Leah let Sky pull her lips to his.

There were many times since Jacob had left that I had felt like the perpetual third wheel, but never more than I did at that moment. Watching the two of them kiss was just plain uncomfortable. I didn't know if I should interrupt or if I should just leave them alone.

When Leah sat back up, her face was flushed and she looked stunned. Her fingers were touching her lips. She got up slowly and took a few steps back allowing Sky to stand. They both remain completely focused on each other. I thought it was weird that just a few days ago Leah was freaking out over Sky being here. She had said that he had to go or she was leaving and know they were making out.

Everything was silent, but only for a minute.

"Oh my god!" I yelled. "You imprinted on Sky!"

**Oh my god! Renesmee finally clues in! LOL. For those of you who remember, Lizzie was the name of the girl in "Breaking Dawn" who Jacob in the park. This was the girl who Jacob thought about being with to help him get over the eventual loss of his best friend, Bella. Ahhh…the memories. I should re-read that book. It's the only one in the series that I've only read once. **

**CHAPTER 17 TEASER**

**I'm not sure who was more shocked by my outburst. Both Leah and Sky looked stunned. **

"**Imprinted?" Sky said.**

"**It doesn't mean anything," Leah covered.**

"**I know what **_**imprinting **_**means. Kitchi's a wolf, remember?" He started to walk toward her only to have her step away.**

"**I'm not ready for this," She shook her head, "Nessie you should get back to your friend."**

**Before I could answer, she was towing me back to the house leaving Sky by himself. **


	17. Chapter 17

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Leah & Sky kissing in wood,**

**She's finally imprinted, ain't that good? **

**Okay, not as good as my last song, but we all saw this kiss coming so…**

**Shout out to my newest reader ".xox". You my friend are quite the fast little reader. I got an email letting me know that you added me then the next email was a review for Chapter 16. Yikes! Slow it down, I can only write so fast. LOL. **

**Chapter 17**

I'm not sure who was more shocked by my outburst. Both Leah and Sky looked stunned.

"Imprinted?" Sky said.

"It doesn't mean anything," Leah did her best to cover, her eyes focusing on everything but him.

"I know what _imprinting _means Leah. Kitchi's a wolf, remember? He imprinted on my mother." He started to walk toward her only to have her step away.

"I can't do this right now," she shook her head, "Nessie we should get you back to your friend."

Before I could answer, she was towing me behind her to the house leaving Sky by himself.

"Wait…Leah. Slow down!" I wanted her to tell me what was going on. Everything had happened so fast. "I don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand."

"So you haven't imprinted on Sky?" I said as we reached the porch.

She spun around, "No…yes…I don't know alright? I just need some time to figure things out." Leah glanced back to trees where we had left Sky.

"I'm sorry I blurted it out like that. I thought imprinting was a good thing? I mean, you're happy about it right?"

She faced me and smiled. "It would have come out eventually princess, don't worry about it. You should get inside, I think there waiting for you."

I made my way into the house while Leah made her way back through the trees. When I entered the living room, Quinn was sitting next to Alice and they were surrounded. Quinn was being reintroduced to the Cullen's, the _real _Cullen's.

"Ness!" Quinn jumped from the couch and threw her arms around me.

"How's it going?" I was expecting her to be a bit on edge considering she was in a room full of vampires.

"Great. I met your mom and dad, your real mom and dad." She was looking at Bella and Edward. "I thought it was weird that you looked more like your brother's wife than Esme."

"Sorry I had to lie."

"Oh no don't be. I understand. I'm just glad I finally found you."

The day that I first met Quinn, she wasn't really looking for Suri. She was looking for me because she knew that I would lead her to Alice. It turned out that Quinn and Alice shared more than DNA. They shared the ability to see things that were going to happen before they happened.

All the women in Alice's family had the ability; they just didn't know it. Alice's sister, Cynthia kept the fact that she could see the future a secret. Probably thinking she'd end up in an institution like her sister did. Her niece, Quinn's mom had visions and when pills didn't make them go away, she committed suicide.

Because of the history of mental illness, a close eye was kept on Quinn. When she began telling her people about her dreams as a young child and about vampires being real she was sent to several doctors to try to fix the problem.

"Finn did the best he could to take care of me. He went to all my doctor appointments with me and would always hold my hand when I got scared." Quinn said. "Then last year when the doctor decided to try ECT…"

Alice gasped.

"What's ECT?" I said.

"Electroconvulsive therapy," Carlisle said, "shock treatment."

"Finn said enough was enough and told me we could go where ever I wanted to go. I knew that the girl I was looking for was in South America, so that's where we went."

Alice touched Quinn's face, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I found you so it all worked out."

The young girl looked so peaceful, like someone who had finally come home.

Quinn showed me the album she had brought. I saw pictures of her mom, of her and Finn when they were babies. There was even a picture of Alice's sister.

While we were laughing at pictures of Finn in a cowboy costume, Alice spoke to the rest of the family. She was trying to convince them to change their minds about telling Finn the truth and to let both he and Quinn live with us. I heard her say that they'd be safer with us than on their own. I was glad Quinn couldn't hear them. I didn't want her to be scared.

I had laid my cell phone on the coffee table and when it began to ring Quinn passed it to me.

"It's Finn."

"How'd you know?" her ability to see things was amazing. Or at least I thought it was.

"Caller ID."

Taking the phone, I answered it, "Hey Finn."

"Ness, thank god. I came home and you guys weren't here." He was out of breath with worry, "Have you seen Harlequin? I can't find her anywhere?"

"Finn relax, she's with me. We're at my house."

After I assured him several times that his sister was okay I hung up my phone.

"He only calls me Harlequin when he's worried about me." She blushed, "it's kind of embarrassing."

Alice came into the room smiling. "How is everything? Quinn are you hungry? I could make you a sandwich if you like."

"I'm fine Alice."

"Quinn, I've spoken to Carlisle and the rest of the family and we've come to a decision."

Quinn's face fell. "I shouldn't have said anything," she stood and started walking toward the door. "I mean why would you want us? I'm certifiable and Finn neurotically overprotective. You don't need that in your life. I'm going to go home and we can just pretend like I don't know anything." She worried her bottom lip as she rambled causing her words to come out all mumbled.

Before her arm could even move to reach for the door Alice was blocking her. Not trying to hide her superhuman speed.

"I wasn't finished," Alice smiled. "We want you to stay. _I_ want you to stay. The thing is Finn doesn't know that we're related. Heck, he doesn't even know what we are. Telling him isn't going to be easy. I mean it's not just something you can blurt out."

Quinn nodded as Alice continued to speak.

"So until we can figure out how to break the news to your brother I think we should go about business as usually. You and Finn can keep living in your house. It'll be a perfectly livable house…for now."

"Okay," Quinn's smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Emmett will help you gather up anything you and your brother own that can't be replaced and store it here. Everything else that gets destroyed in the fire we can replace later. You might want to make a list of those things."

"Alice," I gasped. "Did you have a vision of a fire?"

"Yep, right after your dad suggested we start one. It's the only way to get Finn to agree to move in with us." Alice face brightened. "I just had an idea, we should have a sleepover."

I expected Quinn to be horrified by what Alice had said and how she jumped from talking about committing arson to having a girl's night, but she wasn't. Grinning she asked if Leah could drive us back to her house so she could get her pajama's.

**GASP! The Cullen's are pyros…oh my. But I think seeing as how it for a good reason that it's okay to burn down Finn and Quinn's house. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading. I promise that there's lots more excitement to come. **

**CHAPTER 18 TEASER**

**Alice reminded me that my birthday was only a few days away. I knew I must have been in a fog over not having heard from Jake in so long, because I agreed to let her throw me a birthday party, a small one. She zoomed around the house, getting things ready. **

**The plan was to invite Finn, Quinn and Toby over for cake and that was it, but Alice was an unstoppable force. **

**By the time the day rolled around the house looked like a circus tent had exploded. Balloons filled every corner of the room. Streamers were draped across the ceiling, and on every surface was a vase filled with the most colorful Gerber daisies.**

I wanted to say something, but didn't because I knew that Alice had been suffering all those years from not being able to throw me a real party.

My entire family was there. Leah was there and was standing next to Sky. His parents were there along with Quinn, Finn and Toby. Everyone was there…everyone except Jacob.


	18. Chapter 18

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**She's the birthday, she's the birthday, she's the birthday boy or girl!**

**That's right! It's Renesmee's fifteenth birthday. I hope she lets herself have fun even though her man has forgotten all about her. Perhaps Finn can make her smile on this day by giving her another kiss.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

Over the next few days, Quinn spent most of her time at our house. During the days Finn would be there too along with Toby. Then during the nights, she'd sleepover claiming that I was the first real friend she had and wanted to do the things that normal girl's her age did.

I was glad to have her around. She helped keep my mind off the things that made my stomach hurt. Like the fact that my family was planning on going to war with Aro.

Quinn would distract me from the fact that Leah would go off by herself for hours at a time, trying to deal with her issues. Sky must have had issues of his own cause he'd go off and was nowhere to be found, usually during the same hours as Leah.

But the thing I was most grateful to keep my mind off of was the fact that Jacob still hadn't called. I was beginning to doubt his very existence. Every time I tried calling him, he'd always be busy helping Sam or was gone out somewhere with Seth. I felt like was losing him.

Alice reminded me that my birthday was only a few days away. I knew I must have been in a fog over not having heard from Jake in so long, because I agreed to let her throw me an actual birthday party, a small one. She zoomed around the house, getting things ready.

The plan was to invite Finn, Quinn and Toby over for cake and that was supposed to be it, but Alice was an unstoppable force.

By the time the day rolled around the house looked like a circus tent had exploded. Balloons filled every corner of the room. Streamers were draped across the ceiling, and on every surface was a vase filled with the most colorful Gerber daisies.

I wanted to say something, but didn't because I knew that Alice had been suffering all those years from not being able to throw me a real party.

My entire family was there. Leah was there and was stood next to Sky. His parents were there along with Quinn, Finn and Toby. Everyone was there…everyone except Jacob.

I wasn't going to let it bother me. He'd call tonight. He had to. It was my birthday.

So instead I concentrated on opening my presents that included the Lauren Conrad fall collection from Alice and Rose, a Nintendo _Wii_ with all the games from Jasper and Emmett. When I pointed out that we already had one Emmett said it was for my room so that I could practice and he could finally have some decent competition. Carlisle & Esme gave me what was believed to be a copy of Vincent Van Gogh's _Sunflowers, _but instead turned out to be the real thing. I did not want to know how they got it or how much they paid. I would have been just as happy with poster of my favorite painting.

Edward and Bella gave me the keys to my very own Lexus Sport Coupe. It was Obsidian black with Ecru interior. The color reminded me of Jake's hair, making my temporary happiness disappear. Never mind the that I could even drive yet. 

I told Leah that she didn't need to get me anything, that the secret lesson's she was giving me was present enough, but she still gave me a few CD's.

Quinn gave me a friendship bracelet while Toby claimed that seeing as how the present Finn gave me was one of friendship that it was now a joint present. He then added that he'd give Finn ten buck later.

My new friends were amazed by the size of my cake. It was a three layer cake, each layer a different flavor. The bottom layer was vanilla cover in black icing. The second layer was a marble cake covered in white icing that was striped with black and the top layer was chocolate cake covered in white icing decorated with a bouquet of tiny Gerber daisies. It was at least two feet high. Alice grabbed my hand and shared with me that whatever wasn't eaten could be frozen, that nothing would get wasted so I should stop worrying. Jasper must have felt my vibes and rated me out.

"Were there supposed to be other people here because that's a big ass cake for just us," I overheard Toby ask Quinn who responded by poking him with her fork.

Throughout the evening I'd notice that Bella would look at the clock of the wall. I think she was waiting for the same thing I was, except for making her sad like it did me, she just looked pissed. So, after the cake was cut and we each had a piece, she slipped out of the room with the phone in her hand.

Alice turned on some music hoping to cheer me up. Finn pulled me off my chair to dance.

"I don't want to dance Finn," I didn't want to be rude, but my heart just wasn't in it.

"Please Ness. I can't dance with my sister, that's weird. If you don't dance with me, my only other option is Toby which is even weirder because he always tries to lead. And you should know that's my one rule. When it comes to relationships of any kind, I always have to be the man."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I let him pull me to the dance floor.

"You could have asked Leah to dance," the moment the words were out of my mouth a glass shattered across the room.

All eyes turned toward Sky, "I apologize," he said as he bent to pick up the shards of glass. When Leah tried to help caught her wrist. I saw him mouth the words _careful. _They were both caught up in their own world that the rest of us might as well have not been there.

"Yikes," Toby said as he swung Quinn closer. "Those two are intense."

I was going to explain to Toby about the new developments in Leah's life when Bella came back into the room holding out the phone, "Renesmee, guess who it is?"

I snatched the phone from her hand wondering why I hadn't heard it ring. Then it hit me that Jake didn't call me. Bella called him.

"Jake?"

"Hey Nessie, sounds pretty noisy there. What are you up to?"

"Just having a small party," It was so good to hear his voice that any anger I felt disappeared.

"Oh yeah," he said with little enthusiasm, "what's the occasion?"

The wind felt like it had been knocked out of my lungs. He had forgotten my birthday. Needing privacy, I took the phone outside and around the house to the garage and sat in my new car.

"It's my birthday today Jacob."

"Oh man, that's today? I'm sorry Nessie." He said the words, but he didn't sound like he meant them. "I guess I've just been so busy."

"Yeah, I know. Billy told me how busy you were every time I called."

"Sorry I never returned your calls."

"It's okay," I wasn't sure why I said it. I was upset. What I really wanted to do was scream at him so that he would feel as badly as I did, but I knew that would never happen. Jacob had stopped caring about me. Why else would he have forgotten all about me? My heart was fracturing inside my chest as he started talking again.

"Listen I can't talk for much longer. Seth and I are getting ready to head out to a party."

Not only did he forget my birthday, but he was blowing me off to go to a party of his own. "Whose party is it?"

"Just some girl; dad knows her mom and that's how we met."

Neither of us spoke for what seemed like forever.

"Nessie I need to ask you something."

I cleared my throat not wanting him to hear the pain I was in, "What is it?"

"See the thing is, it's the girl's birthday, that's what the party is for and I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I gave her a kiss. I didn't have time to get a real present."

He wanted to kiss someone else. My heart was breaking and he was getting ready to party and make out with some floozy. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to break something. Namely Jacob face.

"You do whatever you want to do Jacob."

"You're sure you're okay with this?"

"I have to go Jake. My friends are waiting for me. Have fun at _your_ party." I hung up the phone and pressed my forehead to the steering wheel. I would not cry. I repeated those words as I got out of the car and again as I got to the front door. I took a deep breath to calm myself, in through my nose, out through my mouth.

The night air was crisp and clean. The scent of earth and smoky wood carried on the breeze. It smelled like nature. It smelled like home. It smelled like…Him.

I spun around and walking towards me was a face I hadn't seen in seven years. A face I missed. It was also a face I wanted to hit not moments ago.

Jacob gave me a guilty smile as I dropped the phone and ran into his arms. His hair, which he had tied back, had gotten longer and he seemed taller as he picked me up and swung me around causing me scream with excitement. When my feet touched the ground I looked into his eyes. He was real and he was here.

"I know you said I could do whatever I wanted, but are you sure you're okay with me kissing the birthday girl?" he said with a huge grin.

I answered by pulling his head toward mine to give him the kiss I had been waiting to give him for seven years, but was stopped when he looked over my shoulder.

"I think we have company," he whispered nodding toward the house where everyone was watching. I didn't care.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Dude! That guy is huge," I heard Toby whispered with awe to Finn. "You ass is grass if he ever finds out you kissed his girl."

An angry growl rumbled in Jacob's chest.

I guess he heard Toby too.

**Eek! Jacob's back! And a whole year early! Thank you all for being so patient waiting for his return. I wonder how he'll react to finding out that Finn kissed his girl. I don't think he'll handle it very well.**

**Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Unfortunately I won't be able to post anything for a couple of days as I am going out of town. Depending on what time I get back on Sunday, how tired I am and how much editing I can get done, I might be able to get the next chapter up by Sunday night. **

**And btw, that birthday song I posted at the beginning of the chapter I got off an episode of the Simpsons. I send it to all my friends whenever they have a birthday. I find it better than sending the generic "Happy Birthday" song. Plus I'm a huge weirdo. LOL.**

**CHAPTER 19 TEASER **

**My hands were pressed firmly against Jacob's vibrating chest as he tried to get passed me. He glared at the young man on the porch wishing he could destroy him with a thought. He was back in my life not five minutes and already he wanted to rip someone's head off.**

"**Move Renesmee," he growled. **

**It was bad enough that he was trying to hurt one of my friends, but what made it worse was the fact that he was ordering me around.**

"**Jake, that might have worked seven years ago, but it isn't going to fly now. The only people who get to order me around are Bella and Edward."**

"**I'm sorry Nessie," he rubbed the back of his hand down my cheek while gazing into my eyes with so much love I wanted to swoon. "Could you please move so that I can kill your friend?"**


	19. Chapter 19

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**I made it back alive everybody! YAY! I'm completely blown away by the response from the last chapter. I can't believe you thought that Jacob had forgotten about Renesmee. Hello? The story's called "Renesmee & Jake"! **

**Big shout out to "Shay114", who sat at their computer until 3am for a total of 4 hours reading my story. I thought I was the only one who did things like that. LOL. Thank you all for reading and enjoying my work.**

**As always, keeping sending the love and I'll keep writing!**

Enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

My hands were pressed firmly against Jacob's vibrating chest as he tried to get passed me. He glared at the young man on the porch wishing he could destroy him with a thought. He was back in my life not five minutes and already he wanted to rip someone's head off.

"Move Renesmee," he growled.

It was bad enough that he was trying to hurt one of my friends, but even worse was the fact that he was ordering me around. I gave his chest a hard shove to get his attention.

"Jake, that might have worked seven years ago, but it isn't going to fly now. The only people who get to order me around are Bella and Edward."

"I'm sorry Nessie," he rubbed the back of his hand down my cheek while gazing into my eyes with so much love I wanted to swoon. "Could you please move so that I can kill your friend?"

"Okay…that's better, but I can't let you kill Finn."

"Why?"

"Well off the top of my head its wrong," this caused him to snort, "and also because he's related to Alice."

That took the fire out of him. His body relaxed and he let out a frustrated breath. "What?"

"We just found out that he and Quinn are Alice's grand nephew and grand niece. So if you killed Finn, then Alice would kill you and that would make this a very bad birthday."

I was planning on pouting next to get him to give in, but I didn't have to. The loud shriek that came from Leah distracted everyone.

She sprinted across the lawn to meet her brother who I haven't seen standing behind Jacob. There were tears in her eyes as she hugged Seth complaining that his hair was too long and that he was too thin. He ignored his sister's criticisms.

"Missed you too," he said hugging her back.

After he promised to behave, I tugged Jacob up to the house to meet the new people in my life. He gave Bella a hug and shook Edward's hand before I could make introductions.

I introduced him to Sky and his parents. He was a bit hesitant at first. He was the son of the vampire who tried to kill me after all.

"Jake, this is Quinn," I said, "Quinn this is my boyfriend Jake." Jacob gave Quinn a hug, swallowing her tiny frame in his arms.

"It's a good thing you're here," she scolded. "I was getting ready to fly to La Push to kick your butt."

"You might want to take her serious my man," Toby joked. "She can be frightening when she wants to be."

"This is Toby." The two shook hands then it was Finn's turn.

"You must be Finn." He wasn't smiling anymore as he held out his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet the famous _Puff Puff_." Finn shook his hand sounding just as enthused and did his best to be as intimidating, but it faltered when Jake wouldn't let go and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear.

"I know what you did boy. I'll let you off this time because you're Nessie's friend, but the next time you try anything, I'll pin you to the wall."

"Hey Jacob." Alice's hand landed on Jake's shoulder as a warning even though she sounded chipper. "Good to see you."

Jake released Finn's hand as he greeted the rest of the family. Everyone was happy to see him with the exception of Rose who welcomed him her own way.

"Great, _Mange _is back, I'll go put down some newspaper." Finn was the only one who found her comment funny.

"Hurry back Rosie, I got a bunch of new dumb blonde jokes for you."

Finn and Toby went home after another hour of partying. Quinn stayed over again and went to bed after a failed attempt at cleaning up. Esme and Alice told her not to bother. With their combined vamp speed they'd have it done within minutes. Once she was asleep, Jacob took my hand and we went out into the woods to be alone.

When he found a tree he liked, he sat on the ground and I sat in his lap with my back against his chest. His arms wrapped around me making me feel safer than I had felt in a long time.

I filled him in on Alice's new family "I know that you don't like him yet, but you have to be nice," I said, "Something you've gotten rusty at since you left," I gave him a playful jab in the ribs.

"Are you mad at me?" he sounded serious suddenly.

"I was," I said remembering how hurt I had been when I thought he stopped caring about me.

Sensing my upset, he squeezed me and kissed the top of my head. "I wanted it to be a surprise. That's why we didn't tell you."

"_We_?"

"Well, my dad knew obviously."

"Obviously," I grumbled remembering all the times Billy told me Jake was out and how sympathetic he sounded.

"And Bella."

Even in his tight embrace, I twisted around to face him. "My mother knew you were coming back a full year early and she let me think you were…that you," I couldn't finish the thought. Even though I knew it wasn't true, the idea wasn't any less painful.

"Renesmee Cullen, do I need to remind you that I imprinted on you. That means that for me you are the only one I will ever want or ever need. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

There was fear in his eyes as he waited for me to respond. So I did.

I placed my hands on the sides of his face and there under the stars, I pressed my lip against his. Two hours after my fifteenth birthday ended I shared my first real kiss with the man that I loved

**Ahhh…Nessie finally gets the kiss she wants. **

**So I thought I'd start pimping other fan-fics that I have really enjoyed reading. "The Best Man" by Bratty-Vamp. In an alternate world, Bella and Jasper have been BFF since they were five, promising that each would be the others best man. One summer Jasper invites Bella home to tell her that he's getting married. The only snag, his brother Edward thinks that he should be best man. So to make things fair he sets up a competition between the two for the ultimate title.**

**CHAPTER 20 TEASER**

**After I got ready for the day I stepped outside and I was glad I did. Jacob was waiting for me. I had wanted to give him another kiss, but the unhappy look on his face told me that it wasn't a good time.**

"**Could I have a word with you?" He took me by the arm and pulled me toward the trees. "I just had an interesting conversation with Leah."**

"**Oh?" **

"**You were getting her to teach you to fight? What were you thinking?"**

"**I was thinking that it might be nice to be able to defend myself Jacob." **

**He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't need to fight Nessie. I'm here to protect you know. I won't let anything happen to you. Your family is here to protect you too."**

"**God, do you know how condescending you sound right now? I'm not some little girl who needs to be kept from danger by the adults."**


	20. Chapter 20

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Chapter 20**

Sometime after the kiss I must have fallen asleep because I woke up alone in my bedroom. I was afraid that I had dreamt the entire night before until I saw a single red rose on the end of my bed. Jacob was really here.

"For the last time no," I heard Emmett say.

Making my way toward the dining room I saw Emmett covering his face with his hands as he sat with Quinn. He looked stressed.

"Morning," I said taking a seat next to Quinn.

"Thank God, Ness please save me," Emmett begged.

Grabbing the box of cereal that was on the table I began snacking as I heard the reason why my uncle needed to be rescued from a tiny human girl.

"The others went out and Alice left me here to protect her." He jerked his thumb toward Quinn.

"Alice and Rose said Emmett would answer some questions I had." The girl had a note pad in front of her and was checking things off. Apparently Rose was still sore over the whole Heidi thing and decided that this was the best punishment.

"What kind of questions?"

"Crazy ones," he raised his hand. "No offense."

"None taken," Quinn smiled. "You're real so technically I'm not crazy."

I took the pad from Quinn and read the questions.

Do you own a sword?

Do you ever wear a kilt?

Do you own a dagger?

Can you go out in sunlight?

Does it hurt when you touch silver?

Does holy water burn?

Are you descended from the lost city of Atlantis?

Do you come from another planet?

Are you another race of beings?

Can you be staked?

Can you turn to mist or fog?

Are leprechauns real?

"Quite a list you got there," I comment before rereading the last question, "Leprechauns?" I gave her back the pad.

"I know that they're weird questions, but I've read a lot of books about vampires and I just want to know how accurate they are." Quinn turned her attention back to Emmett. "Do you own a kilt or not?"

"No I don't own a kilt, why would I own a kilt."

"In most of the books I've read, the vampires wear kilts; the handsome ones any ways." Quinn smiled.

"I don't what you've been reading but most of the stuff on your list can be answered with a big no." Emmett answered.

"What do you read?" I myself never read any books about vampires. Much like the movies, they were considered propaganda.

"Well I like the Black Dagger books and Darkhunter series."

Quinn listed off several other books that she had read causing Emmett to roll his eyes. A few times he made rude noises.

"But I'd have to say that my all time favorites are the ones written by EC McCarthy."

"Really?" One side of Emmett's mouth curved upward. He was balancing his chair on two legs as he listened to Quinn rave about the author.

"Are you kidding? McCarthy is the best." She grabbed my arm and said, "Ness you have to read _Forest Angel_, it's so good. It's about a guy named Dermot who gets attacked by a bear while hunting. And just as he's about to die he gets rescued by an angel only she's not an angel, she's a vampire named Lily Ann. She carries him home and gets her father to turn him. He falls in love with her and they live happily ever after." 

When I commented on the familiarity of the story sounded familiar Quinn asked if I had read it. I didn't need to read the story. Not when the main character was my uncle.

"EC McCarthy? By any chance the EC wouldn't happen to stand for Emmett Cullen would they?"

The front legs of the chair crashed down to the floor. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Please, I know your last name was McCarthy before Carlisle turned you."

A tiny squeak came from Quinn as she jumped up and ran toward her room. Moments later she returned with her arms full of books. There were eighteen in all, each one by EC McCarthy.

"I'm real, real sorry I asked you all those questions and I promise I won't ever ask you anything else if you'll sign them."

Emmett stared at the books on the table then back up at me. He looked unsure of what to do. Then slowly he slid one of the books closer to his body.

"You got a pen or something?"

Quinn thrust a black sharpie out onto the table.

"I do this then you can't say anything. We clear?" he was directing his gaze back and forth between us.

"They don't know?" I said as he scribbled his way through the pile.

"Alice and Edward do. Alice knows because she saw when one of my books hit number one on the best sellers list and Edward because he can't mind his own business." Meaning he had read Emmett mind without permission. I knew what that was like.

"But what about Rose?"

"Seriously? How do you think she'd act if she found out that the muscle of the Cullen family wrote romance novels?" He looked sad as he closed the final book.

"She'd be proud," Quinn said with intensity. "When I was in the hospital I found your first book in the lounge and it made me feel better. I read it and I wasn't some crazy girl in a mental hospital. I was someone who was brave and strong."

"Really?" Seeing the affect that hiss writing had on someone first hand seemed to cheer him up.

"Uh-huh. I loved the book so much I stole it," Quinn blushed at making the confession.

Before Quinn could scoop up her collection of books, Emmett grabbed the book in question. He got up from the table and left the room only to return seconds later. In his hand he held the old copy along with a newer copy of the book.

"Here."

Quinn took the book and hugged it close. "It's a first edition," she gasped. "Thank you."

"Just don't steal anymore books okay?"

"I won't. I can't believe I live in the same house as EC McCarty."

Quinn took her signed books to her room leaving me alone with my uncle. For a while neither of us spoke.

"Is this why you wouldn't let me read books about vampires?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess now that I know," I yanked the book from his hand. "I can start reading."

"Alright," he said warily. "But remember, EC McCarthy is a complete stranger as far as you're concerned."

After I got ready for the day I stepped outside and I was glad I did. Jacob was waiting for me. I had wanted to give him another kiss, but the unhappy look on his face told me that it wasn't a good time.

"Could I have a word with you?" He took me by the arm and pulled me toward the trees. "I just had an interesting conversation with Leah."

"Oh?"

"You were getting her to teach you to fight? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it might be nice to be able to defend myself Jacob."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't need to fight Nessie. I'm here to protect you now. I won't let anything happen to you. And your family is here to protect you too."

"God, do you know how condescending you sound right now? I'm not some little girl who needs to be kept from danger by the adults."

He had just come back into my life and I didn't want to fight with him, but I was tired of other people deciding what was best for me.

"I just don't think you understand how dangerous–,"

"You know what? You right; I have no idea that the Volturi are just waiting for the chance to swoop in to wreck all of our lives. I have no idea that by harboring Sky and his family we've put ourselves in even more danger." I was being sarcastic and it was hurting his feelings so I added, "I want to be able to hold my own if Aro comes after us."

"Nessie," Jacob started to speak, but was once again interrupted. Only this time it wasn't by me.

"She's right," Bella said stepping from behind a tree. I was told that there was a time when my mother was a clumsy individual. Seeing her slink out of the shadows I had a very hard time picturing a clumsy Bella Cullen.

"Mom I can explain," she was going to yell at me for going against my father's wishes. At least I thought she was.

"I'm not mad Renesmee." She smiled at me as she studied my face.

"So what's the plan Bella? Drag Nessie to the front lines?" he knew better than to growl at her.

"No, but she has every right to defend herself. And I think you're just the wolf for the job."

Jacob began to laugh thinking that she was joking. But his laughter quickly faded, "Oh no. I'm not teaching Nessie anything that her father has forbidden."

"Edward only wants to protect her like he protected me. The difference is that back then I needed it. Nessie can take of herself. She just needs to learn how. You let me take care of Edward."

"You better have my back when he finds out," he called out as she walked away.

Jacob looked as though he wanted to yell at me, but before he could I jumped into his arms and kissed him and asked, "When do we start?"

Twenty minutes later Jacob and I were in my car being driven to a secluded area, somewhere away from the house and away from my father. He decided that he wasn't going to get all the blame for this stunt so he ordered Leah and Seth to join us. Seth was the one who got to drive, he claimed he had imprinted on the vehicle.

Once again, Leah was giving me the silent treatment. It was really annoying me considering that we had gotten really close.

"I think you should know that you are setting a fine example. Might want to think about writing a book on how to win friends and influence people."

"What are you yammering about?"

"Every time someone does something you don't like you act like a child."

"I don't need to get lectured by you. I've had enough of that today thank you very much."

"You were getting ready to teach Nessie how to fight," Jacob defended himself.

"And tell me again what it is we're getting ready to do now?"

Seth turned on the radio to tune us out.

"It's different now because we have permission."

"That's right, I forgot. Jacob Black doesn't do anything unless he has permission."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Seth kept adjusting the volume, but the louder the music got, the louder the yelling became.

"_Captain F_ang and his little woman tell you to leave town and you do. You took off leaving the girl you imprinted on. You're supposed to be an Alpha, act like it!"

It was one thing to yell at me…

"Will you relax? You're acting like Jacob is the bad guy. He's just being protective of me. I'm sure if the tables were turned you'd feel the same way about Sky."

"Why would she care about Sky?" Seth asked. He was suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Cause she imprinted on him."

Seth slammed his foot on the brake so hard that the air bags popped out.

"Sweet Christ Seth!" Jacob shouted after he pushed the bag out of his face. "Nessie are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I said thankful that I was wearing my seatbelt. I didn't want to go crashing through the windshield and ruin my new car. I was unbreakable, my car was not.

"You still in one piece Leah?"

The color had drained from Leah's face. Her eyes were locked on the eyes in the rearview mirror. Those eyes belonged to Seth.

"Seth I'm sorry–," she tried to say.

"You're messing around with a damn leech!"

**Yikes! I guess Seth isn't so happy for his sister. Oh well, I'm sure it will all work out once things get explained cause if it's one thing a werewolf doesn't do is overreact. LOL. And bet you never saw Emmett writing romance novels. Tee hee. I think it makes him more sexy…if that's even possible.**

**CHAPTER 21 TEASER**

Chapter 21

"**Get out of the car now," Jake said through his teeth doing his best to stay calm.**

**We all got out slowly. **

"**You knew didn't you?" Seth accused.**

"**The last time I checked, I was the Alpha and I don't answer to you." **

"**The last time I checked we were friends and we didn't keep things from each other!"**

**Leah stepped forward, "I asked him not to say anything Seth."**

**Seth paced away from us, then back again. He was trying to work of some of his rage. He'd have to walk to Canada and back to get rid of the anger he was feeling. He was beginning to vibrate as he addressed his sister.**

"**You shut the hell up!"**

"**Calm down Seth," Jake warned.**

"**He's a leech!" Seth screamed at his sister.**

**Her response was to shift into her wolf form and tackle him to the ground. **


	21. Chapter 21

*NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

**Holy night, almost at 2000 hits! Thanks everybody! Okay, just to set everyone straight, yes, Sky ****is**** a Halfling like Renesmee. It would have been weird for Seth to refer to him a half leech. **

**Enjoy.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 21

"Get out of the car now," Jake said through his teeth doing his best to stay calm.

We all got out slowly. My focus was between not get thrashed by Seth and figuring out a way to explain to my father why my airbags had popped.

"You knew didn't you?" Seth accused Jake.

"The last time I checked, I was the Alpha and I don't answer to you."

"The last time I checked we were friends and we didn't keep things from each other!"

Leah stepped forward, "I asked him not to say anything Seth."

Seth paced away from us, then back again. He was trying to work of some of his rage. He'd have to walk to Canada and back to get rid of the anger he was feeling. He was beginning to vibrate as he addressed his sister.

"You shut the hell up!"

"Calm down Seth," Jake warned.

"He's a leech!" Seth screamed at his sister.

Her response was to shift into her wolf form and tackle him to the ground.

By the time they both had landed on the ground, Seth's clothes had been shredded as he had shifted. The brother and sister were snapping and growling at one another. If I didn't know that they were siblings, I would have thought they were trying to kill each other.

"Do something," I pleaded with Jacob who was standing by my side as though nothing was going on.

"They're both adults…in theory. Let them work it out themselves."

Jacob wasn't going to do anything to break up the fight. I couldn't believe it as I watched him watch them. When Leah gave a painful yelp after her brother bit her I decided to step in. Grabbing Seth by the back of his neck, I rolled him away from his Leah. I quickly realized that was a bad idea.

Instead of being grateful that I had kept him from killing his sister, Seth turned on me. He began snapping his jaws close to my face, so close I could feel the heat of his breath on my cheek. As I fought to keep him biting into my throat, I managed to turn my head toward Jacob, expecting him to come to my rescue. But he just stood there like an idiot. If I survived Seth's tantrum he and I were going to have words.

I had to save myself. It was a scary thought because I wasn't really sure how strong I was, there was never really a need to know and I didn't want to hurt Seth. He on the other hand had no problem hurting me.

My arms began to ache as I held his heavy body above mine. He came closer to my face as my arm grew weaker. I knew that I couldn't let him get any closer so I did the only thing I could think of. I managed to get my legs bent and my feet between our bodies and kicked with all my strength.

Seth was catapulted off of me and flew through the air. It wasn't until I heard the sound of metal bending that I found the energy to sit up. Seth had landed on the roof of my car, crushing it like a soda can. I got to my feet brushing the dirt off my pants when I noticed Leah who was fully dressed checking on her brother.

"I'm hit…I'm down," Seth moaned as Leah tried to cover his naked body.

The scene was not right. Why would Leah be helping the brother she had just tried to kill and where the hell did she get an extra set of clothes?

"Nessie," Jacob picked me up and spun me around. "You were awesome!"

When he put me down I stepped back. "Excuse me?"

The entire thing was a set up. Seth's reaction, the fight and Jacob's unwillingness to step in; it was all a test to see how I would react if I was attacked. It had slipped my mind that when in wolf form Jacob's pack shared their thoughts and emotions.

I ignored his praise and went to my car. When Leah got Seth off the roof, I wedged myself inside and pushed it outward so that we'd all be able to fit inside to go home. Despite my best efforts, my car was wrecked and the worst part was I never even got a chance to drive it.

While I was doing this, Jacob got the bag of extra clothes he brought and gave a pair of sweats to Seth who was now dressed. Leah helped him limp to the car and they got inside. Once they were in, Leah noticed that Seth's arm was bleeding. She panicked and called out to Jacob. He ripped off his own shirt to help stop the blood.

Seth pushed them away and told them to stop fusing over him. Jake turned attention back to me.

"Go ahead, let me have it," he said with his arms out.

I was ready to let him have it when I noticed a new tattoo. Right over the spot where his heart was located was a silhouette of wolf's head and underneath there was strange writing. They were words written in Quileute and they made me forget why I was mad. I stepped closer and traced the letters with my fingers.

Jacob's finger curled around mine, "We had them done after we went back to Washington. Seth just got the wolf. I got the words. It's Quileute. It means–,"

"Little fruit bat," I answered. When he gave me a questioning look I said, "I had a lot of time on my hands. While you were getting tattooed I was being more productive and learned another language."

"I wanted to get your name, but it's not exactly a common one." He gave me a fake frown. "You still mad?"

"Maybe a little, it was a crappy thing you did, but the way I see it, as soon as we get home Bella is going to kick you're a-,"

"Ouch!" Seth shouted as Leah examined the tattoo on his chest.

"You got another tattoo? Does mom know?"

"I'm not a kid anymore Leah and it is my body," Seth answered.

"So it's okay if I call mom and ask her what she thinks about it?"

"I am hurt right now," Seth began to whine. "You're supposed to take care of me."

Jacob got in the driver's seat while I sat next to him on the passenger side. When Seth let out another painful howl I started to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Seth. If I had known what was going on I wouldn't have reacted that way."

"You think Aro is just going to tap you on the shoulder and say "Excuse me, but I thought you should know that I'm going to attack you now"? Better you learn how to deal with the situation as it would really happen." Jake was upset because I was apologizing.

I turned around in my seat to face Seth and Leah. "So you're not mad about Leah imprinting on Sky?"

"I wouldn't care if she imprinted on a Yeti. As long as he treats her good that's all I care about."

"Has it happened to you yet?"

"No," he slurred. "You think I want to be tied down right now? I am quite happy paying the field."

"Seth was a bit of a ladies' man back home. He went out with a different girl every night," Jake crowed. 

"Ah, Jake can you speed up. He's bleeding pretty bad back here." Leah sounded worried.

Jacob pressed on the gas and within minutes we were back carrying Seth into the house. Carlisle met us at the door and had them take him to the small clinic he had set up in the basement.

Edward took me aside and asked what happened once he saw the shape my car was in. I knew he would just snoop in my mind if I didn't give him an answer so I had to think quickly.

"We were driving and Seth kind of freaked out about Leah imprinting on Sky and they sort of had a tiff."

It was only half a lie, so I didn't feel so guilty. Edward suggested that if Seth wanted to drive, that he made sure that his temper is under control. Seth responded by promising _Mr. Vampire _that he would. The drugs Carlisle gave him were very, very strong.

**CHAPTER 22 TEASER**

**It was a very long day after that. Bella sat me down and made me tell her the truth about what happened to Seth and my car. She was not impressed with Jacob's methods, but was proud of the way I held my own. When we were done talking I went and had a bath. When my hair was dry, I put on my PJ's and got in my bed for a well-deserved sleep.**

**As soon as my head hit the pillow I was sucked into a dream. It was the same as the one I had before with Finn and the girl named Di, only now Di was a vampire and some time had passed. **

**He was telling her that **_**the being**_** she had become was not a monster, but a god. She wanted to cry with frustration, but the tears would not come. **

"**You have taken everything from me. Can you not see that?" **

"**I have given you the world. I am now starting to wonder if that wasn't a mistake."**

**Dream Finn stormed out of the room leaving Di to grieve the loss of her human life. She wasn't alone for long.**


	22. Chapter 22

*NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

**I feel bad for not posting yesterday. Sorry. In my defense I was up at 6:45 because I had the first appointment at the dentist and when I got home did not take a nap. Naps are for babies and suckers…LOL. **

**I am convinced that you are all crazy (and I love you for it) because I went from having 2000 Hits to 2887 Hits in one day. Wow! **

**Enjoy.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 22

It was a very long day after that. Bella sat me down and made me tell her the truth about what happened to Seth and my car. She was not impressed with Jacob's methods, but was proud of the way I held my own. When we were done talking I went and had a bath. When my hair was dry, I put on my PJ's and got in my bed for a well-deserved sleep.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was sucked into a dream. It was the same as the one I had before with Finn and the girl named Di, only now Di was a vampire and some time had passed.

They were arguing over what he had done to her. He was telling her that _the being_ she had become was not a monster, but a god. She wanted to cry with frustration, but the tears would not come.

"You have taken everything from me. Can you not see that?"

"I have given you the world. I am now starting to wonder if that wasn't a mistake."

Dream Finn stormed out of the room leaving Di to grieve the loss of her human life. She wasn't alone for long.

"Hello," A young man said. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. He was handsome. Sandy brown hair that would have seemed plain on another man stood out because of his pale skin. His red eyes stood out as well.

Di watched him with her own red eyes. He walked a complete circle around her as though she were his prey.

"Whoever you are, you should know that I am not afraid of you." Di did her best to sound brave.

"Really?" He started to make another circle.

"Y-yes…I mean no. What I mean is–,"

"What you mean is that your brother has made you as he is; a vampire. And therefore there is a very good chance that you could best me in a fight, especially considering your young age."

The mention of her young age seemed to upset her, "I do not wish to fight you sir, but I am prepared to defend myself if need be." Di braced herself for a battle but the young man was too quick. He grabbed her and held her up against the wall.

When she didn't attempt to break free, a smile crossed his face. "We have not been properly introduced dove. Though I know of you, I fear I do not know your name."

"M-my name is Didyme," she stuttered.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful dove. It is a pleasure to meet you Didyme."

He leaned forward as though he was going to kiss her when she spoke, "What is your name?"

"My name is Marcus." It was the last thing he said before he kissed her.

Time seemed to speed up as the scene moved forward.

Di had been waiting for Marcus to return from some kind of mission. She rushed to hold him as he entered the room. Marcus embraced her only for a moment then pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He lied. He said that there were people in the village whom we would turn because of the possible gifts they possessed. But we slaughtered them all Di, for nothing."

"I don't understand."

"When we arrived at the village your brother cut the throat of a young woman. As soon as her blood was spilled it was absolute madness."

Di held him, but he would not be comforted.

"They were so young. I have the blood of children on my hands Didyme." He stepped away from her. "I tried so hard to hold on to what humanity remained in me, but I am monster."

"No! I won't believe that."

"How can you not?" Marcus questioned with doubt.

"Because I have given you my heart and I would not have given it to a monster."

Marcus reached out and took Di into his arms. "I would be lost without you dove."

"Then you shall never be lost, for I will always be with you."

Once more time moved ahead and this time dream Finn and Didyme were speaking in a wooded area at night.

"Marcus and I wish to leave," she said to dream Finn.

"Is that so? And why may I ask sister dear should I let you go?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"We want to be happy and that is something that we cannot be if we stay with the coven. You ask too much of Marcus when you force him to do your will. You are destroying his spirit."

Finn laughed at Di. "You forget what we are Didyme. We have no soul, we have no spirit."

"You are wrong," she cried.

"I had hoped you would have been a more useful tool but I was mistaken," he sighed. "Very well Di, leave if you wish. But Marcus will remain with the coven."

"Marcus will never stay if I were to leave. We love each other."

Finn seethed with rage as spoke, "The decision is up to you. Stay with Marcus or leave without him. Those are your only options."

"Marcus will never stay if I were to leave," she foolishly challenged him.

"So be it."

I didn't want to see what happened next, but I was trapped within the dream and had to watch as Didyme was torn to pieces by her own brother. I shut my eyes and covered my ears, but her screams were deafening. My blood ran cold as I prayed to wake up from the nightmare.

Then as if by magic I felt the warm hand of an angel touch my face.

"Nessie," his voice whispered. "Nessie wake up sweetheart."

When I was finally released from the dream, I opened my eyes to see Jacob's smiling face.

"Jake I was–," I started to say.

"I know. When I felt your stress I slipped in the window."

"I'm fine," I said wiping the telltale tears from my eyes.

"You want to talk about it?"

I told him everything. I told of the first time I dreamed of Didyme and her brother. How he turned her into a vampire only to kill her when she threatened to ruin his plans.

He listened to every word and suggested I go to my parents in the morning and tell them. When I agreed and told him that I was feeling better, he got up to leave.

"Jake?"

He turned from my opened window, "What is it?"

"Could you just hold me until I fall asleep?" The truth was I just didn't want to be alone.

Jacob's gaze went to the door then back to me, "Move over," he gestured.

I slid over creating enough for him to get in, but when I pulled back the blanket he stopped me.

"Oh no, I enjoy the use of my limbs thank you very much and if I get caught _in _bed with you I can kiss that joy goodbye."

Once the blankets were back in place Jacob lay down on the bed beside me. Despite the barrier between us, I pressed myself against his body. He wrapped his arm around me. He kissed my forehead and whispered that he wasn't going anywhere.

I felt safe and warm so I let myself drift off into a dreamless sleep. Unfortunately so did Jacob. The next we both knew, it was morning and the sun was not the only thing to greet us.

Rosalie was standing at the foot of my bed glaring at Jacob.

**Oh dear, caught in bed with a boy. Tsk, tsk. And by the person who hates him the most. **

**Have any of you figured out who dream Finn is yet? If you know you Twilight history you should be able to figure it out. **

**Oh and when I wrote this the role of Marcus was played by Ed Westwick (.com/name/nm2067953/). He's the guy who plays Chuck on Gossip Girl. **

**Just a heads up, the next chapter is a doozy. **

**Chapter 23 TEASER**

**Jacob got up from the bed, careful not to make any sudden moves that would set Rosalie off. Her eyes tracked him as he moved away from me. **

"**Seth is awake," she said with no emotion in her voice. "He was asking for you."**

**He said that he would see me later and then left the room. Rosalie closed the door behind him and turned back to me. **

"**Are you alright?"**

"**I had one of my nightmares. This one was pretty intense. I think–," I wanted to explain, but she wouldn't let me.**

"**Did he hurt you?" She sat on the bed with me with her hand resting on my arm.**

**The question seemed odd. **_**How can a dream hurt you? **_**I thought to myself and then it hit me. She wasn't talking about Di's brother. She was talking about Jake.**


	23. Chapter 23

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but in my dreams I own Edward. MEOW!**

**I'm pimping a new fan-fic at the bottom of the page. I just found this story and hand's down it is the best I've read on this site. So check it out.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

Jacob got up from the bed, careful not to make any sudden moves that would set Rosalie off. Her eyes tracked him as he moved away from me.

"Seth is awake," she said with no emotion in her voice. "He was asking for you."

He said that he would see me later and then left the room. Rosalie closed the door behind him and turned back to me.

"Are you alright?"

"I had one of my nightmares. This one was pretty intense. I think–," I wanted to explain, but she wouldn't let me.

"Did he hurt you?" She sat on the bed with me with her hand resting on my arm.

The question seemed odd. _How can a dream hurt you? _I thought to myself and then it hit me. She wasn't talking about Di's brother. She was talking about Jake.

"No. I had a bad dream and Jacob came to check on me."

"He was sleeping in bed with you Renesmee."

Pulling my arm away from her, I got up from the bed. "The key word in that sentence is sleeping. I asked him to stay with me until I fell back to sleep and he must have fallen too."

"What am I suppose to think? I walk in and find my fifteen year old niece in bed with that dog and nothing is going on?" Rosalie never made her hatred of Jacob a secret. The idea that she would think he'd ever hurt me was insane.

I went to my dresser and pulled out the clothes for the day and stormed passed her to go to the bathroom. I took my time getting ready, running away and hiding was a cowardly thing to do, but I just couldn't face her or her accusations. So, just to waste time I yanked the hair straightener and went to town styling my hair.

Forty-five minutes later I emerged to find Alice waiting for me on the other side of the door.

"About time you came out of there. Do you realize how much work we have to do?" She took me by the hand and dragged me to the theatre room where Quinn was waiting. "I hooked up the TIVO to the screen so we could watch in here." She handed me a pad of paper and pen and ordered me to take notes.

Taking the seat next to Quinn who was holding a pad of her own I asked, "What are we watching?"

"My Super Sweet Sixteen," Quinn answered. "Alice says we only eleven months, three weeks and five days to plan your party."

Instead of arguing the fact the show was nothing more than a showcase for spoiled teens, I watched and laughed at the insanity adding rude comments here and there. This was how I spent most of my time for the next few months. Watching television on the big screen with Quinn and Alice in the mornings, then I would spend quality time with Jacob.

That was something I felt I had to hide, because every time Rosalie looked our way, she looked scared.

We'd go for drives in my repaired car, which he had to drive. I knew a lot, but I still didn't know how to drive. Getting away from the house gave me a sense of freedom. And with Jake by my side I also felt safe. When we weren't just spending time together, he taught me some fighting moves.

While everything with Jake and Quinn were going good, I could help but feel that I was neglecting my friendship with Finn. He rarely came around anymore and when he did, it was only to check on his sister. To make sure she was taking her medication. Quinn had pretty much moved into our house, only going home once or twice a week.

One day while watching an extremely spoiled teen whine about not being allowed to dress like a dime store hooker, a judgment made by Alice, I noticed Quinn was shivering like she was cold.

I was about to ask if she was feeling all right when I heard Finn's voice coming from outside. Alice heard him too while Quinn's human ears could only hear the voice coming from the speakers.

Alice got up from her seat, "I'm going to get you guys some popcorn," she didn't want to upset Quinn with the truth.

She was really going to check on the situation outside. Quinn and I sat in the darkness alone watching the wannabe hooker cry because her parents bought her a candy apple red Porsche instead of a cherry red one; thus ruining her party and life.

I couldn't keep quiet about Quinn's shaking. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little cold is all." She went through the motions of rubbing her arms to prove a point, but it was a lie.

"It's practically an oven in here Quinn."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," she snapped.

"How about the truth for once," Finn busted into the room. The lights came on and the yelling began. "Did you think I wasn't going to find out what you were doing?"

I expected Quinn to cower back at her brother's words, but instead she stood her ground. "I'm not _doing_ anything Finn."

"Oh I know exactly what you're not doing Harlequin," he reached into his pocket and threw the contents across the floor. At first I thought they were beads because of the skittering noise they made. As I picked one of them up I saw that they weren't beads, but pills.

"How did you find them?" There was a hint of accusation in her voice as she spoke.

"Your damn rosebushes were dying. I was trying to be a good brother and replace them so that when you finally decided to come home you wouldn't get upset. I got quite the surprise when I found a baggie full of your pills buried in the garden."

The yelling had attracted an audience. Carlisle came in followed by the rest of my family.

"No one asked you to save my roses," Quinn said.

"Are you kidding me," he yelled. "You're upset with me?"

Carlisle raised his hand to stop the argument. "Let's just all settle down."

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, but this is none of your business, it's between me and my sister." Finn turned back to Quinn, "Why haven't you been taking them?"

"I don't need them."

"Yes you do. You're sick."

"No I'm not."

Finn let out a frustrated breath. "That's it. I can't do this anymore Quinn. We're going home."

"I think that's a good idea. I don't enjoy being yelled at and embarrassed in front of my friends." She looked at me and added, "I'll see you tomorrow Ness."

"No you won't," said Finn. "When I said we're going home I meant we're going back to America. I've already called Aunt Holly."

"What?" Quinn began to shake her head in disbelief.

"She's making the arrangements on her end. When we get home you can get the help you need. Help you can't get with me." Finn sounded hurt. He felt as though he failed in taking care of his sister.

"Why won't you listen to me? I don't need help!"

"You haven't been taking your pills. When you stop taking them you start talking to people who aren't there and believing things that aren't real."

"Tell him," Quinn begged while looking Alice's way. "Tell him what you are."

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but Finn cut her off. "No! I'm not going to let you dump your crazy on these people. Now we're going and that's final."

Finn grabbed his sister by her arm and began to pull her toward the door. We all trailed behind them going to his car and watched as he pushed Quinn into the passenger side seat, buckling her in like a child and closed the door in her face.

He turned to face me with tears in his eyes, "I'm really sorry you had to see this. I should have known she was going to pull something like this. Now she like she was before."

Finn got into the driver's seat. The window was rolled down so he heard me when I asked him to stay.

"Ness I want to stay, believe me, but I can't." He was so tormented but he smiled at me anyway. "I have your email and I'll call you when we get home."

He shoved the key in the ignition with every intention of driving away when the rear tires of his car were lifted off the ground spinning in mid air. Finn looked in the rearview mirror and must have thought he was losing his mind right along with his sister. In the mirror he saw Jasper holding the back end of the car with one hand while signaling him to get out with the other.

Finn got out of the car and stared at us with wide eyes. "What the hell?"

Jasper lowered the car while Alice let Quinn got Quinn out of the car, making sure Finn hadn't scared her too badly. It seemed she wasn't too worried about Finn's stress levels.

"Finn I know you're a little freaked out right now but there's something you should know," I glanced at Jasper and when I did, he slowly moved closer to Finn in an attempt to calm him.

"Quinn isn't crazy. My family and I…we're different."

Finn sidestepped to put some distance between his body and Jasper's. "D–different? How?"

"We're vampires," Alice answered as she sped to his side at a speed only our kind could reach. "And you're very lucky that we are related or else I'd have to put you over my knee. Don't think I wouldn't either," she warned.

The world seemed to crash down around Finn. His breathing grew shallow and he looked as though he was getting ready to make a run for it when Jasper touched his shoulder. Going from the extreme of pure panic to complete serenity was too much for Finn's system to handle. His eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out.

Quinn rushed to his side and cradled his head in her hands then turned toward Jasper. "What did you do?"

"I was just trying to calm him down." Jasper said shocked by Finn's reaction.

Carlisle bent down and checked Finn over. He confirmed that the boy was overwhelmed with all the information he had received so fast. Awe struck, Quinn watched as Carlisle lifted Finn from the ground with such ease and carried him into the house.

"He'll be fine honey," Alice assured Quinn as she walked by her side.

"I know," Quinn said. "Sorry I got upset Jasper."

Jasper just smiled back and told her not to worry about it.

"I'm just going to look on the bright side," Quinn said.

"And exactly what is the bright side in all this?" I asked, the only one who acted concerned about poor Finn.

"Now that my brother knows the truth you guys don't have to burn down my house."

**Yay! Now everybody knows. Poor Finn, I wonder how he'll react when he recovers. If you've never seen the show "My Super Sweet Sixteen" it's a show on MTV and it is the best. When you watch you just want to smack the teens on it so hard for being so freaking' spoiled.**

**Time for another fan-fic recommendation, I just finished reading the latest chapter and this author is the best I've read. The story is called "Dead On My Feet" and it's by "Cesca Marie". ****Full Summary: Recovering from a serious illness, Edward knows what it is to be invisible but obvious to everyone around him. Bella, who has watched a loved one die of protracted illness, understands the tightrope-act of life in an unpredictable body. Alienated by his disease, Edward finds a friend in Forks' newest resident. The only problem is that she sees far more than anyone else does – including the things he doesn't want seen. It's not yet completed so you'll end up like me having to wait for the next post, but trust me…****IT IS WORTH IT!**** This story will make you laugh and make you cry. And if you don't then there is a very good chance that you might be a robot. **

**CHAPTER 24 TEASER**

"**She'll be okay," Jake whispered to me. He must have seen the worry on my face because he put his arm around me. **

"**I know, I'm just thinking about Finn."**

"**Finn?" When Jacob said his name, his face twisted with disgust. "Why are you thinking about him?"**

**Seeing as how Carlisle was done talking to us, I made my way outside with Jacob following behind me.**

"**In case you haven't noticed Jake, he's my friend and his world is upside down right now. So forgive me for being concerned."**

"**Don't get upset Nessie."**

**I let him hold me in his arms as I told him why I was really upset. "He thinks we're monsters."**

**The rumble in his chest told me that he wasn't too pleased of what Finn thought. He was even less pleased with the fact that he had hurt my feelings.**

"**Renesmee Cullen, you are the furthest thing from a monster." He tilted my chin up so that we were looking into each other's eyes. "The boy is just upset. When he calms down he'll realize that he made an ass out of himself. And if he doesn't I could always show him what a **_**real **_**monster is."**


	24. Chapter 24

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**I just want to apologize to my readers for not responding to their reviews and comments personally. I promise from now on to do my best to send you a message should you send your thoughts on what I've written.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24**

I sat by the side of the bed that Finn was resting on while Quinn was getting a lecture from Carlisle about the dangers of coming off the medication cold turkey. Especially considering the kinds of drugs she was on. Both he and Alice were very concerned. The three of them were in the next room talking when Finn started to come around.

When we first brought him into the house, Carlisle suggested we strap Finn to the bed. He was worried that when he woke up that he would panic again and might hurt himself. Even though it troubled her, Alice gave him the go ahead.

"Quinn?" he slurred then focused on my face, "Ness."

He said my name like it was a breath of fresh air.

"How are you feeling?" I took the wet cloth Alice had left and wiped his forehead.

"I had the weirdest dream…" he stopped speaking when he tried to move his hands, but couldn't, "Oh god!"

"Try to relax Finn everything going to be okay."

"Where's my sister?" he grunted as he pulled at the straps.

"She's in the other room talking to Carlisle and Alice." He was pulling so hard I was worried he was going to hurt himself. "Finn stop, you'll give yourself bruises."

The moment I laid my hand on his he seemed to calm down. "Untie me Ness," he whispered.

"I can't."

He squeezed my hand, "I understand that you're afraid, but you have to untie me so that I can get you and Quinn out of here. I'll keep you safe from those monsters. They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Finn, _those monsters_ are my family. They would never hurt me or you for that matter."

He didn't believe me so I thought maybe if I could get him to trust me then he's be more willing to accept the truth.

"How about this, I'll untie you, but only if you promise not to freak out and listen."

Finn watched me carefully then nodded as best he could. Sliding the leather cuff apart I made my way around the bed to free his other arm.

He sat up slowly, "If they're your family then that means you're one of them."

For some reason, admitting the truth to Finn was a difficult thing. "Yes, I'm a vampire."

Shocked is what I felt when he began to laugh at me. After everything that happened it seemed like that should be the last thing he should be doing.

"You know for a minute there, you almost had me." He flopped back on the bed breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm serious."

"Ness, everyone knows that _vampires _can't have kids. Hello? They're the living dead after all."

"Finn up until an hour ago you thought Quinn was having a mental episode for believing in vampires. Now all of a sudden you're the expert."

"Then why don't you explain how Carlisle, a vampire, can be your father," he said.

"Well, the thing is Carlisle isn't my father."

"Aha!"

"He's my grandfather." When he refrained from commenting I continued. "Edward is my father and Bella's my mom."

I sat on the bed next to him and explained the story as I knew it. My mom had met my dad when she was still a human. They fell in love, got married and before he could turn her she got pregnant with me. A month or so later I was born. I told him that the reason I looked more human than the rest of my family was because Bella was still human when she gave birth.

There were so many questions going through his head, but the one that came out first surprised me.

"How old are you?"

I thought it an odd question considering he was at my last birthday party. "I'm fifteen."

"And how long have you been fifteen?"

"Oh my god," I stood up from the bed with discussed in my voice.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not asking the proper questions. I guess I need to brush up on my vampire edict."

Our fight ended when Carlisle came into the room with Alice and Quinn in tow.

"Finn, you're awake," said Quinn, "and untied."

With a speed close to that of a vampire, Finn scrambled across the bed so that it acted as a barrier between himself and Carlisle. It also meant that he was standing next to me.

"Please just let us go. I promise we won't tell anyone about you." Finn sounded scared as he pleaded for his and his sister's freedom. "Just don't hurt us."

"No one is going to hurt you Finn. You're family," Alice was smiling as she spoke. "I know it's hard to believe, but my sister was your grandmother. Her last name was Brandon, the same as mine."

I saw Carlisle motion with his head for me to follow him out of the room to give Alice some long needed time with her family.

"She stopped taking her medication. The medication she's been on most of her life. She should have been weaned off of them slowly under a doctor's supervision. That's why she was shaking all the time." Carlisle explained to the rest of the family including Jacob. Carlisle told us that it wasn't the doctors fault for having placed her on so many different drug's. She was claiming that vampires were real after all. He said that perhaps it was the drugs that protected her from being discovered by the Volturi. They would no doubt be very interested in how a young girl knew of our kinds exsistance and was telling anyone who would listen.

"She'll be okay," Jake whispered to me. He must have seen the worry on my face because he put his arm around me.

"I know, I'm just thinking about poor Finn."

"_Poor Finn_?" When Jacob said his name, his face twisted with disgust. "Why are you thinking about him?"

Seeing as how Carlisle was done talking to us, I made my way outside with Jacob following behind me.

"In case you haven't noticed Jake, he's my friend and his world is upside down right now. So forgive me for being concerned." I used the sleeve of my sweater to wipe away the traitorous tears.

"Don't get upset Nessie."

I let him hold me in his arms as I told him why I was really upset. "He thinks we're monsters."

The rumble in his chest told me that he wasn't too pleased of what Finn thought. He was even less pleased with the fact that he had hurt my feelings.

"Renesmee Cullen, you are the furthest thing from a monster." He tilted my chin up so that we were looking into each other's eyes. "The boy is just upset. When he calms down he'll realize that he made an ass out of himself. And if he doesn't I could always show him what a _real _monster is."

The left side of his mouth curved upward into a half smile. We moved together slowly for a kiss when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted.

I pulled back to see Alice and Finn watching us.

"Uh, Nessie," Alice was wearing the brightest smile I'd ever seen her wear. "Finn needs to go back to his house to pack a bag. He's decided he's going to move in and give us a try."

"That's so great Finn," I said.

"The thing of it is, Finn's not quite comfortable spending time alone with me yet," Alice's smile wavered. "So do you think you could go with him?"

"If that's what you want Finn, Jake and I–,"

"I already asked Leah to take us…you're sure she's not one of you?" He looked to Alice for the answer, but instead got it from Leah.

"Trust me kid, I'm no leech."

"Alright then, can we go?" Finn wouldn't look anyone in the face but me.

I squeezed Jake's hand before letting go to take Finn back home.

I thought the drive there would be a silent one, but Finn was full of questions about what else, vampires.

"So you really drink blood?" he asked for the third time.

"Yes."

"But you eat real food too?"

"Yes. Well I do at least. Remember I told you about my mom being human when she had me?"

He nodded.

"Well that sort of make's me a half-ling. I can eat regular food without having to yank it up later."

"Where do you get…you know? I mean do you guys just go stalking people and then erase their memories or what?"

"Not exactly," at that moment I wished Alice had come along to explain the ways of our world. I felt uneasy answering the questions. "See the thing is, my family, we're not like other vampires. We don't drink human blood. We like to think of ourselves as vegetarians."

He fought the smile that threatened to cross his face. "I thought you couldn't get blood from a turnip?"

"That's not what I meant," I grinned at him, glad that he wasn't as tense as before. "We drink animal blood."

Finn's mood sobered at that comment. "Where do you get the animal blood?"

"We go hunting in the woods near my house."

He seemed to think the new information over for a minute before all the blood drained from his face. "Is that why I haven't seen your dog in like 3 months?"

"What?"

"You ate your dog didn't you?"

"She didn't eat the dog," Leah answered when Finn began to pull at his seatbelt while the car was still moving. "That was me."

"You ate the dog!"

"No, I didn't eat the dog," she laughed. "I was the dog."

Finn mumbled something about feeling sick as he put his head between his knees. I was glad when I started to rub his back and he didn't pull away. We arrived at his house and Leah waited in the car while Finn and I went in to get his bag.

His room was very different from his sister's. Where Quinn's looked as though a comic book convention exploded in her room, Finn's was organized. There was a Foo Fighter's poster on the wall next to a poster for the movie "Attack of the Fifty Foot Woman". There was a woman towering over a roadway in a very skimpy bikini. I wasn't going to ask.

The top of his dresser held a few odds and ends that would be in any boys room. What caught my eye was the bed side table. On it was a copy of a book called "**The Complete Family Guide to Schizopohrenia** - Helping Your Loved One Get the Most Out of Life.**" I wondered how many of these books he had read in the hopes of helping his sister. Next to the book was a framed photo of the two of them. Finn had his arm around Quinn and even though they were smiling, it wasn't real. This picture had been taken before they found us. I could wait for the day when Finn could replace the picture with one that was real.**

Sitting on his bed I watched as he grabbed handfuls of clothes from different drawers not paying attention to what he was handling, but rather the girl who sat on his bed; me. Probally wondering what I thought of his room, but it wasn't.

"So what's your thing?"

"My _thing?_"

"Alice said that people like you have certain abilities. Your dad can hear thoughts. Alice can see the future," he rolled his eyes when he mentioned Alice's gift. "I was just wondering what you can do?"

"It's kind of the reverse of what my dad can do." He gave me a questioning look. "He can hear and see other people thoughts, but I can project my thoughts to others. I can show you."

When I reached out to touch him, he flinched, "Does it hurt?"

"God Finn," I took my arm back and gave myself a head rush as I stood. The truth was I had been feeling funny all day. "Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm a monster."

"I'm pretty sure when you look up the definition vampirein the dictionary that's exactly the word used." I knew he regretted his words as soon as he said them. "Ness, I didn't mean it."

Finn shoved his bag off the bed and sat down with his face hidden in his hands. I knelt before him and said, "I know. You're not the only one stressing out over this you know?"

"So how do you do it?"

"I just have to touch you and you see whatever memory I want you to. I swear on my Kurt Cobain pick that it doesn't hurt at all."

He gave me the go ahead by nodding so I told him to hold still, closed my eyes and placed my hand against his face so that I could show him what I could do. I showed him the day we first met. He laughed when he saw scared I was of him.

His fingers wrapped around mine, bringing us out of the memory. "That was…cool."

"Well I'm glad I could entertain you," nodding toward the bag I added, "you finish packing and I'll go tell Leah were almost ready."

My plan was to stand up and head toward the car. Instead I stood half way, became dizzy and fell to the floor. I heard Finn shout Leah's name then him begging me to wake up. The trouble was I couldn't wake up. There was a darkness that was swallowing me and there was nothing I could do. The last thing I heard was Finn's voice pleading with me not to leave him alone.

**Oh dear, what's wrong with Renesmee? I'm glad that Finn agreed to give the Cullen's a chance. **

The book on Finn's night stand is a real book. The Complete Family Guide to Schizopohrenia**: Helping Your Loved One Get the Most Out of Life** **by Kim T. Mueser, PhD. and Susan Gingerich, MSW. The Guilford Press. 2006. (****.?page=&dir=trade/psychology&cart_id=399258.18092****)**

**Well I hope that you have been enjoying my story and will continue to read. There's a lot more exciting stuff that's going to happen. Thank you all for reading and shout outs to my newest readers, "GaurdianAngel1221".**

**CHAPTER 25 TEASER**

When I woke up, I wasn't in my bed and I wasn't alone.

"Carlisle, she's coming around," Bella said. She was perched at my side, holding my hand. "How are you feeling?"

My head felt like it was filled with loose gravel. I tried to sit up, but was forced back down by my father's firm but gentle hand.

"Please let Carlisle look you over before you try to move." Edward was wearing a worried smile as he spoke to me. _What happened?_

"You passed out and Leah called us," Edward answered my silent question while Carlisle blinded me with his penlight. He gave me a quick check up then gave me the okay to move.

With the help of my mother I sat up. The dizzy feeling was still there, but it wasn't as bad as before. I looked around the room to try to figure out where I was and what happened before I lost consciousness.

"Finn!" I shouted remembering the fear that was in his voice. "Where is he? God I must have scared the crap out of him."

The part of the iron bed frame where Edward's hand was snapped. Bella shot him a stern look before she spoke.

"Alice thought it might be safer for him outside."

"Safer?"

"Jacob was a bit upset when Finn told us what happened before you passed out."


	25. Chapter 25

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Not sure what was going on with the posting of the last chapter. But everything okay now. Holy poop people, you're all making me blush. I'm up to 3590 Hits! I'll be bruised forever…LOL. **

**Shout out to my newest reader, "theavidreader4life"!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

When I woke up, I wasn't in my bed and I wasn't alone.

"Carlisle, she's coming around," Bella said. She was perched at my side, holding my hand. "How are you feeling?"

My head felt like it was filled with loose gravel. I tried to sit up, but was forced back down by my father's firm but gentle hand.

"Please let Carlisle look you over before you try to move." Edward was wearing a worried smile as he spoke to me.

_What happened?_

"You passed out and Leah called us," Edward answered my silent question while Carlisle blinded me with his penlight. He gave me a quick check up then the okay to move.

With the help of my mother I sat up. The dizzy feeling was still there, but it wasn't as bad as before. I looked around the room to try to figure out where I was and what happened before I lost consciousness.

"Finn," I shouted remembering the fear that was in his voice. "Where is he? God I must have scared the crap out of him."

The part of the iron bed frame where Edward's hand was snapped. Bella shot him a stern look before she spoke.

"Alice thought it might be safer for him outside."

"I don't understand."

"Jacob was a bit upset when Finn told us what happened before you passed out."

"My god, what did he say?" It was obviously something very bad to have Edward ripping apart the furniture. I replayed what I could remember, but nothing stuck out as being terrible.

"Nessie," Jacob barreled into the room and jerked me into a bear hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?"

"I promise," I answered when he let go of me. "Where's Finn?"

"Why?" He quickly let me go. "You not finished stripping and showing him your thing?" Jacob was making the angriest air quotes I had ever seen.

Bella stepped in between us and looked me in the eye, "Nessie no one is mad. It's normal for a girl your age to have certain urges and things are stressful so it's understandable that you would want to try normal things with a normal boy." When she touched my arm I saw what had happened play out.

_My family had rushed into the room to see Finn leaning over me. Alice moved him away from my body so that Carlisle could examine me. _

"_Finn, what happened?" Carlisle asked._

"_We were just messing around," Finn chocked on a sob. "I asked her to show me her thing-," that was all Finn was able to get out when Jacob lunged at him. Edward and Bella were able to keep Jake from ripping the distrate boy apart. _

"_Alice, take Finn outside," Carlisle had to shout to be heard over Jacob's growling._

"_Jacob! Calm the hell down now," Bella shouted. "This isn't helping Renesmee."_

"_If you can't control yourself then leave," Edward waited until he was sure Alice had Finn a safe distance away before he let go._

_Jacob's entire body was shaking so hard that it was difficult to focus on him clearly. He glanced at my body and said, "Just help her." Then he left the room either to get aholed of himself or to kill the boy I had tried to show my "it" to. _

It wasn't until Jacob began to growl that I snapped out of the memory and caught on to what my mother was saying.

"I am begging you to stop talking right now," this was not a conversation I wanted to be having with my mother in front of my father, grandfather and boyfriend. "Alice told him about how some vampires have special abilities and he wanted to know what mine was, so I showed him."

"Oh thank god," once again I was pulled into a strong embrace, this time it was my mother's.

"Geez, I know I don't have the best track record when it comes to self control, but that hardly means that I'd go flashing my goodies to any guy who comes along." I turned my full attention to Jacob, "And the fact that you think so little of me…" _stupid tears. _

I pushed passed him to get out of the house so that I could see if Finn had survived Jacob's wraith. Outside I found Alice sitting with Finn and they were both being watched by Leah. As soon as he saw me, Finn jumped up and began to move toward me only to be stopped by an angry looking Leah.

"You okay princess?" she asked.

"Super! A little upset that I fell asleep before Toby could see the titty show I was giving Finn, but hey he can just look up my picture on the Internet on skanky vamp dot com."

"Renesmee!" my father's voice boomed from the house.

"No," I boomed right back. "You were wrong and you blamed Finn for something he didn't even do."

The earth began to shift under my feet. At least it felt that way as I lost my balance. The next thing I knew I had been scooped up into my father's arms. He shouted to Carlisle who rushed to our side.

"Renesmee, can you hear me?"

I was surrounded by everyone there, "Yes, I'm just a little dizzy."

"When did you eat last?" he asked as he flashed the light in my eyes again.

"I had some cereal for breakfast." I pushed the hand that held the tiny annoying light away.

"When was the last time you _fed_?"

It was a weird question, but what was even weirder was the fact that I couldn't answer. I couldn't remember. "I don't know."

It took a few minutes to calm me down then another few to trace back through time to figure out when I last had gone hunting for blood. The answer was six weeks. Carlisle figured that was the reason I had fainted. All I could think was that it could have been so much worse. I could have attacked Finn for his blood.

"But you didn't," Edward said. "What we need to figure out is why? Something is very wrong when a vampire forgets to drink blood."

"Why don't we get you home so you can get some blood and figure things out from there," Carlisle suggested as Toby pulled into the driveway.

He got out of the car and before he could ask what happened, Finn told him that he was going to be staying with us. He made up the story that Quinn wasn't doing so well and that Carlisle had offered to take care of her. That was all it took for Toby to believe him and let us all go without question.

I got into the back seat of the car, closed my eyes and let everyone else figure out how they were getting home. The doors opened and closed twice. Alice was in the driver's seat and Finn got in the seat next to hers. Before we could pull away Jake got in the backseat with me, but kept to his side.

"Finn I want to apologize for jumping to the wrong idea," Jake was doing the best he could make things right.

"You should be apologizing to Ness," Finn responded. He then added, "While I'd be all for hooking up with her, she would never do that to you. She's a good person. Better than you deserve."

"I know that," he turned to me, "I am so sorry Nessie. We came into the room and you weren't moving and Captain brain trust up there told us you were messing around and that you were getting ready to show him _your thing_. I am sorry that I hurt your feelings." I was about to forget his outburst until he continued to speak, "but I'm not sorry I got mad. You're mine."

Alice made a gasping noise. She didn't need her psychic powers to know what was going to happen next. She pulled the car to a stop not just because we had arrived at the house, but because she knew there was going to be a huge fight.

"Finn, get out of the car and go into the house now," she said keeping an eye on me in the rearview mirror.

"But I–," he started to say.

"Finnagain Foster I saved you from getting killed once today. Don't push your luck."

He listened and followed Alice to the house while Jake and I got out. We stood facing each other and I told myself that I had heard wrong.

"_You're mine? _Did you really just say that to me?"

He furrowed his brows with a look of confusion, "Yes?"

"Jerk!" I shoved him as hard as I could, which wasn't very because of how weak I had become.

"I thought I was being romantic," he rubbed his hand across his chest where I had hit him.

"Please. The only reason you're here is because of the imprinting. You don't love me. I'm just a thing to you."

"Nessie that isn't true." He tried to reach for me, but I stepped back.

"I'm tired Jacob, I'm going in." I walked away from him and into the house where my family waited to grill me.

As soon as I entered the house, I was rushed to my bed and made to lie down. Bella and Edward fussed over me. They kept asking me if I was comfortable and if there was anything I wanted.

"Renesmee, can you tell me what you have been doing over the past few weeks?" Carlisle sat on a chair next to my bed taking notes.

"Um…I've been helping Alice with planning my faux birthday party. I've been helping Quinn to get use to the family. I've been spending time with Jake away from the house so that Rose won't get upset. I needed to fix things with Finn. Learning to fight…" the last part slipped out before I could stop myself.

"What did you just say?" Edward snapped.

"Stop it Edward," Bella snapped back. "I asked Jacob to teach her."

"She doesn't need to learn to fight, when the time comes, we will be there to protect her."

"You have to be reasonable." Bella lip began to quiver. "Our daughter is scared. She's been having horrible nightmares and if learning to defend herself will make her feel safer and help her sleep better at night then she going to learn whatever she needs."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella as she sobbed. This was why I wanted to keep my lesson with Jacob a secret, because I knew it would just cause a fight. Things were stressful enough without me adding to it.

"It sounds to me as though you have yourself spread too thin," Carlisle observed. "You're too concerned with trying to keep everyone happy that you've been ignoring your own health. It isn't your job to take care of us Renesmee." He gave me a mug filled with blood and encouraged me to drink.

One sip was all I had before spit right back into the cup. "This is human!"

"Nessie," Bella came to my side knowing how I would react. "It's alright. The blood is donated blood Carlisle has in case of emergencies."

"But I don't drink human blood, not since I was a baby." All I could wonder was what my friends would think if they knew what was in my mug

"You've gone too long without any kind of blood. Drinking human blood will help you feel better." Carlisle said. "Please just drink it."

Carlisle and Edward left me with Bella who continued to fluff my pillows. She's glance at me to make sure that I was drinking. As much as I hated the idea of drinking human blood, I could help but gulping it down.

Bella took the empty mug from me, "That's my girl." She tucked a wayward strand of hair behind my ear and gave me a strange look. "Nessie baby, what else is wrong?"

Laying my mug on the bedside table, Bella sat back down and I told her what Jacob had said and what I had said in return. I told her that I knew he loved me, but I didn't know why.

"We don't do anything other than practice and maybe kiss a little. I hate that I have to walk on eggshells because Rose doesn't like Jake. I want to be able to hold his hand or god forbid hug when there are other people around without having to fear for his life."

"Rose just needs some more time. Jacob just needs to edit the things he says to her."

"She's not the only one. Do you know that he said he wasn't sorry because I was _his_?"

"He said that?" Bella scrunched up her face then laughed. "As I have said before, boys are dumb and Jacob Black rules them all. Sweetie, you're his first girlfriend so he's bound to make a boatload of mistakes Just give him some time and I'm sure he'll get it right eventually." She kissed my cheek and told me to get some rest.

She took my mug and made her way for the door only to stop. "Nessie, Jacob would never survive if he lost you. None of us would."

When she left my room I lay back against my pillow and dosed off to sleep. Thankfully it was dream free. It was hours later when Alice's voice woke me up I felt much better.

"There's a phone call for you Nessie," she said with a smile as she held out the phone.

I took the phone and waited for her to leave before speaking to the voice on the other end. Even though I knew full well that the entire family would be able to hear the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hello Nessie," Jacob's voice said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…Jake, why are you calling me on the phone?" We lived in the same house so it seemed odd.

"I'm calling to apologize for the way I behaved earlier. I over reacted and I shouldn't have treated you like an object. I'm sorry."

"Jake I–,"

"That's not the only I called." He interrupted.

"Oh?"

"I was wondering if you weren't too mad at me for what I said if you would like to go out… with me…on a date? We could go to a restaurant or we could go dancing, or both if you wanted."

I would have laughed if he hadn't sounded so nervous on the other end of the line. His voice shook with uncertainty. He had made me so upset with the things he said, but no matter what he would always be my Huff Puff.

"Nessie, are you still there?"

"Give me a minute. I'm just thinking it over," I sighed remembering that I had been pretty upset with him so there was no reason to let him off the hook right away. "Seeing as how you're sorry and all, my answer is yes. I will go out with you."

"I will see you tomorrow night at seven."

"Seven it is. Goodbye Huff Puff."

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing his pet name. "Goodbye Nessie."

As I heard the phone click I couldn't help but smile. I was going on a real date with the guy I loved. There was just one problem and it wasn't how Rosalie was going to react. I had no idea what I was going to wear.

**Eek! Renesmee going on her first date! Let me know what you think…love it, hate it or have any questions send them my way.**

**CHAPTER 26 TEASER**

"**Ness, that's the tenth outfit you've tried on and like the other nine it looks perfect." Quinn sighed. Out of the rest of the women in my room, her excitement in helping me get ready had lasted the longest, but was beginning to show signs of annoyance. **

**My tenth choice was a royal blue strapless dress. I had been told several times that the outfits I had modeled all looked good, but I just wasn't sure. **

"**I agree with Quinn," Bella said. "You're over thinking this. Jacob will love anything you wear."**

**I knew that, but it was our first date and everything had to be just right. Besides that, it would be my first time alone with Jacob outside the safe walls of my home. Sure we had been out together before, but this time it was different. This time it was an honest to goodness date.**


	26. Chapter 26

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a "Paper Rob" that was made for me by my good friend "ebonyjorgieriggs".**

**Shout out to my newest reader, "lena0123". Welcome to the family that now consists of 3822 members (that's how many hits I had last check). **

**So I have some news. Tomorrow I shall be registering to go back to university. This is a huge thing for me as it will be my second time trying to do something with my life. I'm going to be working on getting my creative writing diploma (something that wasn't offered the last time I went there). Wish me luck, I have to submit a piece of work to the professor teaching the class I want for him to judge whether or not I'm fit to take the class. I have an unpleasant feeling in my tummy. I'm a bit of a worrier. **

**Head's up, there was a request for some R&J lovin' so I decided to completely change one part of the story from what I had originally written. **

**Any who, enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

"Ness, that's the tenth outfit you've tried on and like the other nine it looks perfect." Quinn sighed. Out of the rest of the women in my room, her excitement in helping me get ready had lasted the longest, but she was beginning to show signs of annoyance.

My tenth choice was a white strapless dress with Kelly green trim. My shoes were a pair of green wedge heels that had a tiny strap that went around my ankle. I had been told several times that the outfits I had modeled all looked good, but I just wasn't sure.

"I agree with Quinn," Bella said. "You're over thinking this. Jacob will love anything you wear."

I knew that, but it was our first date and everything had to be just right. I wanted to look extra hot for Jacob tonight seeing as how he was paying for dinner at a fancy Nancy restaurant. Alice had said that because he was the guy that it was his responsibility to pay. Bella argued that it wasn't nineteen ten and that I could pay for the meal if I wanted.

Rosalie stayed silent while Quinn gave her opinion that it was nice to have someone treat you to dinner.

"Renesmee isn't some airhead who needs someone else to pay her way in life. She is an independent woman."

"Simmer down there Beyonce," Alice rolled her eyes.

"What about my hair?" They're faux fighting would turn into the real kind if I didn't put a stop to it.

"I spent two hours on the do. Trust me when I say it's a work of art." Alice chimed. My head was a mass of huge loose curls and was pinned on one side. She had spent an hour on Leah's hair giving her a choppy layered bob that made her look all wild and sexy.

Spinning to look at mine own reflection, I caught Rosalie staring at me. She had been told that if she couldn't say anything nice…She hadn't said a word in hours. I let out a deep breath and decided that they were right and that the tenth time was the charm.

The four of them followed me to the main door of the house where I waited for Jacob. It was only six thirty but if I spent anymore time in my room I would have tried on every article of clothing that I owned.

Waiting for me in the living room was an equally nervous Leah. Having heard what was going on, she pulled me aside and asked for a huge favor. She wanted to join Jacob and me on our date. At first I thought it was a strange request, but she explained that she wanted to go on a real date with Sky and didn't feel right asking him. She said if it looked like they were there to protect me then it would be less awkward. Seeing the desperation in her eyes, how could I say no?

She looked so pretty dressed in a purple sleeveless knit dress that had a black waistband and a pair of black kitten heels to match.

At seven Jacob knocked on the door and when it was opened he was holding a bouquet of bright pink Gerber daisies. Bella took them from me to put them in water. Jacob promised that he would take care of me and that I would be home at a decent hour. Edward didn't find the joke very funny and gave him a slight grimace as he helped me with my coat.

The outfit Jacob wore took my breath away. A white button up shirt and dark gray dress pants topped off by his leather coat. He had his hair tied back in a ponytail, making it look as though his hair had been cut close to his scalp.

As we stepped out onto the porch, Jacob gave Leah a small piece of paper and directed her towards her bug where Sky was waiting. I think she was impressed by his black on black ensemble because it was the first time I ever saw her smile like an idiot.

The piece of paper he gave Leah had the address of the restaurant written. When I asked why we all weren't going together, he responded by pointing me in the direction of his motorcycle.

"I thought this way would be more fun."

I had always wanted to ride on Jacob's bike, but due to an over protective father, a hypocritical mother and the fact that the bike was in another country that was never an option until now. Jacob had the bike shipped here without me knowing.

After putting on his own helmet, he made me put on the extra one he just happened to have. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight as we flew over the road. A strange feeling came over me and I thought that this is what it must feel like to run away and be free.

When Jacob stopped the bike, he made sure the kickstand was in place before he let me get off. He smiled as I handed him my helmet, my body stilling vibrating from the open road.

"You okay?" he held out an arm to steady me.

"That was…" I couldn't even come up with a word to describe how I felt. "Can we do that again?"

"Sure, if you want, but we'll miss our reservations," he said as he secured the helmets to the bike. Taking my hand in his, we entered the restaurant. It was called "_Prato"_ and it was the more fancy than I could have ever have imagined.

We were led to our table where Jacob pulled out my chair for me. I couldn't help but blush as I watched him sit across from me and comment on the number of forks on the table. He was sure we only needed one fork for everything.

"There aren't enough," I noticed as I gave a quick count. There were six forks on the table, two salad forks, two dinner forks and two desert forks. "Why isn't there a place set for Leah and Sky?"

"Because," he pointed his finger at something behind me, "they have their own table."

I twisted in my seat to see the couple sitting at a cozy table in the corner. Any nervous feelings Leah made have had before no longer existed. She gazed into his eyes as he spoke. She was still smiling like an idiot.

As I turned back around, a short woman was placing two menus on the table and began to riddle off the specials of the night. She took our drink orders and left to give us a few minutes to decide.

Of course Jake decided on a huge steak and told the waitress to only let the meat touch the pan for a few seconds of each side. She gave him a strange look, shrugged and took my order of fish. When the waitress left the table to place our orders he gave me a concerned look.

"You sure you don't want a very rare steak?"

"No, I already had a _rare steak_ today," I said before taking a sip of my water. "You can check my journal if you want." My father had insisted that I start keeping a journal so that I wouldn't forget to feed again.

"I believe you." Jacob took a sip of his own water and for a few moments there was a strange silence. A problem he was quick to solve. "So, what's new?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the question. "Well my boyfriend has been teaching me self defense. I've unknowingly become an anorexic vampire and I've managed to narrow the choices of themes for my party down to two, you?"

As the waitress laid our plates on the table Jacob glared for a moment at my casual attitude.

"There's no need to get snippy. I was just trying to make small talk," he responded as he cut into his steak. It was in that second that everything around me faded. The only thing in my world was the barely cooked hunk of meat that sat on his plate. He hadn't noticed my staring until a very loud rumbling noise came from my stomach.

"You sure you don't want the steak," he laughed as I blushed.

"No, no. I'm happy with fish." I glanced down at my own meal that now held no appeal.

When I gave a slight moan watching the red juice drop from the piece he cut, Jacob dropped his fork on the table and switched our plates. I opened my mouth to argue but he shook his head.

"Just eat the steak," he then added with a smile, "I wanted the fish anyway."

Digging into the meat, I was grateful that the cook had followed Jake's instructions. The steak practically mooed as I cut into it.

"So you were saying something about having the theme of your party?"

I swallowed before I answered, "Yeah, but I think I know which one it's going to be. See Alice thought it would be cool to have a masquerade, but I had another idea."

"And what was your idea?" At this point Jake had half the fish gone.

"Well I was thinking about Quinn and Finn and thought it might be a fun idea if the party had a vampire theme. You know because Quinn is a bit of a nut when it comes to anything vampire and because it would be easier for Finn if it seemed like it was all pretend."

Jacob frowned at the mention of Finn's name. "I think you should have the theme you want. You worry too much about everyone else." He reached across the table and took my hand. "That's why I love you. Because of that freakishly huge heart you have."

"I'm going to take that as a complement."

We finished our meals and shared a desert and then Jacob took my hand once again and led me to the small dance floor where he held me in his arms and swayed back and forth to the beat of the music. Sky and Leah were already there twirling around the room.

"So I was thinking that this should be a weekly thing?" he dipped me backward.

"Dancing?" I said as he pulled me back up.

"Or go out to see a movie or to a museum, date stuff, just me and you."

"I think I might like that very much."

Later we argued over who would pay for dinner. A battle I let him win per Alice's instructions. We got our coats and I turned to see if Leah and Sky were going to leave with us only to find that they had already left.

"They left somewhere mid dip," Jake said as he handed me my helmet.

I couldn't believe the night was over. It seemed like something out of my dreams. As we drove over the road, me holding on as tight as I could to Jacob's body, I wondered if things could get any better.

We reached the gate and I gave a nervous squeal as Jake accelerated the bike, giving it an extra boost of speed causing the front wheel to rise off the ground. I was laughing as I got off the bike, but the laughter quickly faded as I spotted Rosalie waiting on the porch.

Jacob gave my cheek a quick kiss before leaving to take his bike to the garage. I was going to let him go, but I wasn't ready for the date to be over. So I followed him and once we were inside the garage I closed the door behind us.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" Jacob was shocked to see me.

"I was having so much fun on our date that I'm not ready for our date to be over yet. Come walk with me."

Jacob hooked his helmet to his bike and followed me out side. We found the same tree we had sat against the night of my birthday. Before he could say a single word I grabbed Jake by his jacket, shoved him against the tree. I pressed my lips to his.

The kiss was one sided for only a few seconds. At first I was the one in control then the next Jacob had spun us around so that my back was pressed against the rough bark of the tree. His mouth crushed into mine. The feeling of his tongue tracing the seam of my mouth was strange at first, but it wasn't long before I was following his lead. Then his lips left mine and traced a path across my jaw and down to my neck.

Instinct took over as I hitched my legs around his waist. His hands went from my waist to my legs holding me in place. My heart began to speed up as I felt one of his warm hands slide up my leg and under my dress. I tried biting my lip to keep from making any kind of noise that would draw attention from someone in my family, but as Jake hand went higher I knew I had to end this.

"Jake," my voice sounded all sexy as I pleaded with him, "you have to stop."

He grunted in frustration as he looked me in the eye, but his hand stayed where they were to, "You know you're killing me?" He lowered my gently to the ground, making sure that my dress back in place.

"I was just thinking about that parts that you enjoyed and thought it would be a good idea if you kept them a little longer."

"Ha-ha," he said sarcastically as he stepped back from me, "you should go home Renesmee before I stop caring about the parts that I enjoy."

I turned to walk away, but when he didn't follow I stopped, "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm going to go run for a bit. I need…" he took a deep breath, "to cool off."

"Well don't stay out here too long. I like you hot." As I walked back toward the house I heard him mutter the word teaseand I could help but smile.

Rosalie was waiting for me on the doorstep. She had probably been there all night to make sure Jacob hadn't jumped me. I grinned as the memory of what we had been doing not minutes ago crept into my mind thinking that she's flip is she knew I was the one who was doing the jumping. She remained silent as she looked me over, seeing my wrinkled dress and messy hair. Without comment I passed her and left her outside. I hoped that she wasn't waiting out there to verbally attack Jacob because of the state I was in.

"Sweetie," Bella said. She was seated next to Edward at the piano where he had no doubt been playing for her. "How was your date?" The way she said the word date and the way both her and Edward were watching me made me blush. Her face was priceless when she finally saw me.

"That good," Edward commented with a wry smile. Even though I knew I looked less than innocent, both of my parents knew they could trust me. I wasn't a child anymore, but I wasn't a complete deviant either.

"I'm going to change so I can get something to drink before bed," I gave them each a kiss and went to my room, but before I could get down the hall my mother informed me that there was tree bark stuck to the back of my dress then began to laugh knowing that my face had turned red.

Minutes later I was running through the woods feeling as free as I had on Jake's bike I came to a decision. Carlisle had been right. It was not my job to keep everyone happy. I needed to focus on making sure that I was happy and my first real date with Jacob had been a great start.

**Oh my Miss Cullen! That was ****WAY**** more than just K-I-S-S-I-N-G in the woods. When I wrote this story, I originally had Jacob dropped Renesmee off at the house giving her a peck on the cheek like a proper gentleman. Hope you liked my first attempt at being "citrusy". And can I just say wow to all the different terms there are when it comes to the different types of writing in the fan-fic world? Sweet fancy Moses! Yes, I looked up the different terms because I didn't want anyone writing me tell me what a tool I am. **

**In case you were wonder what Renesmee and Leah wore when they went out with their men…Oh and no there are no pics of what the guys are wearing cause not much thought goes into a guys outfit unless it's the prom or they're getting married. I do promise to post pics of what the gents will be wearing for the big party. **

**Nessie's dress: **

**.com/bookmark/limerick-lass-dress-1004468 **

**Nessie's shoes: **

.

**Nessie's hair:**

.info/updo/wedding-hairstyles/attachment/wedding-curls/

**Leah's dress: **

**.?itemKey=159357**

**Leah's shoes: **

**.?itemid=86QPXJ&colorid=541&verdorPIN=3E4DU&shoename=KaylaSS&brandname=Nina&price=79.95&shoevalue=8&isArchive=false&shoeimage=undefined **

**Leah's hair:**

**./_aELuVQtlyx4/Sq9ZsU_todI/AAAAAAAAAFo/Aj1LM2Q0BJs/s1600-h/medium+layered+**

**Sky's suit:**

**.ca/imgres?imgurl=.com/moodsofnorway/blog/IMG_&imgrefurl=.com/moodsofnorway/blog/%3Fstartidx%3D140&usg=_XkFo9NOOqdlBYlw2_fFiREd_HLI=&h=768&w=512&sz=64&hl=en&start=59&zoom=1&tbnid=tNOitw1_NuYs_M:&tbnh=134&tbnw=84&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dblack%2B3%2Bpiece%2Bsuit%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rls%:en-ca:IE-SearchBox%26rlz%3D1I7TSHC_en%26biw%3D1022%26bih%3D590%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C1545&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=752&vpy=220&dur=264&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=109&ty=136&ei=GTJzTM2NHYzSngfTldnlDg&oei=BzJzTN-8LtCDnQfguIDKDg&esq=4&page=4&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:19,s:59&biw=1022&bih=590**

**Jacob's suit:**

**.ca/imgres?imgurl=.com/imagegallery/store/product/large/1/_&imgrefurl=/diesel-leide-crinkled-leather-jacket&usg=_0pjSob_oGZpcZ4Cvqe-mSwYgglI=&h=537&w=350&sz=29&hl=en&start=314&zoom=1&tbnid=B95iXaQe7v0uYM:&tbnh=136&tbnw=102&prev=/images%3Fq%3Ddark%2Bgrey%2Bpants%2Band%2Bleather%2Bcoat%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26rls%:en-ca:IE-SearchBox%26rlz%3D1I7TSHC_en%26biw%3D1022%26bih%3D590%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C8734&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=401&vpy=181&dur=415&hovh=278&hovw=181&tx=96&ty=174&ei=RjNzTMTkPILCnAe77dDLDg&oei=1TJzTMrXMMaTnQeZ0om5Dg&esq=20&page=19&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:314&biw=1022&bih=590**

**CHAPTER 27 TEASER**

**We had taken ten steps when I grabbed Finn by the back of his shirt to stop him from walking. There was something in the air that scared me beyond anything I had ever felt before. It was the scent of vampires.**

"**Ness, what is it?" Finn asked.**

"**Someone's coming," I hissed, keeping my voice low hoping he would do the same. **

"**Who," he hissed back. Finn had lowered his voice but I knew it would do no good. **_**They**_** would hear us no matter how quiet we were. **

"**Vampires," I answered his question while trying to figure out a way to get him to safety.**

"**Someone from your family?" he held very little hope in that question. He knew that no one in my family could fill me with such fear. **

"**It's too soon," I said over and over to myself not realizing that I was saying the words out loud. "They weren't supposed to come until the party. I'm not ready." I turn to face Finn. "I'm so sorry."**


	27. Chapter 27

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Welcome to my newest reader "newyorkiish". 3995 Hits people! Keep this up and I just might have to start another fan fic. The one I have picked out to post is an AU story. **

**Today I went and registered for university. Paid $40 to apply and then dropped off my portfolio of work for the professor. So now I just sit here and wait to hear (A) if I've been accepted into the university and (B) if I've been accepted into the class. Thank you for the well wishes, they mean a lot.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 27**

Sitting high in a tree staring at the stars, I was replaying my night with Jacob in my head when a noise below caught my attention. I saw Finn lean against one of the trees and pull a small silver rectangle from his pocket. It was a lighter. He brought it to his mouth and lit the cigarette that he was already held between hip lips. Finn inhaled the smoke and when he exhaled, the grayish cloud wafted up through the branches and seemed to encircle my head.

I dropped down from the tree with the full intention giving him a lecture on the dangers of smoking. He mustn't heard my silent descent because when he turned around he tried to scream, but instead began to choke on the broken piece of the cigarette that he had swallowed.

"Where…the hell…did you come from?" he wheezed.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I was getting something to drink before bed," I explained as I carefully patted his back. The last thing Finn needed was a broken rib. "You know those things are really bad for you."

Still coughing, Finn jerked his body away. "Leave me alone."

"Finn?" There was something wrong and it wasn't just the fact that he had just ingested his cigarette. He had disappeared most of the day and I thought it was because he was upset I had gone out with Jacob, but I was wrong.

"Toby's leaving." He said. "I went to the house to hang out with him while everyone was getting you ready. His mom called and said that he had spent enough time screwing around with us and that it was time for him to come home. He fly's back to the states next week and after that I will be all alone."

He sat on the ground with his knees close to his chest, resting his chin on his arms. Lowering myself to the ground beside him, I reached out and touched his arm. "You're not alone Finn. I mean I know you're not ready to accept Alice as your family yet, but she will always be there for you." When he didn't respond I continued, "You have Quinn–,"

"Quinn doesn't need me anymore. As you pointed out I'm not ready to call Alice _auntie_, but Quinn…she's found her place."

"Well then…you have me," I tilted my head so that he could see me. When he raised his eyes I smiled. He covered my hand with his own.

"No I don't. No really." The look in his eyes broke my heart. The thing he wanted the most in the world was the one thing I just couldn't give him; my heart.

"Finn, you don't love me. Not really." He raised an eyebrow at my claim. "You just think that you are because of what my dad is. Have you ever heard the term incubus?"

He seemed to think this new information for a few minutes then said, "So what you're saying is that the reason I'm in love with you is because your dad is a member of a rock band from Calabasas? I've met your dad and Brandon Boyd he is not. I know I like alternative metal, but come on Ness?"

"I wasn't talking about the rock band. I was talking about a type of demon. One who attracts the opposite sex with the way they look, smell and sound." I slid my hand away from him because I wasn't sure how he would react.

"Ness, while I do enjoy your wrapper," he said making me feel like a Hershey bar. "That's not the reason I like you."

"Is it because of my freak heart?" I asked remembering what Jacob had said at dinner.

"The first time Quinn had one of her episodes you didn't panic or run away. You made sure she was okay then you made sure I was okay. It meant something to me."

He must have seen the tense look on my face because he went on to say that he knew that I loved Jacob and that he wasn't going to push me in any way.

"And you don't need to worry about me okay?" He attempted to light up another cigarette but I yanked it from his mouth and threw it to the ground. "Damn it Renesmee! I'm stressed and when I'm stressed I smoke." He pouted for a few minutes then said, "I thought you were dead. When you fainted I thought I was never going to get to hear your laugh or see you smile…then Jake came in and started freaking out threatening to kill me and all I could think was it didn't matter."

It was quite the declaration that if I were to die that he didn't want to live. I tried to think of something to say, but I was speechless. Thankfully Finn wasn't affected by what he had just said.

"I thought _Jack_ was taking you somewhere fancy for dinner?"

"He did." It was pointless to correct him yet again. Jacob would forever be Jack to Finn.

"Couldn't have been too fancy if they let you wear those," he plucked at the pair of _Tinkerbell_ PJ pants I was wearing and gave me a half smile.

"I wore a dress to the restaurant," I gave him a gentle shove. "I changed into this because I didn't really think a dress would be the sort of thing to wear–,"

"Before having a nightcap."

We laughed together and it was nice. It felt like things were going to be okay between us. Finn was okay with the parts of my heart I could give him and that was a good thing. He had said one of the reasons he loved me was because I didn't judge him. The truth was that I loved him for the same reason. He didn't make me feel weird for being different.

I stood up when our laughter faded. "You ready to go home _Smokey the Bear_?"

"Lead the way," Finn stood and brushed the dirt from the back of his pants.

We had taken ten steps when I grabbed Finn by the back of his shirt to stop him from walking. There was something in the air that scared me beyond anything I had ever felt before. It was the scent of vampires.

"Ness, what is it?" Finn asked.

"Someone's coming," I hissed, keeping my voice low hoping he would do the same.

"Who," he hissed back. Finn had lowered his voice but I knew it would do no good. _They_ would hear us no matter how quiet we were.

"Vampires," I answered his question while trying to figure out a way to get him to safety.

"Someone from your family?" he held very little hope in that question. He knew that no one in my family could fill me with such fear.

"It's too soon," I said over and over to myself not realizing that I had spoken the words out loud. "They weren't supposed to come until the party. I'm not ready." I turn to face Finn. "I'm so sorry."

"Ness let's just run for the house," he grabbed my hand, "we can do it."

"We'll never make it," I could feel them getting closer. There were only two of them that I could sense, but it was still more than I could handle on my own while keeping my friend alive. Finn's breath became shallow with fear. He kept my hand and I let him draw me into his arms for what would be my final embrace. All I could think about was Jacob and how I would never see him again, the thought wretched a sob from me.

And then they appeared out of the mist that had suddenly filled the woods. Two figures cloaked in dark robes. One of them stepped towards us and removed his hood.

"Renesmee Cullen," the vampire said with a surprisingly friendly grin. "You have certainly grown into a beautiful creature."

The second vampire stepped forward placing an arm on the other vampire. "It would appear from the death grip that you have on your pet human that you have no memory of us."

Finn tensed at the suggestion that he was my pet causing the first vampire to laugh. "Relax boy. We mean neither of you any harm. We are friends who have come to help in the battle ahead." He focused all his attention on me. "Please, allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Vladimir and this is Stefan."

The other vampire gave a slight bow.

All the muscles that had been tense with fear were now settling back into their relaxed state. I knew these vampires. They had come to our aid after I was born. Though I may have not remembered them, my father had mentioned their names several times. They were the only vampires who hated the Volturi more than my family.

"Why don't we go back to the house," I stepped away from Finn letting him know that we were safe. "I'm sure my family would happy to know that you're here."

Once more with Finn at my side I made my way toward the house along with the two vampires. My family was waiting for us on the porch and greeted our guests and welcomed them into our home. I was ready to enter the house when the look on Finn's face stopped me.

"_Human pet_?"

"Finn, those guys are old school," I tried explaining.

"Human. Pet."

"They think of people as a food source so what other reason would we keep you around unless you were our pet. If it makes you feel any better that's how my mom was refereed to, as my dad's human pet."

"It really doesn't. Next thing I'll be wearing a flea collar and–," the color drain from Finn's face as his voice died. "I thought you said you guys were vegetarians?"

"_We _are, but Vlad and Stefan they're more like regular vampires, but don't worry they won't hurt you or Quinn."

"Because we're you pets?" I could tell from the tremble in his voice that he wanted to bolt in the other direction, but that his love for his sister kept him in place.

"Alice won't let anything happen to you or Quinn." When he didn't say anything I added, "I won't let anything happen to you or Quinn." Still he said nothing. "These guys are not so bad once you get past their choice in diet. Everything's going to be okay. Finn? Finn! Say something."

"Woof."

**I think Finn would make a fine pet. He's loyal. He's funny and though I haven't written it into the story, he's very well potty trained. LOL. I thought I'd make this chapter a little fluffy after the **_**almost**_** porno the last chapter turned into. **

**CHAPTER 28 TEASER**

"**I hope you're proud of yourself," I pulled back the blankets on my side of the bed and got in next to Quinn.**

"**Um, could you guys keep it down," Quinn mumbled not taking her eyes off the page. "I'm trying to read."**

**Finn ignored his sister's complaint; "Yeah I'm proud. I'm keeping my sister safe from **_**the count**_**."**

"**I told you that Vladimir and Stefan wouldn't hurt either of you, but would you listen? No. You had to go crying straight to Alice. You think you've protected Quinn? All you've done is put us in danger."**


	28. Chapter 28

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**4109 Hits! Woo-Hoo! 69 Reviews and I think we all know what that means…LOL! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 28**

"Get out of my way Emmett," Alice growled as he stood blocking her way out of my bedroom. Upon entering the house I ushered Finn and Quinn into my room. Alice followed when she saw how upset Finn had been. Before she could ask what was bothering him he ordered Quinn to keep her distance from Vladimir and Stefan.

Alice smiled and said that there was nothing to worry about, that neither of them would be hurt. Finn made the mistake of finishing warning by explaining to Quinn that both he and his sister where the Cullen's new pets.

A deadly look came over Alice who had begun to growl and was ready to attack our guests. Luckily Emmett and Rose had come into the room behind us.

"Calm down Alice," he said with a grin. "You know how those guys are?"

"Rose, unless you want to be a widow I suggest you get your ape of a husband out of my way." Alice began pacing my room like a caged animal searching for an escape.

"Alice you can't go out there and pounce on the two of them," Rose tried to talk some sense into her. "They came here to help us. By your invitation I might add."

"They didn't even have the common courtesy to RSVP," Alice barked adding yet another crime to the list she was making up in her head. "Who doesn't RSVP in this day and age?"

"I guess they missed that issue of Martha Stewart Living," Emmett joked. He clearly did not value his life.

A low rumble came from deep inside Alice as she launched herself at Emmett only to be tackled in mid air by Rose. They rolled around on the floor while Emmett warned us all to stay back.

"Alice," Rose grunted as she attempted to hold her down. "You are scaring Finn and Quinn."

"Don't you mean _our pets_?" she grunted back.

Jasper came into the room to see what the racket was all about. When he saw Alice and Rose wrestling he informed the rest of us that Carlisle and Esme had taken our guests out for something to eat because they had heard Alice's meltdown.

"But don't worry Nessie," he said. "They're coming back."

I breathed a sigh of relief. We were going to need Vladimir and Stefan's help going up against Aro. "Alice what were you thinking sending out the invitations already? We weren't prepared. We haven't even picked out a theme yet," I decided to focus on the non-important problem at hand.

"They were save the date cards," Alice got up from the floor. "Not invitations."

"Whatever. You all need to get out of my room so I can get some sleep."

"I'm not really an ape…am I?" Emmett asked Rose.

Her reply was, "Yes, but you're my ape." She kissed him and dragged him out the door.

When Alice started for the door, Finn stopped her, "If it's okay with Ness, could you move Quinn in here?"

"But I like my room," Quinn whined. She had set up her Buffy collection just right the day before.

"That's not a bad idea," Alice ignored Quinn, "Nessie you don't mind do you?"

"I don't care I just want to go to sleep," I fell backwards across my bed.

"Great, you two get your stuff and we'll get you settled."

"_Two_?" my head jerked up off the bed.

"There's enough room for the three of you in here." Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and left before I could argue that having Finn sleeping in the same room as me might upset a few people, namely my father and a certain werewolf.

The next thing I knew Alice was carrying a bed frame and was setting up the extra bed.

"Alice I really don't think my father would be too happy to come home to find Finn in here."

"Relax; it'll be just like a slumber party. If it makes you feel any better you and Quinn share a bed and Finn can sleep on this."

I left the room in a huff with my pajamas and got ready in the bathroom. When I got back Quinn was in my bed reading one of her books and Finn was in his bed grinning like an idiot.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," I pulled back the blankets on my side of the bed and got in next to Quinn.

"Um, could you guys keep it down," Quinn mumbled not taking her eyes off the page. "I'm trying to read."

Finn ignored his sister's complaint; "Yeah I'm proud. I'm keeping my sister safe from _the count_."

"I told you that Vladimir and Stefan wouldn't hurt either of you, but would you listen? No. You had to go crying to Alice. You think you've protected Quinn? All you've done is put us all in danger."

At this point, Quinn was reading out loud, hoping to drown out our voices, but the louder she got, the louder we yelled.

"How have I endangered us all?" Finn threw his arms in the air to show his frustration. He believed himself to be in the right until I told him the truth.

"Do you remember when I told you that we were in hiding?" When he nodded I continued. "That wasn't a lie."

I told him all about the Volturi and their leader.

"For the longest time Aro wanted my dad and Alice to join the Volturi because of their special gifts, but they refused and if it's one thing you don't do its say no to Aro. The last time they asked my dad to join them they threatened to kill my mother because she was a human and she knew too much about vampire. See, back in the day my dad had no intention turning Bella because he didn't want her to lose her soul. Anyway, my parents got married and by accident mom got pregnant and had me. Aro got wind of it and decided to get a mob together to put an end to the meddlesome Cullen's." For some reason the meddlesome Cullen's made Finn laugh. He said it sounded like the name of a bad garage band. "You remember my friend Nahuel?" When he nodded I continued. "Nahuel was like me and Aro was the one who killed him. We need all the help we can get to stop him."

Finn got up from his bed and came to my side, while Quinn closed her book. I went on to tell them both that my upcoming birthday party was really a plot to take down Aro once and for all.

"Geez, no wonder you're stressed," Quinn put her arm around me. Finn balanced himself on his heels with a confused look on his face.

"Your dad came up with this plan?" It was my turn to nod. "And how long has he been insane? For god sake he's your father. He should be protecting you by running away."

"Yeah well look how well that worked out for Sky and his family." I said thinking that no matter how far or how long we ran, they would find us.

"I'll talk to Alice, I'll let her know that I over reacted and apologize to _vamp one_ and _vamp two_. I'll fix this."

As nice a thought as it was, my problems were just too big for Finn to fix with an "I'm sorry". There had been times when I wondered if anyone could end the madness that was my life. Instead of telling him that this was out of his hands, I thanked him and gave him a hug.

Finn's arms were still around me when the door to my room opened. I didn't need to look up to know who would be standing there.

"Isn't this nice," Jake said holding a sleeping bag under his arm. As Finn slid back to his bed, Jacob tossed the bag on the floor in between us. "Heard you were having a slumber party, is it invite only or can anyone join in?"

Before I could answer him a very sleepy Seth stumbled into the room. He was wearing a pair of striped pajama pants and little else. "You could have at least set it up first." He scratched his bare chest as he got on his knees to spread out his would be bed. Quinn had lost all interest in the book she was reading.

"Quit whining," Jacob came into the room and took the spot Finn had just left. "Alice said you might need some extra protection so Seth is staying in here tonight."

"Are you staying in here too," I smiled thinking that Quinn might not mind sharing the floor with Seth.

"That didn't go over so well the last time," he gave me what started out as a quick kiss. It turned into a long slow kiss good night. "I just came to wish you sweet dreams."

"You didn't even bring me a pillow," Seth grumbled.

Jake smiled and grabbed Finn's pillow, "Use this one." He then headed for the door and bid us all goodnight.

"Alright, here's how it is," Seth didn't sound happy as he lay down. "I am here only because I was ordered to be here. I will protect you guys from any vamp attacks that may occur tonight. Also I intend to sleep. I am a light sleeper so I will know if anything funky goes down. So, unless your throat is being ripped out by either of our house guests I don't want to hear a peep."

Seth pulled the edge of the sleeping bag over his shoulder and turned on his side face my bed. The light from Quinn's book lamp that had shined across his face quickly went out. The room was dark but I saw his eyes open.

"You can keep reading if you want Harley, the light doesn't bother me." Seth punched the pillow a few times and seemed to fall asleep before Quinn worked up the nerve to turn the switch back on.

We all made ourselves as comfortable as we could. Finn muttered under his breath as he created a pillow out of a balled up blanket. Seth lay on the floor acting as our protector and Quinn doing her best to read the words in her book, turning the pages as quiet as she could as not to bother anyone. I wondered what was going through her head. Her focus was torn between the story she was reading and the wolf on the floor, a wolf that had given her a cute nickname.

**OMG! Could we have another love match on our hands? **

**Like Alice in New Moon I ask you to show me the love. Let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 29 TEASER**

**They were after me and if they caught me, they would end my life. My heart struggled to free itself from my chest as I pumped my legs. **

**Then it happened. Like a scene out of a horror movie I tripped, giving my pursuers a chance to catch me. This time four hooded figures came toward me. Aro was the first to remove his hood. He smiled at me as I tried to get away. **

"**I thought ending your life with my own hands would give me satisfaction." Aro boosted. "But as it turns out, there are those who have wanted your death more than I."**

**He turned toward the other three figures and told them it was time. One by one they lowered their hoods, revealing who they were. I was expecting Marcus and Caius and maybe one of the other Volturi, but I was wrong. The ones who wanted me dead were those I cared for. **


	29. Chapter 29

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Quick apology, the teaser I posted in the last for this chapter is actually the teaser for chapter 30. Sorry for the mix up. So to make up for my faux pas here is chapter 29 AND CHAPTER 30! Yippee! You can thank "ebonyjorgieriggs" for suggesting it.**

**Shout out this chapter goes to "JRathsGirl" and "realbells21", my newest readers. I'm up to 4326 Hits and 70 Reviews! Yay me!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 29**

The next morning we awoke to the smells of pancakes, bacon and fresh fruit. Those of us who had slept in my room sat at the table that had been filled with mountains of food. Esme certainly knew her way around the kitchen considering she didn't eat; little did I know she wasn't working alone.

Jacob came into the dining room holding a pot of coffee in one hand and tea in the other.

"Tea for the lady," he leaned over me so that he could multi-task. While filling my cup, he kissed my cheek and at the same time glared at Finn. My boy had talent.

He went around the table filling everyone else's cups, even Finn's. Then taking his seat he asked how we all slept. Finn complained about having a mysteriously stiff neck as he glared at Jacob. Seth complained about having to sleep on a hard floor for no reason, his anger was directed toward Jacob and Finn. I complained about having so many contrary people in my room and then came Quinn's turn.

Instead of going into dramatic detail like the rest of us, she said, "fine," as she continued to push a piece of strawberry around on her plate. She looked as though something was bothering her, but wouldn't say what. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she looked at me with tears in the eyes. Quinn shook her head, excused herself from the table and went outside.

Seth stood up from the table, and then as though he forgot why he stood sat back down again. Finn was half way out the door, but I stopped him.

"Let me Finn. I think this might be a girl thing."

I left the same way Quinn had and walked a few minutes before I found her. She didn't see or hear me coming. The reason for that was because she was too involved in conversation with a person who wasn't there.

"It isn't fair," she said. "I deserve to be happy don't I?"

I thought for a brief moment that the questions were rhetorical. That she was just trying to get her frustrations out by yelling at the world or maybe even god until the rant continued.

"I did everything I was supposed to do. I don't–," Quinn stopped yelling and turned to look me in the eye. Her breathing was heavy and her face was flush. A haze of embarrassment crossed her face. She had been caught talking to someone who wasn't there. Finn had said this was what happened when she forgot her meds, but that was when it was believed she was sick. Quinn wasn't sick, she was different. Like Alice, the only difference, Alice didn't talk to invisible people.

A tear escaped her eye as she waited for me to say something. I thought about running back to the house to get Carlisle or even Finn. Her brother had been through this sort of thing before so he would know what to do.

"Please don't go," the words came out as a sob. "It's not what it looks like, I promise."

"Should I go get Alice?"

"No!" she came toward me and grabbed my arm. "I'm freaking out because of Seth. That's all. It's no big deal so let's just forget it happened."

I wanted to help her and at the time it seemed the only way to do it was to just stay with her until she composed herself. It only took a half an hour before her tears had dried and she was smiling.

"So, Seth huh?"

It didn't seem possible, but her smile got bigger. "He's really nice and did you hear what he called me last night?"

"I heard," I wanted to be happy for her, but instead all I could do was worry. Quinn had fallen for someone who wasn't in control of his heart. Even if Seth felt something for her, it might not last. If it were meant to be, then he would have imprinted the first moment he laid eyes on her. I just didn't want her to end up with a broken heart like Leah did with Sam. Something told me that if history were to repeat itself that a broken heart would be the least of Quinn's problems.

"So here's the plan," Jacob sounded like a drill instructor as he spoke. "Nessie will take the ball and try to get it to the gate. That will be the end zone." The football he had been tossing in the air was placed in my hands. "It will be up to the rest of you to try and get it."

"Despite you very low opinion of vampires we can grasp the concept of a game of football," Rosalie said.

Finn had taken his sister back to their former home to spend some time with Toby before he left so Jacob had decided that in their absence to set up the game to see if I could out run the enemy. The enemy consisted of family and friends, but he was convinced it would still pose a challenge. Rose, Emmett, Bella and Edward were all at the starting line to begin the chase while the rest of the players were waiting/hiding in the woods ready to strike.

"You ready?" Jake asked ignoring Rose's comment.

"One thing," I said. "What exactly is my incentive to get to the gate?"

"You mean besides your life, how about a cookie?" When I rolled my eyes he leaned toward me and whispered "You get to that gate and tonight I'll take you back to our tree."

I told him we had a deal then he gave me an evil smile and growled for me to run. With the ball tucked tight under my arm I sprinted out of the front yard. I had four vampires and a werewolf chasing me. At first it was a game and laughter bubbled up from my throat, but as I heard the twigs snapping behind me I began to feel afraid. Before I could contemplate where this fear was coming from, Jasper and Esme bound out of the woods to my left. They both trying to push me to the ground, but I managed to get around them.

Next, Carlisle came falling from the sky in front of me. Somehow I was able to tackle him into the ground and jumped over his body.

Then came Sky followed by Leah. I had to retrace my steps to get passed them, but again I managed. The gate was in my sights when someone grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground. I panicked and without thinking, my leg kicked at whatever or whoever had me.

It wasn't until I hear a yelp that I stopped and turned around. Seth lay in a heap trying his best to refill his lungs with air, the air I had just knocked out.

"Oh Seth, are you okay?" I tossed the ball aside deciding that the game was over. I knelt beside him wondering whether or not I should touch him. He whined because he didn't want to change back until someone could get him some clothes.

"Carlisle," I shouted. Then seconds later _the enemy_ came toward me and began to check Seth over.

"What happened?" Jake asked me.

I told him and instead of being the concerned Alpha he should have been, he laughed at Seth's stupid move. Then again when he realized why the young wolf wouldn't change back.

Carlisle announced that he had a few bruised ribs and that he would be fine. When given the all clear, Jacob lifted Seth into his arms and carried back to the house, telling him the whole way that he was a drama queen.

Seth got his change of clothes along with some pain medication then crashed in one of the beds in Carlisle's clinic. Everything had settled down before I found Jacob out by the pool to get my progress report.

"Well, you get points for out running us and points for once again injuring Seth."

"About that…"

"Don't even think about apologizing. The idea was to see how you would handle yourself and you did great."

I sat beside him at the edge of the pool and leaned my head against his shoulder. "It's getting late, maybe we should put off going out."

"Yeah I should stay here to keep an eye on Seth; his ego's bruised a little too. He did get beaten up by the same girl twice."

"Do I get my cookie now?"

"No."

"But you said…"

"I said you'd get a cookie if you made it to the gate. You didn't so no cookie for you." He gave a smug smile that quickly disappeared when I shoved him into the pool and made my way toward the door.

The sound of splashing behind me made me smile as I entered the house, but when it didn't stop I spun around to see Jacob struggling to stay above water fighting for breath.

There was no thought to my actions. I threw myself into the pool and swam to the bottom where Jacob's body had sunk. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to the surface and got him out of the water. With shaking hands I checked him over to see if he was breathing. He wasn't. Taking a deep breath I got ready to do CPR when water was spurted into my face followed by his arrogant chuckle.

"You were faking!"

Jacob was laughing so hard that he couldn't say anything until I got up to go into the house again muttered some very unfriendly things.

"Ah, Nessie, come on. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some dry clothes and then I'm getting the cookie I earned!"

**Poor Seth gets hurt again. Maybe he should have had the words "punching bag" tattooed on his body. And poor Renesmee, denied the cookie she earned. **

**I would just like to thank everyone who read my story (so far. Don't worry, it's far from over) and added me to their favorites. I hope that you all continue to read and that I am able to keep you entertained.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 30**

"What were you thinking Ness?" The yelling had been going on for twenty straight minutes. I had been mid cookie when Quinn came tearing though the house to find me. I wasn't sure how, but she found out that Seth had been hurt and that it was because of me. "You could have killed him."

"She didn't kick him that hard," Jake said as he rubbed a towel through his hair. "He'll be fine."

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"He's downstairs," I answered only to be ignored when she spun around and left the room.

"Yikes," Jake said as he grabbed a cookie from my stash. "Last time I saw a female get that upset was the time Quil broke Sam's shoulder. Emily threatened to take us all on. She would have to if Sam hadn't stopped her. She did manage to smack Quil a few times with a rolled up newspaper."

Giving up on my reward, I laid the half-eaten cookie back on the plate. "Jake, has a wolf ever imprinted on someone and not known it. Or has there ever been a time where the imprinting was delayed?"

"No, once you see your imprinted mate you know." He took the remaining piece of cookie and stuffed in his mouth. "Now if you'll excuse me, I _fell_ into the pool and need to change." Tapping into his canine instincts, Jacob shook his wet hair make sure that most of the water landed on me.

It was getting late so I was going to go outside so that I could write today's food slash blood intake in my journal when the buzzer to the gate went off. Taking advantage of the excuse not to do my work, I ran all the way to the gate to find an out of breath Finn waiting to be let in.

"Please…tell me…Quinn…" was all he could get out.

"She's with Seth. Finn, what's going on?"

He told me that he, Toby and Quinn were getting ready to watch a movie when she started shouting something about Seth then bolting from the house.

"I didn't know she had the keys, she doesn't even know how to drive." He said once he caught his breath.

"You should have called one of us to come get you."

"I sort of panicked when she tore out off the drive way."

Finn followed me to the room where Seth was being monitored only to find Vladimir standing outside the door. He nodded his head toward us and when we tried to go into the room the vampire stopped us.

"Harlequin has asked that I guard the door. She asked that you specifically be kept from entering the room." He told us adding that he was sorry.

"Are you kidding me," Finn asked. "You've eaten how many people and Ness is being treated like the bad guy?"

"Finn," I tried to defuse the situation.

"It is all right Renesmee. Your friend is correct. There have been many lives ended because of me so it does seem odd that you be the one treated like a monster." Vladimir held out his hand, "I owe you an apology. I thought by doing what your sister asked of me that it would make up for what I said upon our first meeting."

Finn seemed unsure whether he should accept his apology, but after a moment of thought he shook Vlad's hand and we were allowed into the room.

Seth lay in a hospital bed with his eyes closed. Because his shirt was off we could see the bandages that bound his chest. Sitting next to him was a tired Quinn holding his hand, stroking it with her thumb.

"Hey there speed racer," Finn said.

"I told Vladimir to keep you out," Quinn gave me a dark look. "This is your fault!"

"Whoa Quinn take it easy. It was an accident," Finn said.

"She's right to be mad. It's my fault," I said, "but Quinn, I would never hurt Seth on purpose."

"You guys really need to work on your bedside manner," Seth mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"How you feeling Seth," Quinn gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Like I was hit by a bus…again, but don't worry about me. It's my own fault for not dodging Nessie's kick. I'll be up and around tomorrow." When Quinn let out a soft sigh of relief, Seth looked at her and asked. "So when did the new vamp get here?"

"What new vamp?"

"The woman that was here talking to Harley," Seth answered.

Carlisle had given Seth some strong pain medication that was obviously causing him to hallucinate. "I think you need to get some rest, the only person that's been in here with you is Quinn."

This bit of news agitated him. He fought against the pain to sit up. "Tell them," he said to Quinn. When she said nothing he jerked his hand away from her and got even more upset claiming that he saw the woman. Seth must have twisted the wrong way, because he let out a painful grunt.

"Do you want me to get Carlisle?" I asked.

"No, just get out," Seth leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes ending the conversation.

I was expecting Quinn to return to her post by Seth's side, but she followed us out of the room. She stopped only to let Vladimir know that his services were no longer needed.

"It was an honor to serve you again," Vladimir bowed then excused himself. I thought it was weird that he had said the word "again". It made me wonder what he had done for Quinn before.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted," I said waiting to hear if I would be having any roommates.

Finn decided that it was safe enough for his sister to stay at the house while he went back to the house with Toby. We said our goodnights and went our separate ways.

That night the dreamed I was running through the woods. They were after me and if they caught me, they would end my life. My heart struggled to free itself from my chest as I pumped my legs.

Then it happened. Like a scene out of a horror movie I tripped, giving my pursuers a chance to catch me. This time four hooded figures came toward me. Aro was the first to remove his hood. He smiled at me as I tried to get away.

"I thought ending your life with my own hands would give me satisfaction." Aro boosted. "But as it turns out, there are those who have wanted your death more than I."

He turned toward the other three figures and told them it was time. One by one they lowered their hoods, revealing who they were. I was expecting Marcus and Caius and maybe one of the other Volturi, but I was wrong. The ones wanted me dead were those I cared for.

The first one to drop their hood was Rosalie. She looked at me with guilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry Renesmee."

The second figure lowered their hood and when I saw their face I let out a cry. It was my father. There was fear and pain in his eyes, but unlike Rosalie he remained silent.

_How could to people I love want to hurt me? _I asked myself as the third figure stepped forward. I held my breath as I waited for their identity to be revealed. When the saw the persons face I felt as though my soul was being ripped apart.

Standing before me with hate and rage twisting his face was Jacob.

It hurt my heart to see him like this so I turned my face away. I was looking once again at Aro, only this time it wasn't the head of the Volturi I was seeing. The face I was looking at was Sky's. He began laughing as I tried once again to get away, but fear and shock kept my limbs from working. Giving up, I turned to face my loved ones and prayed that whatever death they had planned for me would be a quick one. With my eyes closed as tight as I could get them I waited for my death to come, but when several minutes ticked by, I opened them to see what the delay was only to find myself back in my bed.

My first instinct was to run to Jacob or to my father to tell them about the nightmare, but changed my mind before I could throw back the blankets. How was I supposed to tell my father and my boyfriend that I dreamt they wanted to kill me? Telling myself it was just a dream, I lay back down and went to sleep. It was just a dream. I repeated over and over until I drifted into slumber.

My last thought before I drifted again was if it was just a dream, then why did it feel so real?

**Are you wondering what Renesmee's dream meant this time? And what the heck is the deal with Seth and Quinn? And who was the "new vamp" Seth was talking about? I hope you didn't get tired reading my double chapter. **

**CHAPTER 31 TEASER**

**The theme of my sixteenth birthday party had finally been decided. I informed Alice that it would be a vampire masquerade. It was a combination of the two themes we couldn't chose from. Running for the computer, Alice set to work ordering custom invitations that cost a small fortune. She then went to work measuring Quinn and I for our dresses. She was going to be hand making all of our dresses for the party, something she was more than happy to do. **

**So with the theme set, the dresses being made and everything else being taken care of all that was left to do was to wait for the big day to come. **


	30. Chapter 31

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**I would just like to make a statement. I don't know if any of you were aware of the online poll that Entertainment Weekly had over the past month trying to figure out who the sexiest beast was in the world of entertainment is. I was all excited because in the final round it was down to Damon Salvatore from the television show The Vampire Diaries and of course Edward Cullen from Twilight movies. Now there was some hot competition in this race. Jacob Black from the Twilight movies, Eric Northman from television show True Bloods, Wolverine from the X-Men movies, Scott Speedman from the Underworld movies. Well the final winner was announced and it was Damon. **

**How in the name of all that is holy could a vamp from a crap show (a crap show that I watch every week) win a sexy contest against Edward Cullen! Sorry to any Damon lovers out there, but I just happen to think Edward is the sexier vampire. I mean let's face it at the end of the season Damon did turn into a bit of a girl. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 31**

The theme of my sixteenth birthday party had finally been decided. I informed Alice that it would be a vampire masquerade. It was a combination of the two themes we couldn't chose from. Running for the computer, Alice set to work ordering custom invitations that cost a small fortune. She then went to work measuring Quinn and I for our dresses. She was going to be hand making all of our dresses for the party, something she was more than happy to do.

So with the theme set, the dresses being made and everything else being taken care of all that was left to do was to wait for the big day to come.

Until that big day came, we had another event waiting on the horizon. Toby was getting ready to move back to America. The day before he left, Quinn, Finn and I helped him pack up all his things. We then returned home where Esme had made a feast, a giant turkey dinner with all the trimmings. She wanted Toby to have a nice meal before he said goodbye. It seemed as though she was taking his leaving the hardest.

"So Toby," she said as she pretended to eat. "Will your parents be picking you up at the airport?"

"Um, not sure," he answered as swallowed. "The Lake's got four other foster kids besides me that keep them pretty busy. I'll probably just get a cab or something."

Vampires are good at hiding their emotions when they want to, but I still heard my grandmother's gentle sigh. I knew if she had things her way, she's take Toby into our family and keep him.

"We used to be brothers," Toby laughed as he spoke.

"What?" This was something that I didn't know.

"Before Aunt Holly broke down and took us in we all lived with the same family. One day one of the other kids, Sean started making fun of Quinn so I told him to shut his mouth or I'd shut it for him," Finn smiled at the memory.

"If I hadn't jumped in when I did you might not be here today," Toby said. "Sean was twice the size of Finn."

"Sean was a jerk," Quinn pouted.

"I got my first kiss that day," Toby boasted. "Hands down still the best one I've ever gotten."

"Well you did save my brother," Quinn smiled, "it was the least I could do."

"Even after we left the Lake's we stayed friends. Good thing too. Heidi was ten times the bully Sean ever was. I needed all the backup I could get"

"Remember the day you shoved her in that huge mud puddle," Quinn almost choked on her water.

We ate the rest of the meal talking about the old time the three of them shared together. It was nice. Then the end of the evening came. Toby thanked Carlisle and Esme for dinner then suggested we go. I had been invited to spend the night Finn's house.

It was exciting for me to go to my first sleepover. So exciting that Quinn had to remind me to calm down several times. But before I could get out the door, Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me aside.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked. "I don't mind sleeping outside."

"It's just a sleepover Jake; I think I'll be fine." The truth was that I needed time away from him. It wasn't that I was afraid of him or that I thought the dream held any truth, but I just needed time. "Hang out with Seth or something." I gave him a quick kiss and got into the car.

Quinn promised me the full experience of a human sleepover. Her idea of a human sleepover consisted of eating too much sugar. Listening to music that was played way too loud and painting each other's toes. Finn and Toby had opted out of the nail polish portion of the evening.

"Ness," Quinn said as she started the second coat of apple red. "Are you okay?"

Finn and Toby were outside trying to light the BBQ, stating even though we had had a huge meal only hours ago, that there was always room for burgers so I knew it was safe to talk.

"Just birthday stress," I lied.

"Fibber," Quinn kept her attention on the spot of paint that had gone over the nail and onto the skin.

When I tried to deny it again she looked me in the eye and said that she wasn't blind or stupid. She knew that something was very wrong.

"Come on Ness, you can talk to me. You know all my dirty secrets."

"I've been having dreams," I confessed. I told her about all of them. From the first time I saw Sky up to the last dream where Jake was trying to kill me.

"Do you think they mean anything, like the way Alice sees things?"

"I don't think so. I mean I know that my dad, Rose and Jake aren't part of the Volturi. Finn hasn't tried to kill you and I know for a fact that Sky is nothing like his father."

"So you're just a freak."

It was not the response I was expecting, but her blunt response did make me feel better. "Yeah, well it beats being crazy."

Quinn let out a gasp and threw a pillow at my head. We switched places and I began painting her toes when the boys came back into the house.

"You guys won't believe it," Toby said as he laid the plate of burgers on the table. "There was a big ass dog outside." While Toby was very excited about the sighting, Finn seemed very put out. "The thing was full on _Cujo _too, red eye and snarling."

Quinn ran to the window so that she could get a look at the uninvited party guest. "Do you think he's hungry?" She grabbed one of the burgers and ran out the door only to be pulled back by Toby.

"Quinn, hon, think about what you're doing. You're going outside with a hunk of meat in your hand to feed a wild animal."

"Dog already ate enough tonight," Finn muttered then added, "That's what wolves do, eat a lot at night. I saw it on Animal Planet."

While the boys went to eat I slipped outside claiming I wanted to clean the grill. I absently scrubbed the brush across the grill waiting for _Cujo_ to attack. I was madder at Jake than I thought because the grill brush snapped in my hand. In my frustration I threw the two pieces into the trees only to have one of them returned to me in the mouth of a huge wolf.

Jake laid it next to my feet then cocked his head sideways as if to ask why I was mad.

"I told you I didn't need you to protect me tonight." He lowered his head and let out a soft whine. "Oh don't act all hurt. Toby's in the house right now trying to decide whether or not to break out the shot gun and Finn is practically handing him the shells."

His response was a huff of breath as he came towards me and nuzzled my hand. It was his way of asking me not to be mad with him. Crouching down I ran my hands through Jake's fur. It was so soft and shaggy that my fingers disappeared.

"I wish you and Finn would get along. I love you both," I gave Jake a shove when he began to growl.

The door behind me opened and closed as someone came out of the house. It was Quinn. She was holding a plate with a burger on it.

"Hi Jake," she started to chew on her lower lip, unsure if she should get close to the giant wolf.

"Don't worry Quinn, he's still Jacob."

"I know it's just my first time seeing him this way." She remembered the plate, "I thought you might like something to eat." She put the plate in front of Jake and went to stand, but not before Jake licked her cheek.

"Ew," she laughed as she wiped the side of her face.

"Careful sis," Finn came to stand next to her. "You know how dogs love to lick themselves. And I'm pretty sure that thing's got fleas."

"He does not have fleas," I glanced over my shoulder ready to ask him not to talk about my boyfriend that way, but stopped when Toby came out behind him.

"That's a dog?"

"Yeah," I laughed nervously.

Seeing the rest of us so close to the wolf, Toby kneeled in front of Jake and began to pet him. "What is he?"

"I can tell you what he is," Finn muttered.

"He's a mix." I had to come up with an answer. "He's half Mastiff, half Husky," thinking of the two biggest dog breeds I knew of. My parents got him for me as a guard dog and he has a tendency to follow me everywhere I go. "

Everything was going fine until Toby stuck his fingers in Jake's mouth to check his teeth then he checked to see if we had "Barkered" him. Finn thought it was hilarious and when Toby asked what my dog's name was, he answered, "Jack."

"Ness you can bring him inside if you want," Toby said giving Jake one last scratch, "We can make up a bed on the floor."

Acting the part of my loyal dog, Jake started jumping around and yipping with excitement.

"That's not really a good idea, the things not exactly house-trained." A grin spread across the Finn's face. "Leaves puddles all over the Cullen's house."

"Finn's right." Jacob's wolf eyes glared at me. "Not about the house training thing. He's more of a wild dog and needs to stay outside. Sorry boy." I leaned down and kissed the top of Jake's furry head. He snorted then turned and disappeared into the woods. He was making look like he was going home, but I knew he'd stay close by to keep me safe. We all went back inside and Toby headed to bed. His departure seemed to cause a small chain reaction because Quinn yawned followed by me.

Before I could go to sleep I told Finn about breaking the grill brush then told him that he would have to clean up the mess.

"Don't worry about it Ness, I have cleaned a barbeque before."

"Oh I'm not talking about the barbeque. You just told Toby that Jake pees all over the house. So you'll be lucky if Jacob doesn't sneak into the house tonight, pee on the floor and then use your body to clean it up," I gave him a patronizing smile and wished him sweet dreams before shutting the door on his blood drained face.

**Sure glad I'm not Finn. LOL. Originally when I wrote the story I had Toby's foster family be the Newton's. I thought it would have been funny if Mike and Jessica had gotten married and had taken in a bunch of kids like Carlisle and Esme did. But that seemed to be too much of a coincidence so Toby's family went from being the Newton's to the Lake's which is my last name. **

**Cujo is the name of the dog in the Stephen King book of the same name. It's about a rabid Saint Bernard that terrorizes a mother and son. I've never read the book myself, but I did see the movie and could sleep for like a month.**

**When Toby asked if Jake had been "Barkered" he meant had Jake had neutered. Bob Barker used to be the host of the game show "The Price Is Right" and at the end of each episode he'd ask people to help control the pet population by having their pets spayed or neutered. **

**CHAPTER 32 TEASER**

**Three hours later Finn came through the door. **

"**You feeling better," he asked Quinn. When she nodded he asked, "Is Alice around, I need to talk to her." She was in the dining room working on Quinn's costume. He left the room to find her and within minutes the quiet house erupted into a war zone. **

**Jake, Quinn and I ran into the dining room and saw dozens of fabric swatches littering the floor. The table which they had been on was on its side against the wall along with a frightened looking Finn. His eyes were glued to something across the room and that something was an extremely angry Alice throttling my father.**


	31. Chapter 32

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I now own a "Keith's Me, I'm Irish" shirt! Thanks "ebonyjorgieriggs". You're the greatest!**

**Shout out to my newest readers "ilovejasper95", "Catarinaaa", "****x.-impossibly-dazzled-.x****." and "MissBeach" Welcome to the family! 5007 Hits people! I can't believe it.**

**Due to an awful blackout I missed last night's episode of True Bloods and was unable to post this chapter. **

**Hope you got some tissues, cause this one's a tear jerker! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 32**

The gray clouds that hung in the air matched the feeling of everyone who stood in the driveway. Finn drove us back to the house so that everyone could say goodbye to Toby before taking him to the airport.

He thanked Carlisle for arranging to have a car pick him up at the airport when he arrived home. Esme had talked my grandfather into getting him the transportation. Toby shook hands with the guys and gave all the girls hugs, but stopped when he got to Leah.

"I think we could have been good together," he said as he kissed her hand.

She glanced at Sky then wrapped her arms around Toby, "I guess we'll never know. Take care."

He stepped away from Leah and turn to say his last goodbye to Quinn. "You my sweetheart take care of your brother." Quinn nodded, unable to speak, fearing that anything that was said would come out as a loud sob. A single tear slipped down her cheek. "I love you Quinny. Please don't cry," he begged as he held her. Before he broke down himself, Toby gave her cheek a quick kiss and got into the waiting car.

We watched as the car drove away, then one by one each of us turned to go back into the house. Quinn however remained outside. She stood staring that the empty path waiting for Toby to change his mind and come back. He had been as much of a brother to her as Finn.

I was going to go back outside so she wouldn't be alone, but Seth beat me to it. He stood silently next to her. When the realization came that Toby wasn't coming back she burst into tears and that was when he gathered her into his arms and held Quinn while she grieved the lost of her friend.

I was sitting with Jacob on the couch when Quinn finally came in. Her tears had dried and she looked much happier. She told us that Seth needed to go for a run. She came in and sat with and we all watched some mindless television to take our minds off things.

Three hours later Finn came through the door. Though he would never admit he had been crying. It didn't take three hours to drive to the airport and back. He had needed the extra time to compose himself.

"You feeling better," he asked Quinn. When she nodded he asked, "Is Alice around, I need to talk to her." She was in the dining room working on Quinn's costume. He left the room to find her and within minutes the quiet house erupted into a war zone.

Jake, Quinn and I ran into the dining room and saw dozens of fabric swatches littering the floor. The table which they had been on was on its side against the wall along with a frightened looking Finn. His eyes were glued to something across the room and that something was an extremely angry Alice throttling my father.

"When Bella begged me to change her I didn't because you had asked me not to. I expect the same courtesy."

Jacob, ever the hero, made his way toward them, "Hey there _Magic 8_, how about you let go of Edward and maybe we can talk about this like civilized people?"

"Finn what the hell happened?" I said as I helped him up off the floor.

"He wanted Alice to turn him," Edward said. "At least that's what I heard him thinking. When she told him no, he asked me."

"And you said yes?" Jacob looked as though he was getting ready to attack when Edward said no.

"All I said was that it wasn't so funny when the tables were turned and that's when Alice attacked."

Before I could ask Finn what on earth would provoke him, Jacob asked, "Are you that dumb?"

"Jake don't," I didn't want the situation to get any worse than it all ready was.

He ignored me; "The whole reason I am the way I am is to keep vampires from turning others."

"Yeah, you've done a bang up job too _Jack_. I guess that why Ness's mom is still human," Finn shouted.

"You weren't there so you have no fucking idea what happened the day Bella was turned." Jake shouted back then he stopped to calm himself before he lost control. Then as going from day to night a huge smiled broke out across his face. "I get it."

"Get what?"

"The real reason you want to be turned. You think it'll make Nessie want you." His smile quickly disappeared. "Never gonna to happen."

"You sound a little worried there pooch," Finn was in Jacob's face now and I just knew something bad was going to happen, "afraid of a little competition?"

"Don't push me boy."

"No problem. You don't want me to push, I won't push," Finn said right before he pulled back his fist and punched Jacob in the face.

The sound of bones snapping was followed by cries of pain. Alice rushed to Finn's side to see how much damage was done. Upon hearing the cries of pain Carlisle came in and suggested the X-rays be done and rushed Finn out of the room mumbling something about charging everyone for his services.

Finn had broken two fingers and had several hairline fractures in his hand. Carlisle decided the best thing would be to put his whole hand in a cast to keep the bones stabilized. When he was finished Finn looked like he was wearing Mickey Mouse's glove.

"I would really like it if someone could explain to me why I am the bad guy when people try to punch me in the face," Jacob said after getting yelled at by both Quinn and Alice. "It's not my fault they get hurt in the process."

"Well maybe if you weren't constantly stirring the pot people wouldn't feel the need to pound on you," Alice argued.

"Enough!" Bella shouted. She had come to check on Edward. "Alice, Jacob wasn't the only one holding a spoon and Jacob you really need to learn to duck when a fist is flying at your face." Satisfied that they were done arguing, she volunteered to talk to Finn about his wanting to be a vampire thinking she would be the best one for the job considering she was the latest member of our family to be turned.

Alice kicked us all out of her sewing room so she could clean up the mess from the fight. I dragged Jake to the theater room while Quinn went to lie down. It was the subject of the fight more than the fight itself that had upset her.

Putting on one of his favorite movies, I took the seat next to him hoping it would make him feel better.

"I'm sorry I hurt your friend," Jake muttered when the movie started. I turned in my seat so that we faced each other.

"I was there Jake; Finn hit you, not the other way around." I climbed over the armrest that separated us into his lap. "You didn't do anything wrong."

He shook his head, "Alice was right, all I ever seem to do is stir the pot. I'm the villain here. I really am the big bad wolf."

"You are not the villain. And you are not the big bad wolf," I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. "You are my Huff Puff."

Jacob was unsure of the kiss at first, but after a few attempts, a low growl came from his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. We had kissed many times before, but something about this one was different. It was more urgent. His hold on me was tighter and it felt like no matter what I did, I couldn't get enough. When his shirt somehow fell to the floor I was glad that I had locked the door.

The movie flickered behind me and I could have cared less. It was his favorite movie, not mine. I was just happy the damn thing was full of pointless explosions. They would cover up any noises made in the soundproof room.

His kisses started at my mouth, moving to my cheek then to my ear. He whispered that he loved me. My hand rested against his tattoo. Because of my vampire sensitivity, I felt the slight raise where the ink scarred his skin.

"Promise that you'll never leave me," I said looking deep into his eyes.

He placed his hands on both sides of my face and said, "From now on where ever I go, you go."

I responded by kissing him again. The same fevered kissing as before. I felt Jake's hand moving up my back, under my shirt. His hands were warm and soft and felt so good as he began to fuss with the clip on the back of my bra that I cursed out loud when I heard someone trying to get into the room.

While Jacob scrambled in a panic to get his shirt on, I went to see who interrupted us. Bella stood on the other side of the door.

"That must have been some movie," she said as she entered the room. She smiled at Jacob and when she didn't say or do anything I looked at Jake and couldn't help but laugh. He had put his shirt on inside out.

"I'm going to trust that you two weren't doing anything too inappropriate," she said as Jacob righted himself. "Nessie, Finn asked to see you, but I wanted to talk to you first." I was going to see how Jake felt about the summons when Bella turned me around and pushed me out the door. "Don't worry about Jacob," she said. "He's been dressing himself for a long time. He can handle a shirt on his own. Besides, Alice thinks it might be a good idea if those two weren't in the same room together."

"So did Finn tell you why he wanted Alice to turn him?"

"He did and you should know that Jake was half right."

"What!" I asked.

"He wants to protect you and Quinn and he thinks the only way to do that is by becoming a vampire."

After a final warning not to be too hard on Finn, I entered his room and any anger I may have felt vanished. He lay in his bed with his arm resting on a pillow. The entire limb was wrapped with what looked like too many layers of plaster. I sat in the chair that was next to his bed and did my best not to make any noise because it looked as though he was sleeping, but I knew better.

"You can stop pretending," I said when he didn't open his eyes. I switched on the lamp. The sun was beginning to set so it was no longer lighting the room.

"I wasn't pretending, I was waiting for the pills Carlisle gave me to kick in," he tried to sit up but it was too painful to do on his own. He smiled as I helped him arrange the pillows. "Thanks for not yelling. I thought you'd be mad."

"Oh I am very mad Finn," I kept my voice calm as I spoke. "Where would you like me to begin, with how you punched Jacob in the face, or the fact that you wanted Alice to turn you? What were you thinking?"

"In my defense, _Jack_ had it coming and everyone knows it. As for becoming a vampire…you guys just make it seem so appealing."

"His name is Jake and while he may have had it coming you still shouldn't have hit him, and _appealing._ Seriously Finn? You had to be tied to a bed when you first found out about us for god sakes."

"I asked her because you're scared, alright?" I shook my head, not understanding his logic. "You scared that that guy Arnold–,"

"Aro," I corrected. He was really bad with names.

"Whatever. That Aro is coming after you. I thought if I was a vampire then I could help, I mean if a war breaks out then everyone will be focused on protecting you, and if I can't protect you then I can at least protect my sister."

"Finn I…" I didn't know what to say.

"Don't. I've lost my parents and now Toby is gone. Too many people that I loved are gone and if I need to take up drinking blood to keep that from happening again then that's what I'll do."

His eyes were getting heavy telling me that the medication was finally working. I got up from the chair and covered Finn with the quilt that was at the end of the bed careful not to touch his arm. He fought the urge to sleep, "Wait…don't go yet." He reached out with his good arm and held my hand.

I sat back down and watched his struggle to stay awake. It only took a few minutes before Finn was completely asleep. As I watched him I thought about how brave he was. He was willing to give up his humanity to keep Quinn and me safe. He was also very stupid. He was willing to become a vampire without knowing exactly was involved. If he wasn't already hurt I might have taken a swing at him myself.

As I listened to his soft snores I couldn't help remember what Jake had said. That the only reason Finn wanted to be a vampire was because he thought it would make me love him.

"I do love you Finn, but I'm in love with Jacob. It doesn't matter what you do or say, nothing will change that." I slipped my hand from his loose grip, kissed his forehead and before I left him to rest I added, "I'm sorry."

**Please don't be upset with me for making Toby go away. I just didn't know what else to do with his character. It felt as though he was there for comic relief only and took too much space that could be better used by the other characters. We have Finn for that. So I sent Toby away because the alternative was to have one of the Volturi kill him very violently in front of Finn, Quinn and Renesmee, which was one of the original ideas that I had.**

**CHAPTER 33 TEASER**

**It was the worst experience of my life, more terrifying than anything I could have ever imagined in my most screwed up nightmares.**

"**So…ah…do you have any questions?" Bella asked.**

"**No!" I blurted out wishing the conversation would just end. After catching me with Jacob in the theater, my mother decided it was time to have **_**the talk **_**with me. "Are we done because I have to go curl into a ball and die now?"**


	32. Chapter 33

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a box of Eclipse band-aids! Now all I need is a paper cut! LOL.**

**Shout out to "SSJJ92" and "", my newest readers. Hi!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 33**

It was the worst experience of my life, more terrifying than anything I could have ever imagined in my most screwed up nightmares.

"So…ah…do you have any questions?" Bella asked.

"No!" I blurted out wishing the conversation would just end. After catching me with Jacob in the theater, my mother decided it was time to have _the talk _with me. "Are we done because I have to go curl into a ball and die now?"

"This wasn't exciting for me either," she said. "I remember when my father tried to talk to me after I started dating Edward. I had to tell him that Renee beat him to the talk by like ten years. He was convinced that your father was pressuring me to-," that was as far as I would let her get.

"I am begging you to please stop," obviously my parents had sex; I wouldn't be here if they didn't, but I didn't need to hear the gory details.

Bella let out a tired sigh, "Would you have preferred it if Edward spoke to you about this?"

"Oh god no! You didn't tell him about finding me with Jake did you?"

"No, and you might not want to think about it when he's in the room. If he picks up on what I walked in on, your father will not be a very happy or peaceful person. Oh and it might be best to just keep Jacob away from your father altogether because if I know Jake the minute he's not supposed to think about something that's when it will be going through his mind like a freaking streaming video."

All I had to do was recite the alphabet backwards in my head every time we were in the same room together and ship Jacob to Alaska before my father send him in several tiny pieces.

With my laptop open I sat on the floor and was working on the song lists for the party. Alice had ordered me to put together five hundred of my favorite songs while she worked on Quinn's dress.

Quinn stood on a footstool in the middle of the room wearing her dress. She was smiling as Alice hemmed the bottom. The dress was a pale blue with a corset top that had crystal beads sewn in. It looked like something out of a history book. It was truly a work of art.

"And we are done," Alice said as she snipped the last thread. "You can take off the dress and put it in your closet." She then turned to me and smiled. "You're up next."

Glad to get a break from the music, I jumped up and let Alice help me into my dress. It was a deep red with a black lace overlay. Like Quinn's, my dress had a corset top.

"Alice, don't get me wrong," I said admiring her handy work, "the dress is crazy hot, but I'm pretty sure Edward and Bella will freak when they see me sporting this much cleavage."

Alice made a rude noise, "You let me worry about your parents. Besides I'm making cloaks to go with them so if they freak out too much, just wear that over the dress and you'll be fine. Now, stand up straight."

Alice's quick hands worked while she hummed to herself. Then after a few minutes she decided to start a conversation. "So…see any good movies lately?" She smiled up at me doing her best not to laugh.

"She told you?" My mother had needed an outlet and Alice was the only real option. At that moment I was sure my face was the same color as my dress.

"I told her not to worry about it. You're a smart girl Renesmee. You wouldn't have let things get any hotter than PG-13." Alice was about to say something else but stopped when voices came from in the hallway.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Finn," said Quinn.

Finn gave her annoyed grunt then without warning burst into the room. Even though I was wearing the dress, the look he gave me made me feel like I was naked.

He stared at me for a short stretch of time before he remembered that he was arguing with his sister and torn his gaze away from me. "I said I was fine…Alice I just wanted to let you know that I'm going for a drive. I need to get out of the house."

It had been less than twenty-four hours since he had been hurt and already Finn was looking better. The sling that Carlisle had given him to wear was nowhere to be seen. If not for the obscene amount of plaster on his arm, I would have never have guessed he was hurt.

Alice looked torn trying to decide whether or not to let Finn go. If she did, there was a chance that with the drugs still in his system that he'd get in an accident. But at the same time, if she kept him in the house that he would feel trapped and resent her. She wanted so much for Finn to care for her as much as she did for him.

"A drive sounds really good about now." I looked at Alice. "We're done here, right?" I knew that we weren't even close to having the dress finished, but knew that she'd let me go to look after Finn.

"Sure, and hey, why don't you ask Leah and Sky to join you," she suggested and when I questioned her she reminded me that I didn't know how to drive so if anything happened to Finn we'd have a way home.

"Good luck with finding those two," Quinn groaned.

As if on cue, Leah came into the room looking as though she had been crying. "You need me to go somewhere?" she said not wanting to talk about whatever was bothering her. Alice asked if she would mind going with the two of us while I ran to my room to shed my dress.

Minutes later, the three of us were in the car driving with no destination in mind. Finn and I sat in the back while Leah drove.

"You're looking better today," I said to Finn.

"I feel better. My arm's not even hurting. I thought I'd be on those happy pills Carlisle gave me for at least a few days, but–,"

"Bitch!" Leah shouted as she hit the steering wheel.

Her outburst frightened Finn, "I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I have the pills in my pocket; I'll take one right now. Please don't hurt me." Finn fumbled unsuccessfully with the pill bottle thinking that Leah's anger was meant for him, but the outburst wasn't meant for him. It was meant for Sky's mother.

"She wants Sky to stay away from me because they didn't come all this way so he could _fraternize_," Leah wiped away her tears before they could fall.

Before I could say anything to sooth her something crashed on top of the car. Finn let out a vicious curse; convinced we were going to die. Leah remained calm and kept driving. The passenger side door opened and Sky climbed in.

"Please pull over," Sky said.

"No. Alice asked me to take these two for a drive so that's what I'm doing." That would be the last time Finn or I would be acknowledged for the rest of the drive.

"Leah, you're upset and you're not fit to drive," Sky said.

I was glad that I had buckled Finn's seatbelt before we left because Leah slammed her foot on the brake.

"I'm not fit to drive. I'm not fit for you to be with. I guess I'm not fit for anything!"

"Cristiana shouldn't have said what she did, but you need to understand why. She's worried that if we aren't able to defeat Aro then we'll be forced to run again and that in the end you'd get hurt. She knows that I would never ask you to leave your pack to come with us…as much as I may want it." When Leah remained silent Sky confessed, "I love you Leah. I just don't want to hurt you."

Leah took a moment to take in everything that Sky had said including the declaration of love. I could only guess that it was the first time he said the words to her because she unbuckled her belt, jumped into Sky's lap and began to kiss him.

Finn coughed before things got too out of hand. Leah pulled away with a smile on her face and asked Finn if he was able to drive the car. When he said he was, Leah jumped out of the car without so much as a goodbye and disappeared with Sky.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive…I mean you only have one hand and technically should still be stoned?" I got in the front seat and buckled up just in case. Finn grinned at me before putting the car in gear.

"No worries Ness. And hey if I pass out or something all you have to do is cop a feel then you can drive. I mean you can do that right? Cause I know how to drive you can see how to drive?"

I hadn't really thought about it, but in a way it made sense. I had originally thought that my learning to drive would involve a very stressed out Edward worrying that I might get hurt learning to change lanes.

I couldn't wait to get home to tell Jacob about my new revelation. It took a few miles to realize that we were still driving away from the house rather than toward it.

"I thought we could spend some time together," he explained. When I told him we could spend time together at home he said that every day the house was getting more and more crowded. Finn wanted it to be just the two of us.

I was hesitant at first, but seeing as how he had broken his hand because of me I agreed to have lunch with him. He parked the car in front of a small rustic café.

"I found this place a few summers ago," Finn told me as we sat down. It was the type of place where you sat yourself and waited for the waitress to spot you. After a few minutes we were spotted and given menu.

Finn made some suggestions. I decided on the turkey Panini with a side of curly fries. The dish was one of his top-five. Sipping my iced tea I couldn't help asking yet again how his hand was. He smacked the cast off the table to prove that it didn't hurt.

I was still cringing when the waitress brought our food. Before I could pick up my sandwich, Finn peeled the top layer off and sprinkled some hot sauce onto the melted cheese.

"Trust me; its way better this way." He slapped the piece of bread back down then did the same to his own sandwich. "Without the sauce the sandwich is just bland."

I smiled as I took my first bite and shortly after was convinced I was going to die. It felt as though a hole was being burned through my tongue as I gagged on the small piece I was trying to swallow. I gulped down my iced tea then grabbed Finn's glass and emptied that as well.

"Jesus Ness, I'm sorry," Finn apologized and offered me his fries in exchange for my sandwich. We traded and I kept stuffing fries into my month trying to dull the remaining burn.

"You know what's really good?" I said as Finn added more hot sauce to his bun. "French fries dipped in vanilla ice cream that's covered in chocolate sauce."

I laughed when he pretended to get sick. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and having our drinks refilled. I was having so much fun that I didn't notice the outside world getting dark. When my phone started to chirp I picked it up and saw how late it was.

"Hello?"

"Nessie." It was my mother. She sounded unhappy. "Where are you?"

"Finn and I were having lunch and we lost track of time." I motioned for him to go pay the bill so I could calmed my mother down. "We're on our way home right now."

"No, you stay where you are. I'm sending Seth." The line went dead and when I looked up at Finn I explained that we had to wait for an escort. Minutes later Seth was standing in the doorway shaking his head.

On the ride home Seth made me sit up front with him while Finn sat in the back.

"How much trouble am I in?"

"No more than my sister," Seth said as he drove. "Bella and Alice kind of lost it when she came home without you guys."

"What about Jake, was he mad?" I had thought if anyone would be sent to get me that it would be him.

"He wanted to come, but thought you get upset and accuse him of not trusting you. So he's at home waiting with the rest of them."

"It wasn't Ness' fault," Finn said. "I was the one who wanted to go to the restaurant. If anyone should be in trouble it's me."

"Yeah, I know," Seth said as he stopped at the gate. "Rosalie narced on you when Bella started to panic."

"Rose," I blurted. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Who paid for dinner Nessie?" Seth said.

"Finn, but that's only because–,"

"And where do you think he got the money to pay for the outing on such short notice? Better yet where do you think he got the sudden idea to go for a drive? He should be laid up in bed for god sakes; instead he's taking you out on the town."

"I can explain Ness," Finn said as I struggled with my seatbelt. I didn't need to hear anymore. "I was feeling better and Rosalie suggested–,"

"That you take Nessie away from the house without protection just so you could make moon eyes at her from across a table," Seth finished the explanation.

"I didn't know that your sister was going to go into heat and run off so she could get some!"

It started as a tremble then slowly Seth body began to vibrate. The steering wheel creaked under his grip as he tried to get control, but it was a losing battle.

"Get out," Seth growled.

"Calm down Seth. He didn't mean it," he flinched when I reached out to touch him.

"I can't," he said through gritted teeth. "Get him out of the car before I rip him open!"

As fast as I could, I jumped out of the car, jerked Finn's door open and through him over my shoulder causing him to let out a tiny shriek. The sound of groaning metal was behind us telling me that Seth was taking his rage out on his sister's car. Better the car than Finn.

I didn't stop until I had climbed us both up a very high tree. I situated Finn so that he was sitting on the thick branch next to me and ordered him to hold on.

Seth was at the base of the tree doing his best to reach us. He was jumping as high as he could, his jaws snapping only inches away. Finn pulled his feet up under himself.

"What in the name of god is wrong with him?" Finn shrieked.

"Whenever they get overly upset about something they change into wolves," I explained.

"Seth man," Finn called out. "I didn't mean it. Leah's cool."

Finn's apology only seemed to enrage the wolf more. I thought I was going to have to jump from my perch to beat some sense into Seth, when something distracted him. A soft rustling of bushes revealed Quinn. She stretched out her hand and was whispering soothing words. The Seth wolf stalked toward the young girl causing Finn to tense.

"Stay put," I said then jumped to the ground putting myself between Seth and Quinn. The wolf snorted then glanced up at the tree where Finn waited to see how it would all play out. He couldn't do much else from the height where he was.

The calming effect that Quinn's words had on Seth ended when I block her from his view. He began to growl at me.

"Seth, you need to relax," I said. "Quinn, get back to the house before you get hurt."

Seth went silent and tilted his head to the side.

"He would never hurt me Ness," Quinn skirted around me to stand beside the wolf. She rested her hand upon his head.

"Quinn, when he's upset like this he's not in control." I thought about reaching out and pulling Quinn away from Seth and to safety. "I had to put your brother up in a tree to keep Seth from ripping him apart."

Quinn looked up at her Finn, his legs swinging from the tree. "I'm sure what ever happened, Finn brought it on himself." She looked down at Seth and said, "Come on Seth, let's go home."

The wolf loped after the girl as they headed toward the house. I was trying to understand how a small human could calm a raging werewolf when a shout came from above.

"That was a close one," Finn chuckled. "You want to help me get down now?"

"Nope."

His legs stopped swinging, "What do you mean _no_?"

"I'm going back to the house to get Rose to come help you seeing as how you two work so well together." I began to walk away from the tree and said loudly enough for him to hear, "I just hope I don't forget from the time it takes me to get from here to home."

**That will teach Finn to take a girl out on a date without her knowing. And poor Renesmee, forced to have "the talk" with her mother after getting caught with Jacob. Oh my! I think that was one of my favorite parts in the "Eclipse" movie, when Charlie tried having the same talk with Bella. **

"**Narced" is a word. According to Urban Dictionary it means to have previously been a 'narc' and basically 'tattled' on someone. **

**It's pimpin' time again! It's called "I Watched You Change" by "mysty1234". Here is the author's summary:**

**Something has driven Edward back to his family in Forks after two decades of hunting humans. A vision of a beautiful brunette following him into the forest has his venom pooling for her scent. Bella is a college student living in Seattle when she meets the dark and alluring brother of her friend Alice. She is pulled to him and cannot seem to tear herself away from him. Two who are alike but different, being forced together by circumstances out of their control, and also being driven apart by those same forces. Can they overcome the cruel fate the Universe has dealt them? My Vamps are different. Look out for the fangs! **

**I like this story because this is how I thought Edward Cullen should really act. Come on people…107 year old virgin? Really? And I like that they have fangs. The story is still in the works and only has 6 chapters up. **

**Please continue sending the love or hey if you want send some hate…I can take it! **

**CHAPTER 34 TEASER**

**Quinn was reading over Jacob's shoulder. Any rage she may have been feeling vanished. No one was talking so I snatched the note from Jacob's hand to see what was causing everyone to freak out.**

**The note read:**

**Dearest Renesmee,**

**I look forward to seeing you once**

**again. I am sure that you have **

**grown into a beautiful creature **

**of great strength and worth **

**considering the fine stock you **

**came from.**

**You shall have a bright future when **

**you decide to join the Volturi.**

**Until then,**

**~Aro**


	33. Chapter 34

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to "team jedward", "MioneWriter007" and "msr709", my newest readers. Welcome aboard!**

**I am very mad today. I found out that the awesome concert I won tickets to this Sunday was cancelled thanks to hurricane Earl. The line-up included The Fray, Ke$hia, Lifehouse & The Goo Goo Dolls. I got up every morning at 7:00am to try to win the tickets cause shelling out $200 wasn't something I could easily what with trying to go back to school. Grrr…Stupid mother nature!**

**Well, while I'm sulking enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 34**

"Stop yelling at me," I screamed. Jacob sat next to me, acting very stressed.

"I wouldn't be yelling if you would just listen," he bellowed back. "I'm beginning to think this was mistake."

After the fiasco with Finn, it was decided that I should learn how to drive. Jacob was the only one brave enough to volunteer to teach me. From the moment we put our seatbelts on, we did nothing but fight.

I shifted the gear stick into the park position, sat back with my arms folded across my chest and waited for yet more sage advice on how to drive. "I don't see what the big deal is about me learning my way."

When I tried to reach out to touch him, he flinched and pressed his body as far against his door as he could.

"No!" he rolled down his window to let some cool air fill the car. "We agreed that you would learn to drive the normal way–,"

"Oh, so now I'm not normal!"

"You know what? You're not normal, normal people can follow simple instructions," he scrubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

A huge lump had lodged itself in my throat. Staring out the window I couldn't say anything without risking bursting into tears. The sound of a clicking seatbelt was follow by the sound of groaning leather as Jacob slid closer to me. He unfastened my belt and eased me into his arms.

He comforted me for a little while then let me go to try again. Jacob recited what I had to do yet again then went on to explain that it was better for me to learn this way. My mother had learned this way as had my father and he had as well.

"It's the American way."

I ignored his weirdness and followed his list of instructions. It wasn't the smoothest ride, but I managed to drive five miles then back without incident. Even so Jacob let out an audible sigh when I parked the car. When he got out, he fell to his knees and kissed the ground.

I left him outside thanking god for allowing him to live. Inside, Alice and Quinn were going through the bag of mail that had arrived that morning. The replies for my party were beginning to pour in and the two were sorting them.

So far it looked like everyone was going to come.

"This is going to be some party huh?" Finn had entered the room and tried once again to get me to speak to him. I hadn't spoken to him since leaving him stranded in the tree. He said he forgave me because he deserved it, but that I was going to have to eventually forgive him.

"Hey Quinn, you want a soda?" I said continuing my silent treatment.

"I could use a root beer," Finn said.

"I wasn't talking to you," turning I glared ready to _talk_ to him seeing as how he wanted it so bad.

Alice and Quinn continued to open replies while watching the drama play out.

"I get it Ness, you're upset cause of the whole dinner thing, but if anyone has the right to be pissed, it's me. You left me in a tree!"

"I saved you're life jerk! Maybe if you hadn't called Leah a slut then Seth wouldn't have lost control."

We fought back and forth about who was at fault. We stopped only when I noticed Alice place one of the invitations in a new third pile. There was one for those who were attending and another for those who could not make it. When I asked about the new pile Alice smiled and said that it was the one for those who needed us to get them a costume.

I didn't ask any further questions; I had chosen the music and the theme and that meant my job was done. After getting Quinn's drink order I went to the kitchen to get it and to get away from Finn, but it was no use. He followed me, wanting to continue the fight.

Seeing him waiting to be served, I grabbed a can of root beer and tossed it in his direction.

After he caught it I tried once again to get away from Finn, but he blocked the exit.

"Can you please just stop and talk to me?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Yeah I got that from your silent treatment. I'm sorry all right? I shouldn't have taken you out letting you think it meant something different." He placed the can of soda on the counter. "You're the only person I can talk to who I'm not related to…that is when you are talking to me." He gave a thin smile, "Please don't take your friendship away from me."

Things were about to get stressful enough without the two of us bickering over stupid misunderstandings so I decided to forgive.

"As long as you don't pull a stunt like that ever…and I mean ever again, then we can still be friends."

His smile grew and a look of relief crossed his face. Finn idly spun his can of soda around on the counter.

"Did you want a diet or something?"

"No, this is fine," he said making no effort to take a drink.

"Then why aren't you drinking it?"

"Because I'm an invalid," he held up his cast arm. "Could you please help me?"

I had to bit my lip to keep from laughing as I pulled the tab on the can. Instead of laughing I went to the cupboard and got a straw to add to the soda and held the can up to Finn's mouth.

"Very nice," he said. "Way to make fun of the injured guy. What's next, a bib?"

"You're not a baby Finn, if you can't handle the straw then the next step would be a _sippy_. I think my mom still has mine around here somewhere."

He gave me a playful shove. I let him handle his own drink like the big boy he was when Alice came into the room.

"Finn, could I talk to you for a minute in private? It's important."

Finn followed Alice outside and left me to wondering what I could do for the rest of the day. Emmett, Edward and Carlisle were in the forest outside the house getting the land ready for the party. This meant that they were uprooting trees to make a big enough field to hold all the vampires invited. I was told that once the party was over that all the trees would be replanted. Esme and Rose had gone into town shopping seeing as how the weather was cloudy.

I began to clean the counter to give myself something to do when Quinn hopped into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Ness!" she said.

"Sorry I forgot about the drink," I said remembering why I had come into the kitchen in the first place.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "You got any plans this evening?"

"Not really, you have an ideas?"

"Seth was going to teach me to play poker and I was thinking you and Jake might like to join us?"

I told her to name the time and place and that we would be there.

At seven that evening, the four of us were sitting around the table with the cards dealt and bets placed. Finn had gone with the rest of my family to help with the party setup. He said that he wasn't that good of a poker player anyway. I thought it was strange when he gave both Quinn and I a hug before he left and told us to take care.

"He can be so weird sometimes," Quinn said rolling her eyes as she sat next to Seth.

"Okay," Seth, who was the dealer said. "Who is in?"

"I am," I said laying a blue chip in the center of the table and asked for one card.

Jacob flung his cards across the table, "This isn't a hand. It's a foot."

Quinn chewed on her lip while starring at her cards. "I don't know what to do," she said.

"Let me see," Seth checked her cards. "You got a great hand, you just need an ace. Take mine." Seth gave her a card from his own hand causing Jake to get upset.

"You can't do that," Jacob shouted.

"Says who," Seth challenged.

"Gee I don't know, maybe the rules? This is poker Clearwater, not go fish."

"Relax, I'm just teaching her to play the game."

"No, what you're doing is cheating. I'm not playing if that's how it's going to go."

"You're just mad cause you suck," Seth grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Jake.

Jake responded by dumping the remainder of the popcorn over Seth's head. They got up from their seats and began to slap one another.

"Quinn, why don't you go make some more popcorn while I clean up this mess?"

She took the empty bowl and when into the kitchen, laughing at Seth and Jake's antics.

"If you guys are going to start jitter bugging cold you take it outside?" I said as I gathered the pieces of popcorn that littered the floor and tossed them into a waste basket.

The boys went outside to tussle, but not before I shouted a warning not to hurt my car.

With the last of the mess cleaned up I was going to make sure no one was mortally wounded when I heard the sound of shattering glass. I ran into the kitchen and found the broken bowl on the floor and the door to the garage wide open. The next sound I heard was that of a car's engine pulling out of the garage.

I ran out the door to see Jacob and Seth staring after the trail Quinn had left. Before I could say anything Seth was ripping off his shirt so he could shift and Jake yanked me up into his arms. He began to chase after Seth who was chasing Quinn. I wanted to remind Jake that I could run just as fast as he could, but there was no time.

We found Emmett's jeep still running outside of Quinn's former home. The front door was wide open and there was yelling coming from inside. Jacob lowered me to the ground and we made our way toward the voices and were lead into Finn's old bedroom.

"Get away from him," Quinn shouted as she placed herself between an unconscious Finn and three members of my family. Alice, Edward and Bella stood back doing their best to calm the girl.

Quinn was holding the baseball bat that Emmett kept in the jeep and was waving it in the air as if it would keep a vampire away from her brother. She risked a glance toward us, "Jake, I need you to check."

"Everyone needs to relax," Jake held out his hands moving slowly toward Quinn. A bat wouldn't hurt a vampire, but it would bruise a wolf. "What do you want me to check?"

"You need to see if they bit him," she sobbed, her tears falling freely. "Please tell me I wasn't too late."

Seth in wolf form came into the room and took his place next to Quinn, acting as her protector.

As if to humor her, Jacob went to Finn's side and ran his hands over his arms and then checked his neck. The only mark he found was a small hole where a needle had punctured his skin.

"No bite marks," Jacob glared at the three vampires in the room and asked, "Someone want to explain what the hell is going on here?"

"They were going to turn my brother," Quinn answered.

I wanted to laugh because what Quinn was saying didn't make sense. My parents would never do something so extreme and Alice, she had practically ripped my father apart for even considering touching Finn.

"Quinny, we weren't going to hurt him. He wanted to do this," Alice tried to explain.

"If he wanted to do this then why was he drugged?" Jacob gentle shook Finn, trying to wake him up.

"We thought it would be easier on him this way," Edward said.

Bella had kept a secret from my father for years after I was born. She had suffered a great deal after my father had injected her with his venom, but thought that keeping it from him would be better. But he eventually found out. He went into a depression, something he was prone to doing when it came to my mother.

"The drug was just to put Finn to sleep. Once he was out we were going to inject him with vampire venom and then induce a coma," Edward explained.

"Have you all lost your minds?" Jacob yelled.

"You don't understand," Bella said.

"Well then explain it to me Bella."

Bella walked over to Jacob and handed him a piece of paper she had pulled from her pocket. He took and as he read his face contorted from one of anger to one of shock.

"He sent it as his reply to let us know he was coming." Bella looked to Quinn, "If you want to be upset with someone, be upset with me. I asked Alice to do this."

Quinn was reading over Jacob's shoulder. Any rage she may have been feeling vanished. No one was talking so I snatched the note from Jacob's hand to see what was causing everyone to freak out.

The note read:

**Dearest Renesmee,**

**I look forward to seeing you once**

**again. I am sure that you have **

**grown into a beautiful creature **

**of great strength and worth **

**considering the fine stock you **

**come from.**

**You shall have a bright future when **

**you decide to join the Volturi.**

**Until then,**

**~Aro**

Before I could respond in any way, Jake threw Finn over his shoulder. "Nessie, get in the jeep," he ordered. I followed him out of the house to the waiting vehicle where he belted the sleeping boy in.

"Where are we going?" I said before I got in. Everyone was outside waiting to see what the next course of action would be.

"Quinn, you coming?"

Quinn slid into the seat next to her brother without saying anything letting Seth crawl in on the floor at her feet. Jacob held the front door open waiting for me to do the same.

"I'm taking you home so you can pack your bags."

"Jacob I think we all just need to calm down," Edward said.

Jake slammed the jeep's door so hard it rocked back and forth.

"Finn would be a vampire if we hadn't gotten here in time and you want me to calm down?" Jake yelled at Edward. "This was your plan Cullen and I'll be damned if I'm going let Nessie get hurt because you can't protect her."

"Mom?" I turned to Bella looking for answers.

"Let's just all go home and we can talk there." Bella took Edward's hand and pulled him away before something was said that couldn't be taken back.

Slowly I got into the front seat so that it would give my parent's and Alice time to get home before us. The hope was that once we got there everyone wouldn't be so upset. Things were bad enough without everyone turning on each other.

I turned when the sound of Finn's moaning came from the back. Quinn was soothing his as best she could when he slurred out the words, "Did it work?"

"No Finn," Quinn whispered. "All you've managed to do is make things worse."

The rest of the ride was filled with the sounds of Finn's complaints of being dizzy and Jacob's deep growl. The ride wouldn't take very long at the speed he was driving and I feared what would happen once we got there.

I prayed that when I went home it wouldn't be for the last time.

**Looks like the fun and games are over. **

**CHAPTER 35 TEASER**

"**As much as I would love for it to be just you and me I don't want to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder waiting for the day we get caught. You're asking me to give up my family." **

"**I'm trying to protect you Renesmee," he said as he wrapped my jewelry box in a sweater to pack. **

"**I don't understand why everyone is upset. We wanted Aro to come to the party."**

"**You saw the note, he wants to take you from us."**

"**So you're upset not because Aro wants to kill me, but because he wants me to join Team Volturi."**

"**He wants to turn you into one of his sycophants." Jake zipped up the last bag; "Us leaving, it won't be forever."**

**I watched as he picked up the bags that he had packed and walked out the door. This was it, once I left this room I was never coming back.**


	34. Chapter 35

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to "babigurlbelikov" & "XLittleMissDreamerX" & "KiiKi", my newest readers. Hi!**

**Just to give you all a heads up the story is going to start getting darker. But don't worry, thanks to Finn there will still be some humour. I also want to say thanks for all the reviews. I've been having a crappy week and reading what you all think of my writing has put a big smile on my face. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 35**

My suitcase sat on the bed next to me as Jacob packed my things. Opening and closing drawers as if to show how strong he was. If he wasn't careful he was going to destroy the furniture. Seeing as how he wanted to leave and never come back that might had been the furthest thing from his mind. Like everyone else in the house he was afraid.

My parents had tried reasoning with Jacob and when that didn't work they tried yelling. Jake just yelled back and at the same time followed everyone's lead and ignored my thoughts on running away.

"You want to grab your stuff from the bathroom?"

"Why bother, we can just pick up what we need on the road," I said. "Hey, maybe I'll ask Cris for some tips. They've been running for over six hundred years, seems to be working for them...oh wait, no it hasn't."

That stopped Jake in his tracks, "Nessie–,"

"As much as I would love for it to be just you and me I don't want to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder waiting for the day we get caught. You're asking me to give up my family."

"I'm trying to protect you Renesmee," he said as he wrapped my jewellery box in a sweater to pack.

"I don't understand why everyone is upset. We wanted Aro to come to the party."

"You saw the note, it was a threat. He wants to take you from us."

"So you're upset not because Aro wants to kill me, but because he wants me to join Team Volturi."

"He wants to turn you into one of his sycophants." Jake zipped up the last bag; "Us leaving, it won't be forever."

I watched as he picked up the bags that he had packed and walked out the door. This was it, once I left this room I was never coming back. Grabbing my mp3 player I followed Jacob and did my best not to cry. My family was waiting to say goodbye having accepted the fact that it wasn't safe for me to stay.

"T-this is all my fault," Quinn sobbed. "I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"None of this is your fault," I hugged her. "Tell Finn I'll miss him and that as soon as it's safe I'll email." Finn was sleeping off the affects of the drugs he'd been given. It broke my heart that I wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye to him myself.

Next came Seth and Leah, "We should be going with you," Seth argued again.

"It's better if it's just the two of us. You stay here and watch out for your sister." They hugged the way guys do when others are watching. Jake gave a tearful Leah a bear hug and told her not to waste her tears on us, we'd be fine.

Sky watched with a guilty silence as his mother apologized for bringing their problems to us. Kit shook Jacob's hand and nodded in my direction. Rose begged me to be careful as she kissed me. If it weren't for Emmett's strong arms holding her I think she would collapsed with grief. In my family, it wasn't just Bella who was my mother. They all were.

Alice pretended to be brave, "you stay out of trouble young lady and just because you're on the road doesn't mean you have to eat junk food. That's what those road side fruit stands are for." I knew it was really Jasper keeping her from breaking down. Emmett gave Jake the keys to his jeep and said, "Take care of her. If things weren't so serious I would have thought he was talking about the vehicle.

"Take care of yourself," Carlisle said. He had to speak for both himself and Esme. She was too upset to talk. "We are so proud of the young woman you've become." He was acting like he was never going to see me again. That was something I couldn't handle. I hugged my grandparents and then went to say the hardest goodbye of all.

Edward and Bella held me both together, neither wanting to let me go, "We love you so much baby," Bella said. "This isn't forever," Edward declared, but I wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. I held on just as tight as they were and after a few minutes the unthinkable happened. My father forced my mother to let go and gave me to Jacob.

While keeping Bella from grabbing on to me again, Edward told Jake to take care of me then said he was sorry he couldn't be the one to protect me.

Before I could breakdown I jumped into the jeep. There would be time for tears once we got on the road. Jamming my ear buds in, I turn the music as loud as it would go so that I wouldn't hear the promises Jacob was making my family. As the song _Heart Shaped Box _blasted in my ears I watched Jake hug my mother and shook my father's hand. I then watched as Alice's knee's buckle and Jasper caught her before she hit the ground. She looked terrified mouthing the same three words over and over again. _I saw her. I saw her. I saw her. _Everyone looked panicked as they tried to figure out what was wrong.

My eardrums popped as I yanked the buds out of my ears.

"Alice you're not making any sense," Edward said.

I got out of the jeep. Alice had had a vision, something that hadn't happened since before I was born.

"What's going on," I asked noticing Jacob's face had gone gray.

"Alice had a vision baby," Bella said looking confused as though she didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

"What did she see?" I was afraid to ask.

"I saw you," Alice said.

"But I thought you couldn't see me," I said, "because of the wolves, because Jake imprinted on me."

"I shouldn't," Alice was being held up by both Jasper and Quinn, "but I saw a room with puzzle pieces all over the floor and you were there in the center standing over a body."

She didn't need to tell us the rest. In order for Alice to have had a vision of me, the body could have only belonged to one person. If Jacob Black and I got into the jeep and ran away then he would be killed.

"How can you be sure what you saw was real? You haven't had a vision in a while." Jacob's voice trembled as he spoke.

"It's real," I said, not wanting to believe it myself.

Alice shook her head, "How do you know?"

"Because I had the same vision."

"How long have you been having these visions?" Bella asked, doing her best to understand while Edward and Jacob were very upset.

"A few years…but I didn't know they were visions."

"Of course you didn't sweetheart." Bella tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"She's fifteen Bella. That's old enough to know better," Edward said. He slapped a notebook on the table like the one I'd been keeping to track my feedings.

"What's that for?"

"You are going to keep a record of every dream you have, then you are to show the book to Alice, Carlisle or myself."

"Hey, why don't you get me a notebook so you can keep track of how many times I go potty while you're at it?"

Edward's fist almost went through the table. He was angry and my sarcasm didn't help. "Do you think this is funny?"

"Stop it Edward," Bella shouted, "no wonder Renesmee doesn't tell us anything. You are constantly on her to keep journals and turning her birthday into an assassination plot." She turned on Jacob then who have remained silent ever since he heard about the vision of his death.

"And you," she pointed her finger in his face. "How do you expect her to act when all you and her father do is make her decisions for her without asking how she feels?"

Bella continued to lecture them stopping only to let me know that I was free to go. After having my fill of lectures for the day I took my new journal and left the room. I was beyond tired, but there was someone I needed to see before I could even attempt sleep.

The room was dark but not dark enough to see that Finn was missing from his bed. The sound of water running in his bathroom gave away his location.

Finn staggered out of the bathroom wearing a faded pair of flannel pants and nothing else. He wasn't even wearing his cast.

"Finn, where is your cast?"

"The garbage," he saw nothing odd about his answer as he lowered himself to the bed. "I thought it was supposed to hurt?"

Without thinking I began to examine his arm, seeing for myself that he was okay. Carlisle would have been proud of the job I did or maybe he wouldn't. I couldn't find any injury. "Well it's supposed to, but maybe there's something wrong with Carlisle's machine. Maybe it was never really broken."

"What?" he looked confused and pulled his arm away from me. "No, not my arm, I meant becoming a vampire. Personally I think you're all just a bunch of babies. I feel fine. When does the whole pale thing kick in cause I was checking myself out and I'm still kinda pinky."

"Finn you're not a vampire," I watched his face fall. "What do you remember?"

"Alice was freaking out because of the letter that Aro sent with his RSVP. She asked me how serious I was about wanting to become a vampire. I went with her and your mom and dad to the old house where Edward told me that they were going to put me to sleep and when I woke up I'd be like them. The next thing I know was that I needed to pee. I guess that should have been a warning sign huh seeing as they don't go? Well you go, but that's different–"

Finn face turned bright red; he was trying to have a conversation about the bathroom habits of vampires. Before he could dig any deeper, I told him it was okay.

"Well I just wanted to check on you before I went to bed," I got up to leave.

"Wait, did I miss anything while I was busy not becoming a vampire?"

I couldn't bear saying the words so I laid my hand against his cheek and showed him. At some point he had enough because he pushed my hand down by his side and wore a hurt look on his face.

"So the dreams you told me about?"

"Visions," for some reason it was easy to talk to Finn about everything that was going on. "But hey, at least now all my secrets are out in the open."

"And you get to stay," he squeezed my hand. "If you ask me, that's a good thing. I'd miss you if you were gone."

Despite the many hours of drugged sleep, Finn's eyes were still heavy. After promising twice that I would be there when he woke up I left his room to go to mine.

I found Jacob putting back the clothes he had packed in such a hurry. He was holding my jewellery box in his hands when he told me that he was almost done.

"You don't have to do this," I said.

"Don't worry about it," he laid the box on my dresser and continued with his task. "Why don't you go hang out with Finn for a few more minutes while I do this?" he was mad, but I didn't know why.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I laid my new journal on the dresser.

One of my shirts flew on to my bed, "I might be stupid, but I'm not deaf. You couldn't tell your family or me about your visions, but you could tell Finn all about them."

"I told you about that nightmare–,"

"No, you said that you dreamt that you lost us. You failed to mention that I'd get harpooned by some old vamps sword!" Jacob sat on my bed looking both tired and scared. "Why is it so easy for you to talk to _him _and not me, especially about something this huge?"

"Because telling Finn didn't mean anything," I sat next to him. "I could tell Finn and believe it was just a dream. If I told you or anyone else then that meant it could have been a vision and it might come true."

"Nessie," he started to say.

"I know that hearing you're going to die is not the greatest thing, but I got front row seats Jake. I was the one that got covered in your blood begging you to not die. I was the one who saw my family, not a puzzle in pieces on the floor. It's me Aro is after and it's because of me that everyone I love is going to get hurt."

Warm fingers linked around my own. "At least now we have a system. Alice has a vision and we stop whatever it is we have planned. That way I won't die."

"I'm terrified."

"I know, but you have to tell yourself that everything's going to work out. Otherwise your fear will destroy you."

He told me to go get ready for bed and when I came back to the room he was waiting to hold me until I fell asleep. In the safety of Jacob's arms I drifted for the last time into a dream world.

Jake was standing by my side. We were scanning the woods before us, searching for something we had lost.

"I'm getting tired of this," he shouted to someone I couldn't see. "I'm giving you to the count of five to show yourselves."

"Go easy on them," I pleaded as the sound of impish laughter filled the air.

Jacob held up his finger to his lip telling me to be silent. He slipped into the forest and the laughter turned into a small yelp. Jake reappeared carrying a giggling child under each arm. Four huge eyes looked my way and I was called by a new name.

Not Renesmee, not Nessie and not Ness. The little boy and girl smiled and said,

"Mommy!"

**Anyone got any Gravol cause that was quite the emotional rollercoaster. One minute Nessie and Jake are getting ready to run away then the next they got two kids! I guess that means Nessie and Jake will be going back to their tree after all...Oh my!**

**CHAPTER 36 TEASER**

**Quinn flew into Finn, knocking him to the ground. He did his best to control her swinging fists and did a good job until she landed a solid punch to his mouth. A small stream of blood trickled down his chin causing Quinn to let her guard down long enough for Finn to toss her off his body. He jumped up with his wrist held to his lip, which she had split. **

"**Are you insane?" he yelled. **

"**Not anymore, no! And I'm not some delicate flower," Quinn shouted back. "And did it ever occur to you that maybe I was taking advantage of Seth?"**

**Finn shook his head and said the strangest thing ever. **

"**I'm telling."**

**It made me very glad that I was an only child.**


	35. Chapter 36

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**So update on me going back to school…I got the email today letting me know that I was registered for the 2010 fall semester. That means I'm half way there. All I have to do now is wait for the professor to let me know if I've been accepted into his class. I think I should know by Monday because today was the last day for submissions. Keep your fingers crossed.**

**Some of my readers have been questioning why it is that Renesmee is able to have visions. I just want to let you all know that I will be explaining this later on in the story. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 36**

**Before Jacob woke up that morning, I slipped out of bed and wrote down everything I could remember about the dream, every detail. The color of the sky to the color of the children's eyes, I made sure I filled in every detail. I wanted so badly to tell Jake about my vision, but thought that it might freak him out, so I went to the only person I knew would understand. ** "**I'll kill him!" Bella jumped up from her seat after reading my journal. I had decided to show her because showing my father would have been uncomfortable. I could only imagine what his response would have been seeing as how it had sent my mother into a flying rage.**

"Mom, calm down," I managed to block her path out of the room.

"Renesmee Cullen you are fifteen years old. That is way too young to have a baby!"

I'm not _pregnant _now," I whispered praying that ever with super hearing no would know what we were talking about. "This dream…vision I think it was a sign that everything's going to be okay."

Bella sat back down to listen to what I had to say. By the end of the conversation I could see that she wanted to smile. It was the idea of her daughter having twins freaked her out, but she agreed that it was a sign that everything was going to be fine.

"Oh and Bella," I said before leaving the room. "Two things…I rather you didn't mention anything to Dad about his future grandchildren and two…Seriously? Pregnant at my age? This isn't Maury Povich!"

The party was a few days away. Vampires from all over had arrived in town, but Alice thought it best to keep their distance until the event itself. After all, we lived with two humans, the only thing on their menu. Everything was set up the only thing left to do was wear our fancy costumes and hope to survive. For others it was hope, for me it was just a waiting game. I knew we were all going to get through this mess unscathed.

"I made turkey sandwiches, some with Mayo some with mustard. There are apples, grapes, some bars, chips, soda and a few bottles of water." Esme smiled as she handed Jacob the over flowing picnic basket. "I'm afraid there wasn't any room for your cookies," she handed me the plate of cookies I had worked so hard on making.

Jake and I met the other food eaters, Finn, Quinn, Leah, Seth and Sky. We were going to have a pre-party out in the field that had been made for the event itself. To say it was amazing would have been an understatement. It was the size of a football field. Strings of twinkle lights had been strung across the sky creating a ceiling of stars that went from one side of tress to the other. Yards of tulle hung from the branches acting as transparent curtains.

Quinn and I spread out the giant size blanket and we began to set up the food while the guys and Leah tossed around a football. I was surprised to see Finn joining in.

"Everything looks so yummy," Quinn said. "Esme had me stay in the kitchen while she was making the sandwiches so that someone could smack Finn when he'd sneak some. That way he wouldn't get hurt when Esme smacked him and I could get some pay back for the whole trying to get turned stunt."

Once everything was set up the ball was put away and we all sat down to eat. It was nice to be somewhere and not feel like I was being looked after. It was just a group of friends having fun.

"So who won the game?" Quinn asked.

"Wasn't really a game sis," Finn answered around a bite of sandwich. "No winners."

"I don't know," said Jake. "You got a mean throw."

"Thanks Jacob, that's a sweet spin you put on the ball. You'll have to teach me sometime."

I stared at the two of them in complete shock. "You two are acting civil. Is it my birthday all ready?"

The grape that Jake threw my way exploded like a paintball on my shirt causing everyone to go into a fit of laughter.

"We can be civilized Nessie," Jake smiled as he passed me a napkin.

"Well I'm just glad we can all get along."

"Geez, if you guys break out into Kumbaya I'm out of here," Seth joked. I ignored him remark and uncovered my cookies.

"You all have to try these," I said proudly, "I made them myself."

Finn, Seth and Jake grabbed one, while Quinn questioned what kind they were. I told her they chocolate chip with walnuts. Leah said that if she wanted to fit in the dress Alice made then she was going to skip the sweets. Quinn claimed the same and turned down the treat.

Jake and Finn bit into their cookies at the same time and froze. Chewing seemed to take great effort for them both. Before Seth could try his cookie, Jake shot out his arm.

"Dude?"

"You can't eat _that._" He made Seth drop the cookie. "You have nut allergies remember?"

"Right…nut allergies."

"How are they? I was about to try one myself when Finn snatched it away. When I went to take another Jake stole it right from my hand. I watched the two of them because they were the only ones eating them. It wasn't so much the speed in which they were eating, but the amount of pain eating the cookies seemed to cause.

"Real good," Jake coughed.

"Best ever," Finn grabbed his soda and chugged.

I managed to grab the last one to try and as soon as I bit into it I cringed. It was the worst tasting thing I had ever eaten. Grabbing a napkin, I spit it out.

"Oh my god," I choked down half my soda just to get the flavor to go away. "I don't understand. I followed Esme's recipe." I tried remembering what I had done wrong. "Oh no! I think I mixed up the sugar with the salt."

"Did you happen to stir in some feet while you were at it," Seth was sniffing his discarded cookie.

Jacob growled in my defense.

"They're not that bad," Finn tried. "I mean after you chew them awhile the taste gets better."

He was lying but the fact that he and Jake were still willing to eat my toxic waste cookies made my stupidity less painful.

Jacob made Seth clean up our mess because of his comments. He grumbled until Quinn offered to help him while we started a game of hide and seek. Finn was of course _it_ seeing as how the rest of us would be able to find the other through our heightened senses.

Even though he made the rule that there was not to be any hiding using of special abilities and no super power tree climbing I found myself standing on a branch high in the air. From where I stood I could see everyone. Leah and Sky had run further into the woods. If they didn't stop laughing then Finn was going to find them in no time. I could see that Seth and Quinn were done with the cleaning, but showed no sign that they were interested in joining the game. Instead they sat together talking. It made me wish Seth had imprinted on Quinn. They looked like they belonged together.

"You are such a cheater," Jacob hissed as he pulled himself up next to me.

"Hey, I'm not up here alone."

We both watched in silence as Finn passed right under us looking confused. When he got a safe distance away Jacob pulled me toward him and into a kiss. I surprised him with my enthusiasm. He broke the kiss, "What's gotten into you?"

"I just have a feeling that everything's going to be okay," I said remembering my dream, wanting so much to tell him about the little boy and girl. Because I didn't want to freak him out I changed the subject. "So, what are you getting me for my birthday?"

Jacob's body began to tense as he became nervous, "Actually I haven't had a chance to buy you anything?"

I felt like a spoiled brat for making him feel guilty over something that didn't matter. He was present enough for me. I was about to embarrass myself by telling him so when the sounds of fighting filled the air.

"Dammit Seth," Jake said before he let me go and jumped to the ground, shifting into wolf form on the way down. I chased after him and ended up in the clearing where we had our picnic. There, Seth and Leah were at each other's throats, literally and this time it wasn't pretend. Jake broke up the fight and barked out an order.

I turned to Sky and Quinn for answers. It looked as though Sky was holding Quinn back from getting into the fight.

"What happened?"

"This is my fault," Quinn said as she struggled to get free. "Let me go."

"Sky I doubt very much that any of them would hurt Quinn," I said as I watched her squirm.

"It's not her I'm worried about."

The second the words left his mouth, Quinn managed to kick a rock that hit Jack in the backside.

"Quinn!"

"They shouldn't be attacking him," she yelled. "I kissed Seth and Leah caught us and she freaked out," Quinn explained never once taking her eyes off of Seth. "She was shouting about some guy named Sam and then she just attacked him. This is my fault. Leave him alone!"

"Quinn I'm thinking Seth might be partly responsible," I said as Leah made another attempt to bite Seth. Jacob snarled before he pounced on Leah. I could see that Sky was tempted himself to jump into the fray, but held himself back.

Just as Jacob got everything under some control Finn came wandering out from the trees, "I thought we agreed on no using our super powers?" he said glaring at the wolf pack. He rolled his eyes and added, "You guys suck at hide and seek anyway. Who hides in an open field?" It was then that he noticed that Sky was holding his sister, "What's going on?"

Quinn grunted once again for Sky to let her go and he obeyed, thinking that the danger no longer existed. She stumbled away from him toward her brother. "Leah's mad because she caught me kissing Seth."

The poor girl had thought that she would get some sympathy from Finn, but instead all she got was anger.

"What was he doing touching you? He didn't imprint on you so he's got not right to take advantage of you."

I knew Finn was only concerned for his sister and didn't want her getting hurt. He had been taking care of Quinn pretty much their entire lives and from the inhuman sound that was coming from Quinn she had had enough.

Quinn flew into Finn, knocking him to the ground. He did his best to control her swinging fists and did a good job until she landed a solid punch to his mouth. A small stream of blood trickled down his chin causing Quinn to let her guard down long enough for Finn to toss her off his body. He jumped up with his wrist held to his lip, which she had split.

"Are you insane?" he yelled.

"Not anymore, no! And I'm not some delicate flower," Quinn shouted back. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was taking advantage of Seth?"

Finn shook his head and said the strangest thing ever.

"I'm telling Alice!"

It made me very glad that I was an only child.

We were back at the house where Carlisle was once again tending to Finn's injury and Alice was trying to deal with a rebelling Quinn. I had dragged Finn, Seth, Jake, Leah and Sky into the kitchen to give them some privacy. Finn was holding an ice pack to his face while he shot dirty looks at Seth. He hadn't needed stitches.

Seth looked both guilty and very confused. Even though we were in another room we heard every word that was said.

"Attacking your brother and making out with Seth. What were you thinking young lady?" Alice had wanted Carlisle or Esme to talk with Quinn, seeing as how they were considered the adults in the house, but Carlisle said that the twins were her responsibility and she was going to have to lay down the law some time.

"I was thinking that I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do. I wanted to kiss him so I did."

"Sweetheart he is going to imprint on some girl and when that happens you're going to get hurt," Alice pleaded with her to understand.

"I don't care," Quinn said in a soft voice.

"You say that now, but when Seth meets the one he's supposed to be with it will only end in tears. I think for now it would be best if you didn't spend any time alone with him."

"Why?" Quinn was doing her best not to cry.

"Because you don't seem to have very much control around him."

The sound of a chair tipping over was followed by Quinn's angry raised voice. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Quinny," Alice started to say, but was quickly cut off.

"No! You are not my mother!"

The next sound we heard was the sound of a door slamming.

"Yikes," Finn said quietly as he lowered the ice pack. "I thought if anyone was going to throw that in her face it would have been me."

I moved the ice pack up to his mouth to silence him when Alice came into the kitchen. She walked up to Jacob and said, "When this mess with Aro is done I want him," she point and Seth, "gone."

Alice left the room, no doubt to find Jasper to help her feel better.

"Jake I–," Seth started.

"Don't worry, I'll figure out some way to deal with this," Jake said. "Just try to keep your distance from the girl for awhile."

Seth nodded and left the room. Leah was ready to burst into tears; she was thinking that if her brother were forced to go then she would be too and would never see Sky again. When she chased after her brother, she was chased by Sky. I grabbed Jake's arm and asked what was going on inside Seth's head.

"He's messed up. If I didn't know any better I would think he'd imprinted, but whenever he goes to act on it something in his brain screams to stay away from the girl." Jacob looked so tired. "I'm going to make sure Seth's okay."

"Yeah, you do that," Finn said. "And while you're at it have him fitted for a leash."

"Pretty cocky for a guy who just got beat up by his sister," Jake said then left me alone with Finn.

I went to put the ice pack back up to his mouth when he said, "Anyone who has ever seen a descent horror movie knows that crazy equals super strength. That how Quinn over powered me."

"Don't be mean," I scolded. "Your sister is hurting right now and you're calling her names."

"_She's _hurting? I'm the one who could be disfigured." He pointed to his face. I couldn't help but laugh, which I realized, was his intent. "Don't worry Ness; Quinn's just making up for all the years she missed out on. She has plenty of rebelling to do before she even comes close to beating me." When I gave him a questioning look he responded, "Let's just say I went through a bit of a pyro phase that ended with the untimely demise of Mr. Sanders."

"Oh my god…You killed someone!"

"_Something_," he corrected me. "Mr. Sander's was my teddy bear. When we were eight, Quinn was convinced he could talk to her and begged me to get rid of him so I did. Almost burned the house down too. Aunt Holly got wicked pissed and threatened to send me back into foster care."

He seemed to get lost in his memories so I reached out to comfort him. "Finn…"

He shrugged, "I hung up the box o' matches after that cause I couldn't risk being sent away leaving her alone. Speaking of Xena warrior sister, I better go check on her. You want to be my bodyguard?"

We made our way to Quinn's room and went inside. She lay face down on the bed sobbing into her pillow. Finn sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed his sister's back. The bottle of _Atavan_ Carlisle had given her was on the bedside table. They were to help Quinn anytime she felt an anxiety attack coming on.

She looked up with blood shot eyes and pleaded for forgiveness. The pill was kicking in as sleep began to take hold of her as Finn hugged her and said everything was fine. We had been told that this was a possible side effect of the drug.

"I just got so tired of her telling me what to do," Quinn said as she sniffed.

"Quinn Alice just wants what's best for you," the way she said the words just sound so angry I felt the need to defend her.

"Not Alice," she mumbled into Finn's shirt. "_Her_."

"Her who?" I waited for her answer but it never came. "Quinn?"

Finn lowered his sister's body back onto the bed and covered her with a quilt. "She's asleep Ness."

Quinn had been so upset I knew we shouldn't wake her up. We went our separate ways and as I tried to get to sleep that night I couldn't help wondered who Quinn was talking about. Who was telling her to do things that she didn't want to do?

**Look out Shaggy; it seems we have ourselves a mystery. I am very excited about the next chapter because it's the one you've been waiting for. It's Renesmee's 16****th**** birthday! Huge things are going to happen. I'm going to be posting the dresses and masks that the girls will be wearing and the masks that the guys will be wearing on my profile in case any of you are interested in seeing what I thought the costumes should look like. **

**CHAPTER 37 TEASER**

**Carlisle raised his glass and as he did a hush flowed across the room. Standing with the other members of my family I listened to my grandfather's toast.**

"**I want to thank all of you for coming tonight to share in our celebration. Sixteen years ago the Cullen family was blessed with the birth of a precious baby girl. Well today that baby has blossomed into a beautiful young woman who continues to bring joy into our lives. Please raise your glasses and help me toast my granddaughter on the day of her birth. To Renesmee!"**

**Hundreds of glasses were lifted into the air as they all repeated, "To Renesmee!"**


	36. Chapter 37

*NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

**Eek! I'm very excited about this chapter. It's the one we've been waiting for…well you've been waiting. I already know what happens, I did write it. LOL. Just to give you a heads up it gets really exciting from here on so prepare yourself.**

**Shout out to my newest reader "Ren4Black". Welcome to the family! **

*****WARNING!***LONGEST CHAPTER YET!***WARNING!***LONGEST CHAPTER YET!*****

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 37

The next few days around the house were extremely tense. Everyone seemed to be on edge about the upcoming party and the real guest of honor. I on the other hand spent the days letting Alice finish my dress and chilling on the couch with Finn watching confusing cartoons from Japan. Things between Alice and Quinn had been set right again thanks to Quinn's apology and Alice's chocolate chip pancakes. Apparently I was the only one in the family who couldn't cook.

As Jake promised, Seth kept his distance from Quinn. The only time they were in the same room together was when either Alice or Jacob was there to act as a barrier. Poor Quinn wouldn't even look in Seth's direction. No doubt it was because she was embarrassed by her actions.

It was the day before the party and because they weren't sure what was going to happen we had a pre party dinner. Esme cooked a feast and in honor of the first time Finn and Quinn came to dinner we had pasta. We all sat at the table long after the meal was finished talking and laughing even though for some it was a hard thing to do. Besides my parents, Sky seemed to be the most uptight. If my father was evil personified I'd be a little uneasy too.

The hours went by in a blur and soon I found myself trying to get to sleep for what I prayed wouldn't be the last time.

Hours later I was ready to kill whoever was blowing at my face. I cracked one sleepy eye open to see a soon to be ex boyfriend grinning like an idiot. It was way too early for someone to be that close to my face.

"Happy birthday Nessie," he whispered.

I looked at the red numbers on my clock and saw that it was after midnight and indeed my birthday. Managing to pry my other eye open I glared. "Do you know how hard it was for me to get to sleep?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to be the first to say it." He gave my cheek a quick kiss and started to leave.

"Wait," I said feeling bad for having snapped at him. I just wasn't a morning person. "You managed to get in here without getting caught. You might as well stay." I patted the space bed next to me and without argument he got in next to me, this time under the blankets. He pulled close enough so I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. The air that was coming from Jake now was different. Before it was cold, abrupt and very annoying, now it was warm, soft and gave me Goosebumps. When I giggled at the sensation he nuzzled my neck causing me to squirm.

"No matter what happens tonight I promise I'll keep you safe," he whispered in my ear.

"I know," the warmth of his arms around me was slowly putting me back to sleep.

"I love you."

"I know." I waited a few seconds before I spoke again. "I love you too huff puff."

It was cold, which was strange sensation to feel considering I had fallen asleep in Jake's arms. Probably the reason I was cold was because he was missing. Opening my eyes I was surprised to see that I was not alone.

"Happy birthday Nessie!" Every member of my family, including Finn and Quinn, were in my room wearing sad looking party hats. Seeing as how Alice was the only one really smiling I guessed that she was the one behind them being there.

"Alice can I go back to bed," Finn grumbled as pulled the hat from his head, snapping his chin with the elastic in the process. It was seven in the morning and way too early for party hats.

"Fine," Alice sighed.

"Does that mean I can go back to sleep?" I asked the question as my parents kissed me and both gave me a hug.

"Good god no! Do you know how much we have to do to get you and Quinn ready for tonight?" Alice was getting ready to have one of her meltdowns. "You need to get in that shower and downstairs like ten minutes ago missy."

Everyone filed out of my room after giving me their well wishes. Alice was the last one to go, but before she left me to get myself awake she said, "You're welcome."

"Thank you for waking me at an ungodly hour on the day of my birth," I said as I stumbled from my bed.

"_No_, I meant you're welcome for me getting _Puff N Stuff_ out of here before you father caught him in your bed." She practically skipped out of the room, gloating with every step.

I had only barely come out of the bathroom when Alice pounced on me with giant Velcro curlers, bobby pins and invisible elastics. She twisted, teased, fluffed and pinned then used half a can of hairspray. There was no way a single hair on my head would move without divine intervention. It felt like I was being tortured.

Next was my make-up and nails. Alice sat on an office chair, scooting back and forth between Quinn and I doing one set of nails while the other dried. As she did this she was explaining how the evening was going to go down.

"The family will enter the field first in pairs of course. Carlisle with Esme and Emmett with Rose and so on. Then when the music changes you and Edward will enter and move to the center of the crowd where you will share the first dance. The next dance will be of course with Jacob then the rest of the men in the family. After that you will mingle and dance with whoever signs your dance card.

"Dance card?"

"Yes," Alice said. "Do not make a face at me young lady. This is as much my day as it is yours."

"I think it sounds fun," Quinn interrupted.

"Traitor," I hissed as Alice continued the beauty process. "How are we supposed to dance in the field wearing the shoes you picked out?" Maybe if we couldn't dance I wouldn't have to use Alice's silly dance cards.

"Oh don't you worry about it," Emmett and Jasper put down a floor two nights ago. Now let's see, where did I put those cards?"

Jacob saved the day by bringing us cans of red bull to keep us awake. He was kicked out of the room so we could finish getting ready. As the mascara brush was swept up my lashes a fifth time I asked who was helping the other girls get ready.

"Well, Rose and Esme can take care of themselves. When they're ready they will be working on Leah, Bella and Cris. Thank god for natural beauty…"

Alice didn't continue speaking as she worked the eyeliner across my eye. I must have dosed off because I jumped when she squealed I was ready, but before I had a chance to see her work she pushed me behind a curtain she had setup so I could put on my dress. She didn't want to risk me seeing myself until I was completely ready.

"Oh and BTW, I made your dress a halter to keep Edward from having a complete meltdown."

I had though Alice was being an alarmist when she made us get up so early, but by the time I was all laced into my corset/halter dress and Quinn was all ready there was only an hour left until guests were set to arrive. Taking very little time for herself, not that she could improve perfection, Alice got herself ready and insisted that we have sort of an unveiling, but before I left I managed to look at my reflection. A stranger stared back at me from the mirror. My hair sparkled with diamond gemstones that Alice had set in place. My eyes seemed older somehow and looking at myself I felt as though I were looking at an adult.

Alice had all the guys wait outside for each of us to come out. Esme went first, and then Cris followed by Rose, Bella and Alice. Quinn and I were left last so we decided to go out at the same time.

As we waited for our cue, Quinn began to fidget with the ribbon holding her mask in place.

"Is it too tight," I asked

"No, its fine, I'm just nervous." She smiled and linked her arm in mine, "Let's do this."

We stepped out onto the porch and everything seemed to stop. All eyes were on me with the exception of Seth's. His complete focus was on Quinn. I walked toward my family and did a spin along the way so they would get the full view. Edward was the only one not smiling.

"Alice," he said as he rubbing his forehead. "Where is the rest of the dress?"

"Edward," Bella growled as she placed my cloak over my shoulders. "You look so grown up and beautiful." She gave me a kiss. I turned from her then to get Jacob's reaction.

He stood there wearing a black satin tuxedo that had a five button vest. It was the most grown up I had ever seen him look.

"You look very handsome Mr. Black," I said as I looked into his eyes through his mask. It was deep red leather with a black ribbon tie. It matched my dress and mask. I made a mental note to thank Alice later.

"You look like a goddess," he said so that only I would hear.

"I got a baseball bat with your name on it Sparky so just watch yourself tonight," I heard Finn shout as he stood next to his sister. He was wearing almost the exact same outfit as Jacob. Alice had made all the men wear the same suits, but had them wear masks that matched whatever their dates were wearing. Finn was wearing the same mask as Jake. His hair, like Jake's was pulled back in a ponytail. Where Jacob's was like a long black cord, Finn's was short and threatened to fall out. Seth stalked away and took his place next to Leah. He was going to be on his sister's arm on along with Sky.

"Hey!" Alice shouted. "There will be plenty of time for everyone to kill each other later. Right now we have a party to get to. Let's go."

Following orders we all paired up and walked toward the field where our guests were waiting. I watched the couples walking ahead of us and couldn't help but be in awe of the beauty before me. My mother was wearing a dress of deep blue and silver. Esme wore black and white. Rose was wearing a dark green dress while Alice wore a sparkling silver dress that was as outrageous as she was.

"Hey Alice," Emmett grinned, "can I keep this mask?"

"Emmett why could you possibly need to keep it?" Rose was the one who asked.

"Babe, I'm totally rocking the Green Hornet look here."

"Alice," Rose sighed, "is it too late to switch partners?"

The only one there that made me jealous was Leah. Jacob had said that I looked like a goddess, but I paled in comparison.

Leah was wearing a golden dress that complemented her skin tone. Someone had woven strands of ivy through her hair and dusted it with a powder that matched her dress. She shined whenever she looked at Sky, but tonight there was something more behind the smile, a secret that only the two of them shared.

We all stopped when we got to the opening that was to be the entrance. Voices came from within along with the sounds of music. An unhappy looking Finn broke away from his sister and jogged it the field where he was to setup the right music. Seth who was wore a mask that matched Quinn's dress took his place.

"You look very nice," he said causing her to blush.

Alice cleared her throat letting them know that they had tonight, but after that…

Jacob and Edward traded partners. Jacob took my mother's arm so that my father could escort me into the party. Carlisle and Esme went first, and then after them each of the others followed leaving Edward and me to make our grand entrance.

We wait outside for a moment for the music to change to a piece my father had written for me as a child. Before the big moment my father turned me to face him.

"Just a second," he said releasing my arm. "I wanted to give you your present."

He held in his hand our family's crest on a golden chain. It reminded me of the one Rosalie had, except it was different. It was made of gold like the chain and was cover with tiny stones of rubies and onyx. I let him fix the clasp behind my neck and thanked him.

"Remember," he said with a grimace of pain, "When Aro gets here–,"

"I let Jake get me out of there and we use the fake ID's and run," we had gone over it a hundred times and he still found it difficult to believe I was okay with the escape plan. "I promise dad."

Edward nodded as he took my arm again and we made our way into the party.

The field full of talking vampires fell silent as we entered. Over a hundred pairs of red eyes were on us making me feel as though I was the second-coming and part of me wished that they wouldn't regret coming or worse, end up dead.

We made our way to the center of the crowd and there my father and I shared the first dance of the night. He swept me across the floor making me feel like a princess. My face began to hurt I was smiling so much. Then, before I knew it the music faded, Edward bowed and then it was Jacob's turn.

He bowed and pulled me into his arms. _The Only Exception _by Paramore played as Jake held me close. We swayed together as the notes filled the night and everyone watched. As much as I hated the idea of leaving his embrace, when the song ended I let him go and began dancing with the next person on my dance card.

When I had finished my prearranged dances, Quinn begged me to introduce her to the other vampires. I couldn't help her; I was a baby the last time I had seen these people. We grabbed Alice and had her do the introductions. Quinn was like a nerd at Comic Con. She beamed as she said hello to each of them, blushing whenever one of the men would kiss her hand. She was especially smitten with Garrett who flirted shamelessly with her. I swear I could hear Seth growling from somewhere in the crowd. It didn't seem to matter that Kate, Garrett's mate was at his side. Other couples filled the floor as the music played on.

Every so often my gaze would wander toward the entrance waiting for Aro to make his appearence. I was lost in thought when I felt a sweaty hand take mine. I turned to see Finn's eyes staring at me from behind his mask.

"Renesmee Cullen, would you honor me with the next dance?" He made a dramatic bow that caused my mouth stretch into a smile. We made our way into the other couples dancing to a classic waltz.

"Do you want to wait till the next song," I asked thinking he'd be more comfortable with something by _Mariana's Trench, _but he shook his head and held me in the same position as the couples on the dance floor.

"I have not been spending every night for the past month watching Dancing with the Stars on _YouTube_ for nothing." We began to move and as we did, I had to bite my lip. "What is it," he asked. "Do I suck?"

"No, you really good," I answered a little surprised. "It's just Emmett was convinced you had a porn addiction. Alice went out and got pamphlets. They were going to sit you down next week."

He stopped with complete terror on what I could see of his face. I jerked his arms to get him moving again. I told him it would be okay, that if he just looked at it from my point of view he would see the humor.

"Nice mask by the way."

"I just wanted to feel like I belonged to someone." I was going to say something when he stopped me, "Hey, when the party's over, I was thinking about taking Quinn to Comic-con and rumour has it you get a discount if you go in costume. I think I'd make a pretty good looking _Daredevil_."

I was laughing when a deep voice rumbled behind me, "Excuse me, but could I cut in?"

When I wasn't watching the entrance, the rest of Jacob's pack had arrived along with the La Push pack. The voice belonged to Quil. I quickly jumped into his arms to hug him. I introduced him to a confused Finn.

"Hey Kreskin!" Embry said as he pulled me into a bear hug. "You didn't happen to see who was going to win the next Superbowl cause I know this guy who takes bets…" Jacob had obviously told them about my new talent.

The rest of the two wolf packs all said their hellos. It turned out that after my last vision Jacob had Alice send out extra invitations. It didn't hurt to have extra soldiers. As the night went on I continued to introduce Finn and Quinn to the new arrivals. Jacob greeted his friends with handshakes for some and manly embraces for the others. While he busied himself talking strategy plans with Sam Uley I asked how all the girlfriends and wives were doing. They had all been left at home in case things became too dangerous.

The dancing and catching up went on and on for hours, the guest we were all waiting for never showed. Alice pulled Carlisle aside at one point looking very upset. Minutes later her mood had completely changed as she and the rest of my family handed out champagne flutes filled with blood for the vampires and of course champagne for everyone else. Having a choice I went with the champagne; after all it would be a few years before I was allowed to legally drink the stuff.

Carlisle raised his glass and as he did a hush flowed across the room. Standing with the other members of my family I listened to my grandfather's toast.

"I want to thank all of you for coming tonight to share in our celebration. Sixteen years ago the Cullen family was blessed with the birth of a precious baby girl. Well that baby has blossomed into a beautiful young woman who continues to bring joy into our lives. Please raise your glasses and help me toast my granddaughter on the day of her birth. To Renesmee!"

Hundreds of glasses were lifted into the air as they all repeated, "To Renesmee!"

The music started up again, but before long it was time for the party to come to an end and I wasn't sure whether or not I was disappointed that Aro hadn't shown and I wasn't the only one. Alice complained that it was just rude that he was a no show.

"Hey," Jake whisper as he grabbed my hand and pulled in another direction that led away from the house.

"What are you doing?" everyone else was going back to the house for left over cake. Because the main objective of the party was to rid the world of Aro, a snack table had not been a part of the party. We were all very hungry and there was a can of whip cream with my name on it.

"Ness, you coming?" Finn shouted from the porch.

"We'll be there in a minute," Jacob answered as he continued to pull me toward the trees. When I asked him what was so important that he needed hide in the trees.

"I just wanted so alone time," Jacob was acting strange. "So, did you enjoy the party?"

Shrugging my shoulders as we walked, "I guess? It was kind of anti-climatic."

"How so?"

"I kept waiting for something huge to happen and while seeing Emmett spaz out to _Soulja Boy _was something…" I had kept walking and hadn't notice that I was alone. I turned around to see why Jacob wasn't beside me.

"I thought this would be a good place to give your present," he said from where he was down on one knee. My stomach starting doing its own interpretation of the _Soulja Boy_ dance, as Jacob held in his trembling, outstretched hand an aged velvet box and in that box was a ring.

**SAY WHAT? Aro's a no show and Jacob proposes! I wonder what Nessie's answer will be? Better yet what will Bella and Edward do when they find out? **

"**Renesmee & Jake" is at 6876 Hits! Thank everyone for reading and showing me the love. **

**The song that Nessie and Jake dance to, "The Only Exception" by Paramore, is my favorite song (right now). **

**The song Emmett was spazzing out to is "Crank That (Soulja Boy)" by Soulja Boy. In my defense when I first wrote this story this song was actually popular. I thought it was funny to think of him dancing to that song that I kept it in the story.**

**CHAPTER 38 TEASER**

**It's almost every girl's dream to have someone love them enough to get down on one knee and ask them to spend the rest of their lives together. Jacob's hand shook as held his breath waiting for my answer. **

"**If you wanted to break up with me you should have just said so," I felt my face grow warm, but I wasn't going to cry. I was too mad to cry. "You really didn't need all this drama."**

**He snapped the ring box shut as he stood, "Did I miss something? Cause me doing this," he gestured to the box, "isn't a break up."**

"**I know. It's a death wish."**


	37. Chapter 38

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Some sad news to report, while I was accepted into university, I was not accepted into the writing class that I wanted. To say that I'm upset is an understatement, but I'm getting through it. I would like to thank you guys for helping to keep my spirits ups with your reviews. Enough of me bringing you down.**

**It was brought to my attention that the links I posted on my profile page for Esme's dress, Rose's dress and Cris's dress didn't work. I fixed them so now you can see what their dresses look like. **

**Shout out to "VolturiRules", "Autumdove555" and "Aleqch", my newest readers. First rule of reading this fan fic you don't talk about this fan fic. Second rule of reading this fan fic, there are no rules…so I guess that means you **_**can**_** talk about this fan fic. **

**7342 Hits! I am actually raising the roof with one hand as I type this with the other. LOL.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 38**

It's almost every girl's dream to have someone love them enough to get down on one knee and ask them to spend the rest of their lives together. Jacob's hand shook as held his breath waiting for my answer.

"If you wanted to break up with me you should have just said so," I felt my face grow warm, but I wasn't going to cry. I was too mad to cry. "You really didn't need all this drama."

He snapped the ring box shut as he stood confused, "Did I miss something? Cause me doing this," he gestured to the box, "isn't a break up."

"I know. It's a death wish." I began to walk away when he grabbed and held me close. His arms were like steel bands around me, strong, but never causing pain.

"Nessie, what are you talking about?" He wasn't going to let me go until I explained.

"I want to say yes, but I can't. We can't."

"Why?" he turned me to look to him in the eye and pulled off his mask so that I could see his face.

My eyes refused to meet his. They couldn't. "How do you think my parents will act if I go into that house wearing your ring?" Bella would freak out again thinking the reason behind the engagement was because I had gotten knocked up.

"I think," he lifted my chin, "they'll be okay with it."

"How do you know that?" I pressed my head into his chest.

"Because they seemed alright with it when I told them I was going to ask you. Well Bella kind of freaked but Edward–,"

My head snapped up, "They know about this?"

He kissed my forehead and as his skin touched mine, I could see his memories of what happened. It was easy to see because he was thinking of the moment in question causing the images to come to the surface like oil floating on calm water.

"I might be impulsive, but I'm not crazy." He smiled as he took a step back. "Now do you mind if I try this again?" He opened the small box again and dropped to one knee. "Renesmee Cull–,"

Before he could finish the question I tackled him to the ground kissing him and repeated the same word over and over again.

"YES!"

When we entered the house an hour later most of the cake was gone and the coffee that had been made had gone cold. We would have had hot coffee if Jake hadn't lost the ring when knocked him to the ground in my excitement. It took us that long to find the ring, but when we did, he put it on my finger and I promised that I would never take it off.

Despite the very late hour, everyone was still buzzing around, everyone but my parents who were waiting quietly on the porch.

"She said yes," I heard my father say to Bella.

"Of course she did," she sighed then smiled brightly.

Bella hugged me and said as long as I was happy then that's all that matter. She then told me that when Jake asked permission he agreed that he'd wait for my twenty-first birthday before we got married. When I opened my mouth to object that she had gotten married when she was nineteen. She said that was only after some serious conversations with Edward that if he was go to be a teenager forever then so was she.

There was an awkward moment between Edward and Jacob that was quickly ended when Jake informed my father that he would not be calling him _Dad._

"Hey," Finn said as he stuffed another piece of cake in his mouth. "What took you guys so long to get back," he mumbled.

"Renesmee has some news," Edward said.

Everyone of my family was in the room, except Rose and Emmett. They had volunteered to make a sweep of the gate just to make sure nothing bad was going down. I doubted Rose would jump for joy at my news. I knew that I was grinning like an idiot as I got ready to share my news, but I never got the chance.

"O-M-G!" Alice shouted before I could say anything. "Is that what I think it is?"

She pulled my hand up in the air for everyone to see. The stone sparkled as it caught the light. Quinn rushed to my side and threw her arms around me and began to jump up and down with girly excitement. Esme came to me and told me how happy she was for me. I waited for Finn to say something, but he forced a smile and said he needed to go for a walk to burn off all the cake he had eaten. He seemed broken as he left the house.

"Don't worry about him Ness," Quinn said. "Just give him some time and eventually he'll get use to the idea of you and Jake getting married."

"What?" Rose and Emmett were standing in the doorway. As I had guessed, Rose was not happy upon hearing my news. She practically pounced on me, snatching my hand away from Alice. "What the hell is this?"

She dragged me towards Bella and thrust my hand in her face. "Did you know about this?"

"Yes Rosalie, we both knew. Now could you let go of my daughter's hand before you hurt her?"

Rose let go of my hand, but not before leaving a bruise. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Babe," Emmett tried calming her down, but she was wound way too tight. I had never seen her so upset.

"Rose it was just a matter of time before this happened," Edward reasoned with her. "Jacob imprinted on Renesmee."

"Oh please! That's nonsense and we both know it," she said.

"Excuse me," Jacob had stayed quiet as long as he could. He came to stand by side.

"I wasn't talking to you mongrel!" She turned back to Bella and began to plead with her. "It doesn't have to be like this. Renesmee doesn't have to settle for the first guy who comes along. She has options now."

"Options?" I said confused.

"Yes," she spun to face me. "Finnegan loves you so much sweetheart if you would only give him a chance."

"Rose," Emmett tried again to make her stop.

"And if you don't want Finn then there's always Sky."

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" Leah wasn't very pleased that Rose had toss Sky into the ring with Finn as one of my _options._ Sky pulled her back to stand with his mother and father who were watching silently unsure if they should say anything.

Something wasn't right. Rose's eyes were darting around the room as she looked for someone to side with her.

A look of calm came over my father's face as he reached out to Rosalie. He had heard what she was thinking. "Rose, Jacob isn't Royce."

"Is that what she's thinking?" Bella was appalled. "Jacob would never hurt Renesmee."

"Are you kidding me," she hissed. "It really didn't take you long to forget."

"Baby you need to relax," Emmett said. "Nessie is Edward and Bella's daughter. If they're okay with this then–,"

The pain rolled off of him as she pushed him away, "She is as much my daughter as she is Bella's." Rose turned to face my mother, her body tensing as if she was getting ready to attack. "When you found out you were pregnant who did you call? It was me!"

"Stop it Rose," Edward growled.

"Why did you call me Bella?" I wasn't sure why she asked a question she was just going to answer herself. "You called me because you needed my protection."

"Rose!"

"You needed me to protect you and your baby from the ones who wanted to end her life."

"Shut up Rosalie," Bella warned as she glanced fearfully in my direction.

"I think it would be best if we all just took a moment to calm down," Carlisle stepped in hoping to defuse the situation, but his help had come too late.

"If it wasn't for me Edward and Jacob would have killed Renesmee before she even had a chance to take her first breath."

Everyone was too shocked to speak, even Rose seemed to pale at her own outburst. She focused on me and said, "I'm so sorry."

They all waited for my reaction.

"I can't believe you," I said turning on Rose. "You can't even be civil on my birthday. I know you don't like Jacob, but to accuse him of something so horrible…"

I reached out and took Jake's hand to show him that I didn't believe Rose's lies. Touching him was a mistake. Just like the memories I had seen when Jacob had proposed, new images came to the surface and played out before me like one of my dreams while the rest of the world disappeared.

I saw my father. He looked so scared and lost as he spoke to Jacob. He was begging him to talk to Bella, that if she wanted children then she could have them with Jake. Edward said he could handle the idea of her having someone else child as long as it meant she would live.

Jacob trying to pull his hand away, but I wouldn't let him. The images continued. This time I saw Bella, lying lifeless on a table, her body covered in blood. Jacob was forcing the air from his lungs to fill hers. He was doing everything he could to get her breathing again, but failing. I turned my focus on my father. He was giving a small wrapped bundle to Rosalie then turned back to Bella. He began to inject her with something, while Jacob, who had given up, backed away.

He watched my father continue to work. I could hear his thought and knew that he thought it was pointless now. Bella was dead. His grief was so intense that I almost choked. What was even more intense was his rage. His body was vibrating as he stormed out of the room. Again I could hear his thoughts as if he were saying them out loud. He was going to find the _thing_ that killed his best friend because he wanted it dead and if he had to rip Rosalie apart to do it, then all the better.

It felt as though he were walking forever before he found Rosalie and the thing he wanted so badly to kill. The small bundle that Edward had given to Rose was me as a baby.

All the air that had been in my lungs escaped in a whoosh as I jerked my hand away from Jacob.

"Renesmee," Edward said as he reached out to me. He was speaking in a calm voice as not to scare me. It was entirely too late for that.

"Don't touch me," I screeched. My body was shaking so hard with fear that I didn't know how I was still able to stand. I kept looking back and forth between my father and Jacob wanting to ask why, but unable to listen to them explain their reasons for wanting me dead. "You're a monster," I sobbed. Edward flinched at the words. My hand clutched the necklace my father had given me earlier that night and pulled it from my neck. I wanted nothing to do with it or him.

"Nessie," Jacob tried taking my hand to comfort me.

"I said don't touch me!" I slapped him across the face and before another plea could be made I ran from the house as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going; all I knew was that I had to get away from the house and away from _them. _I ran past Finn who watched me with a cigarette hanging from his lip. I ran the path leading to the gate and with a swift jump I glided over the top of the gate and just kept running.

When I finally stopped I didn't know where I was. I looked around and nothing was familiar. The idea caused a hysterical laugh to bubble up from my body. Nothing in my life was familiar any more. My legs gave out from under me forcing me to lay helpless on the ground.

As I lay on the cold ground crying like a wounded animal, I couldn't help thinking that I had spent my entire life believing that Aro and the rest of the Volturi were the ones I had to be fearful of. But the terrifying truth was that it was ones I loved who was the enemy. The ones that I loved were the ones I truly feared.

**Sweet sassy molassy! Poor Renesmee, I guess this means the engagement is off? Oh well at least Finn will be happy. Can I just say that for me Edward begging Jacob to have kids with Bella in "Breaking Dawn" was extremely uncomfortable for me? Ewww!**

**I was/am a huge fan of Joss Whedon (creator of Buffy the Vampire Slayer) and like him I will only allow my characters to be happy for a short while before I tear their lives apart. I think it stems from the god like complex being a writer gives you. I've simply gone mad with power. Oh and warning, I'm not done torturing the characters yet. Muh-wah-ha-ha! **

**CHAPTER 39 TEASER**

**The next thing I knew Sky had scooped me up into his arms and was bringing me to the car. Finn noticed that my body had gone ridged. When he stepped in front of him Sky gave him a dirty look. **

"**Can't you see she's scared of you?" Finn said in a stern voice.**

**Sky looked down at me and after asking if he could handle it, he unload me into Finn's arms. He carried me all the way to the car that they had driven in. He placed me in the middle of the back seat where he got on one side and Quinn got on the other. Sky got into the driver's seat with Leah in the front beside him. **

**Resting my head against Finn's shoulder I let him hold me. He was human so I knew that even if he wanted me dead there was nothing he could do. He was my friend, but I had already been betrayed twice, three times and I would have had to get the word sucker tattooed on my forehead. **


	38. Chapter 39

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**So I got my first (sort of) angry review. One of my readers does not like Renesmee or her bratty ways. I have created a hate in someone like the hate I felt for Bella while reading "New Moon" and "Eclipse". LOL. **

*****WARNING! ***LONGEST CHAPTER YET! ***WARNING! ***LONGEST CHAPTER YET! *****

*****WARNING!***CHAPTER MAY MAKE YOU PEE YOUR PANTS!***WARNING! *****

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 39**

I don't know how long it was exactly that I lay there. If I had fallen asleep or if I just floated mentally away, but I snapped out of it when I heard a voice in the distance.

"Are you sure she's this way?" It was Finn.

"For the last time yes," Leah's voice answered. "Nessie?" she called out hoping I would respond, but all I could do was sob at hearing the nickname Jake had given me when I was little. All the memories just seemed like lies now since Rose had revealed the truth.

"There she is!" The beam from a powerful flashlight blinded me briefly as Finn came to me rescue. "Ness, can you hear me? It's going to be okay." He was unsure if he should touch me and waited instead for Leah to take action.

Leah's hand touched my shoulder causing me to flinch. For all I knew she wanted me dead, she was a member of Jacob's pack. "Nessie, it's okay. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you." The concern in her voice only made my pain worse, "I know you're frightened right now, but I think you should let us take you home."

Finn moved closer to me forcing Leah to move back while he tried to get me to come around.

"Leah!"

"We're over here," Leah shouted to Sky who appeared with Quinn by his side.

"Thank god we found you," Quinn said as she knelt down beside me. She gently touched my arm and was able to comfort me along with her brother. If I had been in my right frame of mind I would have wondered why she was still wearing her mask.

"I don't think she's going to be able to get out of here on her own," Leah said to Sky.

The next thing I knew Sky had scooped me up into his arms and was bringing me to the car. Finn noticed that my body had gone ridged. When he stepped in front of him Sky gave him a dirty look.

"Can't you see she's scared of you?" Finn said in a stern voice.

Sky looked down at me and after asking if he could handle it, he unload me into Finn's arms. He carried me all the way to the car that they had driven in. He placed me in the middle of the back seat where he got on one side and Quinn got on the other. Sky got into the driver's seat with Leah in the front beside him.

Resting my head against Finn's shoulder I let him hold me. He was human so I knew that even if he wanted me dead there was nothing he could do. He was my friend, but I had already been betrayed twice, three times and I would have had to get the word sucker tattooed on my forehead.

"I know things are bad right now Ness," Quinn whispered as she stroked the back of my head, "But it will all work out in the end."

I wanted to believe her, but things were just so bad that it was hard to think that they would ever get better. I felt Finn's breath against my ear. I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he made me a promise.

"All you have to do is say the word and I will find a way to get you out of the country. We can run as far and as long as you want to. I promise I will keep you safe."

"Don't worry Nessie," Leah said. "We'll be home soon and then everything can be worked out. It's just a huge misunderstanding." Leah made a call on her cell. "Yeah, Bella calm down. We found her. As well as can be expected. We're on our," she started to say when the car began to slow down. "What the-?"

When the car came to a full stop I looked up and saw a young boy standing in the middle of the road.

"What's a kid doing out this time of night?" Finn asked then started staring straight ahead like Leah and Sky.

"Remember Ness," Quinn slurred. "It will get better." Then Quinn turned to stare at the mystery boy. They all seemed to be enthralled by him and it wasn't until I looked into the boy's eyes that I understood what was happening. Everyone who was in the car was frozen in a type of suspended animation, unable to move or see or even cry out. I knew that boy and what he was doing.

The name Alex hissed from my lips before my world went dark.

"She waking up," a voice said. "Nessie, can you hear me?"

My eyes fluttered open to see Leah's face smiling down at me. Things were fuzzy in my head as I tried to remember what had happened. I remembered dancing with Jacob at my party, his arms around me. I remembered him down on one knee with a ring in his hand. I remembered being so happy then feeling absolute terror as I ran away from home. My father and Jacob had wanted to kill me.

I was getting ready to cry again when the memory of Alex standing in the road flashed in my mind. With Leah's help I sat up to see that we were in a small, dark room. There was no furniture in the room, only a single light bulb that hung from the ceiling.

"Is everyone okay," I asked. My voice came out raspy. Hoping it would help I swallowed as I waited for an answer.

"We're alive," Finn said from the other side of the room. He was sitting next to Quinn who had the hood to her cape covering her face.

"Where's Sky?" He was the only one missing from the room.

"I don't know," fear laced the words Leah spoke. "All I remember is seeing that damn leech in the road and then passing out. We were the only ones here when we woke up."

My greatest fear was coming true. Aro had taken me away and had found Sky in the process. As if that weren't bad enough, Leah, Finn and Quinn were in danger too. It was my fault they were being held prisoner. All because I ran away from home and they cared enough to come find me. I would not let Aro hurt them so I sucked up my self-pity and tried to figure out a way to get us out of the room alive. None of my fellow captives attempted to stop when I went to test the strength of the door. I realized why when the door gave way with very little effort and I saw what was on the other side.

Two of the largest vampires I had ever seen glared at me until I closed the door. We were trapped and there was nothing Leah or I could do to get all of us out safely with god knew how many vampires guarding us. For all I knew the entire Volturi coven had come to town to play.

"Where are we?" I walked over to check on a very silent Quinn. If you weren't paying close attention you would miss the fact that Quinn was talking to herself.

"Don't know," Finn answered as he watched his sister. He tried to push back her hood only to have her bat his hands away. He sighed resting his back against the wall. Getting on my knees, I tried to get Quinn to talk to me, but she wouldn't. According to Finn she was talking to the imaginary friend she had had as a child. "I think being kidnapped by a gang of Mafia style vampires has caused her to have a breakdown. Wow, I never thought I would say those words." I could tell that he wanted to smile and be brave. That he wanted to hide his fear with humor, but it wasn't working.

"Finn I–,"

"This is bad isn't it?"

"Yes."

"But we're not dead, so that's a plus." He looked Leah's way and said, "Seeing as how you're the adult in this situation why aren't we dead?"

"I don't know," she said. "I thought Aro's main goal was to find Sky, but now I'm thinking there's more. I think they took you guys to lure Edward and Alice here. He's wanted them to join the Volturi since forever. What better way than this?"

"Someone should have sent Aro the newsletter cause my father doesn't care, he tried to kill me remember?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Renesmee. You weren't there." Leah argued then corrected herself. "Technically yes you were there, but you still have no idea what happened."

Leah proceeded to tell us the events surrounding my birth. Of how Jacob broke away from Sam Uley's pack so that he could protect my mother from being killed. How because of me, Edward and Jacob, who were sworn enemies became friends.

"But I saw Jacob try to kill me."

"I'm not going to lie to you Nessie. None of us had a clue what you were. As far as your father was concerned you were the first vampire pregnancy and every day that your mother carried you, you were sucking the life from her. Edward was terrified of losing Bella. We were all scared." She seemed to lose herself in the memory, "Then you started communicating with you father and it was like your entire family lost their dammed minds. I will never forget the day you were born. I swear, as long as I live I will never see Jacob as happy as he was that day, he was over the moon for you kid from the instant he saw you. He beat himself up for weeks because of what he tried to do."

I was. I had called my father a monster and slapped Jacob. I had treated them as if they were no better than the Volturi. Leah moved beside me, put her arms around me and told me it was going to be okay. Both Edward and Jacob knew that I loved them. She was going to say something else, but the door opened and one of the large vampires entered the room followed by two smaller female vampires. The females were carrying trays of food and set them down before us.

"When you have finished eating let us know," the male vampire said. "Aro craves a word with you."

We were left alone with the food. Finn was the first to lift the lid off one of the trays. It was heaped with different fruits. The next held a variety of cheeses and bread. Before anyone could stop him, Finn began to stuff his face.

When Leah shot him a dark look, he muttered "_what?" _around a mouth full of bread. It was apparent when he didn't keel over that the food was poison-free. With the exception of Quinn, we all began eating. Quinn continued talking to her invisible friend. The food was surprisingly good. As I watched Leah eat the last grape all the food I had eaten formed a huge lump in my stomach. It was time to go see the vampire that had haunted my nightmares for years.

Finn jumped up and tried to stop me from going to the door.

"I'm going to have to see him sometime. The sooner I get it over with…"

He held his hand against the door as though it would keep me from opening it, "This isn't like pulling off a Band-Aid Ness!"

"You think I don't know that, but at least this way I can find out if Sky is okay," I glanced at Leah who was pretending not to listen as she comforted Quinn.

The door opened after I knocked and the large vampire aptly name Bruno led me down a long hallway to what I hoped wouldn't be my death.

I was brought to a large stone room. There was a huge fireplace that looked like it might house a small family. In the center of the room was a table that reminded me of the one at home. The walls were decorated in banners that showed the Volturi crest. It was a black bird and on its chest was a shield divided into four sections. One held a cup with three drops blood above it. The second was the scales of justice, the third was a crescent moon and the forth was an arm welding a sword. I couldn't stop staring at the bird. It talons clung to the shield and its beak was opened in a silent scream.

In spite of the wall art the focal point of the room was the leader of the Volturi, Aro. He sat on a thrown like the king he thought he was, waiting for me to be delivered to him. Greeting me with a smile that was anything but kind he said, "Renesmee Cullen, it is so good to finally get to meet you." He arose with a grace that I had often seen in my father. "May I say that you have become quite the beautiful young lady?"

His hand felt like paper as he caressed my face. I didn't want him touching me and wanted to pull away, but thought that doing so would upset him. Finding out if Sky was all right and getting us out alive was worth his adoration.

"I can't read you," he commented as he gave me a confused stare then continued, "I apologize for not attending your party…and for the accommodations, but you _are_ hostages."

"I understand." I said, as if I needed reminding. "You were too busy plotting and scheming to worry about paint swatches."

The smile melted into a scowl, "I see you are your mother's daughter."

"So I've been told."

"How…unfortunate."

A smart response was on my lips when the room began to spin. The floor rushed up to meet me when Aro caught me in his arms and placed me on his thrown.

"Child," he said, "Are you ill?"

"I'm fine."

"No. I don't think that you are. Was the food not to your liking? I had the very best purchased for you and your friends. Perhaps that isn't the problem? When was the last time you fed?" He sounded more like he was gloating rather than voicing any kind of concern.

I wanted to answer the question, anything to shut him up, but I couldn't. I tried to remember the last time I wrote anything in the journal Edward gave me. I knew I had written in it, but not when the last time was.

"Would you like me to get you something, that young fellow that came with you perhaps?" He laughed as I cringed at the idea of feeding off of Finn.

As he continued to laugh more vampires entered the room and I was relieved to see Sky among them alive and well. Acting as guards on either side was Caius and Marcus. Before I could ask him if he was okay, Aro jerked my body off the thrown and stretched my hand across a table that was nearby.

"As I'm sure you know I have wanted certain members of your family to join the Volturi. Their gifts were most extraordinary. Time and time again been refused, I do not tolerate being refused." As he went on explaining, a female named Chelsea stepped forward carrying a strange looking blade. It was black and shiny and she looked very happy to be welding such a weapon. It looked like the one in the coat of arms that hung on the wall.

"That is why I've gone to all this trouble to get you here. With you and your little friends here I can convince your father and mother and Alice to join me. Or at least they will if they do not want to see you dead. Now I was going to send along another note to inform your parents that you were here, but then I thought of a more…creative way to get my message across. "

Aro took the blade from Chelsea while holding my arm firmly in place with his other hand.

"Do you know what this is Renesmee?" the blade caught the light as he held it up for me to see.

"A knife," I answered doing my best not to show him my fear.

"Yes, but you see, it's not just any knife. It's made from special volcanic glass and it is extremely sharp. Sharp enough to cut through a vampire's body. Allow me to demonstrate." A manic glee filled his eyes as he lifted the sword and brought it swiftly down severing my left hand, the hand that was wearing Jacob's ring from my arm.

I don't know if it was because I was part vampire or because I went into some form of shock, but the pain wasn't as crippling as it should have been. I sunk to the floor when Aro released my arm. He tossed my hand to Caius while giving the sword back to the young female vampire.

"Give this to Gianna, she knows what to do with it," he said as walked away from me.

When I saw Sky break away from the others I wanted to shout for him to stop. There was no need for the two of us to get hurt.

"You said you wouldn't harm her!" He pulled one of the banners down from the wall and began to tear it to pieces so that he could bandage my arm to keep me from losing too much blood. While vampire didn't bleed, I was only part vampire.

The uncontrolled rage I had expected from Aro at his son's outburst never came. Instead he ushered the others out of the room. The only one to object the dismissal was Chelsea. It took only a brief look from Aro to change her mind. Sky wrapped the scraps around my arm and kept saying that he was sorry.

"You shouldn't be doing this," I told him. "You're just going to make him mad."

"Darling girl," Aro leaned against the corner of the table with his arm folded across his chest. "Why would I be mad at my son? Especially after everything he's done for me."

"W-what?" I stammered. None of what they were saying was making sense. Sky was afraid of Aro. That was why he and his mother and Kit had been running for so long and why they had come to us for help.

"You look confused little one," Aro said using the nickname Sky had given me when we first met. I looked at Sky, silently begging him to say that the old vampire had lost his mind. That there was no way he would ever do anything Aro asked of him.

"I think it's stopped bleeding," Sky said in a strange detachment. "The pain won't last long."

"It's not true, is it? I asked him, fearing the answer. "You didn't help?"

"Of course it's true," Aro shouted. "I'm not the monster that Cristiana and that mongrel would have you believe. I have made it a point of being a part of my son's life and have gone as far as to include him in the Volturi. He is one of my greatest soldiers."

Sky had finished bandaging my arm and laid it in my lap. He averted his eyes as he did and began to move away when I grabbed him with my remaining hand.

"Why?" I demanding thinking of all the lies he told my family. Worst of all the lies he told to Leah who was at that moment worrying about him. She loved and trusted him more than anything, but none of it was real.

"He was going to kill my mother Renesmee. What was I supposed to do? She and Kit are all that I have."

Everything Aro had said was true. He had been secretly following Sky's family over the years, acting the part of a loving father at first in order to earn the young boy's trust only to turn on him. He threatened to kidnap Cristiana and torture her if Sky didn't do his bidding. At the same time came the promise of death for the wolf that had stolen Aro's first love. If I hadn't been in so much shock I would have laughed. If Sky believed that Aro was capable of love, then we were in even bigger trouble than I thought.

Having had enough I pushed myself off the floor, "If we're done, I'd like to go back to my room."

"We are done when I say we are done," Aro loomed over me.

I felt Sky take my arm, "We're done." He ignored his father and took me back toward my cell. He stopped me when we got to the door. "What are you going to tell her?"

"You mean about the fact that you're a liar and have been working for the bad guys the entire time? I'm still trying to work that one out for myself." I was hissing at him with such rage. "It was you who made me forget to feed, wasn't it?" I wondered who else's mind he had messed with while he pretended to need our help. Was poor Quinn's breakdown his handy work?

"It was only to make you weaker. You were never in any real danger."

I couldn't help but laugh, "You had us all fooled, but there's just one thing I want to know."

He sighed, "What?"

"When you told Leah you loved her, was that the truth or just part of Aro's plan?"

Before another word could be said, the door opened with Finn standing on the other side. He glared at Sky, his fists at his side; he was fighting to keep from hitting someone. He moved aside to let us into the room where Leah was sitting on the floor. There were black tracks running down her face from where she had been crying. She had been so worried that Sky had been hurt or worse killed at the hands of his father, but that wasn't the reason she was upset now. Her face was as set as stone.

Sitting between us was Chelsea. She turned to look at us and said, "Took you long enough to get back here junior."

"What are you doing in here?" Sky said.

"Oh I just thought I'd come and catch your friends up on everything that's been going on," she stood and walked over to stand in front of Sky. "I mean that's cool and everything right? Renesmee knows all your dirty little secrets, so why not tell the rest? Friends really shouldn't lie to friends."

Chelsea began to leave the room, but before she did she added one final nail in Sky's relationship with Leah.

"You really are you father's son aren't you? When he told you to get close to the wolf I never thought you'd take it as far as you did. My god, you deserve an Oscar or something because you had _Wolfy_ over there believing that you actually cared about her. Nice."

"Get. Out." Sky slowly turned his head and I was sure that if she didn't hurry then Sky was going to kill Chelsea with his bare hands. She left the room laughing and when she was gone there was absolute silence until Leah stood, walked toward Sky and stared him down.

"It isn't true." It wasn't a question. She couldn't risk hearing an answer that she didn't want. "Everything she said was a lie." Leah's eyes flickered, and then glazed over with tears as she waited for him to speak.

"I was told to get close to the Cullen's," Sky began to explain. "Aro promised that as long as I did what he asked of me, then no one would get hurt." He tried to reach out to Leah only to have her pull away. "I had to do it Leah. He was going to kill my mother and Kit if I didn't. You have to believe me."

Leah didn't lash out or scream which she was well in her right to do. "I don't have to do anything. That includes listening to anything you have to say. I'm just glad that I found out the truth before I let myself fall completely in lo-," she stopped before she said something that she couldn't take back. "Get out." She turned away from him so that he would see any of her traitorous tears.

"Leah please, I love you," Sky turned her back to face him only to end up with Leah's fist sending him flying into the wall.

"I said get out!"

Sky picked himself up, "It wasn't a lie." Sky gave Leah one last look and then left the room.

**BAM! That just happened! Yup…that's right. Sky was working with Aro the whole time. I can't wait to hear the feedback from this chapter. **

**I know that the Volturi crest that I described is not the same as the actual one that they wear in the movie, but my story was written before New Moon came out in theatres. **

**Let me know what you think of Sky being a member of the Volturi. Does it make you happy? Sad? Angry? Hungry? I'd love to know.**

**CHAPTER 40 TEASER**

**Finn began to fuss over me. I assured him I was fine, that it no longer hurt, but ended up having another dizzy spell. He made me sit and covered me with his coat. Then he made me rest my head on his shoulder. I was too tired to say no and wanted whatever bit of comfort I could find.**

"**I haven't been feeding either," I told him when Leah's soft snores told me she was asleep. "Besides being a super liar, Sky can make people believe certain things. That's why my father believed him when he said he wasn't evil. I brought him into my home Finn. This is my fault."**


	39. Chapter 40

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Have you all recovered from last chapter's shocker? **

**Okay first off, don't hate me, but my quick updates might not be as quick for the next couple of weeks. My sister is home with my niece (almost 2) and my nephew (3 months). Things are kind of crazy with the pooping and the crying that I can't devote my full attention to the story. I will do my best to get the next chapter up ASAP. **

**Very exciting news! Eclipse is being re-released nationwide in honor of Bella's birthday. It's being released in the rinky-dink theatre in town, but I still plan on going.**

**AND Vampire Diaries season 2 premieres started last night! Oh and BTW, there weren't werewolves in the books. Kind of mad that the writers of the show are trying to cash in on the whole vamps VS. wolves' thing that a certain other series already tapped in on. *cough* Twilight Saga *cough* **

**Oh and right before I posted this chapter I checked my story's traffic and I am at 8009 Hits! I feel like a rock star. You guys are awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 40**

Finn began to fuss over me. I assured him I was fine, that it no longer hurt, but ended up having another dizzy spell which blew my credibility out the window. He made me sit and covered me with his coat. Then he made me rest my head on his shoulder. I was too tired to say no and wanted whatever bit of comfort I could find.

"I haven't been feeding either," I told him when Leah's soft snores told me she was asleep. "Besides being a super liar, Sky can make people believe certain things. That's why my father believed him when he said he wasn't evil. I brought him into my home Finn. This is my fault, Quinn's breakdown, us getting kidnapped...everything."

"The only person that deserves any blame is that lying, no good leech!" Leah was awake. She had fallen asleep practically in a comatose state. A nap had apparently lit a fire under her. She used the corner of her cape to clean away the blackened tears that had stained her face. Leah had a look of determination that turned to a brief look of hope when the door opened. There was no doubt that she was hoping it would be Sky. Despite his betrayal she still wanted to see him.

A woman entered the room and looked us over one by one as if taking inventory. Though I didn't want to admit it, she was beautiful in an elegant sort of way. Her honey colored hair was pulled into a perfect bun at the base of her neck. She was wearing a red silk dress that was startling against her pale skin. Her red eyes focused on me.

"Follow me." It was all she said before she turned and left the room, not waiting to see if we would obey.

Leah was the first to move. She whispered for Finn to get his sister and to walk between the two of us. That way they would have some protection. Finn helped Quinn stand. His sister seemed to be more lucid or so I thought before she asked the wall behind me if it was going to come with us.

"Don't worry," Finn told her. "_She'll_ come with us when she's ready." With Quinn in tow, Finn followed Leah.

We were led down a different hall and stopped in front of a large door. The woman waited for one of the guards to open it then said, "That will be all Felix." She had brought us to a huge bedroom that had three canopy beds.

"I am afraid two of you will have to share. My apologies," said the woman. "There are toiletries in the en suite bathroom and there have been clothes placed in the closet for all of you." She began to leave the room after explaining that someone would be bringing breakfast for us in the morning.

"Wait," Leah said. "Who are you and why are we here?"

The woman gave a sad smile, "My name is Sulpicia. I am Aro's mate and one of the Volturi leaders. While you four are prisoners there's no reason to treat you as such."

"You might want to have brought up that bit of information when your hubby was hacking off pieces of Renesmee!" Leah got into Sulpicia's face as a challenge only to be let down.

A sad, far off look crossed her face as she spoke, "Try to sleep. I fear you will need as much rest as you can get" Turning she walked out the door leaving us to our fancy new room.

After enough time had passed in silence, Finn announced that he was going to clean up for the night. Leah and I assured him that we would take care of Quinn while he was out of the room. When he disappeared into the bathroom Leah said that if I could handle it, that I should help Quinn clean up once her brother came out. She said that she would do it, but that I might not be able to defend Finn if Aro came looking for more body parts.

Finn came out of the bathroom more relaxed than when he went in. I helped Quinn up from the bed and led her into the bathroom. It was still steamy from all the hot water Finn had used. Sitting her on the edge of the tub, I asked Quinn if she was ready to get cleaned up. I must have sounded patronizing because she pushed back her hood and snapped.

"I'm not a child Ness." She stood and began undressing; handing me each article of clothing as it was removed. "And I'm not crazy either."

She lowered herself into the tub once it was full and began her defense story.

"I know you can't see her, but she's real. I've always been able to see her…when I wasn't drugged out of my mind at least. I use to think she was my mom's ghost." The water sloshed against the sides of the tub as she cleaned her body. "She was always there, telling me stories when I was afraid at night and Finn wasn't around. Then my aunt Holly came to the decision that seven year olds shouldn't have imaginary friends so she sent me to a bunch of doctors until she found the one who would drug me enough to shut me up."

"I'm so sorry Quinn."

"I'm not telling you to get sympathy Ness. I'm telling you so that you understand she's real and she's going to help us." Quinn got out of the tub and donned the nightgown I had brought in for her. She twisted around and pulled the plug then refilled the tub for me. Motioning for me to get in, she helped me get clean in the way I had intended to help her. She carefully removed the bobby pins from my hair and gentle brushed it until it was free of tangles. She then washed it in the way my mother used to do when I was young. Thinking of my mother, I was on the verge of tears when Quinn told me to get up so she could wrap me in one of the robes that had been left there for us.

"Hey," Leah said when we exited the bathroom. "I was going to ask if you needed any help."

I was going to say that Quinn had helped me as she shuffled out behind me. Her head bowed so that her wet hair fell forward, hiding her face. It was as if a switch had been flicked. Without a word she got into one of the beds and went to sleep.

Leah promised only to take a quick shower and left me alone with Finn. He had found a pair of old-school man pajamas. He sat across from me on the bed his sister slept on.

"That was some showerhead huh? Think they had it imported?" Finn did his best at making small talk and when he saw that he was failing he got up to walk to the dresser. In his hand he brought back a first aid kit. "As good a job as G.I. Fraud did patching you up, I think you should let me fix you up with actually medical supplies." While I had been in the bathroom, Sulpicia had brought it in thinking we may need it.

Finn began to remove Sky's makeshift bandages. I could tell that he was expecting to see an oozing bloody stump, but instead he found an arm without a hand and nothing more. No opened wounds, just some dried blood. The skin was a bit pink and instead of looking hours old, the injury looked weeks old. He muttered something about me having the abilities of a wolverine. When I raised my eyebrow he explained that he was talking about a comic book character, not the animal.

He cleaned away the wound that I was careful not to get wet in the tub. Then, with shaking hands he wrapped gauze bandages around my arm until the roll had run out. It wasn't necessary, but he pulled out a sling and tied it around my neck and helped me place my arm comfortably into it.

The room began to spin and without thinking, I grabbed Finn's arm. He pulled me into an embrace until the room settled down.

"You okay?" he ask afraid to let me go. "Maybe we could get Sulpicia to get you something to help you."

I pushed away from him shaking my head. "Aro already told me that there was only one way for me to get blood."

I wouldn't look him in the eye as I repeated that Aro's suggestion. That I use Finn to ease my hunger pangs. He knelt before me and told me if that was what I needed to do then to go ahead.

"The answer is no, so just drop it." I moved further away from Finn and prayed that Leah would be finished soon. There was only so much self-control one vamp could have. I knew I would never willingly pounce on him, but Finn was the type of person who would slice his own wrist for the cause.

"Why are you running away from me?" Finn said as he approached causing me to move to the opposite side.

"Because I'm weak!" I dodged him once more. "You keep tempting me and I will give in. I'm not strong enough to deny you forever. Please don't let me be the cause of you turning into a vampire."

I jerked a cotton nightgown from the closet and hid behind a room separator that had been set up. It only took a second to change, but I waited till I heard Leah exit the bathroom before I came out.

"Alright boy, get up," Leah said. Finn had climbed to be next to his sister only to move to one of the other empty beds. "You sleep with me and Nessie will sleep with Quinn, safety in numbers."

He followed orders without even saying goodnight. I climbed in next Quinn and prayed that we would be saved and that whoever came to save us survived the mission.

"Nope!" Leah's voice woke me up as she raced into the bathroom.

I sat up to see several trolleys of food at the end of the beds. A concerned Finn knocked on the door. "I'm sure they didn't drug the food Leah." He turned when he saw me awake. "Thank god, Leah thinks they're trying to poison her."

Knocking on the door, I told Leah to come out. The door opened to reveal an ashy skinned Leah. Her face was covered in sheen of sweat.

"I'm okay now." Leah held up her hand to block the view of the food and breathed deeply through her mouth. As I watched her sit on the bed with her head between her knees, I heard Finn opening a soda can. It was ginger ale that he told her to sip slowly.

I asked what had happened. While I had been uselessly sleeping, breakfast had arrived. Finn and Leah, being the only one's awake decide to start eating. After a few mouthfuls, Leah began to feel sick and ran for the bathroom. She had said that Aro had something put in the food, but Finn who had eaten twice as much said he felt fine.

There were trays of bacon, eggs, toast and fruit salad. Along the bottom of the trolleys were boxes of cereal, cans of soda and juices, coffee, tea and milk. According to Leah it had all been laced. It smelled and tasted fine to me.

"Well then they've found a poison that only affects wolves," she snapped as she wiped the sleeve of her shirt across her forehead. Even though she was wearing fresh clothes, she looked anything but. "I'll just stick to the stuff they haven't tampered with like the crackers and soda."

I hadn't realized it, but while Leah and I had been talking, Finn had gotten his sister up and dress. Quinn had against her brother's efforts had put her cape back on. The hood pulled high. He gave up fighting with her to take it off and went to freshen up for the day ahead and whatever it held.

"Who made the delivery?" I tried to get her mind off her upset stomach.

"The chick from last night made good on her promise. You know, for the wife of a maniac she's kind of nice." Leah took another sip of her soda.

"Any sign of Sky?"

"Nessie," she held up the can, "the idea is to not throw up. And talking about super Judas will not help the cause."

"I know he's not high in your books right now, but I don't think he'd let them hurt you." I caught her look. "He loves you."

"Did you zone out when he confessed to being a liar?" Leah got up from the bed and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She was done talking when it came to the subject of Sky.

Turning to ask Finn how he was doing, I got a pink tracksuit thrown at my face. When I thanked him he grunted. Apparently he didn't handle rejection well.

Seeing as how he wanted to help me so badly I ran at him tackling him to the floor, I pinned him down which wasn't easy to do with just one hand, but I still managed to get into his face and began yelling.

"You want to be a vampire so badly fine! I'll bite you and for three days you'll feel like your blood is on fire." Finn tried to struggle, but I was stronger. "Then after the three days are up you'll be so out of your mind with blood lust you'll attack anything with a pulse. Quinn will go first because she's not exactly a fighter right now. Leah will be you next choice because of whatever the hell is wrong with her." I pushed at his chest when he tried to sit up. "Then, because of your stupid fixation on me, I'll be next. And I might be strong Finn, but it's nothing compared to the strength of a new born." I pushed away from him and lay beside him. We were both out of breath.

"I leave you alone for two minutes," Leah stood in the doorway of the bathroom. She walked over and helped Finn stand. "You keep taunting her like this and I'll bite you myself."

When I picked myself up I apologized. I knew he was just trying to help the only way he thought he could. Finn shrugged and said we were cool. He then asked if there was a plan or if we were just supposed to wait patiently.

Leah nodded, looking brighter than she did before going into the bathroom. She began to speak, but it wasn't English. She spoke Quileute knowing that the vampires wouldn't understand what she was saying should they be listening.

"_I think I have an idea. They kidnapped the three of you because of your connection to the Cullen's. The only reason I'm here is because I was in the car. They could care less about me. So, I was thinking that I could shift and make a run for it."_

"_I don't know Leah."_

"_Don't worry Nessie. I went up against Victoria and her newborns and that was hand to hand. All I have to do is get out of here and get home."_ She reached out and touched my cheek. _"I promise you I'll be safe."_

"Huh?" Finn said trying to find something to focus on beside the stripping girl in the room. I quickly touched his face so that he'd understand the plan.

Leah began to strip off her clothes. _"The second I'm in wolf form you open that door and stand back."_

"_You should think this over Leah,"_ I said as her shirt floated to the ground.

"Don't worry Ness. They'll be fine," Quinn who had been quietly sitting on the bed till now defended the plan. It was weird, but it was like she understood what Leah was saying even though she didn't speak the language.

I sighed taking a step back and waited for Leah to do her thing. Her body began to tremble, but the change never happened. Leah let out an ear piercing scream and collapsed to the ground. Quinn pulled the cape she had been hiding in and draped it across Leah's naked body. Forgetting his bashfulness, Finn scooped up her shaking body and gently laid her in one of the beds. She curled onto her side crying out in pain.

Panicking, I didn't know what to do, so I ran to the door and shouted for help.

**Oh god no! Not Leah…NOT LEAH! What the heck is wrong with Leah? Anyone else getting the feeling that maybe not the entire Volturi crew is evil? **

**Don't hesitate to send me your thoughts. Hate me, love me, let me know. **

**CHAPTER 41 TEASER**

…_**Tick-tick…tick-tick…tick-tick…**_

**The seconds ticked by in my mind so loudly I was sure everyone in the room could hear the sound. Despite my pleas for help, no one came. I ordered Finn to get a cool cloth for Leah and while he was in the bathroom I grabbed a nightgown from the closet and dressed her. She would have appreciated the gesture had she been conscience. She had passed out from the pain soon after she was in the bed.**

**Finn placed the cloth on her forehead while I checked her pulse. Everything seemed to be fine which meant that I was doing something wrong. Vampires never really had a need for first aid, but because Carlisle was a doctor I had pick up the very basics over the years. Leah's pulse was normal, as was her breathing, but she still wouldn't wake up. **


	40. Chapter 41

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**OMG…BIG NEWS! Well it's big to me because I'm a geek. Halmark will be putting out a Twilight keepsakes ornament this year and there are plans to release another on next year! It's going to be a Twilight Christmas again this year. Or maybe I should call it a New Moon Christmas seeing as how it's the second one. **

**Going to see Eclipse tonight with my good friend who has the same birthday as Bella, Happy Birthday "ebonyjorgieriggs"!**

**Please don't be upset, but this is my shortest chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 41**

…_Tick-tick…tick-tick…tick-tick…_

The seconds ticked by in my mind so loudly I was sure everyone in the room could hear the sound. Despite my pleas for help, no one came.

"Finn," I ordered. "Go get a cool cloth for Leah!" While he was in the bathroom I grabbed a nightgown from the closet and dressed her. She would have appreciated the gesture had she been conscience. She had passed out from the pain soon after she was in the bed.

Finn placed the cloth on her forehead while I checked her pulse. Everything seemed to be fine which meant that I was doing something wrong. Vampires never really had a need for first aid, but because Carlisle was a doctor I had picked up the very basics over the years. Leah's pulse was normal, as was her breathing, but she still wouldn't wake up.

"Do you think she was right," Finn asked, "about the poison being just for her?"

I was about to open my mouth to answer when Sky entered the room.

"Why are you freaking out?" he had heard my shout and wasn't pleased until he saw Leah. He rushed to her side, "What's wrong with her?"

"You father is trying to kill her by poisoning her," Finn answered.

"No," he shook his head, not wanting to believe his father would hurt the woman he loved, "He knows how much she means to me," he said taking Leah's hand in his. As if willing her to wake up, he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

Leah's eyes began to flutter and when they opened her focus was on Sky. Her smile was brief. Lasting only until she remembered where she was and why she was there. She pulled her hand away from Sky.

"Come to finish the job?" she hissed.

"Leah, as horrible as my father may be, he would never hurt you."

"Because you love me right," Leah moved away from him and got up from the bed. "That's super, but if you father isn't the one trying to kill me then who is?"

Sky seemed to think this over and as he did a mask of sheer terror crossed his face.

"He couldn't have found out you were here. He's been too distracted with all the other wolves being so close by."

He wasn't making any sense, "Who are you talking about?" I asked him as he headed for the door.

"Marcus," he answered. "When I leave this room I'm going to lock the door." Catching her off guard, Sky cradled Leah's face in his hands. "I promise I will not let him hurt you." He finished the promise with a searing kiss that caused her sway on her feet once he let her go.

After hearing the sound of tumblers rolling into place, locking the door, Finn asked who Marcus was. Leah came to her senses and told him what she knew.

"I've only ever saw him once. It was when Nessie was a baby and Aro came with his army to kill her. Marcus was furious because the Cullen's had allied themselves with Jake and Sam's wolf packs. Carlisle told us that his wife had been killed by a pack of wolves and ever since he vowed he would destroy every wolf he could."

"So not only do we have Aro wanting the Cullen's dead, but we also have Marcus who's been driven crazy by the death of his wife wanting Leah and friends dead. Super!" Finn laughter was anything but happy.

"He isn't crazy," Quinn said. "You shouldn't say things when you have no idea what happened."

"_Okay_?" Finn rolled his eyes.

"Were you there?" she snapped.

"No. I was just stating the facts as I knew them." Rolling his eyes again Finn asked, "What we were going to do?"

"We wait," I said. "Sky will come back and when he does we'll figure things out then."

An hour had gone by and Sky still hadn't returned. It was driving Leah mad with each second that past. The anger that she had felt was slowly disappearing. She was beginning to smile again, even offering to help Quinn after an unfortunate accident with a glass of cranberry juice.

They went into the bathroom while Finn and I to watch TV. We didn't realize it before, but what we had thought was another closet was actually an entertainment center. Judging from the TV stations we were still in the same country. The waiting was getting to me as well. The ticking of a clock was echoing in my head. The noise had to be coming from somewhere.

"Finn, are you wearing a watch?"

He held up his wrist to show me that he was indeed wearing one. I asked him if it was expensive or held any sentimental value and when he said no I asked him to take it off. He passed me the timepiece and after I admired the picture Snoopy on the face I crushed it in my hand.

"What you do that for?" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, but the ticking was driving me insane. When we get out of this I promise to buy you a new one."

I was relieved when he let the issue go, but my relief was short lived because I could still hear the ticking that was obviously not coming from Finn's watch. The only thing I could do was to try to block the noise from my mind.

We had just gotten into an episode of Most Extreme Elimination when Quinn came out of the bathroom. She had changed her clothes, but was wearing the dress she had worn to my party.

"Pretty sure there was something else you could have picked out Quinny," Finn said.

"I need your help," she said as she looked at me. "But you must promise that you will not harm him."

"Sure," I said. Getting up from the bed I went to the closet and picked out a more sensible outfit. With a pair of jeans and a sweater in my hand I turned around to tell Quinn that I would never hurt Finn, no matter how annoying he may be. He gave a fake laugh that stopped when Quinn's body began to flicker like the image coming from a projector.

"Nessie could you grab me a new top, this stain doesn't want to come out," Leah had come out of the bathroom only to stop when she saw _our _Quinn. All she could do was stare with her mouth wide open.

"Quinn?" Finn got up from the bed. He seemed lost as he approached his sister. "What happened to you?" His voice cracked on the last word. The spirit watched as Finn put his hand through her body as though it was air. He jerked it back, not wanting to believe what he was seeing and not feeling. Tears began to fill his eyes as he turned his focus on Leah. "What did you do to her?"

Leah looked stunned by both the apparition and the accusation. Knowing that no good was going to come of whatever answer she gave him, I prepared to put myself between them. It was at that moment Quinn came out of the bathroom wondering what was taking Leah so long.

The three of us kept looking back and forth between the two Quinns.

"What's going on?" she asked, acting as though she didn't see her twin.

"It's alright Harlequin," the spirit said with a smile. "I'm ready for them to see me now."

Quinn let out a huge sigh of relief only to have her air supply cut off when Finn pulled her into a big hug. He shook as he held her tight.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you understand me?"

Focus was the important thing so I turned to the apparition and asked, "Who are you?"

"This is my friend," Quinn said. "The one I told you about."

"_This_ is your imaginary friend from when you were young?" Finn said. "This is _Didi_?"

Something clicked when Finn said the name of Quinn's friend. He had said that her name was Didi, but I knew that was wrong. The spirit standing before was someone I had seen before. She had appeared in my dreams, turning them into nightmares. She smiled as she watched the realization on my face.

The spirit standing before us belonged to Didyme.

Most Extreme Elimination was a television show that originated in Japan and was dubbed over for American TV. It was reinvented by ABC and given the name Wipeout. It's hilarious and just the type of show I see Finn loving.

**CHAPTER 42 TEASER**

**Before Didyme could say anything she disappeared at the sound of the door unlocking. It was Sky and Suplica. Suplica was wearing one of the red robes the Volturi used during the day when going into public. Once the door was closed, she quickly removed the robe and handed it to Leah **

"**Put it on," Sky ordered.**

**She didn't obey, "Why?"**

"**It belongs to Suplica. It has her scent all over. Put it on and I'll be able to get you out of here without Marcus finding out. If anyone sees us they'll think it's her."**

"**I will stay in here until Sky comes back," Suplica said.**

"**Where are the other robes?" Leah said, still refusing to put on the robe. **

"**Other robes?"**

"**Yeah, Nessie's robe, Finn's robe and Quinn's robe."**

"**Leah please be reasonable."**

"**I am," she said. "I can't leave them here. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened."**

"**You might not live if you stay!" **


	41. Chapter 42

*NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Seeing Eclipse for the umpteenth time was awesome. It was me and 15 other people and I got shushed! First time ever, I'm usually the shusher.

More big news, after months of waiting (5 months to be exact) my Tonner Jacob doll has arrived. The guy who ordered it in for me has threatened to take dirty pictures of it with the other Tonner Jacob he got in. Oh dear! He was only joking…I think.

Shout out to my newest readers "Back That Reiner Up" and "corabellj".  
Enjoy!

Chapter 42

Finn wondered out loud when it was exactly that his life had become an episode of Scooby-Doo. Didyme explained who she was and why her spirit wasn't able to rest. It was because her brother Aro needed to be stopped and her being dead meant she couldn't do it on her own.

"You see it was your bloodline that held the answer my dear boy," she said to Finn. "I had thought that your Aunt Alice was the key and in a way she was. It was her sister, your grandmother that was the real key," Didyme turned to Finn. "The women in your family have very special abilities. Their minds are open to different things. Alice for instance is able to see the future and your sister was able to see and speak to me ever since she was a child. It was how I was able to lead her to the Cullen's."

"What about our mother?" Finn's voice was icy. "What could she do that was so special?

Didyme seemed unsure if she should answer the question, fearing how he would respond.

"Your mother's mind was much like your sister's only not as strong. She could only hear me some of the time. She thought that she was ill and that the voices were in her head. I tried to tell her that I was real, but by then it was too late."

We were all silent as we took in what Didyme had told us. Finally Finn looked up and said, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe you were going about it the wrong way? You're talking to my great-aunt only ended with her dying in a mental hospital alone. And that chatting with my mother was the reason she took her own life? Did you ever think that maybe with your lousy track record with communicating with the living that perhaps you should have stayed away from my sister?"

"Relax Finn," Leah said.

"Back off!" Finn jerked his arm away from Leah. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Finnegan, I understand that you are upset–," Didyme tried to explain herself.

"I just want to know one thing. When you saw that you couldn't use my mother anymore did you have her kill herself to get so you could move on to Quinn? I mean did you whisper in her ear that she should fill up the tub with hot water get in and slice her wrists open? I mean that would have been the easiest way to get to Quinn."

"That's enough!" I could see that his questions were upsetting Quinn who was just sitting there staring at the wall. Her eyes glazed with tears that refused to fall.

"I valued your mother's life as I valued you and your sister's. My heart broke when I realized I couldn't help her. That is why I focused my strength protecting you both and keeping you from any harm."

"I'd hate to see the state we'd be in if you weren't protecting us. Ness is missing a hand and Leah is being poisoned by Marcus."

There was so much hurt in Didyme's eyes, but she didn't let his words keep her from continuing, "You have my solemn vow that I will get you all out of here alive."

Finn made a rude noise and turned his back on the ghost.

"Didi," Quinn spoke in a soft voice. "Are you going to do what you did before?"

"Only if you are sure that you are up for it."

"What exactly did you do before?" Leah asked what we were all wondering.

"Didi can take me over."

Didyme explain to Leah and me that because of her strange connection with Quinn, she was able to possess her body. Next came the strange part. When she did this Quinn would become Didyme in every way, meaning that she would become a vampire with all the strength and power.

"She's done it before without anything bad happening to me," Quinn said when we gave her a worried look. "I'm still there, just on the inside. It's kind of like being in a car while someone else id driving."

At this point Finn was done ignoring the conversation. "You stay the hell away from my sister!"

"Finnegan, it not as bad as it sounds," Quinn argued.

"Didi taking control of you at home is a little different than her doing it here. Vampires might be tough to kill, but they can be killed." He pointed toward Didyme, "Case in point. Your brother had no problem killing once. You think he wouldn't do it again?"

Before Didyme could say anything she disappeared at the sound of the door unlocking. It was Sky and Suplica. Suplica was wearing one of the red robes the Volturi used during the day when going into public. Once the door was closed, she quickly removed the robe and handed it to Leah

"Put it on," Sky ordered.

She didn't obey, "Why?"

"It belongs to Suplica. It has her scent all over. Put it on and I'll be able to get you out of here without Marcus finding out. If anyone sees us they'll think it's her."

"I will stay in here until Sky comes back," Suplica said. She seemed only too happy to help her step son escape.

"Where are the other robes?" Leah said, still refusing to put on the robe.

"Other robes?"

"Yeah, Nessie's robe, Finn's robe and Quinn's robe."

"Leah be reasonable."

"I am," she said. "I can't leave them here. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened."

"You might not live if you stay!"

Rather than being frightened by his outburst, Leah went to Sky and put her arms around him. Slowly his arm snaked around her body to hold her tight. It was as if he could keep her safe as long as he held her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, choking on the words. He was apologizing for more than just the outburst. He was sorry for all the lies he had told. For tricking all of us and for putting all our lives in danger.

"I know, she whispered back, fight back tears of her own. From the way she was holding him, it was clear that all had been forgiven. "If you can get someone out of here it should be Finn."

Sky seemed to be confused by her request, but brushed it off quickly.

"I'm not leaving my sister and Ness here," Finn protested. "I'm staying."

"I can't go," Quinn said adding, "_She_ needs me." Sky assumed she was talking about me when really Quinn was talking about Didyme.

Suplica took her cape from Leah and announced that if she wasn't staying in the room then she was going to make sure dinner was on its way. At the mention of food, Leah began to turn green. She was promised that sealed crackers and ginger ale would be sent up just for her. It would be the only way to insure the food hadn't been tampered with. In a lavish display that only a vampire could make, Suplica whipped her cape around causing it to float on air until it was draped across her shoulders.

She left the room and it was then that Sky said, "Well if you aren't leaving with me then I'm not leaving you unprotected. You're not the only stubborn one in this relationship." That statement alone caused Leah to smile. "I'm going to be standing guard on the other side of this door. I'd stay in here with you but Aro might think I've changed sides and right now you need someone on the other team." I knew that admitting that he cared in any way for either of us was the same as signing our death warrant. It was his turn to leave then. He gave Leah one more kiss before leaving and said that he would be back when it was safe.

We ate the food that Suplica had sent to the room. Leah sighed before forcing herself to swallow another cracker. It seemed to take more energy than it should.

"Hey," Finn said, "you think if I made a request they'd send some take-out? Or would that be something we save for the final meal?" As harsh as it sounded, he had meant it as a joke. His cynical attitude was grating on my nerves, causing my head to ache. Somewhere deep in my brain was a rapid pulse that reminded me of the noise Finn's watch had made before I broke it.

…_tick-tick, tick-tick, tick-tick…_

After most of the food was eaten, we decided that the best thing for us to do would be to get some rest. I had thought that maybe if I were asleep, then the ticking noise would go away. I got in my bed with Quinn while Finn and Leah got in their bed. I was more exhausted than I realized, because as soon as I closed my eyes, I began to drift into a dark slumber. Floating in a dream like mist, I swore I could hear Jacob's voice calling out. I wanted to answer him, to find him, but for some reason my mind wouldn't let the dream take form. Frustrated by the fact that the only place I could go was back to the waking world, I did so only to end Jacob's heartbreaking cries. His voice drifted away only to be replaced by another. I thought I was still asleep and that this was just another dream voice.

"I've never seen a female before," the voice snarled. "And this must be my lucky day, two for the price of one." Then there was the sound of a soft grunt followed by someone gasping for breath.

Opening my eyes in the dark, it took a moment for my mind to focus. Quinn snored softly next to me. At least one of us could find peace. I glanced over at the other bed expecting to see Leah and Finn experiencing the same kind of peace as Quinn. Instead I saw Leah body dangling from Marcus hand, slowly choking to death. She was clawing at his wrists with clumsy human fingers in a hope to get free.

It wasn't a dream. Marcus was really here and he was going to kill Leah.

**Hasn't poor Leah been through enough? First Sam leaves her for her cousin Emily. Then her father dies forcing her to become the first female werewolf then she imprints on the son of the Volturi leader. Now add to that getting attacked in her sleep by a crazy vamp with a vendetta. When this is all over she's going to need some serious counseling. LOL.**

**CHAPTER 43 TEASER**

******My legs felt like cold wet noodles as I tried get up from the bed to help Leah. Instead of going to her rescue, I fell to the floor. There was nothing I could do. Leah was going to die in front of me and there was nothing I could do. As Leah struggled for breath I heard Finn shout the words "Help her!"**

**It was no wonder everyone wanted me dead. I was useless. I couldn't even stand on my own two feet. Then when I caught movement to my left I realized Finn wasn't talking to me, he was talking to Didyme. Turning my head just in time, I watched as Didyme merged with Quinn's still sleeping body. **

**It was as though a hold had been poked in Quinn. All the blood drained from her face and when her skin was a pale white, her eyes flashed open. But they weren't Quinn's eyes. Staring back at me with eyes that were crimson was Didyme. **


	42. Chapter 43

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

Shout out to my newest readers "uh-hu-uh-hu" and "anita11". Hope you like cliffies, they're my bread and butter! LOL.

**Just wanted to tell you that I got the nicest review from one of my readers. I just want to say a big thank you to all my readers for your reviews. They mean the world to me. So...**

**THANK YOU! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 43**

My legs felt like cold wet noodles as I tried get up from the bed to help Leah. Instead of going to her rescue, I fell to the floor. There was nothing I could do. Leah was going to die in front of me and there was nothing I could do. As Leah struggled for breath I heard Finn shout the words "Help her!"

It was no wonder everyone wanted me dead. I was useless. I couldn't even stand on my own two feet. Then when I caught movement to my left I realized Finn wasn't talking to me, he was talking to Didyme. Turning my head just in time, I watched as Didyme merged with Quinn's still sleeping body.

It was as though a hold had been poked in Quinn. All the blood drained from her face and when her skin was a pale white, her eyes flashed open. But they weren't Quinn's eyes. Staring back at me with eyes that were crimson was Didyme.

She rose from the bed and silently walked toward Marcus without his noticing until she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go my love," she said. Much like everything else, the voice was Didyme's voice. It was stronger than Quinn's, yet at the same time it was just as soft. Marcus recognized his dead wife's voice. He let Leah drop to the floor as he turned to see where the voice had come from.

"How?" he asked when he saw her face. Didyme reached out and touched his face and pulled him into her arms.

While he was distracted, I pulled my way over to Leah. She was refilling her lungs with air and was rubbing her neck where Marcus' hand had been. Finn was at our side trying his best to help, but he couldn't take his eyes off his sister in the arms of an insane vampire.

"Are you okay?" I hoped that by rubbing Leah's back that it would help her relax enough to help her breath normally.

"I'll be fine Nessie," she rasped. "Are you alright?"

The last thing that Leah needed was to be worried about me. With Finn's help we got Leah on her feet and when she was sitting on the bed. I held her in place when she saw Quinn in Marcus' arms.

Marcus searched every part of Quinn/Didyme's face. Then he carefully moved her away from his body looking uncertain. He wanted so badly to believe that it was really her, enough that it took his attention away from us, but he knew that something was not right.

"How are you here?" he demanded to know. "The wolves stole you from me. How can you be here now after all this time?" his eyes darkened as he began to think he was being deceived.

"Marcus you knew the moment you touched me who I was. Do not let the lies Aro had told you to cloud you mind from the truth."

It was then Didyme told Marcus the truth of how she died, that it was her brother Aro who murdered her and not the wolves. The truth horrified him. For so long he blamed the wrong people. He had taken his vengeance out on so many innocent lives that he had in fact become the thing he feared becoming all along. The realization of what he had done, the lives he had ended was all for nothing. Punishment had been meted out to the wrong people. He turned away from Didyme partly out of shame for what he had done and partly because he wanted to make sure Leah was okay. She was not the first wolf he had hurt, but she was his last.

"He took you from me. He murdered you, his own sister and for what, to make me take life after innocent life all so that he might win a war that existed in his head?" Marcus was furious, but quickly calmed down when Didyme turned his face back toward her. "It does not matter. You have come back."

A pained look crossed Didyme's face, "Marcus, this body…it is not mine. You know that. Once this madness with Aro is ended I will finally be able to rest." She rested her head against his chest as he held her tightly. "I have missed you."

Finn cleared his throat causing Marcus to glare for having his reunion interrupted.

"As much as I enjoy watching my sister being felt up by a psychotic vampire, can someone please explain how two vampires, two half vampires, a wolf who can't shift and a me are suppose to stop this Aro guy…never mind get out of here alive?"

Marcus turned toward Leah and I, but kept Didyme's hand held tightly in his own. He stood before Leah and said, "I am sorry for my attack. It was not called for."

"It's not a good week unless I've been throttled at least twice, so you did me a favour," Leah croaked.

Having been forgiven, Marcus turned back to Didyme, "The boy talks too much love, but he does have a point. Aro has his army. There's no safe way to get you all out of here."

Unlike the rest of us, Didyme didn't look worried. She smiled as she told us that we had a secret weapon. When she said that this mystery weapon was called siphon Marcus' face froze.

"A siphon, are you certain?"

Marcus and Didyme began talking to each other in hushed tones that were so quick that it sounded like air escaping from a tire.

"I hate to interrupt," Finn said, "but unless the way to stop Aro is by stealing gas from his car, how is a siphon going to help us?"

Didyme turned to Finn and smiled, "A siphon is a vampire who is able to draw on the abilities of other vampires and make them their own. In our world dear boy there is no vampire more powerful."

"I have only every heard of the possibility of one existing." Marcus looked as though he was trying to remember everything he could about the almighty siphon.

"Any idea when that super vampire's getting here?" My legs were so weak that Leah had to help me stand. The mistake was letting go, because as soon as she stepped away I began to fall. This time Marcus' iron grip caught me. After laying me on the bed he held out his arm as a silent plea from me to stay put.

"The child cannot even stand love, are you certain?" Marcus turned from me to speak with his wife. He was talking as if I was the siphon, but that didn't make any sense. There was no way I could stop Aro especially when the room refused to stop spinning.

I had missed some of the conversation because the next thing I knew Marcus was suggesting that Finn sacrifice himself so that I could feed.

"You claim to care for this girl and your sister then prove it so my making the ultimate sacrifice."

"No!" I forced myself from the bed and placed myself between Marcus and Finn. "I won't feed from Finn. He shouldn't have to die so that the rest of can live. How is that fair?" I refused to poison Finn by biting him.

"Ness," Finn took my hand. "It's okay. If it means saving you and Quinn, then I don't mind dying. Well I mean I mind, nobody wants to die." His rambling was given away that the brave front was all an act. He was just as scared as the rest of us.

"You won't die," Leah blurted.

"Right, because I'm not going to feed."

"No, you can and Finn won't die," Leah was getting excited. "When you were little you use to bite Jake all the time whenever he tried to feed you something you didn't like and he was okay. Nessie, I don't think your venom works."

Before anyone could move Didyme demanded to know how certain Leah was. Adding that she wasn't willing to risk the boy's life after everything Quinn had done for her. As she spoke she too had placed herself between Marcus and Finn.

"A hundred percent," Leah laughed. "He had to wear tiny Band-Aids on his fingers every time he gave you strained peas. You can fed from Finn and he'll be okay"

Breathing easier, Finn thrust his wrist in front of my face and told me to go ahead. I pushed him away as I fought back the tears.

"This isn't like the movies or the dumb books your sister reads. I don't have fangs. Just blunt teeth that will hurt a lot." I got the response I wanted. He flinched. "I'm not biting Finn so we need another option."

"Renesmee, there are no other options," Finn steadied himself. "Go ahead, I can take it."

"Please stop."

"Just do it Nessie. I won't be mad if it hurts."

"There's no _if. _It will hurt."

Having had enough of my whining and Finn's pleading Leah grabbed a glass left over from lunch, smashed it and before anyone knew what she was doing, she pulled a broken piece of the glass across the vein's in Finn's wrist.

"There, now shut up and fed so we can get the hell out of here."

If I hadn't been so weak or so hungry I wouldn't have grabbed Finn's wrist the moment his blood escaped the jagged cut and began to suck the blood into my mouth. My concerns for his well being evaporated the second the first drop hit my tongue. All I cared about was how much blood I could drink before someone stopped me. 

**Oh dear, it looks like Renesmee has got herself a bad case of bloodlust. I sure hope Leah's theory was right about her venom not working. **

**CHAPTER 44 TEASER**

**I drank human blood before, but it was always from a sippy cup or mug and was usually heated in the microwave. I had thought that human blood wasn't that much better than animal blood, but I was very wrong. From the journey from vein to the bag, something was lost. Perhaps it was connection the body had with the soul. Whatever it was, I was tasting it for the first time that very moment. **


	43. Chapter 44

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**So our dear Nessie bites, well drinks straight from the tap, and a lot of you seem happy about this. I was bitten by my niece the last time she came for a visit and let me tell you it was not fun. Personally I blame the fact that I gave her a paperback copy of Twilight for Valentine's Day when she was two years old (long story). Maybe if it had been Edward Cullen doing the biting I wouldn't have mind, him or Emmett. MEOW!**

**Please no comments on how short the chapter is. It's not the size of the chapter that counts, but how entertaining it is. LOL.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 44**

I drank human blood before, but it was always from a sippy cup or mug and was usually heated in the microwave. I had thought that human blood wasn't that much better than animal blood, but I was very wrong. In the journey from vein to the bag, something was lost. Perhaps it was whatever connection the body had with the soul. Whatever it was that was missing, I was tasted for the first time that very moment.

My mouth was filled with the spicy flavor of Finn's blood. The boy ate so much hot sauce that it had marinated his system. I had every intention of telling him, but couldn't stop feeding long enough to do so. I had to be pulled off of him, which was embarrassing enough without him telling me everything was okay.

My eyes were glued to the floor with shame when Leah grumbled, "Don't start. Your father carries enough guilt for his past sins so much so he could share with every Cullen who ever lived." She forced Finn to lie back on the bed until she could get him some juice.

Didyme assured me again that I was indeed the siphon she had been waiting for. Reminding me that I could hear peoples thoughts if I tried.

"But that's because my dad can do it. It's a DNA thing," I argued. "It's in my blood."

"Then what of the visions you have?" she said, "That is a gift that you share with Alice and she is a relation in name only."

What she said made sense, but it was still had to believe that one person, me, could have so much power.

"And can't Jasper make people feel good?" Finn piped up.

"Yeah so," I said forcing myself to look at his pale face.

"Well…uh remember the first day we met and Quinn had one of her episodes?"

"Yeah," I moved to his side as he explained.

"Whenever she had an episode before I was always the one who had to take care of her. Once she was back to herself again it would take me forever to come down from the stress. But that day it didn't feel so hopeless. For the first time I wasn't questioning whether or not I should send her home." He sat up and took my hand, "For the first time I didn't feel like freaking out over failing her and I think that was because of you."

His words helped to ease some of the guilt. He then told me to consider his Red Cross donation as a thank you.

Didyme explained that the way it worked was through touching other vampires. When I touched them, I was able to mimic whatever power they may have. Her explanation plus the loss of blood caused Finn to snicker.

"Nessie you do realize that if this is true then you can do pretty much anything. That was how you proved you were innocent, by touching all the vampires that came to play witness all those years ago," Leah said.

Finn snorted again and called me a pervert, which despite the dire situation made me smile. I asked Leah if she could remember the different things that she saw them do.

"I think one could shock people by touching them," she furrowed her brows. "Oh there was one who could create illusions, like she could make you think you were in the jungle."

"Do you think you feel up to trying something?" Didyme questioned.

I never got the chance to try. The door opened revealing a smug looking Chelsea.

"Hey there Funky Bunch," her tone was condescending, "what are you doing in here?" she stared at Leah as she waited for an answer. It was obvious that she was the one who told Marcus about the wolf.

"I wanted to see _it_ with my own eyes," before she could have noticed Marcus shielded Didyme from her view. He knew the moment Chelsea saw her then would know. The moment that happen, Aro would come and kill us all. I couldn't let that happen. Even though he was large, Marcus wasn't big enough to completely hide Didyme.

Chelsea scanned the room, "Wasn't there more of you? The crazy girl, where is she?"

"Quinn wasn't feeling well," I answered. "She's in the washroom." I prayed that my plan worked. That simply wanting it to be true would make it so.

Before she could question Quinn's absence Chelsea was distracted by the scent of Finn's blood which had seeped through the bandage Leah made.

"And what happened to you handsome?" Flopping down by his side, Chelsea began to run her finger over his bandage.

"I tripped and cut my wrist on broken glass," Finn said. "Guess I'm just clumsy."

Chelsea grinned as she made her way back out the door, "Better be careful with flaunting your blood like that sport. We do only need one human after all."

Once the door closed all the way, both Leah and Finn let out a sigh of relief.

"It worked didn't it?" I asked already knowing the answer. Chelsea believed Quinn was in the bathroom because that was what I wanted her to think. Didyme was right, I was a siphon.

Didyme came from behind Marcus wearing a huge smile. "I knew I was right. Now do you believe me?"

With a quick growl Marcus grabbed Didyme by the shoulders and gave her a quick shake. He was furious. "You were not sure?" The rage turned to fear as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Never risk yourself like that again. I am not ready to lose you so soon after getting you back."

While Didyme comforted Marcus, Leah made Finn drink his juice and then began to pick up the pieces of broken glass. She was almost done when she dropped the shattered glass and ran for the bathroom. The sounds of her retching told us that whatever poisons that had been in her system were still there.

"What did he give her?" Finn finished his juice and was looking much better.

"Who," Marcus seemed confused by the question.

"Aro, I mean if you didn't poison her it had to be him."

"Aro did not do this."

"Then who did this?"

The toilet flushed and Leah exited the bathroom and steadied herself in the doorway.

"The reason Leah is sick is because of Sky," Marcus said as though it should have been obvious.

"He would never do that," I looked at Leah's shocked face. "He loves you." Her lip began to tremble. Her eyes became glassy with tears that she refused to let fall.

"Why would you say something like that," Didyme hissed. "The boy would never harm her. He did not poison her."

"I never said he did," Marcus defended himself.

"If he didn't poison her, then why is she so sick?" I wanted some straight answers and I was going to get them.

"The reason the girl is ill is because she is pregnant."

**A lot of you guessed that this was what was wrong with Leah. Well what did you think her and Sky were up to whenever they ran off together, playing checkers?**

**CHAPTER 45 TEASER**

**I knew what a baby with a vampire father meant for someone like Leah. It was a death sentence. Unlike my mother and Sky's mother, Leah would never survive giving birth and could not be saved by being turned into a vampire. One bite and she would be poisoned. **

**Finn, unsure if the news was happy said the first thing came to mind. "Mazel Tov!"**


	44. Chapter 45

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Ok, quick note on the Leah being preggers. Yes it is true that the baby will be 1/3 vamp, 1/3 werewolf, 1/3 human. But that doesn't make the pregnancy and less dangerous. Also keep in mind that Leah was supposed to be unable to have children.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 45**

One of Leah's hands covered her mouth, while the other went to her stomach. She was in complete shock, but then she wasn't the only one. For most people, the news of a baby would be happy news, but most people weren't vampires and werewolves.

I knew what a baby with a vampire father meant for someone like Leah. It was a death sentence. Unlike my mother and Sky's mother, Leah would never survive giving birth and could not be saved by being turned into a vampire. One bite and she would be poisoned.

Finn unsure if the news was happy said the first thing came to mind, "Mazel Tov!"

"It's going to be okay Leah," I said the words even though I didn't believe them myself. "Carlisle will find a way. Please don't cry."

The tears she had been fighting now flowed, but it wasn't until she removed the hand from her mouth that I saw they were tears of joy. The fact that she was going to be a mother seemed to cancel out the impending death sentence.

"Sky brought in one of those robes you wear," Leah wiped the moisture from her face as she spoke to Marcus. "He was going to try to get me out of here. Can you get us four of them so we can all escape?"

Without even thinking about it Marcus assured her he could as he took hold of Didyme's hand to leave the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at the joined hands.

"I am getting the robes that you need to escape and taking you with me."

"And just how to you plan to drag me through this place without being seen by the others?" She pulled her hand from his, "I have to stay here." It turned out that Didyme had been hiding Quinn's face from everyone. It was why Quinn had first refused to remove her mask and why she kept her hair down over her eyes.

He wanted to argue, but knew that she was right. Finn groaned as he watched his sister get pulled into another kiss, but before he could complain Marcus was out the door.

"Could you try to stop him from doing that," Finn asked. "I mean I get that you're not my sister, but it's still creepy."

"I am sorry if my husband's actions bother you. Perhaps I could ask him to give you a signal the next time he wishes to show me affection?" Didyme gave Finn another glass of juice. They were both joking with each other not understanding the severity of the situation.

"It will be okay Nessie," Leah said, seeing my distress.

"How?" the word came out as a sighing sob. The stress was becoming too much for me to bear.

She placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me, "Marcus will get the robes and we'll sneak out of here and get home. Then we all come back here and even though your grandfather's a give peace a chance hippie, we'll pound the crap out of team Volturi and everything will be okay. Trust me."

"You make it sound so simple, but how can you be so sure?"

"Because," her hand moved from my shoulder to her stomach, "I have something important to live for."

When Marcus returned, he gave each of us a crimson colored robe. He then explained the exact route that we would be taking to get out. We were to keep our hoods up and our heads down. I was told to hide our presence like I had done with Didyme. All I could was hope that my first attempt was just a fluke and that I would be able to do it again. Before we left Finn made a big deal about looking good and went into the bathroom to see his reflection. Marcus muttered something about Finn not caring about his appearance when he was dead.

The door was opened and Marcus led the way. We made our way down a long hallway, turning left then right. We passed a few vampires that never even saw us. Or if they did, they didn't let on. Apparently I had done such a good job shielding us that all they saw was Marcus followed by some random vampires.

We were close to the exit according to the instructions that were given before we left the room when Marcus was stopped.

Sky stood before him, glaring. "Where did you just come from?"

"I do not answer to you," he growled as he pushed his way past.

Sky was going to let us go until the moment he took a deep breath. He spun quickly and grabbed the nearest body. "I can't believe I thought it was a good idea," he hissed jerking back Leah's hood. "What the hell is going on?"

Because we were alone in the hall I pulled back my own hood, "We're trying to escape."

"With his help?" he gestured to Marcus while moving Leah behind him.

"We do not have time for this," Didyme scolded as she revealed herself to Sky. He saw her face, but knew it wasn't Quinn he was looking at. "We will explain once we get out of here."

Without another word our hoods were back in place and we final made it outside. It was night and the sky was so big and clear. The air on the outside seemed fresher. I could feel myself begin to smile as I took a deep breath enjoying my new freedom, a freedom that would last only seconds.

"Marcus," a deep voice rumbled. "What do you think you are doing?" It was Demetri. He was coming in from a hunt and had caught us trying to escape. Because of the commotion with Sky, I had forgotten to hide us from the others.

"If you know what is good for you, you will go in and pretend that you never saw any of us." It was more threat than suggestion.

"I knew the son would turn on us," Demetri tilted his head toward Sky, "but I thought you of all vampires–," Demetri had intended to go into a huge rant, one that was quickly ended when Finn pulled out a can of hairspray along with his lighter from under his cloak and fired away.

The howls that came from the burning vampire were not from pain, but to act as a warning to the others that we were escaping.

"Run!" Marcus grabbed Didyme's hand as we all scattered. Seeing as how Finn was the only one without super speed I tossed him over my shoulder and took off. We didn't get far as Demetri's final shouts drew the attention of the vampires inside who were quick to catch us and drag back to our prison.

Aro was waiting upon his thrown for us to be returned. A guard had been assigned to each of us, making sure we stayed put. Even Marcus who had been a trusted member of the Volturi was being treated like the worst kind of criminal.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I am truly hurt," Aro said with a mocking sadness. "Have I showed you nothing but the best hospitality?"

"I give it one thumb up, but that might be because you cut off my other hand!" All my outburst got me was a rough shake from my guard, Felix. He was ordered to remove my hood so that Aro could see my face.

"And what do you have to say for yourself boy," Aro made a motion with his hand and Caius jerk down Finn's hood. "You do realize that you murdered one of my best soldiers."

"There's a history of mental issues in my family so you know?" Finn shrugged. "Besides, first rule when housing a pyromaniac, don't leave flammable materials around unattended." He was upset that he had lost his lighter in the chase, but even more upset that he wasn't able to use it on Aro before losing it.

Aro skipped over Leah and muttered something about not being surprised when he came to Sky. Then it became Marcus' turn to be scolded like a child. "There was a time I called you brother." He said the word he sounded hurt, as though he had been the one betrayed.

"That was before Didyme was murdered," Marcus hissed.

"Have I not done everything in my power to help you find those responsible? She was my sister. I loved her as much as you, if not more."

"Liar!" snapped Marcus as he began to struggle with his guard, Afton. "You had your whore tell me there was wolf here knowing full well what I would do, but I shouldn't be surprised that you would hurt you own child that way. Look what you did to your sister."

Suplica didn't seem fazed by the knowledge that Aro and Chelsea had enough of a relationship that would earn the younger female the title of whore. When she looked her way, Chelsea gave an "_oh well" _shrug and smiled.

"I see time has caused you to rewrite history," Aro continued.

"Did you think I would never find the truth? That you were the one who murdered my wife!"

Aro rose from his seat with sorrow masking his face. "Who has filled your head with such terrible lies?"

"Me," Didyme said as she lowered her hood. The entire room was stunned into silence once they realized who she was, no one more so than Aro to who she said, "Hello brother."

**Ah man! They were this close (I'm holding my thumb and pointer finger close together) to getting away. For those of you wondering about Marcus' guard Afton, he was in Breaking Dawn. At the end of the book there's a reference guide listing all the vampires in the series. I didn't want to just have random vampires in the story so I looked up the different names of the Volturi guards. Yup…I'm a nerd.**

Don't forget to show me the love. It's better than a Nessie/Jacob reunion. LOL!

**CHAPTER 46 TEASER**

"**I knew there was a reason I allowed you to live all those years ago." The wheels were spinning out of control inside Aro's head. All the different ways he could use me as weapon going through his mind. **

**Before I could respond with something equally sarcastic and clever a loud howl filled the air. A wolf's howl and it was not a very happy wolf. **


	45. Chapter 46

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight.**

**Shout out to my newest reader "simonbruneau"!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 46**

Aro ordered most of the Volturi members to leave the room before anyone could question Didyme's supposed resurrection. At least that's what he had called it. Jane and Alec were the only ones remaining. If anyone of us made a move to attack, Jane was told to use her power on Finn and to make it count. And if Marcus attempted to play hero he was to be frozen until a quick death could be dealt.

Once the door was shut Aro turned to Sky and with all his strength smacked him across the face. The way his body twisted cause Leah to cry out, but Sky held up his hand to keep her back. He turned back to face his father. His glare said that he was anything but afraid.

"Have I not given you everything? And this is the thanks I get?" Aro shouted.

"You've done nothing but use me from the first day you wormed your way into my life. You forced me to do your bidding by threatening my family!"

"When you speak of family are you including that mongrel who took in you and your mother?" Aro laughed. "I should have killed the lot of you when I had the chance."

"That always was your answer for everything. When someone does something you don't agree with, you kill them," Didyme said finally getting Aro's complete attention. Up until then, he thought the image of his sister was simply an illusion.

He stretched out his arm to touch the face of his long dead sister. A low rumble filled the room and in a move more quickly than I had ever seen, Marcus flung himself at Aro, wrestling him to the ground. Moments later, Jane was using her _gift _to restrain the upset vampire. Marcus writhed on the floor screaming in agony.

"Stop it!" Didyme cried as she tried to go to Marcus only to be held back by her brother. He found her pain amusing.

If I hadn't grabbed his hand, Finn would have tried to free his sister from Aro. He struggled against my one-handed grip. Sky grabbed Leah's hand and pushed us all back against the opposite wall away from Aro. While he did this Alex watched, not the struggle between Aro and Didyme, nor Jane and Marcus, he was watching the four of us with a stunned expression. His focus was mainly on where our hands where connected.

Taking a look for myself, I saw that my hand was holding Finn's. One of Sky's hands was pressed against Finn's chest, while the other was clutching to Leah for dear life.

"Don't let go," I quickly said to Sky. I would have grabbed him with my other hand if I still had it.

"What?"

"They can't hurt you as long as you're touching me!"

Without question, Sky gripped my arm as we all turned to watch Alex. He was still trying to freeze us and when he finally gave up, he began to whisper to Aro. I saw him mouth the word _siphon_. Didyme was released now that she was the least of his worries.

"Impossible," Aro said as he examined every inch of my body. He seemed both amazed and afraid.

Didyme began to laugh behind him, "That is right brother dear. There is finally someone more powerful than you."

In all the commotion, Jane forgot to keep her focus on Marcus who had stopped crying out in pain. Unlike Aro, when she looked at me all I saw was fear. Her moment of doubt was all it took for Marcus to scramble towards us for protection with Didyme in tow. We were all connected.

"I knew there was a reason I allowed you to live all those years ago." The wheels were spinning out of control inside Aro's head. All the different ways he could use me as weapon going through his mind.

Before I could respond with something equally sarcastic and clever a loud howl filled the air. A wolf's howl and it was not a very happy wolf.

Caius burst into the room announcing that building had been surrounded. He also informed him that the Cullen's along with several other vampires were with the wolves.

"They are not making any sort of movement to attack. The others are awaiting your orders."

Aro motioned for Caius to leave the room then turned to face us. We were on one side and Aro, Jane and Alec on the other.

"It would appear that we are at an impasse," he smiled as though nothing was wrong. "Alec, Jane, let us greet our guests."

Jane and Alec left in silence leaving Aro to standing in the doorway. "I suppose if things don't work out with the negotiations then I could just burn the place down with all you inside, less trouble that way."

He turned to leave, laughing as he pivoted, but before I knew what was happening, Finn rushed at Aro in a foolish attack. One he no doubt thought would aid in our escape. Then it all happened too quickly. Aro grabbed his wrist and spun him around to face us.

"Something to remember me by," he said before sinking his teeth into Finn's throat. Finn screeched out in pain as his body was flung to the floor.

We were all too concerned with Finn to try and stop Aro from locking us in. He was screaming in pain as the venom spread slowly in his body. The pain was as bad as I had been told it would be.

"It burns!" he shouted as his body became ridged.

Thinking it would ease his suffering I reached out and pulled him into my lap. Stroking his forehead I prayed to whoever would listen that Finn's suffering would end soon.

"It's burns! It burn's! Oh god…is it safe," Finn's body relaxed in my arms as he looked up at me.

"Finn," Didyme rasped. She had been screaming right along with him, mainly because Quinn was somewhere inside fearing for her brother.

I brushed his hair off his forehead thinking that he was delirious, but as he sat up I knew something was wrong. It just wasn't with him.

"Will you stop," he batted Didyme's hand away as she tried to get a better look at his neck wound.

"You were bitten," she said sounding confused. "The mark and the blood are there, yet you seem fine."

Finn reached up and touched the spot she was talking about. When he saw his hand stained red he began to unwind the bandage from his wrist to keep the new injury from bleeding too much. That's when we all saw it, or didn't see it.

There was a faint scar where he had been cut and bitten. An injury that was new looked as though it was months old.

"Okay, that's weird," Leah said. "I cut you less than twenty-four hours ago." She turned to me and asked, "What did you do?"

Marcus ignored my stammering and leaned in closely to Finn's neck and began to sniff.

"Ah, Mark… my sister might be cool with you, but I think you should know that I do not swing that way. So if you could just back it up?" Finn was extremely uncomfortable.

"The venom is in his blood. I can smell it, but it is diluted." He smiled up at Didyme; "He will not become a vampire."

"You bit him!" Leah seemed too excited by what she was saying.

When no one responded to her outburst she continued. "All vampires have venom, but I think maybe because you're this siphon thing that you have like anti-venom."

"Like they give people with snake bites?" In a way it made sense. Finn was no longer screaming in agony. "Wait," I said. "If you weren't poisoned, then why were you freaking out?"

"Cause it was expected," Finn shrugged. "_Crazy fangs_ wasn't going to leave unless he thought I was a goner. Your mom told me what it felt like when she was turned." When he saw the fear on our faces he quickly apologized. All I could do was pull him into a hug and because the idea that he was going to be okay I pressed my lips to his. He was my best friend and I had come too close to losing him.

"Incredible," Marcus said sounding awe struck.

When I pushed Finn back I saw that Aro's bite marks were healing. It was like watching a movie set on fast forward. Within a minute, he was completely healed.

Before Leah could point the finger again I knew that I had done something to Finn that was causing him to heal. It came to me so quickly that I blurted it out.

"The kiss!"

Finn stood and cleaned the blood from his neck with the discarded bandage. "It was a good kiss, don't get me wrong. A ten compared to the thank you peck you gave me after you fed."

"It happened before that too," I said realizing what was happening. "That day you gave me my birthday present in the woods and you had a black eye. I thought you were faking it by wearing Quinn's make-up so that I feel sorry for you. Then you kissed me and when I managed to push you off me you bruise had gone away. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's cool, but when you re tell the story could you make me seem like less of a cross dressing pervert?"

"If you two are done joking around," Sky said as he toss our discarded robes at us, "We need to get out of here while Aro's distracted."

"I am not leaving my family to fight that maniac alone. You can get Finn and Leah out of here, but I'm staying." I let the robe pool to the floor like a puddle of blood at my feet. As I went to the door I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere," Finn look as determined as the day he kissed me.

"Even though Harlequin is using some very choice language toward you Finn I think it only right that you stay," Didyme eyes shone with pride. "Marcus and I will keep you safe."

"It would be an honor," said Marcus.

Sky began to growl as he turned to face Leah. "I suppose you want to stay and fight as well?"

Leah spun the cloak around her body then held out her hand. "If you want to go, then I want to go with you."

She was standing by his side, not just because she loved him, but because of the child she was carrying. Sky pulled her into a tight embrace then asked again for us to come with him. I thanked him for the offer and asked him to take care of Leah. He then pulled me into a hug and whispered that he wished he could be as brave as I was.

Taking her hand once more, Sky led Leah to the door and was about to kick it down when it opened and a familiar figure loomed in the doorway. The figure was ready to attack until his eyes met mine.

"Do you realize how much trouble you're in for running away?" Emmett said as I rushed past Sky into his arms, "You can cancel any future plans 'cause your parents are so going to ground you."

**YAY! Help has finally arrived. **

**CHAPTER 47 TEASER**

**Emmett was still hugging me when Alice rushed into the room. She was glad to see that we were alive, but was shocked when she saw the amount of blood on Finn's clothing. **

"**What did they do to you?" she kept trying to touch him to make sure he was really okay.**

**He batted her hand away; "I'm fine Alice." **

**Alice smiled a little then turned to ask Quinn if she was okay. The smiled faded fast when she saw Quinn/Didyme's eyes. Nothing was said. Alice just glared at Marcus and decided to attack. **


	46. Chapter 47

*NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

**VERY EXCITING NEWS! My story has reached 10,000 HITS! 10,689 Hits to be exact. You guys have no idea how good that makes me feel. The only thing better would be to have RPatz show up on my doorstep. **

**Scary news, we are in the middle of hurricane Igor. Yesterday we were all laughing because the city cancelled school before the storm even started and now there's a state of emergency in parts of the province. The power keeps blinking which means that the internet is crapping out which means I couldn't upload the latest chapter till now. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 47

Emmett was still hugging me when Alice rushed into the room. She was glad to see that we were alive, but was shocked when she saw the amount of blood on Finn's clothing.

"What did they do to you?" she kept trying to touch him to make sure he was really okay.

He batted her hand away; "I'm fine Alice."

Alice smiled a little as he let her give him a hug then turned to ask Quinn if she was okay. The smiled faded fast when she saw her niece's eyes. Nothing was said. Alice just glared at Marcus and decided to attack.

She threw herself at the vampire with the intent to kill stopping only when I pleaded with her, that and the fact that Marcus wasn't fighting back. It was the punishment he felt he deserved for all the innocent lives he took. Emmett had to help me separate them, but only after I _showed _him the truth of what had happened.

She had a few choice words for Emmett as he held her in a bear like grip. "Let me go!"

"Just listen will you," he grunted.

"Please Alice," Didyme said. "I promise you that your niece is safe."

"Nessie, you want to help me here," Emmett grunted again. I quickly laid my hand against Alice's face and showed her that Quinn was safe. When the mini movie of my memories finished playing in her head her body relaxed and Emmett was able to let go.

"You're sure you're…she's okay?"

Didyme smiled and once again and assured her that Quinn was safe and would remain that way until Aro was stopped.

Seeing that Alice had calmed down Emmett decided that was the moment to attack Sky. He got a few punches in before Marcus pulled him off. Leah rushed to Sky's side and helped him up.

"Relax boy," Marcus said. "Now is not the time for insider fighting, we need to work together if we want to get out of here safely."

"It's been awhile since someone's called me _boy_."

"Emmett he's right," I said. "Yes what Sky did was extremely stupid, but we need him."

As much as it pained him, Emmett agreed not to go after Sky again, but promised him when we were home that he would pay for everything he did, especially to Rose. I could hear the pain in his voice as he said her name.

"Where is everyone?" I asked hoping that a change in subject would ease the tension.

"They're outside. We slipped in through a back way. Edward and Bella wanted us to find and keep you safe until they could come and help get you out." Alice said watching the way Marcus was looking at her niece. "So explain this _slap chop_ thing to me."

It was weird that Alice wanted me to explain something that she already knew. I had shown her what me being a siphon meant. It was like she was trying to distract me. But I couldn't figure out why. If I had asked out right, I knew she would never tell me. Like my parents, she was always protecting me. Having lived with my father for so long she knew how to block her thoughts, but Emmett was a different story. I focus my attention on him to find out what they were keeping from me.

The things I said to her…God. It wasn't even her fault.

I heard Emmett. He wasn't saying the words out loud. He was thinking them. I could hear his thoughts so clearly.

_It's his fault. _He continued to think, unaware of my mental eavesdropping. _She's blaming herself for Nessie and for what happed to Jacob._

"Wait," I stopped his train of thought. "What happened to Jake?"

Alice gave him a dark look, "Dammit Emmett, stop thinking!"

"She has a right to know Alice."

"Edward and Bella should be the ones who tell her."

"Tell me what?" I shouted.

"Ness calm down," Finn tried to touch my arm, but I jerked it away. I didn't want or need to be protected.

"If something's happened to Jake we both have a right to know," Leah looked worried.

"Alice is right," Emmett said. "Your parents will tell you when they get here."

"Right, so we just wait here and hope for the best?" Before he could move away I grabbed Emmett by the arm and held him place so I could press my forehead against his. This was the only way I could see what he was trying to hide from me.

The room fell away and I was at home again in the living room watching my family.

"_Anything?" Carlisle said as Jacob and Seth burst into the house. They had been out searching for me. _

"_Nothing," Seth answered. Like Jacob he looked tired. "Kit is still out there."_

"_Anything?" Bella hurried into the room, repeating Carlisle question. Alice and Jasper had followed close behind her. _

_Jacob shook his head and sank to the couch exhausted. Edward and Emmett came into the house next. They had been out searching like the others and just as successful. _

"_I'm sure there is no need to worry," Kris did her best to ease the tension in the room. "The others have found Renesmee or else they would have returned."_

_I watched as my father tried to comfort my mother only to have his hand smacked away. Bella shook with anger. _

"_Don't you dare touch me," she screeched. "This is your fault, both of you." She was directing her anger toward Jacob as well. "My daughter is out there god knows where. She is alone and afraid and hunted! If anything happens to her…I will never forgive you, either of you." I had never heard her so angry before. _

_Jasper was doing his best to ease everyone's pain, but was finding it difficult because he was absorbing all their emotions, plus was feeling his own pain over our disappearance. _

_Esme, who had been in another room comforting a distraught Rosalie entered and wrapped her arms around Bella. It was the only comfort my mother was willing to accept. Jacob stood and made his way toward the door. He was going out to search again despite how tired he was feeling. When he opened the door Kit was blocking the way and was holding a package. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied perfectly with string. _

"_This was on the porch," Kit said. "It is addressed to Isabella." _

I wanted to scream for them not to open it. I knew what was inside.

_Bella began to tear the paper from the package she'd been given and opened the box. In slow motion the box fell to the floor with a dull thud followed by an agony soaked scream. Edward went to her and because her pain was so great she let him hold her. Jacob stood over them looking down at the contents of the box, which had fallen out on the floor._

_Jacob's focus was on the ring he had given me that was still on the finger. Jasper knelt down and picked up the note that had been included. He read it out loud so that everyone would hear that Aro had kidnapped me along with the others. The note said that he was willing to make a deal. As long as Bella, Edward and Alice became willing members of the Volturi then I would be allowed to live. Aro was giving them time to think the deal over and then instructions would follow at a later date. My father held my mother as she sobbed. Her grief was strong than her anger. _

"_It's okay," sitting next to them I tried to tell them, but it was pointless. It was a memory of something that had already happened. _

"_But it's happened?" Jacob shouted. He was talking to Alice. I turned to see what they were talking about. _

"_Yes," she said. "Two…maybe three times I've been able to force a vision."_

_He grunted and left the room only to come back moments later. He had gone to the kitchen only to come back holding one of Esme's large carving knifes. _

"_I'm sorry Bella, more than you'll ever know," he said. His grip was so tight on the knife that his knuckles were turning white. "Tell her that when you find her. Tell Renesmee I'm sorry and that I did love her."_

It was Emmett's memory. There was no way to stop what happened next no matter how hard I tried or how badly I wanted to. It was in the past. All I could do was watch in horror as Jacob took the knife and shoved it into his heart, ending his life right before my eyes.

**Please don't hate me for what I did. **

**CHAPTER 48 TEASER**

**My hand felt sticky. That was my first conscious thought after witnessing Jacob's death. Fingers rubbed together, spreading whatever was coating my skin so that it covered it entirely. Like the sun I never thought I'd see again, I brought my hand up in front of my face. At first I thought the red film was paint until the metallic smell hit me. Something very bad had happened.**


	47. Chapter 48

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own 7 Tonner dolls. 7 dolls X $200 = 1 very crazy, very poor Twilight fan. I got Jacob Sunday past and found out that Alice will be arriving on Friday. BTW, the Jacob doll has freakishly large hands. **

**Shout out to my newest reader "Willow De Rosa" and "fanpire nikki". **

**No TV and no internet and no phone makes "THE-Twilight-fan" something something. **_**GO**__**CRAZY? **_**Don't mind if I do! LOL I just want to thank everyone for your concern over hurricane Igor. Because of it we were all day without television, internet or phone service. A lot of trees blew over here in my city, but other than that and the power outage that was it. What was weird was that today the sun was shining and it was like we never even had a storm. **

**To touch on the question that everyone asked in the reviews Yes, Jacob is dead. It seems that most of my readers are TEAM JACOB and right now you all hate me and that's okay. **

**Enjoy!******

Chapter 48

My hand felt sticky. That was my first conscious thought after seeing Jacob's death. Fingers rubbed together, spreading whatever was coating my skin so that it covered it entirely. I raised my hand like the sun I never thought I'd see again in front of my face. At first I thought the red film was paint until the metallic smell hit me. Something very bad had happened.

"Renesmee?"

At hearing my name I snapped out of the fog that surrounded my mind. Somehow I had gotten outside and was standing in a large field. There had been a huge fight and it looked as though our side had won. This was a good thing at least that's what I thought. The faces staring at me were the faces of my friends and family, but they were faces that were looking at me in absolute horror. They were looking at me as though I were a stranger or worse a monster. My mouth opened to ask what had happen when the same cold metallic liquid that covered my hand ran past my lips and down over my chin. The blood that was on my hand also filled my mouth.

"It's okay Renesmee," it was Bella who spoke. "I just want you to walk to me and don't turn around okay baby?"

The blood in my mouth didn't taste right. Not that blood was supposed to taste right. It was old like a tarnished black penny had been melted on my tongue.

"What happened?" My voice felt raspy, like I had been screaming, but I couldn't remember.

"It's okay," she repeated. "No one's going to hurt you ever again."

I took a step towards her; "I don't remember how I got out here." As I approached, Edward came to her side wearing the same frightened face. My feet slowly brought me closer as something tickled my mind. How I had gotten outside wasn't the only thing I was forgetting. There was something about Jacob. He was the reason I was here. Was he the one who got me out? "Where's Jacob?"

"Jacob would be here if he could Nessie," Edward vaguely answered.

_Jacob wasn't here…he was still at home. _I looked down at my blood-covered hand and remember why Jake wasn't here. Jacob was dead.

"Oh god," My knees began to shake causing me to fall. I never reached the ground because Bella leapt and caught me. It was a mistake. In her attempt to rescue me, she managed to turn my body enough to see what was behind me.

On the ground was a blackened mass of muscle and further in the distance was an animal with its throat ripped out and a hole in its chest. I blinked away the panicked tears and in doing so cleared my vision to see that the ravaged body didn't belong to an animal. It belonged to Aro.

Aro was the one with the hole in his chest and his throat ripped out and it was me who had caused the damage. 

Emmett's memories had caused me to lose to control. When Marcus had tried to pull me off of Emmett I threw him across the room and ran out the door. I was unsure how I found my way outside, but once I did I had only one goal. Find Aro and make him pay. All around the sounds of fighting buzzed in my head like a radio that was between stations. I ignored them all and like a loadstone I was drawn to Aro.

He stood watching the chaos around him with a smile. It was of no concern to him how many of his team was lost in the battle as long as he was safe and came out on top.

His mouth moved as he spoke to me. Smiling as he no doubt was trying to rub salt in my wounds. I couldn't hear what he was saying because of the loud buzzing. I could do was feel the rage bubbling up from somewhere deep within and the next thing I knew my fist had punched a hole into his chest. He looked as surprised as I was as I pulled his heart out of the hole. A laugh exploded from me as I threw the mass to the ground thinking how much of a cliché it was that his heart was actually black.

Aro went to dive for the trashed organ as it fell to the ground, but I pounced on him determined to tear him apart. The flesh at his throat was tough like over-cooked steak. He fought me as I attacked, but eventually he gave up and went limp.

I had killed the leader of the Volturi. So of course I did what any normal sixteen-year-old who had ripped out the heart and throat of a very old vampire would do. I jerked away from my mother and began to throw up. For a few minutes it was easy, but after a while my stomach started to spasm because there was nothing left. There was no way I was keeping any part of that monster inside me so I began sticking my fingers down my throat, hoping to rid my body of all the poison.

"Renesmee stop it," Bella jerked my hand away from my mouth, and held me in a vice like grip. We struggled and when I felt Edward wrap his arms around us both I gave up. Bella kept saying that everything was going to be fine because Aro was gone. No one was ever going to hurt me.

"I want to go home," I said, wanting to just put this entire nightmare behind me.

"Soon baby, I promise." Edward caught Bella eye and said that he was going to make sure that the others were okay and _take care_ of Aro.

Bella began checking me over to make sure I was really fine. She was concerned with the way I was acting.

"I know," I whispered. "I know what Jacob did." Before a tear could fall, she caught it with her finger. "Did he suffer?"

"No," she said. "You have to know that Carlisle did everything he could, but…He loved you so much Renesmee. That's why he did what he did." My mother pulled me into a hug, but I didn't want her comfort. The strange buzzing noise came back, drowning out whatever she was saying. As the buzzing grew louder I saw movement over her shoulder.

Chelsea was coming towards us with the same blade Aro had used on me. Without thinking I shoved Bella out of the way of the oncoming blade and even though I had the ability to shield myself I was in too much pain to concentrate. So I closed my eyes and waited for Chelsea to fix my broken heart and reunite me with Jacob.

**What is it with the Cullen's and the suicide attempts? First Edward tried in New Moon when he thought Bella was dead and now Renesmee. If they get through this mess I fully suggest therapy.**

**CHAPTER 49 TEASER**

**The door to the room where I had left the others loomed before me. One of the hands that held me reached out to knock then quickly returned to its tight hold. Slowly the door opened revealing Emmett. At first he looked relieved to see me, then the look turned to a mixed of horror and shock. The horror was of seeing me covered in whatever spilled out of Aro when I attacked. The shock was of seeing who was with me.**

"**Rose?" **


	48. Chapter 49

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Shotout to my newest reader "Mrs-Carlisle-Cullen-XXXX"**

**I was brought to my attention that I may want to get myself a Beta to help me edit my work. If anyone wants to volunteer or recommend someone for the job that would be great. No one likes a sloppy writer.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 49**

The air left my lungs in a whoosh as I was knocked to the ground. Something heavy had pushed me out of the path of Chelsea's blade.

"Get her inside," a deep voice shouted, but before I could get a good look at who the voice came from a set of arms wrapped around my body and began to pull me back to my former prison. I tried to struggle, but whoever had me, kept me in a vice like grip.

The door to the room where I had left the others loomed before me. One of the hands that held me reached out to knock then quickly returned to its tight hold. Slowly the door opened revealing Emmett. At first he looked relieved to see me, then the look turned to a mixed of horror and shock. The horror was of seeing me covered in whatever spilled out of Aro when I attacked. The shock was of seeing who was with me.

"Rose?"

"I'm just here to make sure she stays put," Rose said avoiding Emmett gaze. With a less than gentle push I was forced into the room.

"What happened to her," Alice asked. "Renesmee, sweetheart, are you okay?"

Rosalie ignored the question so that she could secure the door once again.

"I killed him," my voice sounded gravely.

"Killed who," Emmett asked, still looking stunned to see his wife.

"Aro," the name came out as a soft hiss as the memories once again replayed in my mind.

Everyone in the room was shocked especially Sky. "Are you certain?"

All I could do was nod. Rose became the storyteller then and told the room what had happened. She finished by telling them how close I had come to losing my life. I couldn't help but wonder how I could lose something I didn't even want anymore.

Alice took hold of my shoulders and gave me a shake, "What the hell were you thinking?" When she saw the tears form in my eyes, she crushed me to her chest. It was then I let all my grief go.

"I think it's extremely obvious that the little fool is too much like her father," Rose said.

"Hey!" Finn barked from across the room. Even though it looked as though he was having trouble breathing he came to my defense.

"I know you all blame me for what happened, but letting her commit suicide is just stupid," Rose started to say, but was stopped by Emmett.

"It wasn't your fault," he said. "Sky was controlling you. He was controlling us all of us. He was working for Aro this whole time."

"After everything she did…we did for you, this is how you repay us?" Rose flew into a justified rage. Alice tried to explain Sky's relationship with his father but Rose was too mad to forgive. "Oh well that makes Nessie mutilation just fine."

"I have to go," said Sky. He needed to see for himself that it was really over, that his father was truly dead. He quickly kissed Leah promising that he would come back and then left the room. As he left Rose said that she hoped our team mistook him for one of the bad guys.

Though it was a threat, she sounded relieved even breathing a sigh as Emmett wrapped his arms around her and apologized for whatever he had said before leaving to rescue me. It hurt to watch because Jake would never hold me again. I turned away to see Di fussing over Finn. He was seated on the floor holding his chest. Breaking away from Alice I wanted to see what had happened.

"His ribs are broken," Di said.

"How?"

"That's what…happens when…a half ton…vampire lands…on you," he said between shallow breaths.

Apparently in my rush to get out of the room I threw Marcus across the room causing him to land on Finn. I dropped to my knees and before he could ask me what I was doing I pressed my lips to his. Undoing what damage I could.

"Renesmee Cullen!" Rose shrieked. "What are you doing?" An attempted was made to tell Rose about my gift, but she continued to talk. "How could you do that to Jacob? God, when I think of what I did. I wouldn't have bothered if I knew you had yourself a brand new boy toy. I swear if I could vomit I would."

"A," Finn shouted as he breathed much easier, "I'm no one's boy toy and B, Ness just lost the guy she loves. You might want to try being a bit more sensitive instead of your usual bitchy heartless self!"

Emmett began to growl low in his throat only to be stopped when Rose touched his chest. She whispered that it was okay, burying her head into his shoulder. She never thought that she'd ever be forgiven for the trouble she thought she had caused. Then she focused on Finn.

"Awful brave words for a human," she said.

Being the smart-ass that he was, Finn responded by saying, "Bite me."

A high pitched whistle distracted Rose from granting Finn his wish. Alice placed herself in front of the boy and smiled. "Rose I love you like a sister, but I will open a can of whoop-ass if you so much as bat your lashes his way."

"Relax Alice," she rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't dream of harming your precious nephew." Rose gave Marcus a funny look as he took a place next to Alice. "Did I miss something?" It was then that she saw Di's red eyes and pale face. Her face crumbled, "Oh god, Alice. I'm so sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it," Alice waved her hand in the air dismissing the fact that her niece was a vampire. Alice began talking in a speed that Finn couldn't understand explaining with great detail everything that had happened. I knew it would have been easier for to show her, but my body was just worn out to push my new powers any further. So while Alice spoke I took the spot where Finn had been and sank to the floor. Finn ignored the others and sat beside me.

"You'll get through this Ness," he whispered as he took my hand.

"Of course she will," Rose butted in. "So he's dead. The entire population is better off without that creature in it."

"How can you say that?" I lost it at that point.

"Because it's the truth, he was a monster who deserved a hell of a lot worse than he got. I just wish I could have ended his life myself."

The wall across the room from us cracked as I shoved Rose into it. This time I was careful with my attack making sure it was only her that got hurt. She grabbed my remaining wrist and managed to knock me to the ground. "Are you insane?"

"Just because you hated him doesn't give you the right to say those things," I hissed. "I loved him and now he's dead!"

"You were in love with Aro?" Her words and the quick shake that she gave me caused to stop struggling. "The three of you go missing for less than a week and one of you becomes a vampire, one of you falls for an evil worse than Satan and the other becomes an annoying jerk…well Finn was always annoying."

"I was talking about Jacob not Aro."

"I still don't understand."

"Rose, she knows what happened to Jake," Emmett said.

"You think he's dead?" she moved to let me up.

"I saw it," I said rising.

She actually had the audacity to laugh. Both Emmett and Alice tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't listen. She just grabbed my hand and placed it against her face. "Look."

Somehow Rose managed to pull me into her memory of Jacob taking his own life.

_Rose ran into the room when she heard the screams. The screams were coming from Bella ran to his side and tried to stop the blood that drained from his body. Carlisle was quick in removing the blade. Somehow he had gotten sutures and was stitching together the wound, his hands moving so fast that they blurred. _

"_If we can get the bleeding stopped then maybe he can heel enough to pull through." _

_Edward, who was taking Jake's pulse shook his head and told Carlisle to stop. "It's no good. He's gone." _

_Bella began to sob without tears as she brushed her hand through his hair. She rocked back and forth repeating that she was sorry. _

_A gasp coming from Alice told them that Jacob's plan had worked. Because he was dead Alice was able to have a vision of where we had been taken. _

_They all started for the door, not wanting to leave Jacob's body the way it was, but at the same time knowing that time was not the luxury they had. The only one who didn't move was Rose. She stood over Jacob's shell. When Alice asked if she was coming she said no._

"_Why bother to clean up your mess right Rose?" Alice made a point of bumping her shoulder as she left._

_Rose looked away from the body to gaze at Emmett. She opened her mouth to say something only to have him stop her. _

"_Don't," he said. "You've already done more than enough." _

_And then she was left alone._

_I had thought that the memory would have ended there, but I was wrong. I watched as Rose knelt next to Jacob's body and said, "Please let this work."_

_The next thing she did was something I never thought I'd ever see Rosalie Hale do. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jacob's and kissed him. When she sat back up there was blood on her mouth. Jacob had coughed it up before he collapsed. Because it wasn't human she was able to wipe it away with ease. Her movements were stiff as she stood and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water then returned to sit next to Jacob to watch and wait. _

_Then it happened._

_Jacob's body seized as he refilled his empty lungs with air. He coughed and coughed until Rose helped him sit up. She held the glass to his lips and told him to drink slowly. Only half the water made it into his body, the rest sputtered out as he continued to cough. _

"_Where is everyone?" Jacob's breathing was almost back to normal as he spoke._

"_They're gone to fine Renesmee," Rose answered then asked, "Can you stand up?"_

_It looked as though he had the strength, but Rose helped him anyway. She tucked her arm under his and waited for him to get his balance. _

"_What happened?"_

"_Your plan worked. Alice had a vision and they're gone to save the day."_

_Jacob seemed to be in a stunned silence for several minutes before he spoke, "If my plan worked, then how am I talking to you?"_

"_I wasn't exactly welcome to join them. They hold me partially responsible for what happened."_

_Jake gave a noncommittal grunt, "That's not what I meant. How am I still alive if I managed to kill myself?" He glanced down at his blood soaked shirt that had been ripped open. _

_Rosalie didn't want to answer the question, wanting to keep what she had done a secret. Finally she said, "Edward, Alice and Jasper aren't the only ones with abilities." She wouldn't make eye contact with him as she spoke._

"_I don't understand."_

"_The reason you're alive is because I can bring people back from the dead."_

**YAY! Jacob's alive! And Rosie was the one who saved him. Who'd have thought that would ever happen? Sorry for doing that to you all, but didn't it make for a great plot twist? Come on, you loved it! **

**CHAPTER 50 TEASER**

**A shout from Marcus broke up our happy moment. I turned just in time to watch him catch Didyme as she collapsed to the floor. **

"**Non mi lasciare qui da solo! Non ancora," Marcus held her lifeless body. Rocking it gently, willing her to come back. **


	49. Chapter 50

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Guess what everybody? I found myself a beta! YAY! I think the two of us will be very happy with each other. So GREAT BIG SHOUT OUT TO "MioneWriter007"…my BETA!**

**I'm so mad right now and it's all thanks to hurricane Igor. Because of the storm the roads in and out of town had been washed out and that is the reason I do not have my Tonner Alice. I'm so mad I could piss glue!**

**Well don't let my upset ruin the fact that our boy Jake is alive. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 50**

"I need a drink," Alice shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't look at me," Finn said. "I'm all tapped out."

"Just so I understand this correctly, when we left the house Jacob Black was dead," Alice repeated the facts as she knew them, "but because you can bring people back from the dead by kissing them, he's outside fighting the Volturi?"

"Yes," Rose's voice was soft like a child confessing after getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Well that's crap," Alice snorted. "If you could do that then I would know. I would have seen it."

"She's got a point babe," Emmett smiled.

"No, you wouldn't have seen it. Before today I've only ever used the _gift_ twice and that was long before you and Jasper came to live with us." The way that Rose said the word gift made it seem as though she saw it as anything but. She didn't want to answer any more questions, but Rose knew that Alice wouldn't leave her alone until the whole truth was out.

"The first time was an accident. He was dead. That's what I wanted. It's was what he deserved."

"Rose, baby, who are you talking about?" Emmett took her hand as a sign of support.

The name came out as barely a whisper and everyone except Finn heard. The person Rose brought back to life was her fiancé Royce.

"It was kiss goodbye. I turned to leave and he jumped at me. He only lived for a few minutes because of the internal damaged I had caused, but for those few minutes I wasn't a strong vampire. I was the weak heiress with no backbone. I just stood there while he tried to kill me…again."

"You are not weak," Emmett said rubbing her back.

"Who was the second guy?" Finn said earning him a dirty look from Emmett.

"She doesn't want to talk about it so leave her alone," he growled.

"It's okay," Rose pushed away from him to look him in the eyes. "You should know. The second time I brought someone back was you."

We all listened as Rosalie explained how she found Emmett after he had been attacked by a bear. He reminded her of someone she once knew and couldn't let him die, so she picked him up and carried him home to Carlisle. Along the way Emmett's heart stopped beating. Knowing she had done it once before, Rosalie pressed her lips to his, bringing him back to life.

"You opened your eyes and asked if I was an angel. I brought you home, begged Carlisle to turn you."

"Rose-," Emmett started to say only to be cut off.

"I swore after that day that I would never use what I could do again."

"Why would you say that," Emmett asked.

"I condemned you to a life that I considered a curse. Please say that you can forgive me Emmett."

A small gasp escaped Rosalie as Emmett pulled her into a bear hug, telling her there was nothing to forgive. When he let her go I pulled her into a hug of my own. She had given me my Jacob back.

A shout from Marcus broke up our happy moment. I turned just in time to watch him catch Didyme as she collapsed to the floor.

"Non mi lasciare qui da solo! Non ancora," Marcus held her lifeless body. Rocking it gently, willing her to come back.

When Finn tried to help, Jasper held him back worried that Marcus would lash out in his grief. Instead Alice approached him and got his attention.

"You have to let us help her," she said as she slowly reached out to take Quinn.

The growl that escaped Marcus' chest warned Alice that he was doing so against his will. Treating her body as though it were made of glass, he began to lift Quinn's body. As he moved her, Quinn's body arched violently as she gasped for air. Quinn struggled against the arms that tried to hold her, arms that were trying to protect her. Not wanting to hurt her, Marcus released her and we all watched as she scrambled away to the opposite side of the room. Her eyes darted from face to face while she fought to refill her lungs.

"Quinn?" Finn smiled as he approached his sister. I could tell that he was relieved to see that her eyes were back to their regular color. "It's okay," he said. "You're back and everything's going to be okay."

Before he could get to her, Quinn jerked her arm out of reach and screamed, "Liar!"

Instead of finding comfort from her brother, Quinn pressed herself tight against the wall and muttered something under her breath, asking why she wasn't enough.

"Harlequin Foster," Alice scolded her, "I never want to hear you say that ever again." And despite her objections, Alice pulled her into a hug. Finn knelt behind Quinn and wrapped his arms around them both. Quinn's sobs turned into howls. She cried as though her heart was broken and nothing would ever piece it together again.

The door to the room crashed open and I was grateful neither Finn nor Quinn were anywhere near it at the time. Standing in the doorway was Seth, wearing one of the Volturi robes. No doubt in the skirmish outside, he shifted without thinking and therefore had no other choice but to wear what was available. As he entered, his focus went straight to Quinn. He was making his way toward her when he was stopped by Marcus' strong arm.

"Let her be with her family."

Seth didn't look too kindly on being manhandled by a Volturi vampire. What he liked even less was the fact that Marcus was covered in Quinn's scent. He looked over to see Quinn crying and the robe he was wearing began to flutter.

"Seth you need to calm down," Jasper warned having felt the rage that was coming off him in waves. I felt it as well. It was like my skin was stretching over my bones and that skin was crawling with thousands of insects.

"What did you do to her," Seth swatted his hand away.

"I would never harm amore mio."

Seth must have been studying up on his Italian because those two words sent him into a blind rage. He tackled Marcus to the ground, shifting as they fell, and the two began to wrestle. It was mostly a one sided fight as Marcus used his strength to kept Seth's snapping jaws from doing any damage, but wouldn't fight back.

The two of them rolling around on the floor only seemed to upset Quinn more and was pissing me off. Emmett and Rose tried to separate them with little success. As I stood there and watched them acting like idiots, I felt my skin begin to tingle and my head started to throb. Aro was dead. The madness was supposed to be over.

"Stop it," I said, but it wasn't loud enough. If I wanted to be heard above the grunting, cursing and yelling I was going to have to do better.

It felt like a hive of bees was living under my skin as I readied myself to be heard.

"I. Said. Stop!" Everyone took me seriously the second time. It might have had something to do with the fact that the moment the word _stop_ left my mouth Marcus and Seth's bodies went flying in opposite directions. They both hit a wall then slumped to the floor.

Leah rushed to her brother's side when he didn't get up right away.

"There's something wrong with him," Leah said as she checked him over.

"Let me go," Quinn screamed. "I have to help him!" She struggled with Alice and Finn who were trying to keep her calm. I had thought she was worried about Seth until I saw Rose standing over Marcus' body. He wasn't moving either.

My legs began to shake as the realization slowly pieced itself together. I had forced two people apart with the power of my mind. What little energy I had left evaporated.

"What the hell are you Ness," Emmett sounded like he was joking. But when I felt something tickle my upper lip, his face became serious as I met his eyes, "Renesmee?"

After touching my upper lip, my hand came away covered in my own blood. There was something very wrong with me.

"Nessie?"

Jacob stood into the door and even though he was wearing a horrified look he was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. As he rushed toward me the bees that had been under my skin flew to my head causing me fall into his arms where the world went dark and the sounds of worried voices began to fade into a peaceful nothing.

**Translation Time: **

"**Non mi lasciare qui da solo. Non ancora." means "Do not leave me here alone. Not yet." **

"**amore mio" means "my love".**

**Poor Marcus, he lost his wife for a second time. And what's the deal with Seth freaking out over Marcus referring to Quinn as his love? **

**Quick note before the teaser, the next chapter might take a while to get posted. I have the chapter written, but having gone over it, I've decided that it was just awful. I am re-writing it now and will do my best to give my readers the story they deserve.**

**CHAPTER 51 TEASER**

"**You gave us all quite a good scared young lady," Carlisle said as he flashed his evil pen light in my eyes. My head was throbbing and this wasn't helping. "How are you feeling?"**

**I brought my arm up to block the light only to see that I had two hands again. With some effort I wiggled my fingers. They felt awkward and stiff as I repeatedly opened and closed my fist. I couldn't help but smile. There was a brief time when I thought I'd never see my family again, let alone my left hand reattached. **


	50. Chapter 51

*NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

**Big ups (thank you) to my BETA "MinoneWriter007". Without you I'm sure this chapter would have looked like it was written by an illiterate moron. **

**Shout out to my newest readers "CarluccieCappabianca" and "spectacularspectacular".**

**Hey peoples, just wanted to let you all know that as of this chapter my story is at 13000 hits! Had I a party horn I would be blowing it. Perhaps my whistle will have to do….TWA-HOOT! I remember how excited I was back when I reached 100 hits. **

**Sorry to all my readers that this chapter took so long to get done, but my house is a zoo right now filled with a toddler and a baby that need constant watching. And I'm pretty sure my poor Yorkie is going to end up in the mental after they go back home. I'm hoping the extra long chapter makes up for it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 51

Visions of my family's different pasts flashed in my mind. Emmett and Rose's past played out like a movie, as did Alice and Jasper's followed by my parents. Considering I wasn't there to witness how each couple met and fell in love, I was amazed by how much detail there was in each of the visions. The only thing that was wrong was the names. Rose was called Lily, Emmett was Dermot, and Alice went by Elise while Jasper went by Casper. And instead of my parents going by Edward and Bella they called each other Edmund and Stella.

It was just so nice to see everyone happy that I didn't try to correct the mistake.

"I am sorry, but that was awful." It was Finn who was speaking. "How can this be her favorite book? This Stella chick is nothing but a frigid bitch and the Edmund guy too emo to function. The only character I actually liked was the Jackson White kid." The sound of a book dropping to the floor was followed by a long, tired sigh. "So Ness, are you a _Team Edmund_ or a _Team Jackson_? Quinn's a team Edmund, but hey she used to be crazy so…"

"You know you're reading about my parents," I tried to say, but the words came out scratchy. When I opened my eyes I saw Finn sitting on the floor across the room with his mouth hanging open. He looked tired, as if he'd been sleeping on the floor the entire time I'd been unconscious. From the sight of the unrolled sleeping bag that he sat on I guessed that was where he had spent his time.

Finn acted like a fish, opening and closing his mouth. It took a few minutes for him to work up the courage to speak, "Nessie." It came out more as a sigh of relief.

"Hi," I managed to rasp out.

That one word caused Finn to jump off the floor and run out of the room shouting. Within seconds the room was filled with my entire family. They all remained silent as Carlisle began to examine me. It was as if they were afraid to come near me. Jacob's eye's held the most fear as he watched me from across the room.

"Why don't we let Carlisle examine Renesmee in peace," Esme ushered everyone but my parents out of the room. Bella sat on the side of my bed while Edward stayed by the door.

"You gave us all quite a good scared young lady," Carlisle said as he flashed his evil pen light in my eyes. My head was throbbing and this wasn't helping. "How are you feeling?"

I brought my arm up to block the light only to see that I had two hands again. With some effort I wiggled my fingers. They felt awkward and stiff as I repeatedly opened and closed my fist. I couldn't help but smile. There was a brief time when I thought I'd never see my family again, let alone my left hand reattached.

"It feels stiff."

"Well considering everything that's happened I'd say that is a very good sign. Let's unhook you first then we'll take a look," he said. I was so happy to be alive and at home that I hadn't noticed that I was tethered to an IV pole that was slowly refilling my body with blood.

Once he placed a small band-aid on my hand, Carlisle gently took my other wrist in hand and began to undo the straps to the brace that had been placed on my arm. Once it was removed a thin pink scar was revealed. "Renesmee, there's no need to worry. With time the scar should fade it the point where you'll hardly notice it."

"What happened," the last I remembered was Seth lunging after Marcus.

"Seth and Marcus got into a fight and you wanted it to stop…so you stopped it…with your mind." Carlisle took his time getting the words out in an effort to keep me calm. "The reason you collapsed was because you were using your brain in a way that you had never used it before and you became overwhelmed. Like a person who trains to hard for a marathon and strains a muscle they aren't use to using."

"Please tell me that they're okay," I felt the panic starting to rise. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting someone I cared about.

"They are fine," Carlisle assured me. "The moment you lost consciousness whatever power you had over them went away."

Rubbing my new scar I thought about what I had done to people I considered my friends. Bella mistook the look on my face and began to speak, "I'm sure that if you want Alice knows some fun ways to cover that with makeup or take you shopping for some ridiculously expensive jewelry."

Nodding was the only thing I could do as I waited for Edward to say something…anything. He stood there watching me with a scowl on his face. He was mad and I was beginning to think his anger was directed at me. That was until he slowly moved toward the bed. As he approached he untied the leather string that held his leather cuff in place.

"Perhaps you could wear this, at least until Alice can get her hands on you." With great care he wrapped the cuff around my wrist. He kept his focus on the family crest as he spoke, "I am sorry that I failed you."

"Dad, I-,"

"I am supposed to protect you. That is what a father is supposed to do." He stopped talking to concentrate on securing the cuff to my arm. "I hope that with time you can forgive me."

Because I had acted like a child and ran away, I had caused a war between my family and the Volturi. If anyone was to blame it was me. Not knowing what to say I threw my arms around him and when I felt his arms around me I knew that everything was going to be okay.

Carlisle quietly left the room to give us some time alone together. The silence was nice and so was being home, but the peace that I was feeling evaporated when we heard a shout from outside.

"So what did I miss," I mumbled into Edward's shoulder. He loosened his hold on me and he and Bella climbed in the bed with me and went on explain everything that I had missed.

"The Volturi has been disbanded. Apparently most of its members were there only because of the control Aro and Chelsea held over them." That was a relief to hear. There would be no more looking over our shoulders, living in fear that someone would try to hurt us. "There's been talk of starting a new Volturi; they would still police those vampires who break the laws, but without the dictatorship."

"Leah is pregnant," Bella continued.

"I know. How did Sky react when she told him?"

"Honey, nobody has seen Sky since he left you all in that room."

I wanted to argue that Sky would never leave Leah alone, no matter how much trouble he might be in with the rest of the world, but before I could voice my concern the update of what I had missed continued.

"And it seems that Seth has imprinted on Quinn," Edward said unsure if that too was something I knew.

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean Seth's been so confused when it came to his feelings towards Quinn…wait. Isn't an imprint supposed to happen like the second a wolf sees their imprinted mate?"

"Apparently Didyme was able to hide whatever it was that causes imprinting," Edward explained. "That's why Seth felt drawn to Quinn, but was never sure why."

Bella continued for him, "She thought that if Seth imprinted then he'd glue himself to Quinn's side and that her plan to bring Aro down once and for all wouldn't have worked."

"Basta!" we heard a male's voice shout from outside.

Bella's frustrated breath blew across the back of my neck. She moved to leave the room when Edward gripped her hand, holding her in place, "Don't go."

"They'll kill each other if we don't step in," she argued.

"Let them."

"Edward!"

They had obviously forgotten that I had been out of the loop for a while and had no clue as to what was going on. "Who's going to kill whom and why don't we care?"

"That would be Seth and Marcus," my mother explained. "Seth is more than a little upset over the whole imprint blocking thing and he's blaming Quinn for lying to him and thinks Marcus is trying to steal her away."

"What," I scrambled from the bed to get out the door to help when my father blocked the door.

"Renesmee, you just woke up from a coma that you put yourself in because of the last time you tried to help. You need to rest."

"Ignoranti lupo," the voice shouted. By the harsh use of Italian I guessed that it was a very angry Marcus.

"They need me," I pleaded. Despite his worrying, I felt better than I felt in months.

"They are both fine," Edward assured me, but knowing that I would never turn my back on those I loved he made me take his arm as he and Bella led me outside.

"They've been trying to kill each other ever since we got home." Bella stopped when we got to the door and added, "You don't have to deal with this if you don't want to. What I mean is don't try to do anything foolish that could end up hurting you."

I pushed passed her and stepped onto the porch. In front of me was utter madness.

Seth and Marcus were ready to duke it out while Quinn was forced to watch from the sideline in tears.

"I swear to god leach if you ever touch anything that's mine again-," Seth's outburst was cut off when Jacob put him into a head lock.

It was so good to see him alive and well that it took a second for me to get what was going on. To my left Quinn was struggling in Finn's arms, trying to get free. "Don't hurt him!" she screeched.

Finn had anticipated the squirming, but what he wasn't expecting was for his sister to bring the heel of her boot down on his foot. With a shout he let her go. As fast as she could she ran toward the fight, throwing herself in the middle.

"What is wrong with you?" she yelled while standing between Seth and Marcus, but something wasn't right.

Seth broke away from Jake and growled at her, "What do you think?" His anger was now focused on Quinn. "The moment you got here you did everything to throw yourself at me the whole time lying about who you really were." He took a deep breath, "Then when you get the go ahead to be with me, you go running to _him_!"

"She came to me because you were treating her poorly. She needed comfort."

"And of course you just happened to be there!"

"Seth please listen to me!"

"Why? So you can tell me a brand new string of lies? Save it. Go be with your vampire husband or whatever the hell he is." He was trying to be mean, but I could hear the pain in his voice.

"The child came to seeking comfort only after you had acted cruelly."

"And you just loved that didn't you old man, if you can't have your wife then why not the next best thing."

With that final word the two of them ran towards each other and began throwing punches. Marcus had given up on his non-fighting policy as his fist pounded into the side of Seth's head. Seth remained human for the fight thinking that any injuries he received would show up better on human skin. At least that was thinking. I found if I focused I could hear him.

It took a moment for anyone to notice I was there. Finn glanced up from his seat on the step, "Ness!" He jumped up and threw his arms around me. His hug was followed by Esme's then Rosalie and the rest of my family. The only ones who hadn't noticed me right away were Seth, Quinn, Marcus and Jacob.

"Should you be up?" Alice kept one eye on Quinn as she asked her question.

"I'm a little tired, but I'm fine." I smiled. "Actually, that's a lie; I have a headache from all the yelling. What is going on?"

My question was said loud enough for those at war to hear.

"Nessie please explain to Seth what happened," Quinn sobbed.

I opened my mouth to try to speak when I started to hear everyone's thoughts at once.

"_It's not fair. She's was supposed to be mine and he has her."_

"_Why doesn't he see that I love him?"_

"_The boy does not know the gift he is throwing away."_

"_I don't know how to help her."_

"_It's better for everyone this way."_

It was the last thought that I heard that threatened to bring my entire world to the ground. But there was a part of me that knew being the person that I was I had to be braver and had to do the right thing.

"Enough!" Whether they were worried I'd freak out and send them all flying or they actually wanted to hear what I had to say, I would never know, but everyone standing before became silent. "I can't handle anymore fighting."

"I'd like to call a family meeting," when no one commented I kept going. "That way we can work things out without losing our voices or our lives."

Leaving them all outside I went to my bedroom to get the things I would need for the meeting and hoped that when the time came that everyone was ready to start acting civilized.

It broke my heart a little when Sky's parents didn't think that they were welcome to the meeting. I told them they were family now seeing as how Leah was having Sky's baby. They were grateful that I felt no ill will toward them because of their son's betrayal. When I joined everyone in the dining they were all seated waiting for me to begin. I had called the meeting after all. I was so glad to see Leah sitting at the table looking happy. She got up as soon as I entered the room and hugged me. It had only been a short while since I had last seen her, but she was already beginning to grow a baby bump. Carlisle had hooked her up to a portable IV pump to make sure that the baby stayed healthy without endangering her life. She assured me that aside from the nausea she was fine.

"Thank you all for putting aside your problems long enough to have this discussion," that got me a few grumbles from Seth who was staring daggers at Marcus. There would be no talking to him until things had been worked out between everyone and the only way to do that was to lay the truth out on the table so that there were no more secrets.

"Our biggest problem has been the truth…or lack thereof. At some point one of us has kept something from someone else for whatever reason. That was what got us all into so much trouble. I think the best thing for all of us to do is just to get everything out once and for all so that we never caught in that kind of situation again."

I turned to my parents first.

"Are you getting a divorce?"

"What!" they both answered at the same time.

"Mom, I saw the way you reacted when I was gone. You blamed dad and Jake and I need you to know that if you want to blame anyone for what happened then blame me."

"Renesmee," Edward said, "you had every right to be afraid. Just like your mother had every right to be upset with me. If it's what you want Bella then I'll let you go. It's not something I want to do, but I won't force you…"

"Edward," Bella gave a frustrated sigh, "just shut up." she took Edward's hand letting him know that she had no intentions of going anywhere.

When it seemed as though no one was willing to go next I took it upon myself to pick someone, "Seth, would you like to tell us about the huge bug up your ass?"

"Me?" he shouted, "I'm not the one who lied!"

"Seth," I leaned toward him, "the point of this sit down was to act civilized. If you can't act that way…well I suppose I could always make you." It was a threat and he knew it.

"Fine. I feel like I've been lied to by the one person who I supposed to trust. How can I trust someone when I don't even know who they really are?"

"I never meant to hurt you," Quinn needed no prompting. "Didyme said that she'd always be there as long as I needed her and then she was just gone." She directed these words to me then turned to Seth, "I lost the closet thing I had to a mother and when I couldn't turn to you I turned to the one person who would understand, the one person who went through Di leaving them before."

He wanted to stay mad, but I could see Seth starting to soften as she tried to explain.

"I am in no way attracted to Marcus," Quinn said then made sure the former Volturi Leader took no offense. Marcus nodded and said that while he would forever love his Didyme, he saw Quinn as the daughter they were never blessed with. He also added that he would cause great bodily harm to anyone who hurt her.

"I'm sorry I called you a liar," Seth smiled at Quinn. "I understand why you couldn't tell me about _her, _but I'm hoping you'll tell me everything now."

"So Seth," I said interrupting their happy moment, "you're okay now?"

"Consider the bug removed," he took Quinn's hand in his and I knew that they would be okay.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" I wanted to give everyone a chance to come clean on their own, but once again, no one volunteered.

"Sorry Uncle Emmett," I tossed Quinn's worn copy of his book on the table for everyone to see, including Rose.

Emmett began to stutter as Rose picked up the book and read the back.

"I can explain babe," it was the first time I ever saw fear in my uncle's eyes. "It was just something to do you know? Edward was always doing the doctor thing with Carlisle and Alice was always doing the Betty Crocker thing. This is my thing. I'm a writer."

"I know." Rosalie looked at him with such pride. "Emmett, I might be blonde, but I'm not an idiot."

"You knew about my books?"

She nodded, "I just figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

Emmett apologized for not confessing sooner, but told everyone that he wasn't sure how they would all feel if they found out about the strongest Cullen wrote romance novels.

"Emmett," Esme patted him on the back. "I am so proud of you. I heard about this author on Oprah last week. She added one of your books to her book club."

Emmett beamed at the praise and even ignored Jasper's comments regarding his masculinity.

Everyone in the room was talking and laughing and the weight that had been on my shoulders grew lighter, but there was still one last I needed to do before I could end the meeting. I looked at Jacob, the only one in the room who wasn't smiling. Taking the boarding pass for the plane ticket I purchased online, I laid it on the table and slid it towards him.

"What's this?" He looked at the ticket, but would not dare pick it up.

"It's the ticket that you need to take you home. You don't have to worry," I told him. "Everything is fine now."

The laughter stopped as everyone waited for an explanation.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled.

"Don't lie," it wasn't easy, but I held it together. "You were planning on moving back to La Push and you were going to force Leah and Seth to go with you."

Seth's snicker of disbelief stopped when Jacob spoke, "It's better for everyone this way."

"What the hell Jake?" Seth was less than happy hearing the news.

"I thought we were a team," Leah questioned Jacob dictator like decision.

When I held up my hand they both went silent, but not because I was forcing them to. They wanted to hear what I had to say.

"Seth is staying here with Quinn and his sister. And Leah is staying here because she believes that Sky is coming back for her and I agree. Sky will come back and when he does the woman he loves and his child will be here."

"They belong at home with their family," he tried to argue.

"_This_ is their family," there was nothing left of my heart to break, but the pain was present. "Just because you don't want me anymore doesn't mean that you should tear them away from the ones they love." I had to stop speaking then, fearing that I would finally break. "If there's nothing else to discuss then I think this meeting is over." I picked up the ticket again and forced it into Jacob's hand then left the room needing to get out of the house.

"Have a nice life _Huff Puff,"_ I whispered, "you deserve it."

"So," Quinn clicked her seatbelt in place, "Where are we going?"

Alice had suggested that Finn take me and Quinn for a drive. There would be no need to worry because there was no one left who wanted to hurt us. So we were safe to go anywhere we wanted…within reason.

I sat in the back seat watching the scenery go by while the same thought was going through my mind. That if I had made the wrong decision with the ticket then he would have chased me out of the house.

But never chased me, instead it was Finn and his sister who came outside to comfort me.

I wanted to groan when the car stopped in front of the same restaurant that Finn brought me to on our supposed date, before a complaint could escape my lips Finn told me not to start, that I hadn't eaten solid food in days.

He jumped out of the car and was half way into the restaurant before I even unbelted myself from the car. Quinn and I found a small table in the corner while Finn went to place drink orders. She let the silence remain as long as she could, which was about seven second for the new Quinn.

"That was really cool how you handled everyone at the meeting today. If that was me, I would have peed my pants or something." She was hoping that her smile was contagious, but all I could offer was a small grunt of thank you.

She knew that she needed some better material to snap me out of it so Quinn took a deep breath and tried again, "I can't believe everyone knows about Emmett's books. Do you think he would mind if I asked him questions now that it isn't a secret? I really want to know if he's planning on letting them being made into movies. There are rumors floating around the chat rooms that certain production companies have approached him. Who would you like to play you?"

"Play Ness in what?" Finn had returned to the table with two ice coffees and a ginger ale for me.

"If they make Emmett's books in movies who would play Ness?" Quinn repeated before slurping her drink.

Finn turn to stare at me, giving the question serious thought before giving a final answer, "Definitely Emma Watson."

"The chick from _those _wizard movies?" Quinn seemed very upset by this. Apparently you were a fan of the wizard series or the vampire series. "Did you know that it's rumored that she's trying to come between RPatz and KStew? Slut."

"Quinn," Finn sat with a confused look on his face, "what in the name of all that is holy are you talking about? What the hell is a _KStew_?"

"Only like the biggest star there is. And Ness is so not an Emma Watson. She's more of a Carey Mulligan…you know if she had longer hair."

I had missed what Finn said after that that warranted a shrug as an answer from Quinn. In fact they could get very little response from me. My mind wasn't with them. It was with Jacob and the fact that he would be out of my life forever.

"I had sex with Marcus," Quinn blurted out causing me to snap out of my haze and Finn to spit a large quantity of his ice coffee across the table.

"Quinn," I wasn't sure how to respond to her news. Just hours before Marcus had confessed to loving Quinn like she was his daughter. "When did this happen?"

"I dunno."

"You had sex with the crypt keeper and you don't know?" Finn was having a problem controlling the volume of his voice.

"_I _didn't have sex with him, I just have all of Didyme's memories from when she took over," she elaborated. "I remember a bunch of stuff that she did when she was alive and that includes the sex."

"Why would you just blurt shit like that out Quinn? Christ!" Finn was grabbing napkin after napkin trying to clean up him mess. I grabbed some to seeing as how he was more focused on his sister supposed sex life.

"Will you keep your voice down," I hissed. The few other people that were in the restaurant were beginning to stare.

"Does that make being with Seth weird?" as weird as it was to discuss, I was curious.

"Not really cause I know that my first time will be with him-,"

"Ahhh…la la la," Finn stuck his fingers in his ears in an attempt to block out the sound. It was the first time I felt like smiling since the meeting ended.

"Yeah I know what to expect because of the sneak peek, but it will still be my first time. I love Seth more than anything."

"I'm glad you're happy Quinn," I gave her the smile she was working so hard for. I jerked Finn's fingers away from his ears and said, "Either of you want to fill me in on what I missed?" I wanted to see if my parents had left anything out.

Finn sat back and began going over every detail of what had happened. He told me about my father being the one who carried me home. That Rose had to help Jacob because he had torn open Carlisle's stitches when he shifted during the rescue. Seeing as how there was no longer and danger, everyone who had come to help had all departed everyone except Marcus. Though they were all gone, they had all left ways to be contacted should I need them. Apparently I had become a hero among them all, something that made me feel weird. Finn finished up by letting me know that even though things had been tense at first between pretty much everyone, now that time had passed and our side won things were settling down.

"Finn slept on your floor every night."

A red flush rose in Finn's cheeks, "I just did it to give everyone a break. All it ended up doing was pissing Jacob off."

"What?" I said followed by, "why?"

"For some reason he had a problem with me sleeping on his girlfriend's floor. I told him I had no intentions of leaving you alone nor did I have any desire to feel you up while you were sleeping. Not really my style." I couldn't help but smile at the lame attempt at a joke. "So we took turns. I stayed with you in the day time while he did his wolf thing and at night he slept at the foot of the bed."

"But you had a sleeping bag?"

"I didn't really sleep well at night," his face began to turn pink again. "I was worried. Plus I needed to be comfortable to read. You're welcome for that by the way."

"Thank you Finn."

"You're just lucky I didn't read you any of the porno stories Quinn got off the internet."

"It's not porn," she pouted. "It's a creative outlet for fans of the genre. It just happens to get naughty from time to time."

Finn started teasing his sister and embarrassing me by telling me about one of the stories where Edmund and Jackson were a couple. My stomach began to ache, not from hunger, but from laughing so hard when Quinn told me about the time Finn got caught with one of Aunt Heidi's Victoria's Secret magazines and he wasn't looking for something to get her for Christmas.

"Excelentissimo Senhor, leia o sinal," a waitress asked whoever came into the restaurant to read the "no shoes, no shirt, no service" sign on the door.

From the shadow that was cast over the table from behind me I knew who had entered. Turning slowly, I faced Jacob. He was wearing a pair of cut off jeans and nothing else. He watched me with a predatory gaze before coming toward the table. Following close behind was Seth whose entire face lit up the moment his eyes met Quinn's.

Jacob face however remained hard and cold, "We need to talk."

**Ooohhh-weeee! That was a long chapter. I was going to cut it at the part where Nessie ended the meeting, but one of my readers/friend/fellow Twilight freak asked me not to. **

**Translation time: **

"**Basta!" means "Enough!"**

"**Ignoranti lupo" means "stupid wolf"**

**CHAPTER 52 TEASER**

**Like a puppet on a string I got up from my seat only to be pulled back down by Finn.**

"**We haven't had our meal yet." **

"**Was I talking to you?" **

"**I believe that demand was meant for Ness," Finn stood up to go face to face with Jacob, "but it's over my dead body that I'll let you take her anywhere."**

"**Fine by me."**


	51. Chapter 52

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**It was brought to my intention that I failed to explain how it was that Renesmee got her hand back. For those of you who read New Moon (which I'm guessing is all of you) it was explained that when the Spirit Warriors came across their first Cold One that when they ripped him apart that he started to pull himself back together again. This is why we "rip them apart and burn the pieces". I hope this clears that up.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 52**

Like a puppet on a string I got up from my seat only to be pulled back down by Finn.

"We haven't had our meal yet."

"Was I talking to you?"

"I believe that demand was meant for Ness," Finn stood to go face to face with Jacob, "but it's over my dead body that I'll let you take her anywhere."

"Who made you anyone's protector? You can barely wipe your own ass."

I was ready to jump up from my seat to keep someone from getting hurt, but there was no need for me to get involved.

The same waitress who had gotten upset with Seth and Jacob before was now yelling at all of us, "Você está incomodando os outros clients! You go now!"

I ignored the woman and focused on Jacob's body. All I could see were the red scars on his chest right where his tattoo used to be over his heart, the place where I used to be. He was so angry; emotions were thrust at me so hard that it felt like he was shoving me away. There was sadness along with the anger, a sadness that confused me. "Can we please just go somewhere to talk?"

"But we haven't even gotten our food!" Finn was arguing with the waitress who was still trying to get us to leave.

"Sair e não voltar," the woman yelled telling us that we were no longer welcome. Finn was about to burst into tears over his stupid food as we were all led out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Seth grumbled, "We heard you the first time." He wrapped his arm around Quinn who giggled as she snuggled her body against him.

We all got into the car, Finn once again behind the wheel. I got stuck in the back with Seth and Quinn who were making cooing noises at one another. The urge to roll down the window and vomit was so strong that I had to breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth.

"You do realize that because of inability to wear clothing that I'll never be able to go in that place again?"

"Will you stop being such a whiney bitch?" Jacob snapped.

Finn took a calming breath, "I'm not going to say that I agree with this, but where am I taking you two?" Finn said to Jake.

"We're going to your old house." Jake kept staring straight out the window, "There's no one there so Renesmee and I can talk in private."

When the car was parked outside the empty house, Finn told his sister and Seth that he'd be right back then followed Jacob and I inside the house seeing as how he was the one with the key.

The last time I had been in that house was when I had been there for my first sleepover. It seemed so long ago that we were there with my friends, having fun. There was laughter in the house that night, but now all that was left was an empty shell of a once lived in home. The furniture was covered in huge white sheets making them look like the ghosts of living rooms past.

Finn pulled one of the sheets off the sofa causing a cloud of dust to burst into the air. He coughed as he spoke, "Sorry about the mess," he stuck his hand in his back pocket and tossed me his cell phone. I hadn't brought my own with me because there were not pockets in my Pyjama pants. "Call whenever you want a ride."

"Wait," Jacob stopped him from leaving. "You should stay."

Jacob's request confused us both.

"I thought you wanted to talk to Ness alone?"

"I do," instead of looking directly at me like he had done earlier, Jacob would now only look at my feet, "Renesmee might feel safer with you here."

"Ness doesn't need anyone to protect her. She can do everything except julienne fries." Finn turned to me, "I'll stay if you want me to, but I think you need to work this out by yourself. This horse has been beaten for so long it's starting to look like glue."

Finn left after that and for several long and painful minutes Jacob and I stood there in silence.

"Does your wrist hurt?" he said in a voice so low like he was afraid anything louder than a whisper would scare me.

"It's a little stiff," I said, "I'm just glad Carlisle was able to reattach it."

"Vamp biology 101." He gave a slight smile then asked if other than the stiffness if I was feeling okay? When I gave a nod he said, "Good, now would you mind telling where the hell you get off dismissing me like some damned stray!"

The rage was unexpected, but even so I felt the need to fight back, "I never _dismissed_ you," I knew that I was absorbing his anger as the words snapped out of my mouth. "I was letting you go. I was finally giving you want you wanted."

"Do you mind filling me in because I sure as hell don't know what that is? You are the expert at everything after all."

"You want to get away from me."

"That's bullshit!"

"Is it really?"

"Yes!"

"Come on Jacob, all you've done since the moment you got stuck with me was try your damndest to get away. You tried to kill me, but that didn't work. You packed up and left for seven years and to top it all off you killed yourself. I get it okay. You don't want me. You were only with me because of the imprinting." My body started to shake. "You told me that imprinting meant that you would be whatever I needed you to be. I need for you to be happy and you obviously can't be that with me."

I wanted to run then, I had confessed to him my biggest fear. The truth as I knew it was that Jacob's life would be better if I weren't in it. As I made my way for the door a strong hand clamped down on my arm and spun me around. Jacob held me by my shoulders in a strong grip, not to hurt, but to hold.

"You might be the one I'm fated to be with, but don't think for a second that that means you get to tell me what to do, understand?"

"Let me go Jake," I struggled against his firm hold with little success.

"No, not before you listen to what I have to say."

When I agreed to listen he let me go and I took a seat on the uncovered sofa while he remained standing. He paced a few steps in front of me working out in his head exactly what it was he wanted to say.

"Did you know that for the first year of your life I couldn't stand to look you in the eye? Every time you smiled at me, every time I heard you laugh a little piece of me would die because I came so close to ending your life before it even began. But eventually I was able to live with the pain because I knew that was my punishment for what I almost did."

There were no words that I could say to ease his pain. Not only could I feel it, but I could see it shining in his eyes. Knowing that he suffered in silence for so long was almost too much to bear. So I gave him the only thing I could, my silence so that he could continue on with what he had to say.

"I stayed outside the gate that day that I left you seven years ago for three hours because I couldn't make up my mind whether or not to run back and take you with me because I knew that me leaving you hurt you so bad. You have no idea how close I came to stealing you from your family. But I knew that if I did that it would destroy you to be away from them."

I never knew that he wanted to come back that day. It all seemed so easy for him and he was in such a hurry to go that I just assumed he wanted to leave. Any pain that resided in my heart from that day slowly melted away.

"Jake I," I had begun to say, but he wasn't done.

"You think any of that was easy for me? The only thing that was easy for me was sticking that knife in my chest."

His statement confused me. He had just finished telling me that leaving me was the hardest thing he ever had to do; yet taking himself away permanently was easy. He saw the confusion on my face and explained.

"Severing the tie we had was the only way for Alice to have a vision of where you were. I did what I had to do to save you, because either way I was dead. If Aro had...there would've been no reason to go on if anything had happen to you. I would stab myself a million times and I would do it with a smile on my face because it would mean that you would be saved."

Now it was me who couldn't look him in the eye. His life was nothing without me, the thought should have made me happy, but the idea of a world without Jacob Black in it was not one I wanted to be a part of. It was an overly dramatic thought, but no less true.

Jacob's face remained serious, "And for the record, I'm not letting you send me away..." he tried his best to remain strong, but his face quickly fell as did he at my feet. "Please don't send me away," he sobbed as he rested his head on my lap.

I did the only thing I could do. I raised his face to mine own and pressed my lips to his. He was unsure of the kiss at first, worried that I would eventually push him away. But with the gift I had been born with I showed him the only place that I wanted him to be was with me; forever.

Jacob's arms came up around my waist and slid up under my shirt so that his skin was pressed to my skin. His fingers dug into my flesh as he rose up from the floor and pushed me back onto the sofa. His tears fell onto my face and became one with my own as I couldn't help but feel the fear of how close we came to losing each other.

At first our movements were awkward as we fumbled with each other's clothing, both having never gone this far before. With shaking hands, clothing was removed and when there was nothing left between us he waited for me to give him permission before he would go any further.

If I said yes there would be no going back for either of us. I would never be able to ask him to leave and he would never willingly do so again. I held Jacob's face in my hands and kissed a path from his lips, to his chin then to his neck. He began to do the same to my body. First he kissed my lips ever so gently then made his own trail down my neck and across my shoulders. His hands were caressing my body, causing it to tremble.

Then ever so slowly and with great care as to cause me as little pain as possible, Jacob brought our bodies together and for the first time we made love.

**Bow-chicka-bow-wah! There, you got the lovin' you were waiting for. Please don't get all up in my grill about the age difference between Renesmee and Jake please remember that Bella was 17 when she first tried to have her way with Edward. Also Renesmee is technically fully grown. Plus it's a story...get over it. Also, try not to judge the scene too harshly. It was my first attempt at writing a love scene. **

**Pimpin' time again! This chapter's fan fic pick is by "isakassees" and is called "Remember Me". Story summery from the author's page: **

**"If I only got one day a year, I would make it count." One secret tree, one magic sunset, one chance to make a wish. Lonely geek Edward makes his first friend at 7, only to have her taken away from him the next day. Childhood sweethearts turned penpals, watch them grow and change over the years as they fall in like, lust, and love. Friendship and romance, fluff and drama. E+B and rated M for language, sexual references, limes and a lemon. ;) AH/AU OOC, Canon coupling. This story so far is very sweet and I find myself getting misty eyed at the end of every chapter because the relationship between Edward and Bella is just so bittersweet.**

**CHAPTER 53 TEASER**

**"Dance with me."**

**I followed Jacob to the crowded dance floor. He took my hands and began to spin me around in the room I had created in my mind. **

"**You have quite the good memory Miss Cullen," he complimented me. I had done my best to recreate the same restaurant he had taken me to on our first date. We were both so caught up in the moment that we weren't paying attention to where our spinning took us until we accidently bumped into another couple. **

**I turned around to apologise only to have my happiness turn to complete rage. **

**Standing in the middle of my perfect dream world was Sky and some skinny floozy. **


	52. Chapter 53

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**This week I pre-ordered my copy of Eclipse! Eek! And because I am getting it from HMV, I will get an authentic film cell from the movie. I will once again be pre-ordering the same DVD from CD Plus because they too offer a free gift with purchase. For Twilight they gave away charm bracelets and for New Moon 2 sticker sheets and a beanie! **

**In other news...HAPPY HALLOWEEN! It is amazing how many scary/suspenseful movies that have been on this week that have either featured one of the cast of Twilight (Panic Room – Kristen Stewart, Prom Night – Kellan Lutz, Untraceable – Billy Burke) or TV shows that mentioned Twilight (Supernatural and The Simpsons). **

**Enjoy!**

The next day after waking up in Jacob's arms I had to talk him down from having a complete panic attack. He was convinced that the moment we stepped back into the house, everyone would know what _he_ had done. I told him that I had been just as involved in what had happened as he was. When that didn't work I had to promise to block any thoughts he might _accidently_ have when in the same room as my father.

So we made our way home and once we were there Jake grabbed my hand just to be on the safe side.

Bella and Edward were sitting in the kitchen and looked happy to see us.

"So I guess this means that you're staying?" Bella smiled.

"Uh...yeah," was Jake's response.

"What's wrong with your eye," Edward asked.

Sure enough Jacob's left eye was twitching away making him look extremely guilty. There was no way that he would ever be able to be alone in a room with my father ever again.

"Jacob and I had sex," I announced. "I would appreciate it if you didn't freak out or try to cause him bodily harm because that would upset me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to have a chat with Carlisle."

Leaving Jacob wasn't the nicest thing I could have done, but I was his girlfriend, not his babysitter.

Half an hour later once I made sure Jacob was safe, I was sitting across from Carlisle in his office.

"I'm guessing you already heard about last night?"

Carlisle nodded and cleared his throat, "Yes."

"I know this is really awkward to be talking about this subject with me, but I can't really go anywhere else and you are a doctor."

"What is it you need Renesmee?"

"I think it would be a good idea if I were to start taking birth control."

He told me that he was confused so I gave him my dream journal, the one with the vision of my future children, so that he would understand.

"Renesmee," he closed the journal, "I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but it's impossible for this vision to come to fruition. Female vampires, because their bodies are for lack of a better term dead, there is no way that they can conceive."

He was wrong, he had to be. I had the vision of Jacob playing hide and seek with our child. Every other vision I had had through a dream had come true in some way or form. It was that one dream that made me feel safe. That allowed me to let my guard down. It was then that it hit me. The dream wasn't one of my visions. The dream was a trick used to lull me into a false sense of security. Sky had given me the worst kind of lies, all because his father asked it of him.

It shouldn't have been that big of a shock really. Not wanting to worry anyone I told Carlisle that it was just a mistake. I told him that sometimes a cigar wasn't just a cigar.

The next few weeks weren't exactly the easiest. It was decided that for the safety of those involved that it would be best if Jacob, Seth and Leah moved into the house that Finn and Quinn used to live in. Alice didn't want Quinn ending up crapping wolf babies out all over the place. Those were her exact words. She felt that it was only a matter of time before her young niece and _that should be neutered mutt_ went all the way. She was convinced that if they weren't living in the same home then that would cut those odds in at least half. She then had Carlisle write out the prescription I had gone to him about for Quinn. Quinn's response was to turn bright red, burst into tears and then locking herself into her bedroom. She was a little embarrassed by the fact that Alice had gone on this rant with everyone in the room, including Seth.

A schedule was set up for me for the lessons I had requested. Monday to Friday, from nine in the morning till four in the afternoon I would train with a different member of my family or whatever family friend was able to return. I would practice whatever gift they possessed and learned to make it my own. I would work so hard every day that by the time the evening would come I was barely able to make it through dinner. On the weekends I would go hunting and as if that wasn't hectic enough, I was getting obstetric lessons from Carlisle. Because I would have to be there when Leah gave birth I had to understand everything that was going to happen.

Finn volunteered to join me in the lessons. He and Leah had grown closer since our return. I would have thought that they could have made a nice couple if it weren't for the fact that Leah was convinced that Sky was going to show up any day now.

"You know I think I could do this as a career," Finn gloated as we got ready for baby school.

"Well we could certainly look into you going to medical school if you are interested," Carlisle smiled at the idea of having another doctor in the family. That was until he started the video of a live birth. Finn became pale and before he could excuse himself from the room passed out on the floor.

That was as exciting as things got around the house. I felt bad that because of my busy schedule that I was able to spend any alone time with Jacob. He told me that he wasn't mad that I had rated him out even though I had been given the nickname _"good old rat girl". _While he wasn't thrilled having been evicted he said he understood where Bella and Edward were coming from.

One night after a tough day of training I stumbled into my room hoping to get a good night sleep only to find Jacob sitting on my bed waiting for me. All he had to do was spread out his arms and I was there.

"Hi," he whispered as I nuzzled into his chest.

"I'm the worst girlfriend," I sighed, "aren't I?" I felt so guilty not making time for him, but there just weren't enough hours in the day.

"Please don't talk about my girlfriend like that," he said before kissing the top of my head.

"I just wish we could spend some alone time together."

"That might not go over so well with your family."

My eyes were getting heavy as the rhythm of Jacob's breathing was lulling me to sleep and just before slipping to unconscious I had the best idea ever.

It was as close to the real thing as I could get considering that we had only been here once before. Jacob struggled to make sense of the menu.

"Jake, it's a dream. You can't read in dreams plus there's no need to eat. The food's not real."

He tossed down the menu and took my hand, "Dance with me."

I followed Jacob to the crowded dance floor. He took my hands and began to spin me around in the room I had created in my mind.

"You have quite the good memory Miss Cullen," he complimented me. I had dressed us in the same outfits that we had on during our first date. It was nice spending time where it was just the two of us. There were other people in the restaurant, but there were just there for show. He began spinning me around just to make me laugh, but the laughter was short lived when Jacob pushed me aside and charged at one of the nearby tables.

I rushed over wondering why he was trying to strangle a figment of my imagination, until I watched Leah doing her best to let go. Jacob was doing his best to choke the life out of Sky.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck like a god dam twig!"

"Because you promised me that you wouldn't hurt him," said Leah caused me to focus completely on her. She too looked just like she did that night, including the lack of a baby bump.

Jacob let Sky drop to the ground, "What are you doing here?"

"Great minds think alike?" Sky shrugged as he stood to make sure Leah was alright. He seemed very worried about her as he sat her down then placed himself in front of her like a shield.

While Jacob and Sky were busy staring each other down, I was watching Leah. She had her hand placed over her stomach and that's when I knew that she hadn't told Sky that she was going to have a baby.

"You think you can just get away everything you did?"

"I am paying for everything I've done," Sky answered. "Trust me."

"Oh yeah," Jacob gave a sarcastic laugh, "you really look like you're suffering." He then turned his anger toward Leah, "How long has this been going on?"

"You're going to calm down before you talk to her. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"She only lied to everyone. But from the looks of things we weren't the only ones," Jacob turned his attention once again to Leah, "Have you lost weight?"

"Jacob, wake up," I shouted before he could say anything else. In an instant he was gone. Leah looked relieved until I ordered her to do the same leaving me alone with Sky.

"I guess that's my cue."

"Sit. Down." Because I had been practising my power of persuasion was just as strong as Sky's. Not too bad considering I had to teach myself.

"You've learned some new tricks."

"I've had some time on my hands seeing as how your demented father is no longer an issue."

"I never did get to thank you for that," Sky said without looking me in the eye.

"That might have something to do with you running away with your forked tail between your legs!"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Maybe be a man? Your over six centuries old...act like it."

With a tired sigh, Sky grabbed a nearby chair and sat down. "I couldn't face them. Not after they found out that it was my fault that he found us every time. All they ever did was try to protect me."

In my mind I had planned over and over again what I would say or do to Sky if I ever saw him again, but seeing him so broken I had to put aside my anger.

"There's something wrong with Leah," Sky interrupted my thoughts, "isn't there?"

"What has she told you?" I took the seat across from him.

"She won't talk to me, not really. I ask her how she's doing and all she says is fine, but I can see for a fact that it's a lie."

"If she wanted you to know what was going on she would have told you herself." It was the best I could do without betraying my friend.

"I have a right to know if the woman I love is dying!"

"You gave up whatever rights you had the day you ran away," I shouted back. Getting up from the table I got ready to leave this world and face the real one.

"If you really cared about Leah you would be there for her in reality instead of your land of make believe."

Everything went black momentarily as I woke myself up. I expected to find Jacob waiting for me, but instead I was alone.

"Damn it Jake," I cursed as I got out of the bed to search for him. It didn't take long; all I had to do was follow the cries.

"Leah you need to calm yourself down," I heard Carlisle say.

I rushed to where the voices were coming from. It led me to Carlisle's clinic. Leah was in one of the beds crying in pain.

"What's happening?"

"When I woke up Seth was carrying Leah into the house," Jacob explained as we watched Carlisle give Leah an injection that seemed to ease her pain while Jasper took her hand to lower her anxiety. "Seth said that he heard her screaming and when he found her she had ripped out her IV." The stress of being caught had caused Leah to go into premature labour. Thankfully Carlisle was able to help her before the worst had happened.

He ushered us outside to let Leah rest and warned us that under no circumstances was there to be any stress placed on Leah. Too bad that the one place where Leah would get the most stress was the one place we couldn't really protect her.

**Oh no! Why does Sky have to be such a douche? All I can say is that he's had a messed up childhood and is doing the best he can with what he's got. Please try not to hate him too much. He just may surprise you. Was that foreshadowing? Yes.**

**I believe there are two more chapters and maybe an epilogue. Hope you all have a scary Halloween and remember to check your candy. You don't want to bite into a piece only to find it's one of those disgusting molasses candies! The horror. THE HORROR! **

**CHAPTER 54 TEASER**

"**Insert peg A into slot B," Jacob read out the instruction, "and I swear if you say that's what she said one more time..."**

**Instead of using his favourite line, Seth snickered and continued to assemble the crib. It was the present they had gotten for Leah. Alice had planned a huge, over the top surprise baby shower and they were struggling to get the crib put together before Kit and Cris brought her home. **

"**If you idiots had taken me up on my offer to help the crib would have been put together by now," Rose gloated.**

"**Yeah, yeah Barbie," Jake hid his smile as he pushed a useless Seth out of the way while he worked on the crib himself. I sat beside him and took over reading the instructions.**

**The past few days had been...odd. We had all been walking on egg shells around Leah. Not wanting to say or do anything to upset her. We didn't have to worry about Sky upsetting her dreams. Since that night we found them together he had once again dropped off the radar.**


	53. Chapter 54

****

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Eek! The first on set photos of Breaking Dawn were released this week and I for one am very excited. Makes me want to re-read the book. LOL. **

**Is everyone excited for the DVD release of "Eclipse" this Saturday? I am. I have it preordered at two stores because of the free gift with purchase. This time around I get a film cell and a set of magnets. Christmas will come early for me this year!**

**Please don't hate me for taking so freaking long to get this chapter posted. In the beginning this chapter was literally the chapter that did not end and when I originally had it done I wasn't happy with it.**

**Chapter 54**

Things over the next few days were...odd. Everyone in the house was very careful with their choice in words. We were all walking on eggshells whenever any of us spoke to or were around Leah. Carlisle warned us not to upset her if possible because it could send her into labor before it was time. At all times someone was sitting with her, keep her company during the time she was awake.

We didn't have to worry about Sky upsetting her dreams. Since that night we found them together he had once again dropped off the radar. She had made us all promise that when Sky came home that we won't hurt him, but we all knew that the likelihood of him ever showing his face again was very slim. At first Jacob thought this was a good thing, but every morning that Leah woke up the light was in her eyes faded. She said she was fine with not getting out of bed because there was nothing to get out of bed for. The only one of us that was able to make her smile was Finn. When this was figured out, Finn was happily promoted to birthing coach rather than helping with the actual delivery.

At first I thought Finn getting so close to Leah had something to do with the fact that his sister didn't need him to care for her anymore, but one day during training things became clearer.

"I want you to focus on both your parents and the space between them," Marcus said as he tried to teach me his gift. "Tell me, what do you see?"

I did as he told me and focused on Edward and Bella as they sat at the piano. She listened while he played. At first there was nothing but the out of focus piano keys between them that made me want to complain when suddenly I saw it. It was so faint, like the rays of sun that would burst through the windows in the morning. There was a red line that connected my parents together.

"Red," Marcus interrupted my awe once he knew that I saw the connection, "usually represents a strong love. You'll see it between your grandparents and your aunts and uncles."

When Seth and Quinn passed by the line connecting them was a golden one that seemed to shimmer, Marcus told me that that was the color between an imprinted pair. Sure enough I saw the connection between Kit and Kris and between myself and Jacob.

There was a different color for every relationship. White represented familial bonds. Purple stood for friendship and as best I could understand green stood for tolerance. That was the color I saw between Finn and Jacob and Seth and Marcus.

Later that day when I was done with my training I decided to spend some time with Leah to give Finn a break. I walked in on the two of them watching a movie. Finn was sitting in a chair next to Leah with both of his feet resting on the edge of the bed. To say I was shocked by what I saw would have been an understatement. Not because there was a rather large hole in Finn's left sock. It was because there was a golden line connecting Leah to Finn.

Instead of relieving Finn I ran to find Kit. If anyone could explain things to me, it was him.

"When a wolf imprints it is a onetime thing. That is what makes it so unique. Leah has all ready imprinted..." a wave of sadness came over him then that made me wish that I hadn't brought it up. "There are some cultures that believe that when we die we are reborn. If a wolf were to imprint more than once then perhaps that is what would have to happen."

"Finn isn't exactly a baby," I said, "he might act like it sometimes," I added hoping to lighten the mood.

A small family meeting was called to try and figure out what it all meant. Leah and Finn weren't included because it was unsure how they would react. Carlisle was concerned that if Kit brought up the whole reincarnation theory that Leah would panic thinking Sky was dead.

"Let's just wait until the baby is born before we go to Leah."

"I agree," Alice said. "I have put too much work into Leah's baby shower to have to postpone it."

"You're all heart Magic Eight," Jacob

"Insert peg A into slot B," Jacob read out the instruction, "and I swear if you say _that's what she said_ one more time..."

Instead of using his favorite line, Seth snickered and continued to assemble the crib. It was the present they had gotten for Leah. Alice had planned a huge, over the top surprise baby shower and they were struggling to get the crib put together before Kit and Cris brought her home.

Getting Leah out of the house without raising suspicion, Alice had a full on production planned that required the mommy to be to be out of the house for a couple of hours. So it was arranged that Kit and Cris would take Leah for a doctor approved drive. The car wasn't even out of site before Alice went into dictator mode.

Bella, Esme and for some reason Marcus were assigned to the kitchen while those of us who were assembling presents were busy decorating.

"If you idiots had taken me up on my offer to help the crib would have been put together by now," Rose gloated.

"Yeah, yeah Barbie," Jake hid his smile as he pushed a useless Seth out of the way while he worked on the crib himself. I sat beside him and took over reading the instructions.

"You aren't finished yet?" Alice shrieked as she saw the state the crib was in.

"Well if chuckles would take things more seriously then maybe we would," Jacob glared at Seth who had sat himself next to Quinn.

Alice then turned her sights on Rose, "Why aren't you helping him?"

"Seth said that they didn't need my help."

"For the love of Berkus," Alice threw a bag of balloons at Seth, "Seeing as how you have so much useless hot air, fill these."

"That's what," Seth started to say, but quickly decided that he valued his life more than his humor.

"Don't worry," Quinn sat next to him and offered to help with the balloons only to get told that her ribbon curling needed to be redone because her curls weren't tight enough. It took every ounce of Seth's strength to keep quiet.

"Rose, you have just as much hot air. You are on balloon duty. We are running out of time people, move, move, MOVE!"

"Quinn!" Alice's bark caused the poor girl to jump. "Do we have an ETA on Finn and the special delivery?"

"Ah...not yet I tried his phone, but it goes straight to voice mail. I think he has it turned off."

Alice yanked her cell out of her pocket and began to leave the room, but not before we all heard her threaten the worst if Finn ruined her big day.

"I thought this was Leah's big day?" Seth muttered.

"Please," Jake laughed, "Any event in which Alice has had a hand in planning automatically becomes Alice's."

"There are times when that woman scares me."

"You aren't the only one," Emmett said as he, Jasper and Edward came out of the kitchen. "We have officially been kicked out of the house until Leah gets home."

"Apparently we are in the way," Jasper smiled.

"Marcus however is a whiz when it comes to making garnishes," Emmett groused. "O-M-G Marcus, this tomato rose is just the cutest. You have to show me how it's done," Emmett was doing his best impression of Alice.

The sound of a car pulling up in front of the house caused us all to freeze. But thankfully, it wasn't Leah. A frightened looking Finn came into the house carrying a large suitcase in each hand.

"Alice is pissed because you wouldn't answer your phone," Quinn stood up from her spot getting ready to meet Sue Clearwater for the first time.

"It's against the law to use a cell phone while driving," Finn gave her a weird look; "you know that."

"Since when do you care about the law," I laughed until the reason for Finn's new law abiding ways came in through the door.

Either Sue Clearwater had gotten herself a serious sex change or someone else from Forks decided to tag along.

It took a second for my brain to register that my Grandpa Charlie was standing in the doorway. I jumped up and ran to give him a hug. It had been so long since I'd last seen him.

"Let me get a look at you girl," he took me by the shoulders and held me at arm's length. "You're okay?"

"Aside from being at the mercy of the baby shower Nazi, I'm great."

"Oh," the happiness in his eye disappeared, "So you weren't kidnapped and brutalized?"

I was at a loss for words. Bella had kept Charlie in the dark about the kidnapping, not wanting to upset him anymore than necessary. He already had a hard enough time dealing with the whole vampires and werewolves being real.

"I'm sorry Renesmee," he sighed, "I'm not mad at you." He pulled me into another hug and asked to be pointed in the direction of my mother and quickly took off to give her a piece of his mind. Before any of us could begin to worry the doorway was filled again with Sue Clearwater. She was pounced on by Seth who was happy to see his mom. She greeted us all then turned her sights on Quinn.

"You must be Quinn."

"H-hello Mrs. Clearwater," Quinn said, her nervousness was made clear by her stutter.

"Mrs. Clearwater was Harry's mother. Please call me Sue." From that point on Quinn was able to relax and saw Sue as another mother.

"He brought a gun on the plane," Finn hissed. "I didn't even think that was legal. And the moment we got in the car he started lecturing me on the rules of the road and told me he was keeping his eyes on me. I know he's your grandfather Ness, but he scares the shit out of me."

We could all hear the argument coming from the kitchen.

"What exactly was I supposed to do, call you up and say hey dad, how are things in Forks? The fish still biting? Oh by the way your granddaughter was kidnapped by crazy vampires and there's a chance we may never see her again?"

"Some information would have been nice to get from you instead of getting it from Sue after the fact!"

"And what would you have done?"

"I could have been here."

"Oh that would have been perfect," Bella laughed, "Cause you showing up with your gun and your badge would have solved everything."

"I'm not saying that, but being kept in the loop from time to time would be nice." Charlie let out a tired sigh, "I know that I haven't exactly handled your _lifestyle _very well, but I'm your father. There shouldn't be secrets between us. Not when it's something like this."

They walked into the living room where we pretended like we all hadn't heard their conversation. Bella welcomed Sue causing Sue to apologize for telling Charlie about everything. She then playfully tapped Charlie, "And you need to settle down. Renesmee is just fine."

"I just don't like being kept in the dark," he grumbled.

"_How do you think Bella's going to feel when she finds out we're getting married." _

Since I had started training with Edward, I had learned that it was rude to eavesdrop on the thoughts of others, plus there was always the danger of hearing impure thoughts. But because this was all new to me there were times when I would hear random thoughts.

"Renesmee," Bella saw the look of shock on my face, "What's wrong?"

"Errand thought," was all I needed to say. Edward scanned my thoughts and a shit eating grin spread across his face.

"Charlie something else you should know is that like me, Nessie can hear people's thoughts."

"Oh dear," said Sue who looked suddenly guilty.

"What did you hear?" Bella was getting paranoid the longer she had to wait for an answer.

"You want to tell you daughter what you've been keeping from her Charlie?"

If looks could kill then Edward would have felt a little queasy.

"Bells, there's something I...we need to tell you," Charlie confessed as he took Sue by the hand. "Sue and I have been seeing each other for awhile and about a month ago I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"You're getting married," Bella said.

"I'm not calling him dad!" Seth was less than thrilled with the news.

"Um can everyone relax," Alice did her best to calm everyone down, "Leah will be here any minute and I swear if you ruin this for me...I mean her."

"I don't expect you to call me dad."

"Well that's good cause it ain't going to happen!"

"Seth, watch your tone, werewolf or not I will tan your hide," Sue wasn't happy with her son response.

Jacob asked me if I was going to do something to help I took a deep breath and remembered everything Jasper taught me and within seconds everyone had mellowed out and stopped yelling.

Alice smiled and was about to order everyone to get back to work when Leah walked in through the door.

"What's going on?"

"Surprise baby shower!" Alice tried jumping up and down, but the surprise was a bust. She flopped on the couch and swore off party planning forever.

"And this one is from me and Seth," Jacob pointed to the half assembled crib that had a large red bow stuck to the top.

Leah smiled, "I'm sure it will be great once it's done. Thanks."

I was sure that the nearest Babies R Us warehouse had a serious dent in its stock. There was two of every outfit. A pink set in case it was a girl and a blue if it was a boy. Rose explained when Finn asked that because we couldn't see anything on the ultrasound to tell us if the baby was a boy or a girl. Then came the unfortunate story of how while pregnant with me Bella was convinced she was having a boy. This of course led to Finn calling me Nester.

"Thank you everyone," Leah said. "The kid's not even here yet and it's already spoiled."

"Wait!" Quinn jumped up and ran out of the room only to return holding a gift bag in her hands. "I almost forgot. I saw this last week and thought it was perfect." She handed Leah the bag telling her that this gift wasn't for the baby.

Inside the bag was a beautiful handmade poncho. With help Leah stood up and tried it on while Alice rushed to get the full length mirror from the bathroom.

"It's beautiful," Sue commented. "I wish I had something like that to wear when I was pregnant. You can't even tell that you're about to have a baby."

Seeing her reflection upset Leah, I could hear her thinking that she looked like she used to before she met Sky.

"Leah?"

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air," she forced a smile that asked me to let it go, "a little too much excitement."

We all wanted to say something, but there was nothing any of us could think of to make it better for Leah. Even with her family here, she still felt completely alone.

As organized and bossy as she was putting the party together, Alice was just as efficient in taking it all apart. Only this time she had Sue and Charlie acting as extra slaves.

"Do they make Ritalin for your kind?" Charlie asked Carlisle, "Because you might want to look into some for Alice."

"Believe me chief, if there was a way to rein Alice in," Carlisle stopped mid sentence, his head snapping toward the door. He wasn't the only one. Every member of my family, including me all focused on the front door, the same door that Leah had gone out through.

At that moment I wasn't sure what I was more bothered by. The fact that all I could smell was the scent of spilt blood or the fact that it made my mouth water. When it seemed like no one was going to make a move, Quinn opened the door and out onto the porch. She didn't stand there for long as she slipped in the huge puddle of blood that had formed on the steps.

"Seth," Alice voice was soft, but held a great deal of fear. Without having to be told twice, Seth ran out the door, scooped a blood soaked Quinn up in his arm and ran as far as he could. Once they were a safe distance away Carlisle went outside to check on Leah only to come back holding her portable IV in his hands. Leah had run off god only knew where.

"Dammit Leah," Jacob stormed out of the house. After telling Sue, Charlie and Finn to stay put, we all followed and went in separate directions hoping to find her before something bad could happen.

In the distance I could hear Leah's name being called, but she never answered. Instead of shouting myself I stood in one spot, took a deep breath and closed my eyes hoping that I'd be able to pick up a trail. It took a few seconds, but I hooked on to something that lead me right to Leah's side.

She was standing in the field where my party had been held. Her eyes darted around like she was looking for something, waiting for something.

"Leah what are you doing," I grabbed her left hand and pressed the bottom of my shirt against. She was still bleeding from where she had pulled out her IV.

"Ineededtogetoutofthere." Her words all ran together. "I needed to come here."

I was about to ask why when a light breeze blew a familiar scent towards us. Leah's face lit up and I knew the reason why before I turned around to see him.

His gaze was focused of Leah and there was a look of sheer joy, but the joy disappeared when he looked at me.

"Hello Renesmee."

"Oh Sky," I sighed, "you should have called." The words were just out of my mouth when Jacob barreled out of nowhere in wolf form ready to kill Sky right where he stood.

**The prodigal son has returned. Too bad there's a line of people wanting a piece of him that resembles the line up to see Santa. Please feel free to send me your reviews. And hey, if you want to yell at me for my turtle like ways go right ahead. I can take it! **

**When Alice said "For the love of Berkus" she was referring to Nate Berkus; talk show host and interior designer. I think Alice, being the decorating freak that she is would see this guy as her god. **

**CHAPTER 55 TEASER  
****  
"Well Leah," Carlisle said once he finished his exam, "I think this baby is ready to be born."**

_*****What the hell kind of teaser was that? A good one, that's what kind. Geesh! LOL.*****_


	54. Chapter 55

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

Since Christmas came I own the Eclipse DVD, the Twilight 3 in one Scene It game, Twilight 3 in 1 board game, a handmade Twilight stocking, a stain glass window that says Twilight, a vampire cook book (can't wait to make Bella's favourite mushroom ravioli) and a vampire knitting book (I learned how to knit a hat! A mistake because my sister found out and has put in an order for 6).

**Happy New Year! *TWA-HOOT!* (That was my noise maker BTW.) I hope that Santa (or whoever you believe in) was good to you all.**

Enjoy!  
_

**Chapter 55  
**  
I had to hold Leah back as Jacob and Sky rolled around on the ground. She fought against me but it was with little effort. Even though she had pulled out the IV only minutes before her body was becoming weak as her baby was slowly draining the life from her.

"Nessie please, you have to save him," Leah sobbed. "You promised."

The stress wasn't good for her or the baby so with a simple thought I forced Jake and Sky apart. I was still learning and ended up sending them both into trees in opposite directions.

"What the hell Nessie?" Jacob shouted.

"Now is really not a good time for you to go all UFC. We need to get Leah back to the house and hooked back up to her IV."

"What's wrong with her?" Sky attempt to get closer to Leah, but Jacob made sure he couldn't get anywhere near her.

"I'm so sorry I never told you, but I didn't know how," she cried. "I was afraid that if you knew then that would be the only reason you came back to me." Leah was about to say more when her entire body buckled over in pain. As I knelt down beside her I noticed that the ground underneath her had become extremely wet.

"It's too soon," Leah moaned.

"We don't know that Leah," I did my best to calm her down. "Remember Carlisle said that it could be any day now."

"I said let me go!" Sky was doing his best to get past Jake.

"And I said no so unless you want to lose the thing that caused all this trouble I suggest you shut up."

"Jake you have you help me," I said. "You carry her back to the house and I'll keep an eye on Sky."

Jacob bent to lift Leah into his arms when she once again screamed out in pain and flinching away from his touch. "Honey, you gotta let me carry you," he brushed her hair back from her sweaty forehead. "You don't want to do this here in the woods do you?"

"Let me carry her," Sky said still unaware of what was going on. Jacob was going to say no until he saw the slight smile appear on Leah's face.

Before Sky could pull Leah into his arms Jacob clamped his hand on his shoulder, "Don't for one second think that this changes anything. When this kid is born you and I are going to throw hands."

Instead of wasting time with questions I yanked up Leah's poncho to show Sky her stomach, "Yes she's pregnant. Yes it's yours and no she didn't tell you. If you have anything else to ask then I suggest you wait until after the baby is born.

Whether it was fear of me or fear over having just learned he was going to be a father, Sky followed orders and gently scooped Leah into his arms and we were off.

Too make things easier on everyone I did what I had to do. The only ones that needed to be there for the birth was Carlisle, Leah, Sky, Rose, Finn and me. For this reason I froze everyone in place. Otherwise there would just be a lot of yelling and fighting and at that moment we really didn't need the stress.

Leah was changed into one of those backless gowns and was lying on a special bed where Carlisle examined her. Sky was by her side the entire time waiting for any kind of news.

"Seriously," Finn muttered under his breath for the fifth time.

"He's the father Finn," I felt the need to explain, "He has a right to be here."

"He walked out on them Ness," he argued.

"But he also came back," Rose said. "I am just as pissed at Sky as you are and to be honest we're both going to have to get in a very long line when the time comes for Sky to get what he deserves. But right now, Leah needs him and that's all that matters."

"Well Leah," Carlisle said once he finished his exam, "I think this baby is ready to be born." Carlisle turned to me and nodded giving me the signal to go ahead.

I stood at Leah's side and smiled, "It'll be okay Leah, and I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you or the baby."

"What are you doing?" Sky said, but I didn't have time to explain. If we didn't hurry there was going to be a very big mess in the room when the baby made its own way into the world.

A tear slipped out of Leah's eyes. She was scared

"Leah everything's going to be fine," Sky tried to comfort her.

"What do you know? You haven't been here! You didn't even know I was pregnant!" Leah began to sob.

"Leah I'm going to put you to sleep now," I moved over and took Leah's other hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before sending her into a trance.

Carlisle was very quick. Getting the idea from Aro's weaponry, he had special instrument made from obsidian, the same material in the blade he used to cut my hand off with. It would be less traumatic on Leah and the baby if the delivery were done like this instead of a smash and grab job. Within minutes my grandfather pulled the tiniest person I had ever seen from Leah's body. He gently placed the baby in Rosalie's arms so that she could clean it. I followed close behind to make sure everything was okay.

Rosalie smiled down at the baby as she washed its wrinkly body, "It's a girl," she said to me.

"Welcome to the world Harriet," I said.

A few days before we had asked Leah if she had any names picked out, she wanted to name the baby Harry after her father and said that if she had a girl then the baby's name would be Harriet.

From all the terrifying videos Carlisle made us watch I expected Harriet to be screaming to go back to her mother, but instead all she did was make soft baby noises.

"She's perfect," Rose announced before she reluctantly placed the baby in Sky's arms. He looked down at his daughter with a mixture of fear and awe.

"I'm finished up over here Renesmee," said Carlisle letting me know that it was time to wake Leah up. I was about to turn away from Sky and the baby when she opened her eyes for the first time.

All the air felt as though it had been forced from my body. I knew those eyes. I had seen them before.

There was no time to warn Carlisle. I had to hurry before it was too late. I dashed towards Leah, grabbing the discarded scalpel along the way and quickly cut the stitches that Carlisle had just finished tying. He snatched my hand away no doubt thinking I had lost my mind. That was until a tiny hand pushed its way out through the incision.

"My God," Carlisle wasted no time delivering the second baby, who unlike his sister screamed from the second he took his first breath. After handing the little boy to Rose, Carlisle went to work again hoping to not have to do it again. I knew he wouldn't have to. After all, in my vision, I had only had twins.

Once we were all sure that everything was fine with Leah I brought her out of the trance she was in and waited for her reaction to the news that she had two babies. At first she thought it was a terrible joke that we were trying to play until she saw with her own eyes that there was a baby girl and a baby boy. She and Sky were left alone with their new family.

We all got cleaned up then went into the living room where everyone remained frozen. I wished that I could just have a minute to myself before all hell broke loose which was what was going to happen once everything went back to normal.

At first, everyone was thrilled that Leah was doing fine and that there were in fact there was two babies. Then the rage came. Sue asked Charlie to loan her his gun. She wanted to be ready when she met the father of her new grandchildren.

"No one is shooting anyone," Edward announced which surprised me. I had thought he would have been first in line to see Sky punished for his crimes. My relief was short lived when he explained that it wasn't our place to hand out punishment for others and that Vlad and Stefan were on their way. My father had been keeping them up to date on how Leah was doing. They all agreed that there was a very good chance that Sky would eventually return.

"What will happen when they get here?" I knew what the answer would be. Vlad and Stefan were the new Volturi. Whatever they decided would be in fact the law. What remained of the life Sky knew was on a clock that was quickly running out.

"Sky," Cris cried out when Sky entered the room. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his body. She was his mother and like all good mothers, loved her son no matter what he may have done. Though he was hesitant at first, Sky accepted his mother's forgiveness that was followed by Kit's.

It was remarkable how the way we stood in the room reminded me of the first time we had all met Sky. We were once again enemies standing on opposite sides of the room and all because of who Sky's father was.

Bella took my hand in hers and at first it seemed like she was offering me comfort, but I soon realised that she was making skin to skin contact in order to block my powers. She didn't want me trying to save Sky.

After the reunion with his parents Sky turned to everyone else in the room. "I know that I have no right to ask any of you to forgive me-," that was as far as he with his apology.

"Outside," Jacob growled doing his best to keep his cool.

"Jake don't!"

"Stay back Renesmee," Jacob snarled. "I promised that I wouldn't touch him as long as Leah's life was in danger. She's fine now so all bets are off."

"I know you're angry but-,"

"Do not defend him!" Jake ordered as he held Sky at arm's length. "Not after everything he did to you."

A loud screech was followed by a mournful howl. Leah, in all her wolf like glory came bounding into the room where it seemed like she was going to attack Jacob, but she flew past him and broke through the door.

Forgetting the dispute, we all chased her outside where we saw her tackle someone to the ground. When I saw the face of the vampire Leah was attacking I froze and not because he was forcing me to. Alec struggled with her, but never once used his ability or tried to physically hurt her. The reason for this might have had something to do with the fact that Vlad and Stefan were standing close by. They had all arrived together. It turned out that the two older vampires had taken Alec under their wing. Yes, he had been instrumental in the plot to kill me, but he like so many others he had been a victim of Aro's. They were hoping that he could change his ways and become a soldier in the new Volturi army, but this time it would be a soldier of honour.

When a very naked, human Leah was pulled away from Alec Carlisle checked her stitches which had once again been torn open. Instead of sewing her up for a third time I went to Leah's side, grabbed her face in both of my hands and kissed her. Her wound closed almost immediately, allowing her to move freely and without pain. She let Sue and Esme help her into the house to get a new set of clothing and to check on the children.

"Vlad, Stefan," Carlisle greeted them, "thank you for returning."

"It is an honour to return in order to help," Stefan answered. "So Edward was right, Sky has returned. That makes our job that much easier."

"Why don't we all go inside," Carlisle suggested giving our guests time to do their job. It was fine for everyone else to leave if they wanted, but I wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm staying."

"Nessie," Jacob pleaded with me to come inside, but Sky needed someone on his side who wasn't hormonal.

"Renesmee," Vlad kissed my hand as though he were greeting me at a party and not about to end Sky's life, "Once we've taken care of this issue we, Stefan and I would like to speak with you regarding your future."

Before, the thought of my future involving the Volturi caused my blood to freeze. But now that it was being run by sane people, excluding Alec, it didn't seem so bad.

"It's good to see you again Vlad," I smiled. "I'd like to discuss my future first." When he nodded in agreement I told Sky to go check on his children. He reluctantly left the four of us alone to talk.

The smile faded from Vlad's face as he became very serious, "The boy has done many terrible things Renesmee. You know this. Some of the worst he had done to you alone. Surely you do not mean to stand there and defend him?"

The truth was I didn't know what I wanted to happen to Sky. Yes he had committed so terrible atrocities against us, but I knew that he never really had a choice.

"I'm guessing that his punishment is death?"

"It is the only way." Stefan nodded.

"So after you kill Sky you'll be doing the same to Alec?"

"What?" Alec was shocked by this conclusion. "You said that I had immunity! You saw it, that bitch attacked me and I didn't even fight back."

"Settle down boy," Vlad snarled. Apparently he wasn't too keen on forgiving Alec.

"Sky did screw up monumentally, he knows that, hell everyone who ever met the guy knows that. But the fact that you want to hold him to a different standard just because he was Aro's son is wrong. You wanted to start a new Volturi, a better Volturi. Well what better way than to have the punishment fit the crime?"

Instead of objecting, Stefan smiled and asked just what I thought would be the best way to make Sky suffer. It turned out that not only did Stefan and Vlad want me to join them; they actually wanted me to become one of the new leaders. At first it all seemed to be too much for my younger shoulders to handle, but at the same time it felt right.

"If I agree to what you are asking," I said, "I have some conditions. First, I will want a bodyguard." Hey, no one had been watching Aro's back and he was taken out by a teen.

"Agreed. Unlike the Volturi of the past we are willing to form an alliance with the werewolves. Your Jacob will make a fine-,"

"Jacob isn't the one I want to be my bodyguard," it wasn't completely true, but this was something I had to do. "Sky is the one I want."

They all were stunned my answer, but Alec was the only one who spoke.

"What the fuck," he screamed. "There is no way you're letting this happen?"

"Okay wait," I had to stop the negotiations because there was something bugging me. "Why does Alec get a free pass?"

"His sister Jane has yet to be found," Stefan explained. "He has sworn his fealty to us and to helping us find her and bring her to justice."

"Seriously?"

"Renesmee, while the boy has yet to learn his place and to filter his opinions, he does have a point. How would giving Sky a high ranking position be a punishment?" Vlad said.

"Having Sky live, working by my side and allowing him to be with his family is the worst punishment because he'll know every day that he doesn't deserve any of the happiness he will feel."

They thought over my idea and both agreed that it was brilliant. But at the same time they were worried that by allowing Sky to live that the rest of the vampire race would think that the Volturi had gone soft and it would be open season. What they needed was someone to make an example of.

"How is the search going for your sister Alec?"

"We have come close a few times, but she always seems to elude us," Vlad hissed.

It must have been a Volturi thing because I had heard this story before. "Boys I hate to tell you this, but your golden boy has been playing you. He's been helping Jane hide."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," Alec argued.

"I'm a siphon Alec, remember? And what is it my father can do? Oh right, he can hear people's thoughts." I couldn't help but laugh at the guilty look on his face, never mind the fact that he'd been shouting in his head the entire time about having fooled everyone into thinking he had changed, that he and _Janey_ would show them all. "Stefan, you want to make an example out of someone then I suggest you start with him and in a big way. Then you might want to head to Moscow, that's where your girl is."

I turned and headed back to the house as the sounds of Alec shrieking for his life echoed behind me. In the past I might have been bothered by the violence I was walking away from, but I was a Volturi leader now. Violence was to be a new part of my life and I was strangely okay with that.

After explaining everything to my family once I got home, I went to find Sky and Leah to give them the news. They were with their children spending what they thought were their last few moments together.

"Run," Leah whispered knowing that the word, if said out loud would be heard by the other. "We'll run with you."

"I don't want that kind of life for Harriet and Oscar. They should have a happy life with a family that loves them. Not one where they have to constantly look over their shoulders. I won't have that for you either."

I heard Leah's muffled sob as she tried to sooth one of the babies who had started to fuss.

"I deserve to be punished for everything I helped Aro do. I want to be the kind of father my children can be proud to have had." The last of Sky's words broke into sobs. For over six hundred years he carried so much guilt. It was time to end that guilt.

"Hey," I let my presence be known causing a new wave of tears from Leah. She and Sky were sitting on the bed with the babies between them. "So the little guy's gotta name. I like Oscar."

"Please Renesmee," Leah begged only to have Sky silence her with a kiss. He then kissed his son and daughter and slid from the bed.

"I'm ready," he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Cool," my response earned me a strange look from Sky. "But I don't really think I'm in any danger in my own home so you can have the rest of the day off, but we might have to leave tomorrow to find Jane."

"What?"

"Sky's punishment is that he has to be my bodyguard and seeing as how I plan to live a very long time then that means that he's going to have to do the same. Really don't want to have someone trying to chop anymore of my bits off."

For the second time I explained my new role as one of the leaders of the Volturi which earn me an awkward hug from a still sobbing Leah, only now her tears were ones of happiness. I tried to ease the weirdness by asking about Oscar.

"Sky named him," Leah said, "seemed only fair seeing as how I named Harriet."

"Why Oscar? Are you a fan of Oscar Wilde?"

"I'm a fan of Oscar, just not that one," he grinned as Leah and I waited to hear the answer. I was thinking if not Wilde, then Sky would have name his son after the famous composer Oscar Hammerstein, but that wasn't the famous Oscar he was thinking of.

"Back in 1969 we were hiding out in a crappy motel when I turned on the television there was this show on about a small street where everyone knew and loved each other. There was this one character that no matter how mean or rude he was to people they just accepted him for what he was. I know it's dumb because it was only a kid's show, but that character made me believe that if there was a place for him place like that that maybe someday there'd be a place for me where'd I could be happy and everything would be _a-okay_."

"Oh god no," Leah moan, "you did not name our son after a green Muppet?"

"Did you know that he was originally orange," Sky smiled as he picked up his son to cradle in his arms. Leah wanted to be upset, but seeing father and son together made her anger disappear. "Plus the little guy was pretty grouchy when he was born."

"Fine, but if anyone asks it's because you like Oscar Wilde," Leah conceded with a grin, but it quickly faded. "They're not going to kill him?"

"No."

"And they," she motioned with her head toward the door, "are okay with this?"

"Not exactly," I couldn't lie, "but I'm a Volturi leader now and seeing as how what I say is pretty much law they kinda have to be."

"Put Oscar down," she ordered Sky.

"What?"

"Put our son down."

Sky gently placed Oscar back on the bed next to his sister and turned to Leah only to be met by her fist. I think I heard Oscar let out a small giggle. It was clear that he was going to be a fan of the violence.

"I love you, but if you ever walk out on me or our children like that again the Volturi will be the least of your worries. Do you understand me?" Before he could respond she pulled him into a searing kiss that told him everything that she couldn't say out loud.

I left the room to give them the privacy they had earned. The hallway wasn't empty like I thought it would be. Jacob had been waiting for me outside the door. He was sitting on the floor, his back to the wall.

"Hi," was all I could think of to say. Jacob had been the most upset by the decision not to punish Sky. He wanted his pound of flesh and he wanted to do it with his bare hands.

"Hey," he seemed to have had as much trouble form sentences as I did. He released a tired sigh before he continued, "Everything okay in there?"

Resting my back against the wall, I slid my body down so that I was sitting next to him. I knew that he was mad at me, feeling that I was going easy on Sky. "They're good. I told them about the Volturi's decision."

"_Your _decision," he corrected me.

"_My_ decision," I said. "Leah then punched him in the face." The news of Leah's outburst caused Jake to smile and mutter "_attagirl"._

"You and Oscar have something in common. He thought it was funny." I then went on to explain who Oscar was. He was silent for a few minutes causing me to worry. I couldn't help but wonder if Sky being allowed to live would affect our relationship. "So, on a scale from one to ten how mad are you?" I moved my hand closer to his but was afraid to make actual contact.

"At you, zero, at your decision making one hundred and forty eight." Jake finished the distance and placed his hand over mine own then said, "Ness there are going to be times when you do or say something that's going to severely piss me off, but we'll get through those times to get to the good ones. That's what happens in a normal relationship. At least I think it is? I was watching a lot of Oprah and Dr. Phil while you were missing. You know...when I wasn't freaking out and committing suicide?"

"And here I thought you'd be bored," I slid into his lap and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Nah-ah," was my mature answer.

"Yah-ha," was his mature response. He hugged me tighter against his body before letting me know that my Grandpa Charlie was planning on shooting him. While I was giving Sky and Leah the good news Bella had ratted me out to Charlie. And because Sky was off limits, Charlie was setting his sights on the person who deflowered his grandbaby. Thank god Sue was able to calm him down long enough to hide his gun.

We had all been through so much over the years and the thing that mattered the most was that we had all survived. I knew that there were going to be times in the future when things would get bad. Whether it would be a fight with Jacob or battling some crazy vampire we would get through it and the reason for that, as cheesy as it sounded, would be because we had each other.

"So," Jake interrupted my thoughts, "what's next?"

Instead of giving him the answer that he wanted I grinned and snuggled into his chest and said, "Wouldn't you like to know."

**There will be one more chapter then the epilogue. So how do we feel about Renesmee's decision to not kill Sky? Was it the right thing to do? I know a lot of you don't like Sky and might not be happy with my/Nessie's choice. **

**Seeing as how we are getting to the end I thought I'd do a bit more pimping while I had the chance. **

**First is a 14 chapter story that had me sobbing uncontrollable by the time I got to the end. It's called "Little Plastic Castles" by "Yogagal". Story summary: ****Even the best built castles sometimes fall. In a coffee shop, in a city...two people struggle to remember how to put those pieces back together. Okay, just re-reading the summary has me getting all teary eyed. Have a box of tissues close by for this one.**

**The 2****nd**** fan fic is called "A Thousand Leaves" by "BellaSunshine". Story summary: Isabella Swan grew up as the best friend of Alice Cullen, younger sister of Edward Cullen, who was never nice to Bella despite her being an "honorary Cullen." Everything changes when Edward is sent to prison for the murder of Bella's mother. This one is still in the works but as soon as you start reading, you are hooked. **

**There's no teaser for the last chapter I'm afraid as it has yet to be written. I'm doing my best to get it written so that I can finally finish this story. Thanks to everyone who read what I wrote and super-thanks to those who took the time to review.**


	55. Chapter 56

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Wow! Never thought we'd ever make it here...the last chapter. I won't keep you waiting (assuming you read these parts of the fan fic) by writing a long note. I saved that for the bottom. **

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for...**

~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~

**CHAPTER 56**

The deep blue dress seemed to float around my legs as I swayed by myself to the music, watching the bride and groom dance their first dance as a married couple. It had taken us all three months to get to this day. The reason the wedding didn't happen right away was because there was simply too much to do.

After a brief reunion Sky had to leave with me to go to Russia to find Jane. Vlad and Stefan had told me that because I had to get use to me new position in the Volturi which meant that I had to be there to help bring vampires like Jane to justice. It had been the most difficult thing I had ever done to witness Jane beg for her life. Unlike her brother, Jane was sorry for what she had done and was willing to work with us. But because the Volturi don't give second chances I had to hear her scream as her body was torn to pieces then burned. My first execution would haunt my dreams for years to come.

The second reason for the wait was due to the wedding Nazi also known as Alice. It was a surprise to no one that she wanted to plan the perfect wedding and in doing to so taken any and all control away from Leah. Alice chose the colours, the flowers everything right down to the type of chocolate fondant that would be used on the cake.

Leah was only too happy to hand over the reins to Alice. She was busy enough as it was taking care of Harriet and Oscar. The only thing that mattered was that Sky was the groom. Everything had been planned perfectly timing wise. Harriet and Oscar were just the right size due to their rapid growth to be included in the wedding, Harriet as the flower girl and Oscar as the ring bearer. Even though they were only three months old, they both looked like a set of toddlers. They had everyone wrapped around their finger from the moment they were introduced to the world.

They both amazed us every day. Harriet was a gentle, quiet little girl who always wore a smile. Oscar was the exact opposite. He got into trouble every chance he could and was only happy when with his mother, sister or for some odd reason Rosalie. He was always trying to protect her from Emmett who he lovingly referred to as _King Kong._ The only person he didn't seem have a problem with was Finn. He was the only one Oscar would let near Harriet without getting upset. The reason behind that was a bit of a surprise.

The connection that I had thought was Leah imprinting on Finn was actually Harriet. She had imprinted on Finn before she was even born. Finn was freaked out by this at first, but after getting an explanation on what being in an imprinted relationship actually meant he took to the role right away. Whenever her parents weren't around, Harriet would automatically look for Finn to run to. We all knew that until she grew up that Finn would be her greatest protector. God help him once she became a teenager.

Everything had gone off with only one hitch. There was a slight problem with the wedding dress. Alice had it made taking all the measurement herself only to have it not fit the bride. Alice began to scold Leah for not listening to her orders to stay away from carbs until after the wedding. As it turned out it wasn't carbs that Leah needed to stay away from, but rather Sky. Leah was once again pregnant and was hoping to keep the news until after the ceremony. She told us that Sky was so excited about the new baby and the fact that he would get to be there from the beginning this time around. The already emotional room became even worse as Sue began to cry tears of joy which set Leah off which in turn set Alice into a fit.

"It's bad enough you couldn't keep it in your pants. I will not allow you to ruin your makeup," she said as she stitched the back of the dress up. Even though it was a rush job, the dress was still beautiful.

Leah made down the aisle where I stood as her maid of honour across from Jake who was the best man to a very excite groom. Vows were said and rings exchanged and before the judge could say the words, Leah and Sky came together like magnets, binding their union with a kiss.

The happy couple were dancing to Joshua Radin's song "_Today"_, a song that seemed to fit them perfectly. I wanted to be happy for Sky and Leah, but there was a part of me that just couldn't. Since I had returned from the Jane trip, Jacob had been acting weird. He had seen how bothered I had been and made me tell him everything. He started looking at me differently after that and began to distance himself. He was subtle about it. He would spend a lot of time with the twins, being the perfect Uncle Jake.

Being at this wedding also reminded me that when I had woken up after returning home, I had done so without the ring Jacob had given me. It never felt like the right time to bring it up so I just focused on other things hoping that when the time was right that we would talk about the future.

"You look beautiful," Jake walked up next to me, holding out a glass of champagne.

I took the glass and drank it all at once. "Thanks."

"Okay," he said. "So I was thinking we could slip out of here and go somewhere."

Before I responded I snatched his glass of champagne and finished it off. "We can't just leave Jake. I'm the maid of honour, you're the best man. We have responsibilities."

"We _had _responsibilities. Leah and Sky are married so unless you'd rather stay here eating finger foods I thought we could go somewhere for a nice late dinner."

I looked at him and for the first time in what seemed like forever Jacob was looking me in the eyes. I could peek inside his mind to see what he was hiding, but Jacob valued his privacy so I swore I would never snoop. So instead I took his hand and let him lead me away

It was a surprise that instead of hopping on the back of Jake's bike we would be riding in Rosalie's cherry red BMW. She was waiting for us and handed the keys to Jake. There was no snide warnings of,_ "if you scratch my car I'll scratch your ass." _She just smiled and handed him the keys.

"It's taken care of?" he said.

"All set," she answered then to me said, "have fun."

There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but Rose disappeared back to the reception and Jake was waiting for me to go. I sat quietly as he drove a familiar route we had taken once before. He was taking me to the restaurant we had our first date and disaster dream date. He was silent from the time we left speaking only to tell me to go on into the restaurant while he spoke to the valet because god forbid something happen to the car.

I was sitting at the table that was waiting for us for a few minutes before Jacob joined me.

"So what looks good tonight," he asked, his eyes glued to the menu.

"I was thinking of getting the fish and I might even eat it this time."

He gave a nervous laugh as though I had said the funniest thing ever. There was something going on with him and it was serious so I decided to go against my promise and took a peek inside his thoughts.

"_Everything is fine. Everything is fine,"_ he thought, but when he caught me concentrating on his face his thoughts quickly changed to, _"Oh crap!"_

"I thought you said you wouldn't do that anymore?" he took a long drink from the glass of water sitting in front of him.

"I did, but I was worried," my confession was cut off when the waiter came to tell about the evening's specials and to take our order. Before leaving us he poured us each a glass of complementary red wine. "There's something wrong with you," I continued when we were alone again.

"Everything is fine," he said this time out loud.

"Are you upset because Leah is pregnant again?"

The answer I got was a spit take of red wine that was aimed in my direction. Jacob jumped up to tried and dry me off resulting in him spilling the remainder of his wine all over the table and my own glass into my lap.

"Dammit Renesmee, I am so sorry."

I pushed his hands away because he was only making the stain worse, "Its fine Jacob. It has been a long day and we're both tired so maybe we should just forget dinner."

"Alright," he sighed and went to straighten things up with the waiter. The sooner we were out of there the better. There was only so much dabbing with water that would help my ruined dress.

When Jake came back he draped his coat over my shoulders, took my hand and led the way. It wasn't until I felt my hand being tugged in the opposite direction that I realised that we weren't going home. Jacob had planned the entire evening. We were supposed to have a nice dinner then retire to the room that he had booked. We rode the elevator up to the seventh floor and made our way to room seven fourteen.

My eyes began to blur once I stepped into the room. It was filled with the twilight glow of dozens of candles. Soft music was being played on the private sound system as the door shut behind us.

"Your...uh bag is in the bathroom," Jacob said with defeat in his voice as he sat on the bed that had been covered in rose petals. The first part of his planned night was a bust, but the night wasn't over yet. He had obviously put a lot of thought into the surprise along with some help from Rose. She had packed my overnight bag and given him a few suggestions on how to make the night special.

I kissed Jacob on the cheek and told him to get comfortable. Like he said, my bag was waiting for me on the counter. I locked the door behind me and peeled the fermented fabric from my body and tossed it straight into the waste basket. No matter what anyone says, bridesmaid's dresses cannot and should not be worn again. It only took a moment for the shower to heat up allowing me a quick rinse before heading to bed; what awaited me in that bed caused me to blush. Once I was dry I opened my bag and pulled out a silky red night gown and slipped it over my body. As I searched the bag for a hair brush I found a letter with my name on it.

Tearing it open I saw that it was Jake's co conspirator, Rose.

_Dear Renesmee,  
I hope that you are having a lovely evening with Jacob. He wanted to make as special for you as he could even going as far as asking me for advice. I know that I haven't been the biggest supporter when it comes to your relationship and for that I am truly sorry. I foolishly allowed my own past to blind myself to the truth. Jacob Black loves you and would do everything in his power to protect you. I am so glad that you have that kind of love in your life. _

"Renesmee," Jacob started knocking on the bathroom door, "I really need you to stop what you're doing and open the door."

There wasn't much left to the note so I decided to finish reading it before going to Jacob.

_I know that you've accepted my apology for the mistakes that I made and for the way that I hurt you both, but words just don't seem to be enough. That is why I helped with tonight and why I am giving you this gift. The first time you do this with Jacob, it should be done the way you want. _

It sounded like Rose was talking about me having sex for the first time which was a little weird. Jacob pounded on the door again, this time sounding more frantic. It wasn't until I found Rose's gift that I knew why.

Twisting the lock on the door I opened it slowly to see Jake standing there holding a letter of his own. He looked at the gift in my hand at a loss for words.

"Why would Rosalie give us tickets to Vegas?"

"It was supposed to be perfect," he said ignoring my question. "I had it all planned out. We'd come here for dinner, do some dancing and I know it's cheesy, but when dessert came I was going to do it then using the chocolate almond cake. But of course I had to screw it up and spill the damn wine all over you."

"Then when I went to the waiter to cancel our order I got the idea to surprise you with it at breakfast and everything was back on track until I found my letter from _Barbie_. So much for the surprise, do you know how difficult it was to keep all this from you? I wanted to make it so special that it eclipsed the last time."

I stood there dumbfounded watching Jacob sit on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Jacob?" when he looked up at me I asked, "are you trying to propose?"

"Not successfully, but yes."

Even though he wanted this proposal to be different from the last one I reacted the same way. I tackled him onto the bed and began kissing him over and over again. He was a surprised by my sudden attack; ready to push me away, but quickly changed his mind and returned my kisses.

He was still wearing the dress shirt that belonged to the rented tux, the shirt that I made quick work of. The buttons shot across the room as it was ripped apart. I was more than happy to pay for the ruined shirt. Plus it was great pay back for him having ruined my dress.

Because of all the craziness that had been going on there was no time for us to be together this way. I hadn't realised how much I'd missed or needed it.

Unlike me, Jacob took his time removing the thin piece of silk that was covering my body. Goosebumps spread across my flesh and not because I was cold. It was a reaction to where his hands traced a path over my skin.

We had done this before, but that didn't stop my face from flushing as my hands dipped below to free Jacob of his pants. He pulled away only for a moment to remove them completely then returned to me, covering me with his warmth. We took our time exploring one another. Then when we had had enough of teasing, Jacob moved between my legs and slowly moved his body into mine. We were both frozen by the sensation at first, then just as slowly as he started to move.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he gently thrust inside me. His head was buried in my neck where he kissed the skin, letting his warm breath fan over it. It wasn't long before our breaths began to speed up along with our heartbeats. It felt like I could feel every blood cell in my body buzz with excitement as Jacob's movement began to speed up. I bit my lip as the muscles in body all began to tense mostly to keep from shouting out too loudly. Thankfully I was able to keep my noises at a dull roar.

Jacob shifted his body so that he was looking down at my face while we still made love.

"Love you so much," he both sighed and groaned at the same time. He then said, "Marry me?"

"Yes," I panted. My answer seemed to set both of us off because the moment my answer left my lips we both exploded into a state of absolute bliss.

The only thing I remember was the feeling of Jacob moving so that he could pull the blankets around us and then falling asleep in his arms.

~0~0~0~0~0~

There was something tickling my nose. This was the first thought I had upon waking. No matter how many times I batted it away and tried to go back to sleep it kept coming back. Having put up with as much torment as I could, I opened my eyes to find Jacob grinning while holding a rose petal in his hand. He was using said rose petal to wake me.

"Good morning," he said in a tone that was way too chipper for that early in the morning. Especially considering the amount of sleep we actually got the night before.

"Morning," I rasped back, my voice still trying to wake up. Sitting up in the bed I grabbed the petal away from him and held to my nose. I was expecting to smell the sweetness that usual came from roses, but what I scented instead was bacon and eggs. The reason for the smell wasn't due to some genetically altered flower. It was because there was a huge cart of food at the end of the bed waiting to be served.

Jacob went to work serving me breakfast in bed. He took a dome covered platter off the cart and laid it along with a napkin in my lap. With exaggerated flourish he lifted the lid revealing a small feast that included eggs, bacon and hash browns. It all looked delicious, but it was the croissant in the center that drew my attention. Not because of its golden, buttery coloring. It was because of the ring that was sticking out of a slit that had been made to hold it in place.

Jacob gently took his mother's ring and held it before me. There was no need to ask the question again. He had done so last night and I had given him my answer, but he asked again and placed the ring on my finger. This time it was going to stay there.

We both knew that we'd use the tickets that Rose gave to get married in Las Vegas. The only decision left was when we would go. I loved Alice, but not everything had to be a production. I wanted our first wedding to be simple, fun and completely me and Jacob. So we discussed it for a bit and decided that we would go a year from that moment. That way I would be the legal age to get married without needing parental consent. It would be a few months after the twins first birthday and it wouldn't be the same date as Sky and Leah's wedding date.

There would be a celebration of course once we returned home, I would give Alice that much. But our big day would be just about the two of us joining our lives together. It would be about finding the happiness we had fought so hard to get. A happiness that we would have to work at maintaining, because true happiness and true love doesn't come easy and it shouldn't. If it were easy then it wouldn't be real.

~THE END~

~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~

**Well fanfic readers that's it (okay there will be an epilogue). It's been quite the journey. When I first started I thought I'd be lucky if 2 people read a few of the chapters I posted, but instead I got **_**Aleqch, Alison0279, Ally1988, anita11, ashlay12345, autumdove555, babigurlbelikov, Back That Reiner Up, beadlelove, bibika94, BrazilianVampire, bubbly rach, Butterflykissse, CarluccieCappabianca, Catarinaaa, cinchismylove, cocopucks, corabellej, CREEKFREEK1196, creshaun86,  
don't-think-be, ebonyjorgieriggs, edwardismyboyfriend, emzy94, fanpire nikki, GaurdianAngel1221, ilovejasper95,  
iloveTaylorLautner13, ilovevampires13, JaSpErAnDeEmMeTtLoVeR, jbaybay94, jemmac77, JeseniaMF, JRathsGirl, , Keryee, Kiiki, Kuradora, soundwave37, Laziesttiger, lena0123, .xox, Liz81, luv2beloved, Maddi Ross, marilin95, marilin tejada(), Maximus05, MicheleHarper, MioneWriter007, MissBeach, Moonlit-Midnights, Mrs-Carlisle-Cullen-XXXX, msr709, mstweeti, naruto watching freak, newyorkiish, nikkistew, polly2010, QUAIRE109, realbells21, Ren4Black, renesmeecullenfreak97, RenessaCullen-heartsTwilight, riri1289, Saephillips, ScorpiusRoseLover,  
Shay114, simonebruneau, .M, spectacularspectacular, SSJJ92, teamedward315, team jedward, theavidreader4life,  
Treefrog (), Treefrog2004, Triplevowel, uh-hu-uh-hu, VolturiRules, Willow De Rosa, x.-impossibly-dazzled-.x, x-Laurenne-Elice-Black-x, XLittleMissDreamerX **_**and **_**xxemily280xx**_**!**

**I want to thank you all so much for reading and putting up with my delayed updates. I actually got choked up seeing how many fans I have. You guys are the best. A special shout out to "ebonyjorgieriggs" who encouraged me write and post this story and who suggested which story to work on next. Also special thanks to "**_**MioneWriter007" **_**for editing my work and making me look smart.**

I hope that you stick with me and read the next story that I'm going to post. It's called "Coffee Bean Guy". Every Sunday Bella goes to the movies just so she can visit the coffee shop across the street where for a half hour every week she can spend time with Edward; her coffee bean guy. 


	56. EPILOGUE

***NOTE* Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

You guys are the greatest!

**~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~**

**EPILOGUE**

"Welcome to the Bellagio. How can I help you today?" the woman behind the counter said. Her nametag said Kimberly, but her smile said I'm a moron.

"I sure hope so Kimberly. A couple of friends of ours decided to come to town and get hitched. Now we didn't think it was right for them to with strangers acting as their witnesses. So me and my girl here, we hopped on a plane to surprise the crazy love birds. Do you think you could tell us what room they are in?"

"I'm sorry sir," Kimberly said, "it's against hotel policy to give out the room numbers of our guests."

"Well can you call up to their room and let them know that we came all this way just to see them?"

"Now that is something I can do." She picked up the phone behind the counter and placed the call. "Hello Mr. Black, its Kimberly from the front desk. How are you? Oh that's wonderful." She was grinning like an idiot while she continued the conversation. "The reason I'm calling is to let you know that you and Nessie have some visitors in the lobby. Let me just ask real quick." She focused her attention on us, "I forgot to ask for your names."

"Seth Clearwater and Quinn Foster."

"It's a Seth Clearwater and Quinn Foster," the smile she was wearing became troubled as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone. "He doesn't seem to be upset, but the young woman is a different story."

Kimberly was right to be afraid of me. I was on the verge of a complete rage blackout and the last time that happened it was a blood bath.

"Alright then," she said hanging up the phone. "Mr. Black will be down in a moment."

"Thank you Kimberly," he smiled. _Was he seriously flirting with her?_

It was suggested that I not do the talking and let _Seth _handle all communication.

"Come on sweetheart," he took my arm and led me away from the front desk, "why don't we take a seat and wait for the newlyweds and try to calm down?"

There were a group of stuffed chairs situated in front of the elevators. I sat in the nearest one which happened to face away from the elevators. It was probably for the best if I wasn't the first one who saw the groom.

"_Calm down_, are you serious?" I snorted.

"You're spewing you emotions all over the damned place and if you don't rein it in then there is going to be a lot to explain when I phase into a freaking werewolf right here in the freaking lobby."

He was right. It would be difficult to explain that to the Las Vegas authorities. I took a deep breath and hoped to whatever deity listened that no one got murdered today.

My heartbeat began to slow and a sense of calm washed over me. _Seth _let out a deep sigh and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I thought for a moment that he was going to kiss me, but something behind me distracted him. "You have got to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath.

I jumped up from the chair and spun around to see the man we were looking for. If we had been in a different situation I might have laughed at the words on his t-shirt. The word groom had been crossed out with a giant blue X and underneath was the words "bride's bitch".

"Hey guys," the groom said with a nervous tone to his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I jumped up from the chair to attack the identity stealing mutt only to be held back.

"You might want to hurry up and explain yourself before she brings this place to the ground."

~)0(~)0(~)0(~

_**3 Days before...**_

I had just returned from a trial in which it had to be decided whether a newborn would be spared. His name was Corey and he had no clue what was going on. He was confused and scared. After meeting with him I passed the judgement that he would be fostered by another coven and taught how to survive in his new life. It felt good to not have to punish someone for once.

It was even more exciting knowing that in just a few days I would be Renesmee Black. I was so excited that I had a hard time keeping the secret from Alice. On the plus side there was something that kept her too busy to notice any of my strange behaviour. About a month after Jacob and I got engaged Seth got down on one knee and asked Quinn to be his wife. Of course she said yes which sent Alice into an absolute frenzy. She saw herself as the mother of the bride and wanted things to be perfect. This bothered Quinn. It seemed like every idea she had was shot down. This then led to a huge argument. At least this is what Finn told me. I had missed the wedding war.

"She's been hiding out with Seth at the old house. Haven't seen her since yesterday," he said as he help Harriet draw a picture.

I turned my attention to happier things, "What are you drawing sweetheart?"

"Ness you can plainly see that it's a horse," Finn huffed.

"I was talking to Harriet," I tapped Finn on the back of the head for acting smart.

"I drawed a picture of Auntie Quinn and Uncle Set in lost veggies mommy," Harriet smiled. This was something she did whenever talking to any female member of the family. She called all of us mommy. When I asked her what lost veggies was she let out an annoyed sigh and held out her little hand. She was too busy with her art to explain so she decided to just show me. I linked my fingers with hers and saw what she was talking about.

Quinn and Seth weren't in lost veggies, they had found the plane tickets Rose had given me and had run off to Las Vegas. It didn't take long for me to find Jacob, drive to the airport and get us on a plane. There was no way I was going to let Quinn hijack my wedding.

~)0(~)0(~)0(~

"Alice had her so stressed out that she didn't know if she was coming or going," Seth pleaded his case. "So I found this guy who makes fake Ids so that we could use the tickets that were in your names."

"Oh god," Quinn said when the elevator doors opened and she saw us all standing there. "What are you guys doing here?"

I ignored her question. My feelings were too hurt to give her an explanation, "I can't believe you did this to me."

"Ness I know you're upset, but I can explain. Alice had lost her mind trying to plan my wedding. I wanted a vanilla bean cake but she chose the Belgium chocolate. I wanted to have a bouquet of sterling roses and chose calla lilies. I wanted to wear a purple dress and she went ahead and ordered a white one. It wasn't even my wedding anymore. I'm sorry I stole your wedding."

My feelings had been hurt by Quinn, but not for the reason she thought.

Quinn Foster/Brandon/Cullen was my best friend, not to mention my only friend that wasn't family. I knew all the ways Alice had overruled any decisions she made because I was right by her side when it happened or chatted with her about it online when I was half a world away.

She had helped me plan my Vegas wedding and I was trying to figure out a way to take her along with us when the time came. I wanted my best friend with me on my big day and thought she would want the same.

When I told her this she burst into tears which caused me to do the same. Seeing that Seth was on the verge of tears himself Jacob made the suggestion that we go their hotel room. On the way up to the room Quinn sobbed about not getting to wear her purple dress like she wanted. That she was stuck with a cheesy shirt that was bought at the hotel gift shop.

Seth got Quinn and me a bottle of water from the mini bar and once we got our composure I made her tell me all about her wedding.

There was a gift bag on the table that had the words "Little Wedding Chapel" written on it. Quinn opened it up and took out a small bouquet of roses. They were the colour of her dream dress. Next she showed me a small photo album that held twenty four photos that had been included in the package they chose. She looked so happy in the photos like she knew she was doing the right thing.

There was also a DVD of the ceremony. I suggested that we watch and that way we could pretend like we were there. That seemed to cheer Quinn up.

"Uh guys," Jake said to get our attention. "You might want to see this." He was holding Seth and Quinn's wedding certificate in his hand and was doing his best to keep from laughing.

"What is it?" I looked at the paper in his hand and saw what it was that he found so funny.

"You better tell them."

I sat the happy couple on the bed and said, "The good news is that you still have a chance to wear the purple dress." I passed them the certificate to really look at. "The bad news, Quinn you're marrying an idiot."

When signing the certificate Seth had written Jacob's name instead of his own. He had forgotten to drop the act so technically Quinn was married to my fiancé.

"So we aren't legally married?" I was expecting Quinn to be upset, but she was the exact opposite. She never got a chance to respond to the new because the door to the room flew open.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" It was the most angry I had even seen Alice in my entire life. She was furious because she had found out that Jake and I had planned to elope. No one was allowed to speak while she ranted.

Bella and Edward followed behind her acting embarrassed and a little guilty.

"And what hurts the most is that everyone knew! Is there some kind of glitch in the Swan DNA that keeps anyone who has it from wanting a civilised wedding?"

Before anyone could say anything Alice gave the international sign for shut the hell up by holding up her hand. She was staring at Seth's chest. "Why would you be Renesmee's bitch? Why does your shirt have the word groom on it? Why is no one answering my questions?"

"Please don't be mad Alice," Quinn begged. "I screwed up and I'm sorry."

Alice remained calm as Quinn explained how pressured she felt into having someone else's dream wedding. She told her that she just snapped and stole the plane tickets to elope with Seth. Alice was silent for a few minutes, taking it all in. Then forcing a deep breath she asked if she could watch the DVD of the wedding.

Jacob pushed play and we all watched an overjoyed Quinn commit herself to a simpleton wolf. Once the show was over Alice walked over to Seth and we were all convinced that she was going to hit him, but instead she pulled him into a hug, welcoming him to the family. She told him that the happiness on Quinn's face was enough for her.

"You might want to hold off on that pixie girl," Jake showed her the marriage certificate.

"Oh sweetheart," Alice wrapped her arms around Quinn and told her that she would take care of this. Alice whipped open her cell phone and began talking to someone named Jenks. After a lot of _okay's_ and _sure's_ she hung up the phone. "Here is what we are going to do. At eight we will go to one of these dreadful chapels and get you two properly married...that's if you still want to be married to someone who has proven himself to be functionally retarded?"

Quinn threw her arms around Alice.

"Alright," she said, "we have three hours to find you two dresses." Alice was giving Quinn her purple dress and the second dress was for me. "Well I'm not letting you get married in one of those god awful _bling, bling, I got the ring_ t-shirts."

At eight o'clock I was standing next to Jacob wearing a simple black dress. Standing next to us was Seth and Quinn. We were having a double wedding. Our witnesses were Bella, Edward and Alice. As part of the wedding package there was a web cam set up so that everyone back home could watch.

Alice was going to find it painful to talk once we were done because she was biting her tongue while an Elvis impersonator performed the ceremony.

It all seemed to happen so quickly. Elvis was talking about love then asking each of us if we would take our respected other, we answered yes then the grooms were given the go ahead to kiss the brides. Because they had already had their kiss, Seth and Quinn gave each other a simple chaste kiss.

The kiss Jake and I shared was different. He picked me up in a tight embrace and whispered a thank you before pressing his lips to mine.

Even though my family was watching the kiss was hot. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as we teased each other with our lips and tongues, neither of us caring who saw. It didn't matter anyway. We were husband and wife now and there was nothing that would ever tear us apart.

"That's what you think kid!"

Alice was shouting at the computer screen. Harriet had asked if she and Finn could visit _Mr. Elfish_ in lost veggies. Alice had conceded to two weddings. She was not giving up another one. She was going to throw the biggest, most bad assed wedding the world had ever seen and Finn and Harriet were going to smile and say thank you.

We would all get our happily ever afters', regardless if we had a hand in planning them ourselves. The main thing was that we would be happy and that's the way all good stories should end.

~THE END~

**~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~)0(~**

**Well kiddies, that's it for Renesmee & Jake. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue and that you will join me for my next story "Coffee Bean Guy". Thank you so much again for your reviews, encouragement and putting up with my delayed updates. I love you all! XOXO.**


End file.
